


Ease

by Grace_Williams



Series: Ease [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Australia, BDSM, CEO Calum, CEO Michael, Dom Calum Hood, Dom Michael Clifford, Dom/sub, Dominant, Dominant Calum Hood, Dominant Michael Clifford, Everyone is dom or sub, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Rich Louis, Rich Michael, Seriously the whole thing is just me being soft, Soulmates, Sub Ashton Irwin, Sub Luke Hemmings, Submissive, Submissive Ashton Irwin, Submissive Luke Hemmings, Sydney - Freeform, You’ll love Maggie, rich calum, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 125
Words: 138,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Williams/pseuds/Grace_Williams
Summary: In a world where everyone was a dominant or a submissive and everyone had an assigned soulmate, Ashton was remarkably unsure of himself. Nothing is going as he planned and his soulmate, Calum, is, to put it simply, not who he expected.Michael is Calum's best friend and an all round terrible example when it comes to navigating relationships.Calum's assistant Maggie, along with her soulmate Carla, seem to be the only ones who do understand how a relationship is supposed to work.Are they the only people can put those around them at ease?[COMPLETED 05/04/2020]





	1. Welcome

In a world where everyone was a dominant or a submissive and everyone had an assigned soulmate, Ashton was remarkably unsure of himself. Nothing is going as he planned and his soulmate, Calum, is, to put it simply, not who he expected. 

Michael is Calum's best friend and an all round terrible example when it comes to navigating relationships. 

Calum's assistant Maggie, along with her soulmate Carla, seem to be the only ones who do understand how a relationship is supposed to work.

Are they the only people can put those around them at ease?

[COMPLETED 05/04/2020]

—————

I'm back! This a new fic I've been working on for a while, started it last December but really got back into writing it in June. It's Cashton/Muke (be patient) and minor Larry. Maybe other ships, who knows. 

It's set in a fictional world I've had heaps of fun creating and I hope you enjoy it. [Yes the DFD is mentioned but it's not at all the DFD like in my story King, I'm just too boring to come up with another name].

I'll post 1-2 chapters a week, though the chapters are only around a thousand words each so they're not very long. There will be one every weekend, with maybe midweek updates as well. 

Once again, enjoy. I'm really deep into writing it (not close to finished though) and it's gonna be my longest fic ever and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. 

Follow me on twitter for updates on me and I'm making a Lashton/Cashton/Muke smau on there so check that out too:  
@ _Grace_Williams

-Grace Williams xo

P.S. this is also posted on my Wattpad https://my.w.tt/bTEYndYhZY


	2. Chapter one

Some people stressed before their assignment tests. Ashton wasn't one of those people. At 18, everyone took an assignment test. A test that determined whether they would be a dom or sub. If your partner was younger than you then you'd have to wait until they were 18 to find out who it was, or, you'd meet your soulmate straight away if they were older than you. 

Some people just knew whether they were a dom or a sub, before the test, others had no clue about their position. Ashton knew he was a dom. He was tall, just a fraction below being 6ft, and well built. He was solid, had a lot of muscle mass. With no father, he was a natural protector for his mother and two younger siblings. He looked after them. With all his confidence, protective instincts and firm but calm nature, there was no question in anyone's mind that he would be a dom. 

He strolled comfortably inside the building of the government's Department of Fate and Destiny (DFD). The government didn't decide your position or soulmate, they just enacted it -like a subcontractor if you will. It's hard to know exactly who, or better yet what, does control things; the universe just knew. Ashton kept his head high, despite the slight pang in the back of his mind from the knowledge that -as a dom- the chances of his partner being older than him were quite rare. It was anyone's guess as to when he would get to meet his sub. 

"Welcome to the Department of Fate and Destiny, can I please see some photo I.D.?" The lady behind the counter asks and Ashton is quick to pass over his license. "Oh? Happy birthday. Eager to be assigned I see." She comments, given people have up to six months after their 18th birthday to register with the DFD.  
"Yeah, although as a dom I probably won't get to meet my soulmate for a bit." Ashton replies keenly.  
"You seem very sure of yourself." The lady hums as she continues to enter information into the computer.  
"I am." Ashton says firmly. The woman behind the counter has her doubts but doesn't say anything. After a moment's more of filling in information about Ashton, the computer gives her the answer to the question everyone wants to know about themselves. She purses her lips.

"You're very sure of your position?"  
"Yes. Why?" Ashton raises his eyebrows defensively.  
"I'll be back in a moment, please take a seat." She gestures to some plastic chairs behind where Ashton was standing and gets up from her desk, disappearing into an office somewhere. Ashton huffs and sits down.

Ashton knew he was a dom. He guided and protected people, it was what he felt most comfortable doing. He would not submit to someone, not in a relationship at least. Sure he followed orders from people above him like teachers and his mother, but that was just because he was a good kid. 

"Ashton Irwin?" Ashton looks up at the call of his name. It was a woman, slightly older than the one from behind the counter, standing next to the one from the counter. They were stood in the doorway of a room Ashton hadn't noticed before. Ashton sees something like a smug smirk flash across the older woman's face momentarily but it's gone so quick he dismisses it.  
"Yes?" Ashton asks, standing up from his seat and approaching the women. He sees the slightest flash of that same smug emotion on the older woman's face again.  
"Please come in, we'd just like to have a quick chat with you." The older woman smiles professionally and leads him into a conference room.

"My name is Irma, this is Elyse. Please sit down, relax." The older lady, Irma, says and Ashton sits as instructed. "Now, Ashton," She begins, glancing at his file, "you must be aware that the department never makes mistakes. For we don't even control the outcomes or any results."  
"Yes, of course. Is there something wrong with my results?"  
"No, and that's precisely why we'd like to talk to you."  
"Is my sub older than me?" Ashton asks suddenly. He knew it could happen, it just rarely did.

Irma takes a deep breath. "What qualities of a dom do you think you have?" Ashton is confused, they shouldn't be questioning him if they already know his position. Still, Ashton didn't question them.  
"Well. I have a naturally calming and protective nature. I look after the people around me, think of their needs." Irma hums.  
"Would you say that you would know how to discipline a submissive?"  
"Of course. However each sub is different and so I would need to understand the likes and dislikes of my sub before knowing what methods of discipline would work."  
"So you'd expect your submissive to guide you?" Ashton furrows his eyebrows at the question.  
"In a way."  
"One final question, if you were to have a safeword what would it be?"  
"Red." Ashton says, barley allowing a beat to pass. "I'm a bit of a traditionalist."

"Yes I can see that," Irma hums with a small smile, sitting up a little straighter. "Call the dom." Irma whispers to Elyse, who nods and leaves the room. Irma keeps her eyes on Ashton, who hears the instruction but doesn't say anything.  
"Did you hear that? You didn't make a comment." Irma asks, clasping her hands together on the table and gesturing to what she told Elyse.  
"Yes." Ashton blushes a little. "I didn't think it was my place to say anything." Irma sighs. A dom would never say that. A dom would question things a lot more than this. A dom wouldn't say they needed their submissive to guide them. A dom would never come up with a safe word, even hypothetically, that's always for the submissive only to decide. A dom wouldn't be so compliant.

"Ashton Fletcher Irwin," Irma pauses, "you are a submissive." Ashton doesn't move. He is conpletely frozen.  
"I- no- it's-" He feels his breathing become more erratic. Irma refrains from rolling her eyes. This is typical submissive behaviour.  
"Ashton please take deep breaths." Ashton looks at her and looks terrified. This was not how he was expecting anything to happen.  
"So the dom you told Elyse to call?"  
"Yours, yes. They will be here shortly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we goooooo! Chapter one has arrived. I'm super excited for this fic and I can't wait to see how it develops and how you all react to it. 
> 
> I'll do one or two chapters a week, the more you guys want chapters the more I'll give you. Sorry I guess?
> 
> Please vote, comment and share that would be fantastic I love you all princes and princesses see you soon :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	3. Chapter two

Calum was CEO of Hood Motors, a car brand his dad started and passed down to him. Aged only 22, and having already been CEO a year, maybe his dad passed on the company too soon -but he had worked hard for decades and wanted to retire. 

"Calum!" His assistant, Maggie, ran into his office and squealed, causing him to roll his eyes and let out a chuckle.  
"What now?" Calum asks exasperatedly.  
"The DFD are on line 3." She grins.  
"What?" His head snaps up, this couldn't be happening. Not to mention he hadn't received any letters yet and generally you'd get something in the mail talking about your sub, or dom -phone calls from the DFD weren't really a thing. "Wait, shit, they're waiting." Calum starts to panic a little.

"Answer it!" Maggie urges.  
"Okay, get out." Calum snaps, not wanting anyone else to hear whatever this was. Maggie laughs and shuts the door behind her. Calum takes a deep breath before answering the phone, putting it on speaker because the last thing he wants right now is to miss anything.

"Calum Hood speaking."  
"Calum, hopefully I haven't got you at a bad time. My name's Elyse, I work at the Department of Fate and Destiny."  
"No of course not. What can I do for you?"   
"Your submissive came in today, registered with us. It's his 18th birthday, he was very keen. However, we have a slight concern...." She trails off unsurely, making Calum nervous. 

"Should I be worried?"  
"I'm not sure, the DFD are just worried that your relationship and submissive may be unintentionally more difficult than one would typically expect..."  
"With all due respect, could you please tell me what it is you've been alluding to?" Calum was growing a little frustrated, he just hoped he didn't have a wildly misbehaved submissive on his hands. Elyse smiled a little, this was how a dominant spoke. How Ashton spoke was not dominant.

"Your submissive came in today and was convinced he was a dominant."  
"He- what?" Calum is not exactly sure how he's supposed to react to that.  
"We have been led to believe that he felt this way because of situational and environmental factors in his upbringing. We feel it will be an exceptionally rewarding relationship for you both however he will likely need more guidance and support in the early stages of your relationship."

"Right." Calum took a deep breath. He needed to trust the system, it was never wrong. The universe had decided that Ashton was his soulmate, this was going to work out just fine. "Is there anything I need to do?"  
"We'd like to introduce you to him under our supervision. We're sure you both have lots of questions and feel we should answer them with both of you present."  
"Of course, when would you like this to happen?"  
"He's still with us if you're not busy at the moment, however we understand the lack of notice so can reschedule if you need to."  
"No, now's fine. This is very important to me. I will be there as soon as I can be."  
"Wonderful. Unfortunately we can't email the file a dominant would normally receive as we don't trust email servers to be secure enough. Unless you have a fax machine I'm afraid you'll need to wait until you arrive." Calum passes on the number to his fax machine, which he's sure hasn't been used since his father worked here, and exchanges brief goodbyes with Elyse before hanging up the phone.

"Maggie." Calum begins, walking out of his office towards his desk. "I need to go to the DFD, call my driver and cancel everything for the rest of the day."  
"Okay. Also, you just received this fax from them marked CONFIDENTIAL." She says, handing him the few pages as she starts dialling his driver, Alec. Calum hums and takes the document with him as he goes to retrieve his phone, jacket and wallet from his office. 

"Alec's ready and waiting out the front. Meetings are cancelled, see you tomorrow. Good luck with everything."  
"Thanks." Calum says, striding to the elevator, nervous and excited.   
Alec is waiting at the front entrance when Calum gets there, Calum slides in and is immediately enthralled by the document in his hands. Alec doesn't say a thing. 

Name: Ashton Fletcher Irwin  
Position: Submissive  
Gender: Male  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Age: 18  
Birthday: July 7th  
Height: 5'11.5"  
Hair Colour: Golden Brown  
Eye Colour: Hazel  
Build: Muscular

Ah, so it seems Calum's gotten himself a bigger sub than what's expected -but that shouldn't come as a surprise given the boys conflicted identity. Attached is a headshot and despite it being just as horrendous as any other photo the government has of you, he could still tell that Ashton was gorgeous. 

Perhaps sooner than he would've liked, Alec is pulling up outside the DFD building and wishing Calum luck for whatever's in store for him.   
"Calum Hood, here to see Elyse. We spoke on the phone."  
"I'm Elyse, lovely to meet you. Right this way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hi all! This chapter is shorter than I thought it was but anyway I hope you enjoyed it and there will be another update this weekend. This fic is coming along so well and I love that. 
> 
> Tell me what you think, vote, comment, share, follow me here and on twitter @ _Grace_Williams and all the rest of it thanks a ton I love you all
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	4. Chapter three

Name: Calum Thomas Hood  
Position: Dominant  
Gender: Male  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Age: 22  
Birthday: January 25th  
Height: 6' 1"  
Hair Colour: Black  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Build: Muscular

Ashton has just finished staring at his dom's profile when the door to his left is opened. 

"Calum, this is Ashton. Ashton, this is Calum." Ashton gets it. He didn't get it before. Up until 3 seconds ago he was in denial about his submissive status but, as he's been assured, fate and destiny are never wrong. Now he could see why. It's not like he suddenly knew how to be a submissive (given he was preparing for the complete opposite) but placed in front of the dominant that the universe decided was his soulmate, things just felt right.

"Ashton." Calum's voice cut through the air and Ashton is completely beside himself. He has no idea how to conduct himself. He stays silent and looks at the floor. Calum had perhaps been expecting a more submissive submissive, not one that for 18 years thought he was a dominant, but the universe had given him something. He wanted nothing more than to endlessly care and guide for this boy in front of him. "May we have a moment alone?" Calum inquires.  
"Of course, take all the time you need." Irma smiles as she and Elyse leave the room. 

"Ashton." The younger boy still doesn't move. Calum waits a moment before continuing. "You look stressed darling. Relax. Tell me what's going through your head."  
"I-" Ashton looks up nervously and begins to choke on his words.  
"Relax." Calum whispers, pressing both his hands to Ashton's chest in a calming act of reassurance. "Take all the time you need. Talk to me."

"I always just assumed I was a dominant. Up until two minutes ago I was in denial, ready to get mad at the system for being wrong, but then I saw you. I have no idea what to do or why I'm feeling the way I am. Please don't be mad at me." Ashton seems close to tears and Calum was determined to not let that happen.  
"I'm not mad at you at all sweetheart." Calum says in the calmest voice he has in him. "Let's take a step back. Do feel comfortable telling me why you assumed you were a dominant?"  
"Yeah, I- uh." Ashton hiccuped. "Part of it was just my frame I guess, I'm not exactly small. I'm bigger than many dominants, you would never expect someone of my size to be a sub. Then I guess I've just always had a caring role. I didn't have a dad growing up, then I helped raise my brother and sister."

"How did you caring for your family make me feel? Did you feel like someone should be caring for you?"  
"I took it as my duty. I wanted to give them everything. It got exhausting and stressful at times but I suppose that's inevitable. Sometimes I wanted someone to care for me but I figured that was either just what being a dom was like or that the feeling would be okay when I met my submissive and had a more fulfilling and focussed relationship." 

"It's not inevitable. When a dominant guides, cares for, and protects others, it is fulfilling for them. A submissive is fulfilled when they have someone caring for them and they return the favour by making their dominant or carer happy in other ways. Submissives feel overwhelmed by too much responsibility and decisions they didn't ask for, when their needs of comfort and safety aren't being met."  
"Oh." Ashton says barely audibly. "That explains a lot."

"I'm glad to hear that and hopefully I can help you comes to terms with everything that's happening, that's my job. Now, do you want to talk about how you felt when I came in here?"  
"I felt submissive." Ashton mumbles like he's embarrassed and shouldn't feel anything close to submissive. "Every little ounce of submission I've felt as a slight itch over the years and subconsciously suppressed came to me so fast. Things felt right but also overwhelming."  
"I'm very glad to hear that things felt right, they did for me too. As for the overwhelming, it is my duty to make you feel better. Because this is all new for you and a lot to process, we're going to take things slow. Tell me about yourself and what you do." Calum says, taking a seat across from Ashton where Irma previously was. 

"I'm in year 12, graduate in November."  
"That's nice, what do you wanna do next year?"  
"I don't really know anymore, I feel like this whole submissive thing changes everything." Ashton voices drops in volume. All the nerves and uncertainty he's felt over the years and assumed he felt because, well, he's human, he's now starting to think might have been in part due to his submissive nature.

"Why would it change everything?" Calum asks, confused and slightly worried.  
"Well, I don't really know how this thing works. Don't you like, decide what I do?" Ashton's mumbling now.  
"Of course not, it's not the 1950's. You can do just about anything and I'll support you. An hour ago, what were your plans for after high school?" Calum reassures his sub, mentally noting that Elyse was right. This might be more work but he's positive it will turn out very rewarding. They were soulmates after all.  
"Well I was just gonna do you whatever could provide for me and my sub." This boy was a mess. 

"Ashton," The younger boy looks up nervously. Had he overstepped a line? "I'm getting the impression that you were, in some way and not necessarily intentionally, pressured into being a dominant even though it felt unnatural to you." Calum's careful to not upset him.  
"That... that sounds kind of right." Ashton replies hesitantly.

"I'm glad that we've covered that, now I hope that I can help make things clearer for you. Did you ever imagine what you expected your submissive to be or how you would approach things with them?"  
"No." Ashton's eyes dart the room. "It didn't feel right, I assumed it would later."  
"That's perfectly alright. We're going to take small steps. How about I take you home and we can meet again soon? You can message and talk to me anytime, I just don't want to overwhelm you. I want to give you space and time to think and process what this means and what our relationship will be."  
"Oh. Okay."  
"Wonderful, let me drive you home."

Calum and Ashton stand up and make their way towards the door, Ashton looking and feeling incredibly nervous. Calum notices and grabs his hand, entwining their fingers.  
"Dominants feel their best when caring for others. There's nothing I want more than to make you feel safe and happy." Calum smiles and Ashton shyly returns it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These early chapters still feel a little cringe for me but it's getting better I swear. I hope you liked this, there will probably be a mid week update again!
> 
> Love you all so much thanks for the love and support so far it means a ton :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	5. Chapter four

“Message me anytime gorgeous. Are you sure you’ll be okay to tell your family? Remember, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Calum says reassuringly as he pulls up outside Ashton’s house, where he lives with his mother and younger sister and brother.   
“Yeah, I know. Thanks.”   
“See you tomorrow night then, I’ll pick you up at 6:30.” Calum smiles, giving Ashton’s hand a gentlemanly kiss.   
“Okay.” Ashton replies shakily as he gets out of the car. Calum watches on fondly as the younger boy shakily makes his way up his front steps and into the modest house. 

“Ashton!” His mother squeals the moment he steps inside the house.  
“Hi.” Ashton mumbles. It’s not like his mother wouldn’t support him but just that well, it’s not what anyone was expecting. It was school holidays now but he was dreading going back to school next week.   
“Oh, is everything okay? You were there a while, is something wrong?” His mother’s concern only makes him feel worse.  
“Not exactly,” Ashton says, not meeting her eyes as they walk into the living room. “I-uh-Mum I’m scared I don’t know what to do.” Ashton defenses are breaking.   
“Darling, what is it?” She asks, rubbing his back comfortingly. “Is there something wrong with your sub?”  
“Mum,” Ashton croaks out, “I’m a sub.”  
“Oh-“  
“It’s okay. I have a nice dom, his name’s Calum. We already met, he wants to give me space. He’s understanding. We’re going out for dinner tomorrow. If that’s okay with you…” Ashton says, his voice a little shaky.   
“Of course sweetie. A good dom will take such good care of you.” She smiles sweetly.   
“You’re not like… mad or disappointed?”   
“Oh of course not. It might not have been what I was expecting but the universe isn’t wrong. Now when can I meet this man? I am your mother and I need to have a chat with him.”  
“He’s picking me up tomorrow night, you can say hello then.” Ashton chuckles, embracing his mother in a tight hug before going to his bedroom. 

Calum drove back home, deciding work was done for the day. Potentially the whole rest of the week, or even longer, but it would depend on what was decided on when he and Ashton talked things out the following day. Calum went down to the bottom level of his house, that was open at the back due to the slope of the block, and fixed himself a drink at the oversized marble bar. He was a little stressed from the day but knew he had a lot to think about so needed to keep a relatively clear head; he settled for a glass of devastatingly expensive red wine he wouldn’t even attempt to pronounce. 

A dom never really has that much warning about when their submissive and soulmate will walk into their life, provided the pair follows the trend of the dom being older, but Calum would like to say he’s more surprised than most. Maybe part of that is who Ashton is but also the fact they’ve already met. Typically the sub would take the test, by which time they could be up to six months past 18, and then the dom gets a letter and still has up to four weeks to contact the sub -though it is usually done sooner. Calum got a phone call and then had met the boy half an hour later. Given the way mail works, Calum wouldn’t even know he had a sub for another few days at least if Ashton wasn’t such a curveball. 

Ashton. Calum thought he was beautiful. Perfect. Not what Calum was expecting, because some inkling deep within him always told him he would have a particularly submissive soulmate, but perfect nonetheless. Calum was excited. He had high hopes. 

All the high hopes Calum and Ashton have for one another don’t leave and then suddenly Calum is pulling up outside Ashton’s house again, it now being one day later and a Thursday. The doorbell rings and Ashton’s mother lets out a fairly almighty squeal, causing Ashton to blush and groan. Anne Marie runs up to the door, opening it with a grin.   
“You must be Calum.” She beams, causing Calum to chuckle slightly.   
“That’s me.” He smiles, oozing confidence and charm.   
“Hi.” Ashton says meekly as he walks closer to the door. Ashton feels inferior, pathetic even. Here he is in just cheap jeans and a scratchy button up, trying desperately to impress his dom. Calum looks flawless; in a suit which Ashton worries costs more than his mother’s house, paired with a plain t-shirt to make the look more casual.   
“Good evening, you look lovely. Shall we?” Calum asks, sticking out his arm for Ashton to latch onto.   
“Yes, thank you.” Ashton blushes before turning back to his mother. “Bye.” He says, kissing her on the cheek.   
“Bye, it’s not a school night so I’ll allow you to be out until midnight.” She replies sternly, causing Calum to butt in.   
“We’ll be not a minute later than 11:59.”  
“Great. Have fun you two.” Anne smiles as they walk down the front steps towards Calum’s car. 

“How are you feeling about going back to school? It’s already crunch time, not long till graduation now.” Calum makes conversation as he drives towards a fancy restaurant for dinner.  
“Yeah, a little stressed.” Ashton says quietly, suddenly having a lot of apprehension about going back to school. He doesn’t want to burden Calum with his problems so he doesn’t say anymore.  
“What else is it? I can sense there’s more to what you’re saying.” Calum frowns.   
“Oh. Uh… how-“  
“I’m a dom, we’re good at reading people. Not to mention that I’m your soulmate, I understand you Ashton.”  
“I’m just scared because everyone knew I was gonna test and everyone assumed I would be a dom and I’m not and what if they make fun of me for it?” Ashton mumbles.   
“It’s gonna be okay.” Calum says, turning to Ashton as he parks the car. “I will be by your side through it all and if anyone says anything that makes you uncomfortable or is inappropriate you have to promise you’ll come tell me and I’ll sort it out. Okay?”  
“Okay.” Ashton smiles softly, making Calum grin in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: still a slow start, reading these older chapters is low key painful for me BUT I love that people are loving it and if you’re into it now then just wait because it’s only going to get better I swear. I’ve also now posted this on Inkitt, my user is Grace_Williams and Wattpad (Grace_Williams_) of course too. 
> 
> I’m gonna stick with updates Wednesday’s and Saturday’s for now. See you in a few days. Vote, comment, share and THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE
> 
> -GW xo


	6. Chapter five

Calum hands his keys to a valet, resting a hand on Ashton’s lower back as he leads the younger boy into the restaurant. Ashton immediately gulps, never having been in a restaurant anything like this.   
“Relax darling.” Calum mumbles into his ear, striding to a table on his accord as if he owns the place. Ashton wouldn’t be surprised if he did.   
“I feel underdressed.” Ashton says even quieter.   
“It’s okay, no one’s judging you when you’re with me. Promise.” Calum replies, pulling out Ashton’s chair for him when they reach the table.

“Any drinks to start with, Mr Hood and company?” A waitress asks, approaching the table with a friendly smile.  
“This is Ashton Irwin.” Ashton blushes at the introduction as the waitress smiles and offers a handshake. “Do you drink Ashton?”  
“I- uh-“ Ashton stumbles, not sure what is appropriate considering he’s only been legal for a day.   
“You can be honest, I went to high school.” Calum chuckles.   
“Oh.” Ashton blushes again. “A bit? I’m not too fussy, whatever you want.”   
“We’ll have two virgin mojitos.” Calum says, pursing his lips while staring at Ashton. Ashton shrinks under his dominants gaze.  
“Of course Mr Hood.”

As soon as the waitress is gone from the table, Calum lean’s across and picks up one of Ashton’s hands.   
“I want you to know you are equal to me.”  
“I-“   
“I know how relationships work. I know what a dominant does and what a submissive does. Unless I state otherwise, which I haven’t, we are equals. You don’t always have to choose things you think will make me happy. What will make me happy is you having your own soul that is flourishing. Is that clear?”   
“Yes.” Ashton gulps.   
“Good, I ordered the virgin mojitos because I’m driving and they in fact taste better than the alcoholic ones. Now, open your menu and choose yourself some dinner. Please do not worry about the prices of anything.”

The younger boy nervously opens his menu and despite what Calum tells him, immediately freaks out about the prices. The entreé’s are well over $20 each and the mains are double that. Ashton couldn’t possibly impose this on Calum. He knows Calum is paying and he won’t be able to stop that but he’s certainly going to order the cheapest thing on the menu. 

“Have you decided?” Calum asks after a few moments pass.   
“The vegetarian pasta looks nice.” Ashton squeaks.  
“And for an entreé?”   
“I’m not that hungry, don’t need one.” Ashton mumbles.   
“I told you not to worry about the prices.”  
“I’m sorry.” Ashton apologises, looking on the verge of tears.   
“It’s okay darling,” Ashton would be lying if he said his heart didn’t swell at the term of endearment. “How about we close the menu for now and just talk for a little bit?” Calum suggests, hoping that if Ashton learns how filthy rich he is then he might stop freaking out over the price of one dinner. Ashton just nods and slowly shuts his menu. 

The waitress comes back with their drinks and momentarily pauses after placing them down.  
“We’ll just start with some bread.” Calum supplies, causing her to nod curtly and walk away. “Now. I feel like I know lots about you but you know nothing about me, ask me anything.”  
“Oh. What is your job?” Ashton asks quietly.  
“That’s a great question.” Calum beams, causing Ashton to relax a little. “I’m the CEO and owner of Hood Motors.” Calum’s comment and relaxed attitude send Ashton over the edge, spluttering in shock. This was not what he was expecting.   
“You’re that Calum Hood.” Ashton squeaks quietly.   
“Yes.” Calum chuckles. “My day varies as I am allowed a fair amount of flexibility but generally I work from around 7am to 5 or 6pm, sometimes later. I spend my days mostly analysing data and approving decisions made by my teams, giving my input where it seems appropriate.”  
“Oh.” Ashton says slowly, trying to process the information. “Then yesterday… when you visited me…”  
“As I said, I do have flexibility. I knew from the moment the DFD called me that I would drop everything. First and foremost I am your dominant, everything else is secondary.” Calum explains. Ashton blushes at the sentiment. 

“Now. I’m more than happy to discuss my finances with you, as in the future all our finances will be shared, however I don’t think this is the place for that. Can you please understand that I am more than capable of paying for anything you might want to order? Choose for dinner what you would like to eat the most.” Ashton nods wordlessly at Calum’s request. 

The waitress comes back and Ashton eventually orders, still not game enough to get anything priced at the top of the menu. They continue talking, about Ashton’s school and Calum’s work, mostly, throughout the meal. Eventually things wrap up and Calum resolutely does not let Ashton see the bill. 

There’s a lull in conversation during the car ride back to Ashton’s house and the younger boy nervously asks the question that’s been plaguing his mind.   
“Do you want me to move in with you?” The blonde’s voice is shaky and quiet as he speaks.   
“Well you’re still in school for the next few months and I live over an hour from your school so it doesn’t make a lot of sense whilst you’re still there.” Calum hums thoughtfully, his hands resting easily on the steering wheel. His eyes occasionally glance toward Ashton’s. “How about you just stay over one night on the weekends to start?”   
“Okay.” Ashton replies meekly.   
“Darling,” Calum starts, making Ashton blush, “you don’t have to agree with everything I say. I want you to have a voice. Speak to me. Communicate. Tell me, what night on the weekends would you prefer to come over?”  
“Your idea sounds good. Friday? Then I still have a full day at home to do things before school.” Ashton suggests, trying his hardest to embrace Calum’s encouragement.   
“Wonderful. I’ll pick you up from school on a Friday and then drop you home sometime Saturday.”

They car rolls to a stop outside Ashton’s house and Calum leaves with nothing more than a suave kiss on the cheek, waiting to make sure Ashton makes it inside safely before he pulls away from the curb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hiiiiiiiii this is a little late technically but I hope you can forgive me, the story is about to start picking up I promise. Love you all, thanks for the support it means so much. 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	7. Chapter six

School had resumed and it was already Friday, the end of week one and the first time Ashton would be staying at Calum’s overnight. Ashton had gone over to Calum’s house to see it last Saturday just before school went back but he was very nervous about spending the night. 

He was also nervous because he thought he had upset Calum yesterday and he couldn’t possibly bare that thought. Calum had texted him everyday after school asking how his day was and Ashton never said more than ‘fine’ or ‘good’. Yesterday Calum replied to that with ‘I don’t feel as if you’re telling me everything. Please talk to me more darling. We’ll discuss this tomorrow’. 

To be fair to Calum, he was right. Ashton had the week from hell at school and he didn’t want Calum worrying about him, so he contained his pain. Ashton couldn’t help but feel like everything he did made him a bad submissive.

Calum - Ashton: I’m in a black sedan. Didn’t want to stand out too much.

Ashton gulps at his phone and looks up as he walks out of the school gates. He’s sees Calum instantly. Maybe Calum wasn’t in a red convertible like he could be but he still stood out like a sore thumb. Ashton didn’t come from a particularly well off area and so a brand new and shiny Hood car, even if it was just a sedan, still looked out of place.

Ashton glanced around and saw numerous people staring at the car, he kept his head down as he made a beeline for the car but could feel everyone’s eyes on him as they started to piece things together. Calum couldn’t really be seen through the side windows, but completely through the front windscreen, and everyone was surprised to say the least. 

Ashton slips into the passenger seat, his breathing laboured from the stress of everyone judging him as he got into the car.   
“Hi darling.” Calum starts, leaning over to softly kiss Ashton’s cheek. Ashton tenses at the action. “What is it? Are you okay? Was school okay?” Calum frowns as he pulls back.   
“I’m sorry.” Ashton squeaks, tears in his eyes as he feels guilty for making Calum worried.  
“Hey don’t apologise, it’s okay. You haven’t done anything wrong. Want me to drive and we’ll talk about it later?” Calum suggests softly, making Ashton nod. 

Calum noticed a few sets of eyes on him and the car as he drives away and wonders if this was what upset Ashton. The drive back to his house is long, considering they lived on opposite sides of the city, so Calum stops at a Macca’s drive thru about halfway home for snacks. They hadn’t spoken since they left the school and Ashton seemed to be calming down little by little, but that was all undone when they met their server in the drive thru. 

Calum winds his window down to pay and the previously bored looking teenage girl perks up.   
“Hey Ashton!” She grins but the way Ashton mumbles an uncomfortable ‘Hi’ back doesn’t sit well with Calum. “That’s $14.85. You must be Ashton’s dom.” She says, causing Calum to skeptically raise an eyebrow. Something about this girl is off putting.   
“You are?” Calum hands over his credit card but doesn’t answer her question.   
“Sarah. I go to school with Ashton.” She’s beaming far too much to be natural.   
“Ah. Well don’t wanna hold up the queue.” Calum snatches his card back at the earliest opportunity and drives forward, staunchly avoiding conversation. 

“Did you know her? Or more so, do you know her well?” Calum inquires once they’ve gotten their food and are back on the road.   
“We have a couple classes together.” Ashton mumbles.  
“Do you get along with her?” Ashton shakes his head, not wanting to answer. “Darling,” Calum sighs, “I know that you’re not feeling okay and I have a feeling school is the problem. Please tell me what’s going on. I want to help you. My job as your dominant is to be there for you. To help you.”  
“I don’t want you to be mad at me. I don’t want to disappoint you.” Ashton gulps.   
“I’m not mad at you and I am not disappointed in you. Why do you feel like this? Have I done something to upset you?”  
“No!” Ashton quickly protests. “Never.”  
“Please tell me what’s going on. Please.”

Ashton let’s out a shaky breath. “People at school on Monday asked about my assignment. Then they kept teasing me, saying I was weak and that I would never be a good submissive because I was wrong all this time. They kept asking who my dom was but I just said he lived and worked in the city. Now they know that it’s you, they’re gonna tell me on Monday that I don’t deserve someone as good as you.” The younger is near tears by the end of it and Calum is positively heartbroken.   
“Oh darling.” Is all Calum can manage to say at first.  
“It’s stupid I know.” Ashton grumbles, frustratedly wiping at his eyes.   
“It’s not stupid at all that you’re upset by them. What they’re doing is cruel. It’s targeted harassment and I won’t tolerate them putting you down like that. Also, you are a fantastic submissive for me. You have not been anything less than perfect for me.” Calum says firmly.   
“But-“  
“No buts. If they’re mean to you again on Monday you have to promise you’ll tell me, alright?”  
“Okay.” Ashton replies weakly. 

They finally pull up to Calum’s house, borderline mansion, an hour and a half after they left Ashton’s school. Ashton is just as in awe of it as he was the last time. It’s four floors, clean and modern, has five bedrooms and even more bathrooms. The lowest level has a big bar and entertaining space that opens onto the grass and leads down to a private marina and harbour access.   
“Come on, grab your bag and come inside.” Calum says, getting out of his car once it’s in the garage before opening the door and walking inside. Ashton wordlessly and awkwardly follows behind. 

“Now, do you want to sleep in my room or a guest room? I truly don’t mind which. If you’re not comfortable with my bed yet that’s okay. Don’t say my bed just because you think it’s what I want. What I want is for you to be happy and content.” Calum asks.   
“Guest room. Then maybe next week I’ll be in your room.” Ashton mumbles quietly, staring at the floor.  
“Okay but don’t push yourself. This is a process.” Calum replies, leading Ashton into one of the guest bedrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: eek! Hi all! I’m back! Things pick up more in the chapter after next, we’re nearly there. I hope you’re excited. 
> 
> It feels like y’all are scared of the comments section :/ Love you all heaps though I promise
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	8. Chapter seven

Calum had said this was process. It is. He slowly draws information out of Ashton and tries to make the conversation flow over dinner. 

"How was your week at work?" Ashton asks softly. They were sitting on the couch in the first floor living space, staring out across the Sydney Harbour.  
"It was good. The usual. It's exciting in the motor industry right now because most people's biggest concerns are environment and safety." Calum hums.  
"That's nice." Ashton smiles.  
"Yeah. We're trying to make a car that won't go if all passengers aren't wearing their seatbelts but that's still a long way off technologically and logistically."  
"That's amazing!" Ashton grins, before thinking that he was much too loud and shrinking with a blush on his cheeks. Calum chuckles. 

"I've been meaning to ask you, do you have your license?"  
"Yeah, got it a few months after my 17th."  
"Do you have a car?"  
"No..." Ashton says questioningly. Calum leans forward and grabs Ashton's hand before continuing.  
"How about," the older starts slowly, "tomorrow we go to my big garage and you can pick any car you'd like to be yours."  
"I-" Ashton chokes a little, pulling back in shock.  
"What is it darling?"  
"I couldn't possibly take a whole car from you." Ashton shakes his head.  
"Do you-"  
"No." Ashton shakes his head again and the look of pure fear in his eyes really concerns the dom. 

"What is it? Tell me why don't want a car. I'm not mad. I just want to understand." Calum does his best to keep his voice as steady and soothing as possible  
"They're gonna make fun of me for it." Ashton says weakly. Calum stays silent, giving him the space to continue at his own pace. "If I go to school in a nice new Hood car then I'll stand out and- I just can't do it." Ashton completely crumbles. Calum takes a chance and scoots closer, pulling his sub in for a hug. Ashton initially tenses but soon relaxes and allows himself to be comforted by the warm, strong arms around him. 

When Ashton submits himself, let's Calum care for him, it's the first time he's felt truly comfortable with the idea of letting Calum become his everything. He likes that. The longer he's around Calum the more at peace he is with the DFD's results. 

Calum still takes Ashton to the garage the next day but is content with him not taking the car home for now. He wants Ashton to know it'll always be there for his use. Calum also wants to change his car. 

The biggest downfall of this house when he bought it was that it had just one double garage. He keeps his collection of twelve cars in a garage at his office building, though there's also a plethora of other vehicles, it is a car company after all, and each day changes which car he takes home at whim. 

Deciding he doesn't want to stand out if he ever were to take the car back home, Ashton chooses a modest white sedan -not as high end as the one Calum drove the day before. Calum swaps his black car for a silver SUV.

Calum drives Ashton home that afternoon but makes a point of keeping the conversation light and comfortable. He and Ashton have had a few more serious chat over the last 24 hours and the last thing he wants to do is emotionally drain the younger boy. 

"What subjects are you doing for your HSC?" Calum asks.  
"Oh uh; Health & PE, Maths, Music, Visual Design and English of course." Ashton replies, still feeling more awkward than he should.  
"Ah, creative. Do you play an instrument?" Calum hums.  
"Drums mostly. A little guitar and even less piano. I sing a bit too I guess."  
"Very talented darling, perhaps I'll have to invest in some more instruments."  
"More?" Ashton inquires.  
"I know some guitar, played in high school but I'm very out of practice. I have a few. Acoustic, electric, bass. Bass is my favourite."  
"That's really cool." Ashton blushes, overwhelmed because he's still not sure how on earth he got himself such a good dom. 

"Ask me something now." Calum presses on when there's some silence in the car. It's not that he's against silence per se it's just that he wants to take every opportunity, at this point at least, for he and Ashton to get to know each other better. Ashton seems to be caught very off guard by the question and fumbles over his words for a few seconds before blurting out the first thing his brain can piece together.  
"What subjects did you do for your HSC?"  
"Maths, business, music, economics and English." Calum chuckles. "I already knew what I'd be doing for the rest of my life so I had to think of that, lest I want to run my father's company into the ground. Then the music was just my fun escape subject."

Ashton hums, seemingly thinking over his dom's words.  
"Was that weird?" Calum quirks an eyebrow at his sub's poorly worded question. "Like," Ashton mulls over the words a little longer. "Always knowing what your life had in store for you? Not having a choice? Was there no one else who could do it?"  
"I could have said no if I really wanted to. I have two sisters and we were all given equal access company but they didn't want it. It's not for everyone. If it wasn't for me then my father could have, begrudgingly, handed it to someone else had my sisters not eventually come around. Or I could outsource all the work I do. When I first took over a year ago I remember being endlessly stressed for weeks. I would complain to my mother and said that there was not a chance I could devote my life to this like my father had. She forced me to stick it out at least six months and what can I say, mother knows best. I genuinely love the work that I do these days."

It's after an hour long trip, nearly identical to the one they did the day before, that they're finally pulling up at Ashton's small weatherboard house so far out of Sydney it's nearly in a small town of its own. 

"I-I've enjoyed myself." Ashton smiles shyly as he reaches for the door handle, slowly becoming more sure of his words  
"That makes me very happy to hear. Please text me or call me if anything happens at school, okay?" Calum replies, turning serious for a moment and accepting Ashton's wordless nod as an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hi kids I don't love this chapter but because next chapter is when things start to get interesting I'm gonna double update for youuuuuu
> 
> All the love for everyone; the support means so much to me. 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	9. Chapter eight

Ashton thought he was about to throw up. Word had spread fast over the weekend and Monday morning about exactly who Ashton’s dom was and needless to say, people weren’t happy about it. Now, by lunchtime on Monday, everyone at school definitely knew about it. 

Ashton, before the school holidays and before he tested, wouldn’t have been considered unpopular by anyone’s standards. He wasn’t popular per se but he just floated between friendship groups and sort of kept the peace. The downfall of that was now he had no one he was super close with to defend him or even just be there for him. 

He had no one but Calum and that thought made him sick. It’s not healthy to only have your partner in your life, everyone knows that, and with no certainty about what the hell he’s gonna do with his life that’s exactly what he’s panicking about. He’s need to push that aside right now though because he promised his dom. 

On both Friday and Saturday he agreed that he would tell Calum if anymore shit happened this week at school. Considering it’s lunchtime on day one of the week and already he’s been sneered that, mocked, laughed at and even spat on -it’s fair to say that shit has happened. 

Ashton - Calum: I don’t wanna burden you 

Ashton hates his initial text message but he had no idea what to say. The three minute wait for a reply is painful from his place propped against the wall of a toilet cubicle. 

Calum - Ashton: You’re not burdening me. Tell me if there’s any issues darling

The younger runs his hands frustratedly through his hair and groans because of course, Calum just had to come through as his knight in shining armour to yet again demonstrate why Ashton isn’t worthy of being his sub. God, he thinks to himself, Calum would throw a fit if he could read my mind right now. 

Ashton - Calum: I don’t really know what to say… just that people at school keep saying you’re too good for me. That I’m not worthy. That I’ll always be a terrible sub. That you’re perfect and well, that’s a world away from what I am. 

Calum reads the message and has to refrain from throwing something out the window of his high rise office in anger. He’s sitting in his seething emotions for what he feels is a moment too long when he realises that Ashton needs reassurance right now and the last thing he needs is slow replies from his dominant. 

Calum - Ashton: You are so so good for me. You are absolutely worthy. You never have been and never will be a terrible submissive. Nobody is perfect Sweetheart, but you’re the closest to it I’ve ever known.

“Maggie!” Calum shouts as he sends the texts, admittedly at a higher volume than is necessary.   
“Okay, I’m here, that was your panic voice. Your ‘this is kind of unexpected and not a slow build up’ panic voice. What’s going on? Hit me with it.” Maggie rambles as she comes into Calum’s office in a hurried fluster.   
“Kids at Ashton’s school are picking on him. Christ teeenagers are menaces. They’re saying he’s not a good sub, that he’s not worthy of me. They’ve never even met me! And have they seriously learnt nothing in school about respect, thinking they have a right to comment on whether he’s a good sub or not.” Calum is close to pulling his hair out as his assistant stands there and takes it all in. “Maggie,” Calum looks up at her with sheer desperation, like this is the person he needs to be proving his relationship to. “He’s so fucking good for me. Maybe he needs more time adjusting to his role but he’s still so so good I can’t explain it.”

“Calum,” Maggie starts softly. “None of what Ashton’s going through is fair but also it’s not your fault. It’s not his fault. It’s their fault for being bullies. The last thing we need right now is you trying to blame yourself for this when that’ll just make you less ready to deal with the situation.”  
“Than-“ Calum starts with a smile but Maggie cuts him off, treating the whole situation as time sensitive.   
“You’re the CEO of a Fortune 500 company and you’re 22. You can deal with some high school bullies. Now. What do you want me to do?” 

This pep talk is exactly why Maggie had been around so long. The tension in Calum’s shoulders settles just a little.   
“Teenagers hate things that are different. They don’t like me because my life is a world away from theirs. We can’t interrupt things in the middle of the school day or it’ll make everything worse. I want a meeting with the principal ASAP. Ashton can’t know it’s happening. We need to be incognito-“  
“A phone Interview.” She deadpans as if it’s obvious. To her credit, it is pretty obvious. Calum’s just more inhibited by emotions than he’d like to admit right now.  
“I’ll need to see Ashton tonight, though-“ Calum cuts himself off but Maggie continues the thought anyway.   
“That’s more for your own piece of mind. Yeah, I’ve been resolving conflict in this company long enough to be able to transfer the skills. I’ll let you know when the prin is available.”

Calum nods a thank you as she walks out of the room. Ashton finally texts back. 

Ashton - Calum: Sorry for the slow reply I just didn’t know what to say. Thank you ❤️

Calum - Ashton: Just saying the truth sweetheart. What are you doing tonight? I wanna come see you. 

Ashton - Calum: Dinner at home with my family, same as every night. I’ll have to ask mum but how about you join us… get to know my mum more and meet my little brother and sister. 

Calum - Ashton: That sounds perfect. I’ll be around after school, let me know if I should bring anything to dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: in my humble opinion this is leaps and bounds above the last chapter, enjoy fam and thank you for the love :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	10. Chapter nine

"Tony Riersack? It's Calum Hood speaking." Calum hums down the phone with a smirk, settling into his office chair and ready to give this man an earful about the ineffectiveness of his school's anti-bullying policy.   
"Hello Mr Hood, what can I do for you? I was simply told it was an urgent matter you wanted to speak with me about." The man seems a little grumbly and well, Calum thinks, he's not going to get any happier. 

"As a public school, in the interest of the community, does your school have an anti bullying policy?"  
"Why yes of course Mr Hood is-"  
"And would you say the policy is effective?" Calum cuts him off.   
"I believe so Mr Hood, do you have a specific concern? We do take allegations of bullying very seriously." Mr Reirsack explains, growing increasingly defensive.   
"As a matter of fact I do-"  
"Before we continue Mr Hood, may I ask what your connection is to any of my students in question? As I'm sure you can appreciate, I have a level of student confidentiality to uphold." Calum doesn't exactly appreciated being cut off but he complies anyway.   
"Of course, I'm the newly assigned dominant to a student of yours."  
"Oh-"

"Now. An intelligent man such as yourself surely understands that the DFD does not make mistakes."  
"Mr-"  
"And so it is obvious, in the eyes of any mature adult like you and I, that my submissive -a student under your care- is of course my submissive."  
"Mr-"  
"My issue lies with the fact that some of your students, my submissives peers, do not understand these facts. Tony, if I may, do you have a submissive or a dominant?"  
"Mr Hood I do not believe that is relevant." The greying man mutters bitterly.   
"Perhaps it isn't. You know what, it isn't at all. If you choose to not share with me your relationship status then that is totally up to you. A personal decision between you and your partner."  
"Mr Hood would you please make your point, as I am a very busy man." The older is close to snapping.   
"Yes, very busy turning a blind eye to targeted harassment." Calum says nonchalantly.   
"Mr-"

"Let's say, for argument's sake Mr Riersack, that you are a dominant. That you have a submissive. How would you feel if you were to discover that your submissive's peers were bullying them? Telling them they are a bad submissive. That they are not worthy of you, their DFD assigned dominant."  
"Mr Hood, if you do not make your point, I will have to hang up the phone."  
"Mr Riersack. If you do not listen to the fact that Ashton Irwin, my submissive and one of your students, has reported to me on multiple occasions that he is being targeted and harassed by the majority of his cohort since school resumed last week then I will hang up this phone call and dial the state education department."  
"Mr Hood. I am so very sorry to hear about this. We as a school-"

"You will do everything you can to stop this because I cannot tolerate my submissive feeling less than, uncomfortable and even unsafe at school simply because of his relationship status."   
"Of course Mr Hood, I understand that. I will speak with Ashton personally-"  
"And by doing so you will make things worse. Mr Riersack, the moment teenagers are called out for their disrespectful conduct they simply move the whole operation further underground and continue their attacks. You, frankly, need to readdress your curriculum and the things your pupils are privy to. Heaven forbid this were to happen to another student."  
"If I may Mr Hood-"  
"Go on." Calum muses, causing the man on the end of the phone to huff a little at being cut off again. 

"Whilst I do very much appreciate your call and you bringing this very serious matter to my attention, do you have any proposed solutions to the immediate issue that you would be content with me carrying out?"  
"I will be speaking with Ashton after school today about how he wishes to move forward. Please just make sure all your staff are aware of this issue. I'll call you back tomorrow to discuss a long term solution. Is there a time that suits you?"  
"Of course Mr Hood and no specific time, I'm free anytime from 10am onwards. Don't hesitate to step into my office personally if you would prefer to discuss the matter in person."

Calum concedes that may happen before they exchange final goodbyes and Calum is hanging up the phone with a sigh. 

"Maggie." Calum calls out, not particularly loud but loud enough for his assistant to hear. The door to his office was open and her desk was right next to it so he didn't exactly need to yell.   
"Do I need to get up?" She replies, causing Calum to chuckle a little.   
"What's tomorrow's schedule like?"   
"At 9am you have a lesson in how to use your calendar. Or we can do it now. Grab your mouse, move the cursor over the calendar icon at the bottom of the screen. Open it. Then click on whatever day's schedule you would like to see. Isn't technology wonderful?" She deadpans sarcastically, not moving from her chair.   
"Would've been quicker for you to just tell me." Calum quips as he opens the calendar.   
"Maybe, but less fun. And if I can prevent you from asking me in the future then I've definitely saved time." 

7:30am: phone call with manufacturer (one hour)  
9:30am: meeting with engineers (one hour)  
12pm: meeting with supply team (two hours)  
3pm: meeting with designers (two hours)

Calum sighs and gets up from his desk, walking out of his office and stopping in front of the desk of his assistant. He leans his elbows on the top bench and clasps his hands together.

"Can I help you?" The blonde raises an eyebrow, slowly looking up from her computer screen.   
"I need a free block of minimum three hours tomorrow."  
"And I need to get another manicure, but it's not happening tomorrow."   
"Maggie."   
"Calum."

"You want three hours?" She sighs dejectedly, refocusing her attention to tomorrow's schedule.   
"Need one hour completely free but I can have one hour either side of that for phone interviews. I'll be driving." Calum replies.  
"If I move the engineer meeting to Wednesday you can have 8:30-9:30 free, be back by 10:30." She hums.   
"Sorry, my one free hour has to be after 10am."  
"God dammit you have a more full schedule than this fucking principal." Maggie gripes.   
"How-"  
"It's like you forget I set up the phone call. Honestly." She rolls her eyes. 

"I either move one meeting to a different day or decrease the one hour of prep for each meeting I'm not a miracle worker. Pick."  
"Option C, become a miracle worker." Calum says hopefully.   
"Get away from me I need space to perform my miracles." Maggie grumbles after a beat of silence. Calum grins before looking down at his watch. 

"I should get going out to Ashton's now anyway. I wanna duck home and get changed first. Call me with updates." Calum says as he walks back into his office and grabs his things before walking back out and heading to the lift.   
"Will do but Cal," Maggie stops herself, waiting for her boss to look at her and understand she's about to say something serious. He turns to look at her as he waits for the lift. "We need to get this sorted. It's 3:30 and you're leaving. Tomorrow you need to head out for three hours. I'm glad you've been matched, I really am, and I'm in no way saying this isn't important. It is very important. It's just that if it's gonna be like this for the next six months while he's still in school then we're gonna need to find ways to spread your workload. I'm not saying we can't do it. Just letting you know."

Calum nods as he steps into the lift. When the doors shut he leans back against the mirrors with a sigh.   
"I know." He mumbles to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: heyyyy chapter nine is looking fine! Idk what to say I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you on Saturday :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	11. Chapter ten

Calum went home and swapped his shirt and tie for a plain black tee before deciding to take Ashton's car with him. Ashton chose the car that would stick out the least in his neighbourhood so Calum thought it felt fair to use it tonight. 

"What's the miracle?" Is the first thing he says when he answers Maggie's call through the Bluetooth system of the car.   
"The suppliers meeting is now 11:30 instead is 12, I've already scheduled you a meeting with Riersack at 2:30 for 45 minutes tops and the design meeting is pushed back to 5. Still allowing you 45 minutes of in office prep."  
"Wow." Calum breathes out. "I knew you were a miracle worker." Maggie chortles out a laugh in response. "Design meeting now doesn't finish till 7 then... they all agreed to that?" Calum asks concernedly, always conscious of his employees work/life balance.   
"Yes. One is going to be there via Skype but the other six have no issues."  
"Okay." Calum lets thought trail off in his head before he reaches a decision. "Pay all seven of them double time for those two hours."  
"Noted. Anything else?" Maggie replies, typing down the message about their pay.   
"Not that I can think. Thanks Mags."  
"Anytime. Good luck tonight, bye Cal."  
"Bye."

They end the call and Calum sits in silence for all of about 30 seconds before he turns the radio on and starts quietly signing along. He pulls up to Ashton's house a little before 5:30 and is more nervous than he should be. Maybe he's a dominant but it's still important he makes a good impression on Ashton's family. 

He grabs the bottle of wine he brought before approaching the front door and taking a deep breath as he knocks.   
"Hey." Ashton blushes slightly as he opens the front door for his dom.   
"Hi Sweetheart." Calum smiles, instantly at ease as he leans in to kiss the younger boy lightly on the cheek. 

"Lovely to see you again Anne Marie." Calum says, as charming as ever, as he's led into the kitchen.   
"Oh! Calum! So glad you could make it." She beams, graciously taking the wine when he hands it to her and insists it's nothing. "Dinner won't be ready for a bit so Ashton why don't you show him around and I'll call you when it's done." Ashton blushes, slightly embarrassed by his mother's antics, as he drags Calum from the kitchen. 

Ashton gives a rushed tour of the house, seeming keen to get it over with, before finishing at his bedroom. Calum doesn't force him to slow down.   
"Um yeah so that's the house, this is my room. I know it isn't much but uh... yeah." Ashton trails off, looking down and not meeting Calum's fond eyes.   
"It's lovely." The older smiles softly as they sit on his bed.

"I hate to make things so serious but we need to talk about school." Calum says warily, placing a hand on Ashton's knee in an effort to soothe him. Ashton gulps. "Tell me what happened."  
"I- there's not much to tell." Ashton says quietly.   
"Ashton. I can't let this go on. Something needs to be done. I'm willing to move mountains for your happiness but more than that this is about your safety." Calum says firmly.   
"It's fine. It'll calm down." Ashton squeaks.   
"Is it just words? Has there been anything physical? Anything at all?" Calum asks.   
"Um-" Ashton stops himself. Not willing to lie but not wanting to tell. He looks at his dom to try and convey the fact he would rather swallow nails than talk about this but Calum keeps his look firm, as much as he wants to cave because his sub makes him so weak. 

"Last week it didn't-" Ashton stops to gulp.   
"But today?" Calum says, far too shakily. He's not too sure he'll be able to contain himself once he knows the answer. He might be sick.   
"A couple people spat on me when they talked and then when I, when I was leaving someone nudged me a bit." Ashton's voice is weak and quiet.   
"Nudged?" Calum says, taking deep breaths as he tries to remain calm.   
"Yeah." Ashton replies weakly. "Just my shoulder and it wasn't that hard. I didn't fall or hit anything."  
"But they hit you." Calum snaps, a little too harshly.  
"Nudged." Ashton says, quickly and quietly. 

Calum heaves some deep breaths. Not wanting to believe any of this. Ashton is the one to break the silence a couple of minutes later.   
"Please don't be mad at me." His voice is a whisper, wouldn't be audible if the room wasn't so pindrop silent. Calum thinks the loudest thing in that moment is the sound of his heart breaking.   
"Ashton." Calum says as he looks at his soulmate. "None of this is your fault. I'm not mad at you at all. I couldn't be. Please- please don't ever doubt how much you mean to me."   
"Okay." 

"Ashton," Calum breathes out as he moves closer to his soulmate, hearing the younger's breath hitch slightly. "Can I kiss you?" Ashton nods, too terrified about how his mouth might betray him if he tried to talk. Calum gently cups one of Ashton's cheeks and leans closer, hyper aware of the weight being placed on this kiss. 

The kiss is slow, though not overly sensual. With their eyes closed, they focus on the feeling of being so close to each other. Calum's lips are rougher, no doubt due to his age and all the drugs -legal and otherwise- that he experimented with during high school. Ashton's smooth lips, possibly the smoothest he's ever kissed, Calum considers, mean that he can feel all the small lines and indents across Calum's lips. 

Calum opens his mouth a little, to test the waters of Ashton's comfort. Ashton likes where it's going but he's still too afraid to deepen it himself so he's grateful when Calum opens his mouth a little more and sticks his tongue out. The sensation of Calum's tongue running across his bottom lip is purely intoxicating for Ashton. Too soon than either would have liked, they pull back to catch their breath. With their foreheads pressed against one another they stare into their partner's eyes to just take all of this in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: chapter tennnnnnn! They kissed yay yay yay this is still going a little slow I feel :/// I promise it gets more exciting soon
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	12. Chapter eleven

Dinner with Ashton's family went by in a blur, Calum spending the duration of the meal charming his boyfriend's family with jokes and smiles. Needless to say Harry and Lauren were completely enamoured by the older man, already anticipating his next visit. Calum leaves a little before 8, regretfully telling them all of the early start and long day ahead of him. He makes a point of not mentioning his meeting with Ashton's principal, nor does his earlier phone call with the man breach conversation. 

"You only left five minutes ago." Ashton giggles into the phone when he picks up the call from Calum.   
"I know Sweets," Calum smiles fondly. "I'm in the car but I need to talk to you. As fantastic as our first kiss in your bedroom was, we never came up with any sort of solution. You know I can't let these problems at school go on."  
"Oh." Ashton says, noticeably more deflated than a few minutes earlier. 

"It's not fair on you Ash and I hate to think how it might affect your grades on your final exams."   
"But I don't have an answer. I just don't know what I want." Ashton says, very frustrated by the whole thing.   
"That's okay. Let's start simple. Do you still want to go to school?"  
"I have-"  
"I asked if you want to go."  
"Maybe? I like learning, I like my teachers, I like my classes." Ashton says unsurely, because he honestly has no idea.  
"Okay well how about you keep going for now then. I'm going to do everything I can to stop this but the moment you wanna stop going to school, you tell me. Okay?"  
"Okay but- please don't do anything. I don't want them to get worse." Ashton stresses.   
"I would never do anything to make them worse. Remember I'm not that much older than you sweets. I was a teenager not that long ago, I remember how they work. Don't worry."  
"Oh- okay."   
"Now goodnight darling."  
"Goodnight."

Calum sighs when he ends the call, not really having a clue what he's gonna say when he walks into Tony Riersack's office the following afternoon -unbeknownst to Ashton. 

After a 5:30am alarm and less time in his home gym than usual, Calum is waltzing into work earlier than usual ready to start getting ready for his day of meetings. His first of which starts in an hour. An hour of prep, an hour of meeting, an hour of prep, an hour of a different meeting and it all flies by. He's preparing for his next meeting, the long lunch meeting about suppliers, when he receives a text from Ashton. 

When he has specific tasks to get done he generally stays off his phone so when Maggie wordlessly hands him his phone whilst he looks over important documents in the conference room, he looks up in interest. 

Ashton - Calum: I don't want to anymore. 

Calum frowns as he types a reply. 

Calum - Ashton: Are you saying you don't want to be at school anymore?

It's a long moment of agony before Ashton sends another text. 

Ashton - Calum: I think so. I don't think it's ever gonna get better.

Calum - Ashton: Okay. I'm gonna fix this for you. Do you think you can get through today for me?

Ashton - Calum: Yeah... for you. 

Calum - Ashton: Proud of you xo

"Read my last chat with Ashton." Calum mutters, throwing the phone to his assistant as he focuses back on some documents.   
"Okay, what do you want me to do?" She queries, also frowning a little.   
"I- I don't know." Calum sighs dejectedly, causing her to roll her eyes and walk out to her desk. Calum glances up to see her making a phone call for a few minutes before she re-enters the room. 

"You...?" Calum questions, indicating he wants her to explain herself.   
"I simply stressed to Mr Riersack that the problem is escalating and that your meeting this afternoon is of the utmost importance." She shrugs. Calum looks like he's moments away from pointing out why maybe she shouldn't have done that when she continues on. "I'm not retracting anything and nothing I said is a lie or even an exaggeration. Now, one more meeting and you can rip into him yourself." Calum shuts his mouth at that. 

It's a long meeting but thankfully the supplied finger sandwiches make the two hours more bearable. The worst part is that after two hours the issues seem far from resolved. Part of him thinks it would be easier to just own a multitude of companies so that he doesn't need any outside suppliers at all. Perhaps he should add that to the ten year business plan. Ultimately he's glad the meeting with Ashton's principal exists to prevent this meeting from dragging on a minute past 1:30.

Maggie - Calum: Good luck, knock him dead

Calum shakes his head at the text, pocketing his phone in his blazer pocket before walking up the stairs into the main office of the public high school. The hour long drive was semi-stressful in his head but Calum feels prepared for the meeting. He arrived in his favourite black town car, one oozing with luxury, and one of his typical Tom Ford suits. 

"Calum Hood, here to see Tony Riersack."  
"Oh, uh, yes, right this way." The receptionist seems a little flustered by the young, attractive, billionaire standing in the office but she tries to hide it -instead directing Calum to the principal's office. Calum hasn't stepped inside a school building in over four years and needless to say he feels significantly more confident than he did the last time. 

The room is slightly down a short corridor, closed by a veneer door with a glass cutout. The walls are an overly yellow cream colour and desperately in need of repainting. Calum isn't surprised. He went to a private grammar school in the city, he always expected this place to present differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: chapter! Eleven! Enjoy folks. Thank you all so much for the reads and votes, I know it's sorta boring at the moment. Patience required :/
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	13. Chapter twelve

“Mr Hood, pleasure to finally meet you.” The greying man stands up and extends a hand out as Calum steps in the room. Calum takes it before settling into the offered chair.   
“The pleasure is all mine.” Calum smiles, as charming as ever. He may be three to four decades younger than the man he’s about to speak to but that’s what he deals with everyday in business. The only difference is that he has a stronger emotional investment in this business, though that’s not to say he isn’t emotionally invested in his company. 

“I want to start by saying I appreciate you bringing this to my attention in such a timely matter. We do take all matters of bullying and misconduct among students very seriously.”  
“And I truly appreciate that from you. Before I go any further I’d like to know what has been done since our conversation yesterday.” Calum is hyper aware that getting people on your side is exponentially easier after you butter them up first. That being said, you have to be firm so people don’t walk all over you. 

“Of course. Well I mentioned to all my staff what the issue at hand is and told them to all keep a particularly watchful eye on the matter. However I did not, I’m sure you’ll be pleased to hear, mention Ashton’s name. No staff are aware of any specific students involved.” The man says proudly.   
“That is wonderful to hear Mr Riersack and I do hope the issue calms down, of course, however, I regret to inform that it is worsening at an alarming rate.”  
“Oh-“

“I told you I would speak to Ashton last night.” Calum continues on.   
“Yes.”  
“Well he had no proposed solutions, as is expected. I then asked, plain and simple, if he still likes coming to school. Does he regret coming each day? Nothing demonstrates how marvellously you and your staff are, day in and day out, like the fact he told me does still enjoy school. Enjoys the teachers and classes.”  
“Oh that is wonderful to hear.” The older man beams.   
“Unfortunately,” Calum stresses, “he messaged me earlier today to say that he does not want to come to school anymore. That it has become too severe and he no longer feels comfortable and safe at school.”  
“Oh Mr Hood.” The man rushes, stress lines now etched in his forehead. “I’m very sorry to hear that and I hope you understand that we will do everything we can for Ashton’s well-being.”

“I’m making a time limit Mr Riersack.” Calum clips, being past the point of buttering up.  
“A-“  
“You must understand that I cannot tolerate this and stand by whilst my submissive is subjected to such cruel treatment.”  
“I do understand.” Tony says hurriedly. “I- I do have a submissive of my own.” Calum raises his eyebrows in interest but doesn’t say anything. “I understand how much you want to protect him.”  
“That’s great.” Calum says dryly. “I will speak with Ashton further but at this stage, Mr Riersack, I anticipate unenrolling Ashton from school with immediate effect if the problem does not improve significantly by Friday.”

The principal’s eyes widen and his mouth goes a little dry at the prospect. It’s not that he didn’t understand where the younger man was coming from, it’s just that a student dropping out a few months shy of graduating because of bullying is really going to crush the school’s already fragile reputation.   
“M- Mr Hood-“ The man stumbles over his words.   
“Go on.” Calum muses teasingly. The man across from him takes a deep breath to compose himself.   
“Whilst I can see where you’re coming from, I do question if you’ve considered his education.” The man says, making Calum display a look of defensiveness because as if he wouldn’t. “I just mean to say, he’s due to graduate in a few months so moving schools at this stage feels more harmful than anything else.”

“Perhaps I wasn’t clear. I said I will unenroll him from school. I’m very aware that starting at a new school at this stage would be unhelpful and damaging.”  
“But-“  
“Frankly,” Calum sneers, “I am insulted you think I would ever disregard his education or the importance of it. I would personally see to it that he keeps up to date with the last of the coursework by way of textbooks, online resources and -if necessary- private tutors. Then he can sit his exams here if you’re willing to have him or, alternatively, I will find a place that is.”  
“I understand Mr Hood. We would welcome him with open arms at any point, provided of course he does not formally enroll in any other school. I do hope it doesn’t come to that, truly.” Mr Riersack concedes. 

“I hope it doesn’t either but time is ticking. Friday may be his last day. As I say, I won’t allow this to go on any longer than necessary.”   
“I respect that Mr Hood. Thank you for coming to see me. I’m sure you’re quite a busy man.” Tony stands up from his chair and initiates a goodbye handshake.   
“Of course. The matter was urgent. I made it clear to Ashton that he would always be my first priority and I should display that in my actions.” Calum says, shaking the slightly clammy hand before straightening out his suit and stepping closer to the door. 

Not really knowing what else to say, the principal gives a tight lipped smile and nods slightly.   
“Good afternoon Mr Riersack, I will keep you updated throughout the remainder of the week.” Calum replies, reaching for the door handle.   
“Good afternoon Mr Hood, thank you again for coming. I do appreciate and respect what you’re doing.” Tony makes his final remark before Calum is walking out with a curt nod. 

School is due to finish in fifteen minutes but there’s already people milling around the exits and trying to get out early. Calum is aware of all the people staring at him. Aware of how out place his luxury suit is -thank goodness it mostly hides the Rolex on his left wrist. Heaven forbid what chaos that would let loose. He can’t help the small smirk that graces his lips as he makes his way to his car, dozens of teenage eyes glued to his figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello! An update! Just for you! Enjoy!
> 
> Please kudos, comment, share and all the rest of it; means a heap. 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	14. Chapter thirteen

“Hi ho how did it go?” Maggie chirps down the line when Calum calls after getting on the freeway.   
“Good. I think. What’s tomorrow’s schedule like?” Calum hums.   
“Well your supplier meeting is at 1 and you did have a safety meeting at 11 but that is now at 4 because today’s supplier meeting was unfinished. It continues at 8am and goes until it’s done, hence I moved the safety meeting.” She explains down the line. Calum only lets out a grunt to show his inconvenience. “What do you want? I really can’t move either supplier meetings but tell me what you want.” She sighs. 

“I just wanted Ashton to come over tonight, so we could talk about my meeting with the school, and was hoping that tomorrow morning wouldn’t be full and rushed.”  
“Yeah can’t fix that.” She shrugs. “The best I can say is I can organise someone to drive him to school in the morning, and pick him up now too.”   
“He’ll be out of school by now so I’ll call him and keep you updated. Traffic is good so I’ll be back on time, I’ll head straight to the conference room to prep.”  
“No worries, see you soon.” A beep is heard through the car as the call ends and Calum glances to see it’s now 3:40, Ashton should be free for a call by now. 

Calum calls but it rings so long that it rings out. He frowns and is about to try again when his car starts talking to him.   
“You just received: one text message. From: Ashton Irwin. Would you like me to read it to you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Sorry. I’m just not home yet and didn’t want anyone overhearing.”

Calum frowns. That’s very unlike Ashton. This never happened last week at the same time. Why was Ashton more worried about people listening today?

“Reply: no worries, call me when you can.”  
“Reply: sent.” 

Calum sighs and sits in his feelings as he ponders what exactly could be the problem. There’s clearly a problem. It’s only a few minutes, during which time Calum considers calling Ashton again every five to ten seconds, before Calum finally receives the call he wants and he doesn’t think he’s ever accepted a call so fast in his life. 

“Hi.” Ashton starts, voice weak and quiet.   
“Ash,” Calum lets out a heartbroken sigh. “What’s wrong? Why didn’t you want anyone over hearing?”  
“Um… were you at my school this afternoon?” The younger asks unsurely.   
“I might have been… was there a problem after school?” Calum answers, unable to bring himself to lie.   
“So after I texted you this morning, people kept like spitting on me and sneering at me and stuff but I sort of expected that-“  
“Oh Ash.” Calum deflates.   
“But after school- people said they saw you walking out of Mr Riersack’s office. They shoved me a little, said I couldn’t fight my own battles. Said I was just a weak sub who needed you to do everything for me. Then one guy followed me most of the way home.” Ashton explains, voice getting weaker as he goes on. 

“Ashton.” Calum says after a moment, needing to refrain from turning the car around right now in the middle of the freeway to go see his sub. “Nothing they said is true. I mean yes I did speak to your principal but everything else is a lie. You can fight your own battles. You are not a weak sub. I do not have to do everything for you. I am choosing to do this because of how much you mean to me and my actions are not a reflection on your character. And them following you home is stalking, that’s dangerous and illegal.” Calum’s voice stays firm until he mutters, “god maybe they do think we’re still in the 50’s.”  
“What were you talking to Mr Riersack about?” Ashton asks, not having it in him to acknowledge anything else his dom said.   
“I-“ Calum cuts himself quickly, deliberating the best way to phrase this. 

“That’s why I called but it’s something I’d rather discuss in person. Are you free tonight? Though I do feel bad for taking up all your time because I saw you last night.”  
“I don’t have anything on. Just homework to do as per usual.” Ashton replies, knowing he should prioritise his school work but 1) he does like the idea of seeing Calum again and 2) he doesn’t feel that motivated by anything to do with school right now.   
“Well how about you go do an hour of homework now and I’m going to be in a meeting soon so I can’t pick up but I’ll have my driver Alec be at your house just after 5. You can also fit in another hour of homework in the car. How does that sound?” Calum suggests.   
“Um, yeah that sounds okay but,” Ashton pauses a moment.   
“But what darling?”  
“But I don’t know who this Alec guy is, I’ve never met him.”  
“I’ll send through a photo of him when I get back to the office and I’ll tell you exactly what car he’s going to be in. Do you want me to send him in your car in fact?”  
“Sure?” Ashton says, with a high rising terminal like it’s a question. 

“Okay.” Calum chuckles. “Pack for the night and either me or Alec will drive you to school in the morning. If you have clothes you need washed we can do that at mine. I’ll see you in a couple hours. Goodbye darling.”  
“Goodbye.” Ashton says quietly, a lot still on his mind.   
“Bye sweets.” Calum says finally before hanging up the phone and immediately ringing Maggie back. 

“What’s up buttercup?” Maggie chirps when she picks up the phone.   
“Send Alec out for Ashton, I told Ashton he’d be there around 5. Send him in Ashton’s car.”  
“The one that’s in your garage?”  
“That’s the only car Ashton has.”  
“Geez no need to get sassy.” The blonde woman mutters, making Calum let out a bit of a breathy laugh. “Is there anything else you need?”  
“Don’t think so, I should be back in around 10 or 15.”  
“Cool, see you then boss.”  
“What- no don’t call me that.”  
“Okay bye boss!” Maggie grins before hanging up the phone and making Calum roll his eyes so hard it’s painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hi kids I love this story so much and last night I wrote four whole chapters I might double update today or on Saturday, feedback is always appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for the love :)))))
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	15. Chapter fourteen

"Can you please," Calum starts the moment he steps out of the lift; he already has less time to prepare for this meeting than usual. Once he's sure Maggie is following him to the conference room he continues. "Text Ashton a photo of Alec. Something like 'this is Alec. See you soon xo'. I said I would because Ash pointed out he has no idea who the guy is." Calum takes off his winter coat as he speaks, handing it and his phone to Maggie while he approaches the documents she'd already laid out in the conference room.   
"Consider it done, I'll be back ASAP. T-minus 41 minutes until the meeting."  
"Great." Calum mumbles, attention already on the task at hand as she walks out of the room. 

"That's all sorted-" Maggie's reentrance to the conference room is cut off by Calum's mobile ringing loudly. Maggie looks at the phone in her hand and sighs. "Hello Michael." She says dryly, making sure Calum knows who's called him before she walks out to deal with it. 

"What do you mean you're on your way?" She scolds.   
"I don't get what's so hard to understand." Michael Clifford says as he rolls his eyes. Michael was Calum's best friend since they were seven and in the same grade one class. Michael was the owner and CEO of Scorpion technology, a company who did everything from phones to computers to watches.   
"He's in a meeting till 7 and then he's got someone staying with him tonight." Maggie says matter of factly.   
"You could have just said Ashton, who else would it be? I'm not dumb." Michael deadpans, making Maggie huff. 

"Maggie, why do you hate me?"  
"I don't hate you. I just have respect for Calum's busy schedule -and you don't." She shrugs.  
"A schedule so busy he must have forgotten to tell you we had dinner at 7 tonight. Which is the reason I was calling." Michael muses.   
"I doubt he'll fit that in but in any case it doesn't explain why you're visiting now."  
"Just to try and convince him to join me for drinks now. No more."  
"You're so difficult." Maggie groans, ready to ram her head against a wall at this point.  
"And I pride myself on it, you know that." Michael grins.   
"Well he's not finished this meeting till 7 so if I say it's 7:30 or bust but we'll get back to you in a couple hours, how does that sound? Do you promise not to come harass us?" Maggie concedes.   
"Sure. Talk in a couple hours. Bye Mags."  
"Bye Mike."

"He'll wait." Maggie says as she walks back into the glass walled room where Calum is heavily focussed on an array of documents. Calum nods slightly to acknowledge her comment. If anyone understands the stress of business, it's Michael.   
"Can you please find someone to take minutes of this meeting? You'll have to leave at 6 to babysit Ashton, or rather, reassure him that I haven't forgotten about him."  
"Sure thing." Maggie flies through the conference room doors yet again, this time in search for a PA of one of the department heads who's free for the next two hours. She flies back in 15 minutes later, the PA to the head engineer following behind. 

"Just record the whole thing anyway then drop it to me and take minutes then leave them on my desk. I guess just sit around till the meeting starts, sorry." Maggie says to Holly, the designated minute taker for this meeting, before turning to Calum. "The last thing before I leave you to it I guess, because there's no point me being around half of it and disturbing the flow in an hour, any special instructions for Ashton?"  
"No." Calum says, not looking up from the paperwork he has his nose in. "Maybe give him a tour of the place?"  
"Sure thing. I'll see you in a couple hours." Maggie salutes before she's walking back to her desk with a free hour to get extra stuff done. 

Time flies as Maggie decides to spend her time proofreading the various letters and press releases and just general documents she typically procrastinates. At five minutes past six the lift opens and out steps a timid looking Ashton and Alec following closely behind. 

"Ashton!" Maggie beams, approaching the sub who she'd seen many photos of. It's the way Ashton is obviously startled by the whole affair that Maggie realises he has no idea who she is. "Sorry." She laughs. "I'm Maggie. I'm Calum's personal assistant. I've heard so much about you."  
"Oh." The younger boy chuckles nervously. "I've heard a little about you."   
"It's alright. Follow me into Cal's office and I'll show you around." She says, turning around.   
"Um, where is he? Calum?" Ashton asks softly.   
"He's in a meeting until 7. He wants me to reassure you that he hasn't forgotten about you. How about I give you a tour of the place?"  
"Oh. Sure then, I guess." Ashton replies, having mixed feelings about his dom not being around in this unfamiliar environment. He guesses that should be expected given how busy and important his dom's job is. 

Maggie tells Ashton to put his bag down and takes his coat before touring the building; showing off Calum's office, her desk, all the different departments on each floor, the common lounges and kitchens and so on. She doesn't show the conference rooms, just a vague "they're that way" because she knows that just Ashton walking past would infinitely distract Calum.   
"Are you hungry?" Maggie asks once they reach the ground floor.  
"Maybe? A little?"   
"Well we have a food court, round the back of this floor, but nothing there is open past six. Most of them shut at five. Do we wanna head down the street somewhere? We have time." Maggie suggests.   
"Oh- I don't know..."  
"Ashton, relax." Maggie replies, voice softer. "If you're hungry we'll go grab something to eat. I always have an expense card of Calum's on me so just trust me. We can afford to feed you." 

Figuring, rightly so, that Ashton's still too afraid to initiate anything, Maggie just walks out of the building knowing Ashton will follow behind.   
"What do you want to eat? How hungry are you?" Maggie hums, glancing around this particular street of inner Sydney looking for food. They weren't short of options.   
"Uh, just a little peckish." Ashton mumbles.   
"Fast food? A bakery? A café? Italian? Mexican? Chinese? This is inner Sydney, you can have whatever you like." She asks, pointing out a few places as they pass them. 

"I'm craving chicken and we're running out of time, let's just go in KFC." Maggie declares, leading Ashton into the fast food restaurant they were standing next to. "What do you want?" She queries, staring at the menu.   
"Like, maybe just some nuggets?"  
"You're a teenage boy you're allowed to say you want a full meal. Besides, it's KFC." She deadpans.   
"Do you know when dinner will be?" Ashton asks.  
"My guess is an hour to an hour and a half."  
"Just a nugget go bucket is fine. No drink."

Maggie shakes her head and steps up to the counter, ordering Ashton's nugget go bucket and a popcorn chicken for herself.   
"Enjoy, now let's get back before Calum realises I kidnapped you and he has an aneurism." Maggie jokes as she hands Ashton his food and they walk back towards the office building. It instills no confidence whatsoever in Ashton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Michaellllllllllllllll :))))))) that's all I have to say
> 
> Thanks for the love
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	16. Chapter fifteen

“What are you doing here?” Maggie narrows her eyes at Michael as she and Ashton step out of the lift. Calum should be out of his meeting in 5 or so minutes but here Michael was, lounging casually on the leather couch in the top floor foyer.   
“I would have waited in his office but you seem to have locked that.” He quips.   
“You know there’s sensitive information in there. God, it’s so easy to forget you run a company of your own. Though you do spend so much of your time here harassing Calum and I.” Maggie rolls her eyes, dumping her KFC packaging in the bin.   
“It is not harassing.” Michael huffs indignantly. 

“Ashton. This is Michael Clifford. Calum’s best friend, though I can’t imagine why, and CEO of Scorpion Technology.” Maggie turns back to Ashton to include him in the conversation, sighing as she speaks.   
“The famous Ashton Irwin. Pleasure to meet you.” Michael grins.  
“H-hi.” Ashton gulps shyly because dear god why is everyone in Calum’s life so rich and powerful.

Maggie opens Calum’s office and allows Michael and Ashton to follow her in. Before someone has to try and save the awkward tension with some small talk, Maggie sees Holly approaching her desk.   
“Oh!” Maggie jumps up quickly. “The meetings over then?”   
“Yeah, they’re just saying final goodbyes. Here’s the minutes but I’m having trouble transferring the audio file.” Holly replies, handing Maggie the notebook as she speaks.   
“Michael!” Maggie calls over her shoulder.  
“What?” He mutters, loud enough for her to hear but by no means yelling.   
“How do we transfer a two hour audio file? You designed this technology.”   
“A two hour- oh my god.” Michael says dryly as he approaches the two women where they stand next to Maggie’s desk. 

Calum walks out of the conference room with a satisfied smile, everything had gone to plan. He strolls back to his office and his smile widens when he sees Ashton in his office, sitting on an armchair playing on his phone.   
“Hey Sweetheart.” Calum says softly, beaming when Ashton looks up at him and softens. Ashton has been surrounded by unfamiliar people and places without anyone he was familiar with for two hours now so he happily gets up and melts into the arms of his dom.  
“Hi. Missed you.” Ashton mumbles quietly as Calum just holds him for a moment. 

“Are you okay? Was everyone nice to you? Alec and Maggie?” Calum asks, a little off put by Ashton’s comment.   
“Yeah I just, I wasn’t expecting so many unfamiliar things all at once.” Ashton replies as he pulls back from the hug.   
“I’m sorry sweets, now we can go home, just the two of us, and relax and talk about our day.” Calum says reassuringly, picking up Ashton’s bag for him and collecting the things he needs to be ready to head out. 

“Oh Holly you’re still here- Michael?” Calum says confusedly as he walks out of his office, previously having missed the familiar mop of dirty blonde hair hunched over his assistants computer.   
“Oh hey.” Michael grins, looking up. “I came to pick you up for our hot date but then I got roped into providing tech support.”  
“Oh shit, I’m so sorry I forgot. Let’s arrange a time to call tomorrow.”  
“To talk about…” Michael trails, tacking on a silent ending that only Calum can understand, still clicking around on the computer.   
“Yes to talk about that, we can’t do it now, did you wanna be anymore obvious?” Calum says back sarcastically.   
“Literally no one has any idea what you’re going on about.” Maggie deadpans. She may have worked with Calum for four years but it’s nothing on their fifteen years of friendship. 

“I was just gonna say to Holly, thank you again for stepping in. We’ll be off now. See you in the morning Mags and I’ll chat with you sometime tomorrow Mike. Be sure to arrange that before you leave.” Calum says, grabbing Ashton’s hand and waving goodbye as the other three mumble their own farewells and continue to sort out the damned audio file. 

“Did you wanna pick up some dinner on the way home?” Calum says as he walks with Ashton toward the building’s garage.   
“Sure, sounds good.” Ashton says, already more relaxed now that he’s just with his dom.   
“Go into contacts on my phone and under restaurant there’s a heap of different contacts, all with a different last name for each place. Call whoever you fancy and order whatever.” Calum hands Ashton his phone as they reach the cars, Calum hums at his options. 

“Which car do you wanna take sweets?”   
“I- I really don’t know.” Ashton replies, overwhelmed by the choices. Calum approaches the safe of keys then looks back at his various cars and decides on a small, bright blue, SUV. 

Ashton decides on Chinese and after discussing the order with Calum they agree on getting a serve of pork dumplings, vegetable fried rice and some seafood noodles. He makes the call and they’re at the restaurant 10 minutes later.

“You know,” Calum hums as they wait for their order to be ready. “I’ve been meaning to give you a card.”  
“A card…” Ashton trails quietly. He’s 95% sure he knows exactly what kind of card Calum is talking about but he doesn’t want to jump to any conclusions.   
“A debit card connected to my accounts.”   
“Oh…” Ashton doesn’t feel right to take that from Calum but he has a feeling Calum is insisting.   
“You don’t seem sure.” Calum ponders.   
“I just, it’s a lot. I feel like you spoil me too much. I don’t deserve so much.” Ashton stays quiet, not feeling comfortable with anyone in the shop overhearing -though it’s mostly empty anyway.   
“Hush.” Calum says fondly, moving closer to his sub and wrapping his arm around the younger boy. “You do deserve it. You deserve everything. You know I can give it to you sweets, I want to.” 

Calum finishes talking and plants a kiss on Ashton’s temple. Ashton just hums and they sit in silence until their order is called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: all I have to say is that I’m officially starting three updates a week, the Wednesday will instead be Tuesday and Thursday and Saturday will stay as is. Thanks as always for the love :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	17. Chapter sixteen

When Calum and Ashton get back to Calum’s house, Ashton carries in dinner and Calum grabs the younger’s bag. They wordlessly get out plates and cutlery and drinks for dinner and everything just feels so domestic and natural. 

“So um,” Ashton breaks the silence as he swallows a mouthful of fried rice. Calum’s looks up and hums in acknowledgement. “You said you wanted to tell me why you visited Mr Riersack in person. I’m here.” Ashton is nervous because there’s significant part of him that doesn’t want to know the answer. A lot of him has some idea but he hates that too.   
“I’m sure it won’t surprise I was there about the bullying situation. I told you I would sort it.” Calum sighs.   
“And did you? Because, yeah... we know it got worse.” Ashton mumbles, perhaps a little too bitterly than is fair. Calum just takes a deep breath. He knows the Ashton is having it hard right now and he needs to be considerate of that. 

“I told him that I told you I was your dominant first and foremost. I also told him that my actions should reflect that. Hence, my actions.” Calum replies, still dancing around the bombshell that he might pull Ashton out of school.   
“Which were… what were your actions?” Ashton eggs on.   
“Nothing is finalised and that’s why I’m talking about this with you. I didn’t make any official decisions. Know that I just want you happy and safe.”  
“What did you do?” Ashton whispers, truly terrified and expecting the worst.   
“Nothing yet, as I said, but I told him… that if the situation isn’t a lot better by the end of this week then I’ll pull you from school.” 

Ashton’s fork clatters to his plate and his mouth falls open in shock. He had no idea what he was expecting but that wasn’t it.   
“I- what?!” Ashton wheezes.   
“I mean that-“  
“I’m about to graduate!” Ashton panics.   
“I mean that,” Calum says again, voice firmer and eyes darker. “You will still graduate. I strongly value your education. You just won’t attend school. You can do your school work and study at home using your textbooks and things and I can get you private tutors if you need them. You’ll only go back to school to actually sit your exams.”  
“I just need some air.” Ashton squeaks, standing up from the table and going downstairs to go into the yard. 

Calum sighs and waits. He supposes he should have expected a reaction like this. After five minutes of watching Ashton’s dinner go cold he picks up both their plates and follows. 

“Didn’t want your dinner going cold.” Calum says, handing Ashton his plate and shivering a little at the winter air in the alfresco. Ashton nods as a thank you and starts eating but he doesn’t say anything. “It’s cold out here.” Calum mumbles. It’s another couple of minutes before Ashton opens his mouth to speak.   
“I’m sorry for running.”  
“You didn’t run. You calmly walked away. You told me where you were going. I just gave you a big bombshell. I’m not mad at you at all, if that’s what you’re thinking. I told you, we’re equals. I respect your need for space. Just tell me when you’re ready to continue the conversation.” Calum says, voice level as he looks into Ashton’s eyes and tries to say more than what his words can.

“I wasn’t scared because I don’t want it. I’m scared by how much I do want it.” Ashton eventually says. Calum decides to keep looking out at the harbour as Ashton speaks, not wanting to put too much pressure on his sub.  
“That’s okay Ashton.” Calum says slowly. “We will work this out. The one thing I’ve learnt in life and business is that creating life and taking away life are the only two things you can never take back. Everything else can be fixed or changed. Nothing we do has to be permanent. You could be at home next week and decide you hate it more then go back the week after.”  
“Then yes.” Ashton breathes out.  
“What?!” Calum sputters, it now being his turn to be shocked. 

“Then I agree to this for now. I might only have three more days so let’s pull out all the stops and if none of this works then next week, I don’t have school.” Ashton says determinedly.  
“You still have school work to do, I told you you’re graduating no matter what.” Calum replies matter of factly.   
“Yeah, but not school school. No alarms.” Ashton giggles and Calum can’t help the way his heart bursts at the sight and sound of it. He walks around the tables and engulfs Ashton in a big hug. They seem to melt into one another in a complimentary way.

They soon agree to go back inside because the late July Sydney weather is a bit too unforgiving, especially in the evenings. It’s still early but they decide to start getting ready for bed anyway, in part because of their early morning tomorrow. 

“I-“ Ashton reaches a hand out to Calum’s as they’re walking up the stairs.   
“What is it Darling?” Calum turns around.   
“I-“ Ashton squeaks. “I wanna sleep in your bed.” He says meakly with a blushes. Calum’s face crumbles into a fond smile.   
“I would be honoured. Grab your bag from your room then come join me. Get changed wherever you feel comfortable.” Calum says softly and Ashton blush deepens as he bounds past his dom up the stairs and into his room. 

Ashton walks shyly into Calum’s bedroom ten minutes later to find Calum already in a black singlet against the velvet head board.   
“I already got changed.” He says, tentatively approaching the large bed.   
“That’s fine Ash, come join me.” Calum smiles. 

Ashton and Calum softly talk as they look out at the lights of Sydney and the ripples of the water in the harbour. Over time they shift closer and before too long Ashton has his head on his dom’s chest and Calum has his arms around the younger boy. They both feel content and comfortable and at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyyyy, I know I was supposed to update on Thursday. I’m so sorry, I’m just going through some personal/family problems at the moment. I wanna keep posting for you guys though and writing is providing me with a good distraction. All the love always :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	18. Chapter seventeen

“Don’t wanna go.” Ashton whines into Calum’s collarbone, sparing a glance at Alec waiting in the driveway to take him to school.  
“I know Sweets but we’re gonna sort it all out, alright? Three more days for me darling. You can do this. Now you better get going or you’ll be late.” Calum tries to reassure the boy before glancing at his watch and seeing it read 7:15am already.   
“I like spending time with you.” He adds quietly.   
“Me too darling. I’ll see you on Friday okay? And as soon as I finish work tonight I’ll call you and we can have a nice long chat, we can even video call. All day you can text me. You can do this.”  
“Okay. Bye Cal.” Ashton pouts.   
“Bye Ash.” Calum replies, going in for a soft peck on the lips before sending him out of the garage.

Ashton turns back to look at his dom with a final dramatic pout and Calum blows him a kiss as he gets into his own car and soon starts driving to the office -significantly later than he should be. 

“You said you’d be late! This is beyond late!” Maggie shrieks when Calum finally arrives at work at 7:40, only twenty minutes before yesterdays supplier meeting is set to continue.   
“You didn’t call and ask for me sooner.” Calum retorts.   
“I figured,” she rolls her eyes, “that nothing I could say would get you here any sooner and that you can read at least clock by yourself. Was I wrong?”  
“Nope.” Calum pops the p and stays relaxed as he glides from his office to the conference room. 

Calum hums at the documents on the table for a moment before glancing up at his assistant who already looks to be getting comfortable and ready to take minutes.  
“Can you please get Riersack on the phone?”  
“What?” She blanches. “Cal you’ve got,” She glances at the time, “15 minutes until this meeting starts.”  
“We already covered that I can read the time.” 

“Oh my god.” Maggie shakes her head, grabbing Calum’s mobile and dialling the school before trying to get through reception as quick as possible before handing the phone -on speaker- back to Calum. 

“Mr Hood, what can I do for you?”   
“Hello Mr Riersack. I don’t have a lot of time as I’m about to go into a meeting, however do you believe stalking is grounds for suspension? Not only was Ashton spat on and shoved the last two days, yesterday someone followed him home from school. Followed him. To his house.” Calum gripes, having no time to spare.   
“I- of course. I am completely shocked and appalled by this development. Give me names and I will have it sorted.” Tony says, completely beside himself.  
“Ashton, much to my dismay though I do understand his perspective, will not give names for those students spitting and shoving however the one who followed him home is Cory Sandilands.”  
“Right. Well I have this sorted immediately. I do appreciate your call.”  
“Thank you. I must be going now. Have a good day Mr Riersack.” 

Calum hangs up the phone without another word and Maggie saunters over to him to collect the phone.   
“That was necessary but you now have eight minutes left.”  
“You know, I’m feeling quite relaxed.” Calum hums, leaning back in his chair.   
“I- look it’s great that you got that fucker suspended but need I remind you that you have a business meeting in seven minutes? A meeting that went for two hours yesterday and still didn’t come close to being finished.”   
“No you see, none of this matters like it used to Maggie.”

“Dear god you’re going to either drive this company into the ground or, more likely, retire at 22.” Maggie mutters.   
“Neither.” Calum jumps out of his seat to start strolling around the room and begin subjecting Maggie to an inspirational spiel. “It matters but, fuck, nothing matters like the people in our life. Our friends, our family, our partner. They’re what our life should be about. I want a review with HR about the way my staff are managing their work/life balance. Make it standard in payroll for everyone to be on double pay outside 8-5, Monday to Friday.” 

“I hope you know how exhausting you are.”  
“I do.” Calum grins. “That’s why you, Margaret, can have triple pay outside standard hours.”  
“We have agreed to never acknowledge that that’s my name. You’re basically drunk on love right now and I’m not taking anything you say seriously.”  
“Mag-“

“Thank fuck they’re here.” Maggie leaps out of her seat and rushes to meet the staff at the elevator, praying to everything holy that Calum can pull himself together for this. 

The meeting finishes in just under two hours and Maggie would be relieved by how Calum deals with all if all the texts Ashton was sending him -but she was the one reading- weren’t so stressful. 

Ashton - Calum: I’m at school now, don’t wanna be here. Miss you

Ashton - Calum: Cory got suspended for the rest of the week this isn’t what we agreed on how do I make a decision now

Ashton - Calum: Cal :(

Ashton - Calum: Am I annoying you?

Ashton - Calum: I’ll go now

Ashton - Calum: Hope we can talk soon

Ashton - Calum: Miss you

Ashton - Calum: …

Ashton - Calum: xo

“Your meeting Michael for an early lunch at 11. Figured you’d prefer it to a call. You have an hour for it before the meeting with suppliers.” Maggie says once they’re back in Calum’s office, post meeting.   
“Oh cool, thanks for that.” Calum replies, looking up in interest when Maggie stays standing next to the door biting her lip. 

“Maggie… what is it?” He raises an accusatory eyebrow.  
“Just promise me you won’t make me reschedule any of today’s meetings.”  
“What happened?” He presses, increasingly worried.   
“Just uh, read the texts from Ashton. I considered telling him you were in a meeting but I left it.” She says nervously, handing Calum his phone before darting back to her desk and avoiding the fallout. 

“Fuck.” Calum groans to himself as he reads over Ashton’s texts. 

Calum - Ashton: I’m so sorry I didn’t reply darling, I was in a meeting

Ashton - Calum: Oh. Sorry. 

Calum - Ashton: No it’s okay, no need to apologise. Remember I told you, you can always communicate with me. 

Ashton - Calum: So… Cory… does this mean I have to test Monday as well?

Calum - Ashton: I’m so sorry Sweets. I forgot to mention to only do it for a day or two. No you don’t have to go Monday if you’ve already decided to leave

Ashton - Calum: Okay

Calum - Ashton: I’ll sort this out. Just try and focus on the things you do like about school. You can do this Sweets. Xo

Ashton - Calum: Okay. Thank you. Xo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so me doing three updates in one week did not fucking happen... I’ll try again but I’m gonna stick with promising minimum of two and hoping for three. Love you all so much :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	19. Chapter eighteen

"I'm bored of him, can you please call Riersack while I'm at lunch?" Calum says as he reaches for his coat and gets ready to catch up with Michael for an hour. "How is Ashton supposed to make an informed decision about staying at school if the main problem is gone but then comes back Monday?"  
"You want me to get a stalker who has verbally and physically harassed your submissive unsuspended?" Maggie groans.   
"Something like that." Calum shrugs.   
"I really do deserve the pay rise you were talking about while inebriated this morning." She mumbles.   
"What?" Calum cocks his head sideways in confusion as lift opens.   
"Nothing. Enjoy lunch." The assistant grins, waving Calum off as he steps into the lift. 

Calum sighs as he steps out of the lift and starts walking through the foyer and out into the inner city streets. Whenever he goes out to visit Ashton in the suburbs it feels a world away. He imagines how things will be when Ashton does eventually move in with him. He's already looking forward it. 

"Geez, what's got you grinning so wide?" Michael teases as Calum approaches the only place they ever meet for lunch on autopilot.   
"Oh hi." Calum blinks, slowly coming to his senses. "How are you?" Calum asks as he sits down.   
"Damn, you really are whipped for him." The older chuckles.   
"What?" Calum furrows his eyebrows.   
"You came in here grinning like a fool and your body was on autopilot because I asked why exactly you were grinning, though it's not as if I didn't know, and it's as if you never heard me."  
"Hm." Is all Calum replies, looking at the menu for any new additions. That ever changing menu was one of the reasons he and Michael could keep coming back here and without getting bored. 

"Shall we start with small talk, how's business?" Calum starts as he closes his menu and looks across at his best friend.   
"It's the same as always. New features coming and decisions about which old ones to scrap -but we're not here for small talk." Michael says flatly. Calum says nothing. Michael can ask the questions he wants to know the answers to. 

The conversation is momentarily halted as they order their lunch from the waitress but then Michael is launching his enquiry.   
"Spill. I want all the details. We last properly spoke Thursday, before he had ever stayed the night? How was that? Why was he at your office yesterday? I feel that a lot has happened in six days." Michael purses his lips and leans back in his chair.   
"Friday was mostly good. He slept in a guest room, which I didn't mind. We talked a lot. Then Monday the bad from Friday got worse, then yesterday it got worse again and so he stayed the night last night as well -so we could talk." If there's one person who Calum tells everything to, it's Michael. Michael hadn't been matched with a submissive yet but Calum still wanted his advice.   
"What's this 'mostly good' and 'bad to worse' business? What's going on? Is he-"  
"He's not doing anything." Calum is quick to squash any thoughts in Michael's head. "It's about what other people are doing him." Calum says frustratedly.   
"You're gonna need to tell me more."

"They-" Calum stops himself to reconsider the best way to approach this. "Say you're in my situation, being that you've just been matched with a sub who's still in high school. If people your sub went to school with were bullying your sub because of who you were, what would you do?" Calum's voice is desperate and he sees Michael slowly break it down and understand the situation in his head.   
"Oh my god..." Michael says quietly. "How bad is it?"  
"Intially just teasing and verbal insults, then it escalates to your sub being spat on and shoved. Then," Calum pauses for a moment, needing to prepare himself mentally to talk about this. "Someone follows your sub home from school, just so they can pick on them for an extra fifteen minutes I suppose."  
"Cal..." Is all Michael can manage to get out. 

Between them it's silent for a few long moments, the sound just being the whirring and white noise of this fancy restaurant.   
"What would you do?" Michael hears the vulnerability and desperation in his best friend's voice. The way his heart breaks because he feels responsible and he just wants to make everything better. Michael takes a shaky breath before he launches into a semi-considered answer. 

"I would meet with the principal- okay based on the look you're giving me you have. Um, fuck, like, get all kids doing it suspended or expelled. This is hard. You're basically superman right now dealing with this and still doing your million business meetings and keeping your company afloat. I'm proud of you Cal."  
"Thanks." Calum smiles a little, easily allowing the conversation to break as their lunch arrives at the table. 

"I got the one who followed him home suspended." Calum drops casually.   
"That's good!" Michael says encouragingly but the brunette isn't satisfied.   
"Say it." Calum adds but Michael just looks at him as if he doesn't know what his friend means -and to some extent he doesn't. "Say what you would want to do."   
"I-"  
"Say. It." Calum demands, needing to hear the words from Michael's mouth.   
"I would want to pull them from school." Michael sighs.   
"Bingo." Is all Calum says before swallowing a mouthful of food. 

"Wait- you've already done that?"  
"Not exactly. Just mentioned it to the principal as an option."  
"And-" Michael stops himself, looking around and realising they're yet to say Ashton's name. "Him?"  
"That was what last night was about. He initially got up and left the table but he said that was just because it shocked and scared him how much he wants it. He's miserable. He's unsafe. It hurts me so much to see him go through it."  
"Well then the decision is easy right?" Michael queries. 

"What if I'm getting it all wrong? Sure he can just do his work at home, I can get him tutors, he's still going to graduate but; what if this isn't what's right?"  
"Please." Michael scoffs. "Surely you've learnt by now in business that every decision we make is a risk. No one's ever completely sure of anything. This is exactly the same."  
"Yeah. I suppose. It's just terrifying."  
"He's unsafe Cal," Michael says gently. "This isn't a question anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello! I really like this chapter and I hope you all do as well! All the love always :)
> 
> -GW xo


	20. Chapter nineteen

“That was exactly what I needed.” Calum sighs contently he steps back into his office after lunch, ready to prepare for this meeting with the supplier companies. The meeting yesterday afternoon and this morning was with his own staff about suppliers but this meeting was with said suppliers.   
“Hopefully the other thing you need is the knowledge that, after 20 fucking minutes, I convinced one Tony Riersack to let that Cory shithead to go back at school on Friday.” Maggie gripes, slightly bitter but proud of herself nonetheless.   
“That is good.” Calum beams, settling into his chair in the conference room and preparing for this supplier meeting. 

Calum breezes through the supplier meeting, the preparation for the safety meeting and then the safety meeting which such focus he impresses both Maggie and himself.   
“Congratulations. You just went nearly five hours without mentioning Ashton at work.” Maggie smirks as she and Calum pack up the conference room.   
“Because,” Calum grins, “I had work to do. And now, I can call him without you complaining that I’m about to send the whole company under.”  
“I-“  
“Relax,” he chuckles, “I’m not mad. You’re good for me Mags, and dear god we know I’d be doomed without you.”

“That is exactly right. Now, are we staying or going?” Maggie’s aggrees as they head back to their respective desks.   
“I’m gonna stay and do analysis for another hour or two, catch up on time I’ve lost. You’re free to go.” Calum explains as he sits in front of his computer.   
“Okey dokey, if you’re sure.”  
“Yep, see you in the morning.”  
“Bye.” Maggie sing songs as she steps into the lift and the doors slowly close. 

“Hi.” Ashton breathes out happily when he picks up the call from his dominant at quarter past 5.  
“Hey Darling, how are you?” Calum says, instantly happy now that he’s talking to his sub again.   
“Good. Did you, um, did you get the thing sorted?” Ashton asks nervously.   
“I did, he’ll be back Friday, but I don’t want you thinking and worrying about that. How was today without him? How was everyone else?” Calum wants to know if getting rid of the pack leader calmed down the rest of the pack.   
“They were saying more stuff still. They didn’t get physical at all, I think because they were scared of being suspended, but the words were… worse.” Ashton says hesitantly.   
“Oh sweetheart that’s awful. I hope that tomorrow’s better for you.” Calum frowns, infuriated by the fact everyone else at Ashton’s school still seems to be demonic. 

“Why do I next get to see you again?” Ashton hums.   
“Less than 48 hours now Sweets, picking you up from school on Friday. What made you ask?”  
“I- we’re soulmates. Our souls are meant to be together. I never want to leave you.” Ashton’s voice is quiet, soft and vulnerable. Calum feels his heart grow a few sizes and feel overwhelmingly full in an exceptionally satisfying way.   
“Our souls are together Ashton.” Calum finally says. “Even if we’re not physically together, we’re still together. But hey, how about, on Friday, we can talk about you staying over more.”  
“I’d really like that.” The younger smiles.

Calum and Ashton stay on the phone as Calum analyses reports and graphs and Ashton does his homework. There’s a lot of comfortable silences. They just like the feeling of having each other there. Of knowing that their soulmate is with them. There’s a few times where one of them goes to say something to fill the sound void but then they look down, see that call is still connected, and sit back with their mouth remaining shut. 

It’s close to 6:30 when Calum starts getting ready to leave. Ashton hears the rustling through the phone and is instantly curious. “Just getting ready to leave work” Calum mumbles, putting Ashton at ease. They remain in their content presence of each other over the phone as Calum drives home and as he starts cooking dinner, Ashton giggling when Calum starts talking to himself about what he should eat. 

It’s only when Ashton’s mum calls him for dinner around 7 that they agree it’s probably best if they hung up.   
“Enjoy dinner and goodnight sweetheart, we’ll talk later.” Calum says fondly.   
“You too. Goodnight Cal.” Ashton replies, reluctantly hanging up the call and then going into dinner with a blissful look on his face. Harry and Lauren don’t seem to notice but his mother does, though she doesn’t say anything. She’s just ecstatic that her son’s found such a perfect soulmate. 

Everyone has a soulmate, even she did, but the presence of a soulmate doesn’t make everyone a good person. All she’s ever wanted for Ashton, and in fact all of her children, was someone better than their own father. 

Calum finishes cooking then sits down and stares out at the harbour as he eats. Ashton said he wants to spend more time here and Calum wants that too. He imagines the way Ashton would giggle right next to him when he starts talking to his pantry. They way they would cook dinner together. Eat together with a view of the opera house in front of them and their thighs nearly scraping under the table. 

Then the way they would knock into each other a little as they put their dishes away and headed up stairs to bed. How they wouldn’t need to say anything as they got in their pyjamas and brushed their teeth. Like tonight, they’d be comfortable just knowing the other one is present. Just knowing that their soulmate is there. Knowing their soulmate is here. With them. For them. 

It’s a comforting thought. Calum goes through his nightly routine, glancing his eyes over the house and seeing everywhere Ashton is yet to leave his mark. All the places he will leave his mark in the weeks, months and years to come. 

Calum - Ashton: Goodnight Sweets. Sleep well.

Ashton - Calum: Goodnight xo

Calum - Ashton: xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is so soft I love them more than anything else exceptttttt for the love y’all keep giving to this story. It means more than you know. 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	21. Chapter twenty

Thursday is a blur. Calum only has one meeting so spends most of the day just reading over documents, analysing data and approving decisions. 

Ashton's day is in some ways harder than the day before but the knowledge he won't be at school next week gets him through it -even if he knows that tomorrow with Cory will be a nightmare. The words from his peers are few and far between but the hostility makes his skin crawl. Even if he could get through this level of harassment, being only verbal and steady but not constant, he wouldn't want to because of everything else. Like the way he's still sent dirty looks by just about everyone of his peers at every opportunity they have to do so. Or the way they think they're being sly and quiet when they talk about him in their cliques. Ashton thinks they're either super dumb or deliberately want him to hear, could be both. 

Calum is out of his office before it's even five minutes past five o'clock, the fact he started at 7am catching up with him. He's on the phone to Ashton before he's even out of the work garage and is instantly more at peace than he had been all day. They texted a little but nothing of note came up so thus far their conversation had been limited today. 

Ashton mentions how his day was in terms of his peers treatment of him but consciously omits the detail that he's already firm in his decision to leave school. He figures that can wait till he sees Calum tomorrow. Calum is, as expected, gutted to hear that Ashton is still suffering at school but he too is comforted by the knowledge it doesn't have to go on much longer. 

Calum thinks, right now, that if Ashton is still hesitant to leave school at the end of tomorrow then he'll perhaps have to be a little more persuasive and perhaps even start to explore his more dominant and authoritative side. That being said, he doesn't think Ashton will be hesitant to leave. 

Their phone call is similar to the night before, having a lot of empty spaces. They both have a lot on their mind but, same as before, their soulmates virtual presence is enough to calm them. 

Friday morning comes and Calum texts Ashton before the younger is even awake. 

Calum - Ashton: I'm so proud of you for getting through this week Sweetheart. You can do it. You can get through today. Can't wait to see you again. 3:30pm and I'll be ready and waiting to kiss your beautiful face. Xoxoxo

Ashton sees it when he wakes up at 7:30, by which time Calum is already at work, and giggles at his dom's words. It's exactly the reassurance that he needs and it takes his mind off the fact that Cory will be back at school today. Ashton wonders if anything about his two day suspension did anything to change him. 

Ashton - Calum: Thank you for the reassurance. Can't wait to see you this arvo xoxo

Ashton does feel more positive about the day ahead. It's only seven hours. The first hour is good. Too good in fact. Ashton is on edge because no one has said anything mean or negative to him all morning. He even had a couple of sorta, before this all happened anyway, friends smile and say good morning. Who knows, maybe Cory did change. Maybe he's a new person and he arrived early this morning to tell everyone to stop creating nightmares for Ashton. 

The second hour he relaxes a little, lets his guard down. Decides that maybe he can trust some people a little. Still, he stays to himself and thinks that hopefully recess will be kind of alright today. 

He was wrong. He was oh so very wrong. Couldn't have been more wrong. Ashton sits where he had all week, on the edge of a garden bed to the side of the downball courts, texting Calum a little and smiling fondly. 

"Who you texting?" Ashton hears Cory whisper in his ear, not having noticed him approaching, and he freezes. His blood turns cold and he quickly locks his phone and tries to put it in his pocket.   
"What are doing here?" Ashton sneers, trying to mask how truly terrified he is.   
"You're a sub Ashton." Cory taunts. "A submissive. Is that anyway to speak to a dominant? Besides, don't you always need a dominant to protect you? You're so weak you should be thankful I'm here next to you."  
"I don't need anyone, let alone you, to protect me. Dom's and subs are equal." Ashton grits, moving further along the plank wood and away from Cory.   
"Is that what your rich dom told you?" Cory scoffs. "He lies Ashton. Just told you that so you don't realise how weak you are."

"You're the only liar here." Ashton seethes.   
"Oh but I'm not." Cory smirks sickeningly. "You do need a dominant to protect you all the time. Come on, didn't you wonder why you had it so easy this morning? I've been protecting you Ashton."  
"What did you do?" Ashton gulps  
"Protect you, I just said that. Jesus Christ, I didn't realise you were so stupid as well."   
"Get away from me." Ashton says, going to stand up but Cory's quick to grip his bicep tightly to keep him put.   
"You're the weakest of any sub because you didn't even realise you were a sub. You don't know how to be a good sub and you will never be good enough for your dom." Cory spits in his ear before walking away as if the whole exchange never happened. 

Ashton - Calum: Four hours

Ashton types out shakily, still trying to catch his breath back after all that just happened. 

Calum - Ashton: Four hours, I hope you're doing okay Sweets :( xoxo

Calum frowns at Ashton's message, an uneasy feeling in his stomach; the feeling that something really isn't right. 

"Maggie." Calum mumbles, not even sure if his voice is loud enough to be heard. "Maggie." He calls out quietly again. Then he presses the intercom on his desk phone. Maggie looks up but Calum forgets to say anything while the button is pressed so she just furrows her brows but refocuses on her computer after a moment. Calum slumps his body against his deck and presses the intercom again. This time he holds it long enough for it to pick up his weak and long drawl of his assistants name. 

"Oh my god what happened?" Maggie says when she walks into his office, finally having worked out that something was quite wrong. Calum barely has the effort in him to properly turn his head towards her as he speaks.   
"Something's not right." He mumbles, voice muffled by how his face is mushed against his desk.   
"Ok-"  
"I don't know what's wrong. But something is really really really wrong with Ashton." Calum goes on. 

Maggie takes a deep breath and shuts the door behind her before depositing herself in a chair directly in front of her boss.   
"You can't explain it but you know that he's unwell. That he's in pain and all you want to do right now is make it all go away." Maggie says empathetically.   
"I- yes- that's exactly- how did-" Calum says, sitting up and staring at her with more surprise than she feels is warranted.   
"It's like you forget I have a sub of my own. Who, because she's older than me, I've been matched with since I was 18. Cal, I've been a dom for seven years now."  
"Oh." Calum chuckles a little at his own stupidity. "Yeah, how is Carla?"  
"She's great," Maggie laughs, "but that is not the point right now."

"At 2:15 I'm gonna let you walk straight out that door and go rescue your sub but as of right now, you're going to let him be." Maggie says firmly. "It's only a few hours. Don't doubt his strength. The hardest thing to learn when you first get a sub are the moments you need to let them be on their own. I have no doubt you told Ashton that you were equals, now is the time to prove that. All dom's want to do is protect their subs but sometimes the most protecting thing we can do is let them protect themselves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm soft :( babies :( anyway I hit 100k words writing ease yesterday so don't think it's going away anytime soon, but I'll keep delivering it in 1k-2k word chapters three times a week. Thanks for the love as always
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	22. Chapter twenty one

Calum is waiting outside Ashton's school by 3:21, nine minutes before the bell is set to ring. He's nervous for no reason that he can pinpoint, he just knows that he is. There's already a fair amount of students milling around outside and so Calum is on the lookout for the familiar mop of dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. 

Ashton comes out of a building a second before the bell starts to ring and Calum notices him instantly. He would be more excited but everything about the scene in front of him looks wrong. Ashton's body is hunched, his jacket hood up despite it not raining. He's walking very directly to exactly where he knows his dom will be waiting but he doesn't look up. He doesn't want anyone seeing him, that much is clear. 

Calum sees one kid try to trip him up, though it's clear the student would try and play it off as an accident if anything were to happen. By the way Ashton's eyes look absolutely petrified when he does look up for a moment, Calum assumes that this guy is Cory. Ashton, for the first time since he walked out of school, spares a quick glance towards Calum's car. Cory sees it and sneers in the direction of the car before stalking off angrily. It's takes absolutely everything inside Calum to stop him from going and beating up an eighteen year old. 

As much as Calum was focused on what Cory would look like with a black eye, he forgets every bit of it when Ashton slides into the passenger seat. His eyes are full of unshed tears and his body is shaking like a leaf in the wind. Calum instantly reaches across to his sub, only wanting to hold him close right now.  
"Just drive." Ashton pleads as his face starts to become stained with tears. Calum pauses a moment but doesn't pull back completely. "Please." Ashton's voice cracks. 

Calum stares at the hurt in his submissive’s eyes and decides to comply, reluctantly pulling away and starting the journey back to his house. He resolutely ignores everyone staring at them. Thankfully Ashton doesn't seem to see it but that’s only because of the way he's curled up on the seat. 

This is the first time that Calum's been so uncomfortable in Ashton's silence. Though it's not completely silent. Aside from the white noise outside, he can hear Ashton's soft cries and gentle hiccups. It breaks his heart. 

Calum slowly reaches a hand out to Ashton's and gives a reassuring squeeze. He plants gentle kisses on his submissives knuckles and hopes that conveys everything he's too afraid to say right now. 

That he feels responsible. That he should have stopped this sooner. That he never should have let Cory come back this week, despite what Ashton wanted. That he's ready to sacrifice everything for Ashton's happiness, health and safety. That whenever Ashton wants to talk, Calum will be there. Calum will be here. Calum will always be here. 

"I want-" Ashton starts to say slowly, they had now been driving over forty minutes and weren't far from Calum's house anymore.   
"Anything." Calum rushes, wanting Ashton to know that he could ask for the moon and the stars right now and Calum would find a way to get them for him.   
"Can we get chocolate on the way home?"   
"Of course sweets." Calum laughs fondly, completely enamoured by Ashton's simple but very Ashton like request. "How about I call Maggie and you can tell her absolutely everything you want and she'll pick it up and drop it off at home straight away?"  
"Um, that sounds good." Ashton smiles softly, in fact liking the idea of not having to get out of the car and go into a supermarket right now.

"Hey, wait, are you driving? How is everything?" Maggie asks, thoroughly confused when she picks up the phone.   
"Yeah we're driving, about 15-20 minutes from home. Things are... we haven't really talked yet. But Ashton wanted a few things and I said you could pick them up and drop them at mine for us."  
"Of course. What can I get you Ashton?" Maggie smiles even though they can't see it, her voice soft and reassuring. She knows Ashton's probably feeling shit right now so she'll gladly try and help Calum fix it.   
"Um," Ashton squeaks, caught a little off guard. His voice is still weak from the crying but Calum gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Can you please get me some chocolate? Dark." He says gently, hiccuping a little.   
"Sure thing. Any specific flavours? Anything else you want? Cake? Lollies? Like, nachos or something? Some takeaway? A milkshake? Name it and consider it done."

"Oh... anything?" Ashton asks hopefully.   
"Anything at all."  
"I want some waffles. With bacon and cheese." Ashton says, smiling more than Calum had seen all afternoon.   
"Easy peasy. If there's anything else you want, absolutely anything at all, just text me okay?"   
"Okay." Ashton giggles.   
"I'll just have some cinnamon waffles while you're at it, thanks Mags." Calum adds.   
"I didn't say you could have anything." Maggie huffs, making Ashton giggle a little more. "But fine then. I'll see you both in a bit." The call ends and the rest of the car trip is still quiet but Ashton looks happier and more positive so that's enough for Calum at the moment. 

"Thank you, you're an angel." Calum says when he walks into the kitchen to find Maggie plating up their waffles.   
"I'm very aware of that." Is all Maggie says, making Calum laugh as Ashton follows him into the kitchen. He's been here a few times now but the house still feels so big and grand, he thinks it always will. 

"Thank you Maggie." Ashton says quietly, taking his plate and sitting down at the kitchen island.  
"Anytime. Has Cal given you my number yet? You can call or text me whenever you need anything." Maggie replies, noticing the tear tracks on his face but not bringing them up.   
"I haven't. This could be dangerous." Calum hums as he sits next to Ashton.   
"What?" Maggie scoffs, staring at Calum incredulously. "I like the idea of Ashton asking you for something and then you saying no so then I give it to him."  
"Mags-"  
"You're absolutely right, you'll never say no to him." She says matter of factly, making Ashton let out a big breathy laugh that has the two dom's looking at him fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ashton’s so cute :( pls I love him. Thanks for all the love from YOU it means so much to me :))
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	23. Chapter twenty two

Maggie left after she confirmed that she and Ashton had each other's number but before Calum and Ashton finished their waffles. She knew they needed space to talk about all the crying Ashton did.

Calum doesn't bring up the conversation of school, deciding that if Ashton doesn't wanna talk about it right now he doesn't have to -until tomorrow. Ashton does want to talk about it. He first brings it up when they're cleaning up their plates from the waffles. 

"I'm never going back." Ashton says. His voice is quiet but unwavering.   
"To school you mean?" Calum clarifies.   
"Yeah." This time Ashton's voice does shake a little. "Today, Cory, he uh, at recess," Ashton stammers over his words.   
"Take all the time you need." Calum says reassuringly.   
"Cory came and sat next to me. He was way too close to me. Started saying that I'm weak and need protecting. He said I wasn't a good sub. That I'll never be enough for you."  
"Sweetheart none of that is true. You're not weak, you're so so strong and you're such a good sub. I'm so proud of you and you will always be more than enough for me." Calum feels his heart break word by word but then he goes to wrap his arms around Ashton and notices the way his sub freezes. 

"He-" Ashton chokes out.   
"What did he do?" Calum says darkly, pulling back and resting his hands on Ashton's upper arms. Ashton hisses at the contact, his skin crawling at the feeling of Calum's touch ghosting over Cory's painful grip from this morning.  
"He grabbed my arm when I tried to move away. Dug his fingers into my bicep." Ashton replies, looking down and being unable to meet his dom’s eyes. Calum instantly drops his arms and steps back a little in shock.   
"Is there a bruise?" Calum asks, intaking mass amounts of air to try and control his rage directed at this dickhead. Right now Calum wants to report him to the police for assault and in fact he probably should.   
"I don't know. I haven't looked. It hurts."

Calum slowly reaches out to the end of jumper sleeve.   
"May I?" He asks gently, to which Ashton just nods. Ashton gestures to his left side so Calum calmy takes Ashton's right arm from his sleeve, wanting to do this with as minimal impact as possible. He pulls the collar over Ashton's head then the whole jumper off his left arm. He can see a faint mark but tries not to completely loose it, pushing up the short sleeve of Ashton's polo. His breath hitches. He can see all the intents of Cory's fingertips slowly darkening and a few spots from the grip and heel of his palm.   
"Is it bad?" Ashton asks, his head having been turned away the whole time. He didn't want to look. 

"I'm never letting you go back to school, don't worry about that." Is what Calum finally manages to say. He pulled Ashton's chin lightly so he could say it into his sub's eyes before going for a gentle kiss. A kiss where he just wants Ashton to understand how much he cares for him. How much he would do for him. Anything and everything. 

It's not even 5:30pm but today was exhausting for both of them, particularly Ashton, so they decide to get in their pyjamas and snuggle in bed. They lie together in peace, watching the sunset and tracing soft mindless patterns on each other's skin. 

"Cal?" Ashton says, not moving from where his face is smushed against his dom's chest. Calum just hums in acknowledgment. "I wanna- I wanna move in with you."  
"Wait? Seriously?" Calum says, turning slightly in shock.  
"Yeah." Ashton breathes out.   
"Ashto-"  
"Is that not something you want?" Ashton asks nervously.   
"No no no, I mean, yes. Yes it is something I want Ash. Are you sure you want this? I just don't want you to feel pressured into this." Calum says, trying to get his thoughts to come out in logical sentences.   
"I want to. I won't be going to school anymore anyway and I feel like I'll keep seeing people from school if I stay near it. I feel so comfortable and at peace when I'm here. When I'm with you. I feel at ease." 

Ashton's confession comes tumbling out and initially all Calum can do is smile. Smile so wide it feels like his face is about to be split in two.   
"I feel the same when you're here Ashton. When I'm with you." Calum replies, leaning down to engulf Ashton in an Eskimo kiss that leaves them both giggling uncontrollably and looking at each other with sparkling eyes. 

"How about," Calum says as they're catching their breath. "I take you home tomorrow, you talk to your mother-"  
"But-"  
"Ashton." Calum says firmly. "Have you even told her you're leaving school? Just explain it and she'll understand. All she wants is your happiness."  
"Fine." Ashton pouts. "What's after that?"  
"Then," Calum laughs, "you can pack up what you wanna bring here, though I'd be more than happy to buy you everything you need or want all over again, and then next week you can move in. I'll have to look at my calendar but hopefully Monday will work, it should."  
"I like that plan." Ashton grins, leaning up to kiss his dom again.

"One final thing," Calum muses. "You know I expect you to still keep up with your studies, where do you want to do that?"  
"Oh. Nowhere?" Ashton supplies hopefully.   
"Ashton." Calum says sternly.   
"I just, I don't wanna think about anything to do with school right now." Ashton confess, burrowing in Calum's chest and trying to avoid the conversation completely. He did still sorta like his classes, he just had bad associations with everything to do with school right now.   
"I get that, that's okay. Tell you what, I'll let you have whatever day you move in -probably Monday- completely free of study and school work. How does that sound?" Calum offers.   
"Good, I guess." Ashton mumbles.   
"It's gonna be alright Sweets. You don't have to go back to school, you can move in with me, you can start fresh. We can do this together."  
"Okay." Ashton smiles, kissing Calum for the umpteenth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: cashton are moving in together :o sorry this is a day late, mostly just lost track of time and forgot what day it was yesterday. Love you all :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	24. Chapter twenty three

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come inside?” Calum asks, seemingly for the millionth time in the last hour, as he pulls up outside Ashton’s house the following afternoon.   
“No. I’ll be fine. Promise.” Ashton reassures his dom, yet again.   
“Okay then.” Calum says, leaning in to kiss Ashton goodbye.

“See you Monday?” Ashton asks as he reaches for the door handle.   
“Of course Darling. I’m yours for the whole day. We’ll talk later.” Calum replies.   
“Bye Cal.” Ashton smiles as he gets out of the car, backpack slung over one shoulder.   
“Bye Ashton.” Calum blows a kiss out the open window, relishing in the way his sub giggles. 

“Mum! I’m home!” Ashton calls out as he walks inside and shuts the front door behind himself.   
“In here!” She replies from the lounge room. Ashton sighs and braces for impact, rehearsing the conversation in his head.   
“Hey, I um, there’s no easy way to say this-“ Ashton says before he’s even fully through the door frame, having too many nerves to be able to make any form of small talk.   
“What is it? Is everything okay? Is Calum treating you right?” His mother is immediately concerned, putting her phone down and sitting up a little straighter on the couch.   
“Yes, Calum’s perfect, he’s fixing the issue-“ Ashton rushes out as he sits down next his mum on the couch.   
“Ashton, what is it?” His mother’s voice is gentle and reassuring as she puts a hand on his knee comfortingly. 

“I didn’t mention it last week because it didn’t seem like that big of a deal and then this week Calum was sorting it and-“  
“Has something happened at school?”   
“Yeah, uh, some kids were kind of picking on me… I guess?” Ashton’s voice is unsure and his mother doesn’t interrupt but her eyebrows shoot to the roof in question. “Because everyone expected me to come back after the holidays as a dom, and I didn’t. Obviously.”  
“Oh Ashton. That’s terrible. Is there anything I can do? Do you need me to speak to the principal? What has Calum done?” Anne Marie says, positively heartbroken for her son.   
“No, it’s taken care of…”  
“Ashton. What has Calum done?” She asks sternly. 

“So he went and spoke to Mr Riersack on Tuesday, also called on Wednesday and got the worst guy suspended for two days, but um…”  
“Say it.” She presses on impatiently, growing increasingly stressed.   
“He told Mr Riersack that if things weren’t better by the end of the week he would pull me out of school…” His mother freezes, so he just keeps talking. “And yesterday was the worst, the worst, and I can’t do it anymore Mum… I’m kind of dropping out of school.”  
“Wait- kind of?” She asks quizzically.   
“Well I’m still gonna keep studying and Calum said he can get me tutors if I need them, I just won’t be at school. I only have to go back to school for my final exams.”   
“Oh.” Is all Anne Marie can bring herself to say initially. 

“So you’ll just stay at home during the days then?” She asks, not judgmentally because the last thing she wants is for her son to have to deal with bullies at school.   
“That’s the other thing…” Ashton winces.   
“What…”  
“I just want you to know that this was 100% my decision and that Calum didn’t pressure me at all,” he starts nervously.   
“Calum didn’t pressure you to do what?” She inquires.   
“I’ve decided to move in with him.”  
“You’ve decided to what?”

“I’m just always so comfortable and happy and at peace when I’m with him Mum.” Ashton starts but the only response he gets from his mother is a thoughtful hum. “And now that I won’t be at school anymore it’s easy and also I just don’t wanna be here, around all the people from school.”  
“You’ve really thought about this?”  
“Yes.” He breathes out.   
“And he didn’t pressure you at all?”  
“No.” He shakes his head. “I decided I wanted to do it on my own before I talked to him.”  
“Well then we’re really gonna miss you.” She replies and Ashton jumps across to tackle her in a hug.

“I have one condition.” She goes on as Ashton pulls back.   
“What?” Ashton asks excitedly.   
“I want to see his house first. I don’t doubt that it’s lovely but as your mother, I worry; I need to see where you’ll be living.”  
“Okay, I’ll talk to him. Dinner tonight? Or lunch or dinner tomorrow?”  
“Maybe lunch so we don’t need to worry about coming back early for Harry and Lauren.” She suggests, laughing a little at Ashton’s enthusiasm.   
“Okay, he should be free.” Ashton grins.

This time Anne gets up to engulf her son in a hug before he can bound out of the room.   
“I’m glad he makes you so happy. That’s all I ever wanted for you.” She says quietly, making Ashton squeeze her a little tighter. 

Ashton - Calum: You were right. 

Ashton starts texting as he makes his way down the hallway to his bedroom, dumping his bag on the floor and flopping dramatically into his bed. As excited as he is to move in with Calum he’s kind of going to miss this small room with its small and squeaky bed. 

Calum - Ashton: :)

Ashton - Calum: Mum agreed to it all, her only condition is that she sees your place first. Can we all come around for lunch tomorrow?

Calum - Ashton: That’s wonderful and of course Sweetheart. Come around anytime after 12.

Ashton - Calum: Okay, I can’t wait to see you.

Calum - Ashton: Can’t wait to see you either Sweets xo

Ashton - Calum: Xoxo

Ashton is grinning like a fool as he lies back on his bed. He thinks about what exactly he should take to Calum’s house. Should he leave a bedroom of things here? Or let his mother finally have a guest bedroom? 

There’s all the posters of punk and rock bands on his walls and he imagines them hanging up in Calum’s pristine mansion. Calum said he’s into music, maybe they could compromise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this feels cute thank you everyone for all the love and especially because today marks two months since I first posted Ease here, I’ll see you in two days with another update :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	25. Chapter twenty four

“You never told us why we’re going to Calum’s house.” 11-year-old Lauren says curiously from the backseat as Anne Marie drives into the city for their lunch meet up, all going well they should arrive just before 12:30.   
“Do you mind?” Ashton shoots back.   
“No. I like Calum.” Lauren shrugs.   
“He’s cool. I like him too.” Harry pipes in.   
“Well then you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Ashton supplies. 

Lauren hums and has her mouth shut for all of 30 seconds before she’s asking questions again.   
“So…”  
“So what Loz?” Ashton shakes his head and the girl rolls her eyes melodramatically.   
“Whyyyyyy are we going to Calum’s?”  
“Is it not allowed to be just because?” Ashton replies, dreading the inevitable conversation that’s about to happen.   
“Nope.” She pops the p and grins in her seat. Their mother spares Ashton a glance, edging him to tell his siblings the real reason they’re going. 

“You know how soulmates work?” Ashton sighs, making his sister furrow her brows.   
“Well we all have one. Either a dom or a sub. The department of fate and something else-“  
“Destiny.” Ashton supplies.   
“Yeah that,” she continues, “they tell us who our soulmate is.”  
“That’s all true Loz but soulmates are just people our souls are connected to. When they come together like they’re supposed to then the dom and sub complete each other, make each other happy and comfortable and safe like nothing else will.” Ashton goes on.  
“But Dad was bad…” She says, trying to put the pieces together.   
“Yeah, unfortunately it still doesn’t mean everyone is a good person.”

“I’m confused about what that tells me about lunch.” Lauren huffs.   
“Well,” Ashton laughs, “one day I hope you meet your soulmate and they make you as happy as Calum makes me.”  
“Get the point.” Anne Marie presses, talking for the first time in this conversation.   
“Because Calum makes me so happy I’m going to move in with him, this is your opportunity to see where I’ll be living.” Ashton drops the bombshell and Harry looks up again, but he doesn’t say anything. Lauren is silent, seemingly mulling over her words in her head. 

“So you’re moving out?” She clarifies, to which Ashton nods.   
“But I’ll still visit all the time and you can visit whenever Mum lets you.”  
“Hmm. Okay then.” She says casually, catching Ashton a little off guard at how well she’s taking it.   
“You don’t… mind?”  
“Well you were gonna leave after you graduated anyway, this is just a few months sooner.” She shrugs.   
“How are you gonna go to school? Calum’s house is so far awayyyyyyyyy.” Harry questions, sure to slip in an indirect complaint about the length of trip.  
“I won’t. I’m gonna do my work at home, sort of like an online school.” Ashton answers.  
“I want that.” Harry says before looking back down at his comic. 

The conversation dies down but it’s only another ten minutes before they’re arriving and all of Ashton’s family’s mouths are agape, staring in wonder at the huge white house in front of them.   
“We should’ve dressed nicer.” Anne Marie says under her breath; already dreading the thought of her younger two touching, or heaven forbid breaking, anything inside. 

Calum walks out the front as they’re getting out of the car, the usual bright and welcoming smile across his face.   
“So good to see you, come on in.” He beams, as charming as ever.   
“Hi.” Ashton smiles softly, his family giving more overbearing and excited introductions. Calum approaches his sub and lightly links their fingers before gesturing the others to follow him inside. 

“I’ve missed you.” Ashton says quietly, watching his family walk ahead through the entry way and stare at everything in awe with dropped jaws.   
“Missed you too Sweets.” Calum replies, giving Ashton a loving kiss before they both go into the kitchen/living/dining space to entertain Ashton’s family. 

“The weather’s still getting colder so I figured a casserole would please everyone, please take as much as you like.” Calum leads everyone to the table after sorting all the drinks they want, though Ashton sort of joins in as a co-host without even thinking about it. Calum occasionally tells Ashton he doesn’t need to help but Ashton shushes him and continues fixing drinks. The whole thing makes Ashton’s mother look on fondly, so pleased that her son has the perfect soulmate he deserves. Maybe he isn’t a dom like they were all expecting, but the universe was looking out for him because this seems to be so much better. She’s rarely seen her son so relaxed and comfortable and at peace with everything. 

“Oh Calum, this is divine! You made this?” Anne Marie gushes, a few mouthfuls into her bowl of casserole.   
“Thank you, I did. Your cooking earlier in the week was even better, if I do say so myself.   
“Oh stop it.” She brushes him off. “You really are a fantastic chef.”  
“Not quite but I can read a recipe book and my mother has given me copies of her favourites.” He chuckles modestly.   
“I’m sure she’s wonderful too, I can’t wait to meet her. Tell me about your family.”

The five of them fall into an easy conversation about Calum’s family and work, which Calum doesn’t mind so much. He understands he’s about to be the one looking after Ashton, at least until he graduates and becomes more independent, and they just want the best for him. 

“Darling, why don’t you show Harry and Lauren around? I need to have a word with your mother.” Calum suggests as they’re loading the dishwasher.   
“Should I be worried?” Ashton quirks a brow teasingly.  
“Nope.” Calum smiles, pecking Ashton on the lips and not saying anymore. Ashton decides to not question it, trusting Calum because that was one of the foundations of a successful relationship. It’s likely more an opportunity for Ashton’s mother to grill Calum with questions about everything. Ashton takes his excitable younger siblings downstairs to look at the cinema room and inground pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: gross ending and a day late but I love y’all so much and your support really helps when I’m feeling down and means the world to me, thank you so much
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	26. Chapter twenty five

“Now that they’re gone, ask me anything on your mind.” Calum chuckles as he leads Anne Marie to the couch so they can chat in comfort.   
“Well I guess I should start with the obvious, where will he do his school work?”  
“Ah, of course.” Calum says in understanding. “I want to start by saying that I strongly value the power of education and so he will absolutely graduate and I will also encourage him to go to uni, though there’ll be plenty of time in the future to discuss more long term things.”  
“That is pleasing to hear. I take it then you have a degree?”  
“Of course, my father never would have let me have the company without one. It’s a commerce degree from the University of Sydney.”  
“Very nice. I just wasn’t sure because some people inherit companies seemingly with no qualifications other than the right DNA.”  
“That is true, I have to deal with them.” Calum laughs. 

“But to answer your question, nothing is decided. I did ask Ashton Friday but at that stage he didn’t want to talk about school. The main options are, at this stage, that he can do it here while I’m at work -though I do worry about him being lonely- or at a space in my company’s building. He could even do it at the library in the city if that’s what he wanted. I’ll let him decide but don’t worry, I’ll ensure it all gets done.”  
“Marvellous. Though the more I’ve seen today the less fear I have, my other concern was about the split of housework. We’ve all heard the uh, sorry to even insinuate this, domestic abuse stories of subs nearly becoming slaves.”  
“No no, it’s alright. It’s a serious issue and I understand that you’re only looking out for your son.” Calum replies, sure to not let his slight discomfort show. Anne Marie smiles back thankfully. 

“I’m sure this won’t surprise you but I have a maid. She comes Monday, Wednesday and Friday. She does basically all the cleaning and the washing of clothes and linens and things. Between that I just keep on top of the dishes and wipe down the kitchen after I cook, Ashton wouldn’t have to do anymore. I don’t intend to do any less because he’s here. I told him this and I will make it clear to you as well, Ashton and I are equals. We have different roles in the relationship but they equal. Different, not less or more.”  
“You couldn’t give more textbook perfect answers if you tried.” She laughs a little.   
“I’m pleased to hear it.”

“My only question for you,” Calum starts, causing the older woman to look up curiously. “Is what night should we come round for dinner each week?” Anne Marie lets out a hearty laugh.   
“Whatever day suits you best, though perhaps not a school night is best given the distance and how excitable the younger two are likely to be.”  
“Of course. Well, if that’s everything for now, I’ll let you get on with your day and I’ll see you in the morning.”

Calum goes to stand up but she lightly puts an arm out to stop him.  
“Wait, Calum, with all due respect, why will I be seeing you in the morning?”  
“Oh.” Calum smirks, sitting back down. “It seems Ashton hasn’t told you.”  
“Hasn’t told me what?” She raises her eyebrows accusingly. 

“Ashton and I discussed, on Friday, him moving in on Monday -tomorrow.”  
“Did you now?”  
“Do you have a problem with that? What day were you anticipating?” Calum answers, not wanting to do anything she’s not okay with in regards to Ashton’s move.  
“I expected it to be in the next week, maybe two, but I didn’t have a day in mind. There’s nothing wrong with him moving tomorrow if he’s ready, it’s just come quite soon.”  
“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel forced or there to be any resentment.”  
“That’s very kind of you, I appreciate it, but I can’t possibly feel any resentment towards you whilst you make Ashton so happy. And I’m sure, tomorrow will be okay.” Anne Marie sends Calum one last reassuring smile before standing up and going to rally up her children.

It’s crazy to think her sons moving out of home tomorrow but as soon as she weighs the pros and cons it’s a no brainer. Ashton’s leaving school anyway because it’s become miserable and with the way he and Calum seem to embody the term soul mates it would be cruel to keep them apart. Ashton got the soulmate she always wished he would have so she’s letting him go with that comforting thought in her heart. 

Ashton, Lauren and Harry were snuggled on the large couch in the cinema room while Ashton quietly and patiently answered all their questions -including the ‘when’ question that it was all happening tomorrow.  
“Come on, time to go. Let’s give Calum one last night alone and go have dinner together at home.” Anne Marie says, all her children groaning to express their distaste at getting up from the plush couch. Calum chuckles fondly from the staircase.  
“Give me a piggyback.” Lauren demands, jumping onto her older brothers back before he can object.

“Bye?” Ashton says awkwardly to Calum as they stand at the front door, Lauren still sitting on him.   
“You can kiss.” She rolls her eyes. “Just don’t drop me.” Calum chuckles, leaning in to kiss his sub so the younger doesn’t really have to move and he can keep his balance.  
“Bye Sweetheart, see you tomorrow.” Calum smiles as they pull away and Ashton smiles too.   
“Goodbye.”

Ashton gets to the car and Lauren, still not wanting to budge, forces him to kind of gently throw her into the back seat and the laugh she lets out is infectious. Their mother starts the car and Ashton jumps in the front, grabbing the kiss Calum blows him just as he does.   
“You’re really sappy.” Lauren points out observationally as they drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m so soft I love themmmm like I love youuuuuuu all for reading and commenting :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	27. Chapter twenty six

"Good morning." Calum laughs, stumbling back and trying not to drop Ashton on the front step. Calum had just arrived at Ashton's, ready to pick him up for the move. It was only 8am but Ashton still eagerly jumped in his doms arms the moment the front door swung open.   
"I missed you. Can't wait to live with you." Ashton says, voice muffled in Calum's chest.   
"I can't wait either, as soon as all your stuff is in then can we can go." Calum replies, slowly putting Ashton down and giving him a quick kiss as he spoke. 

"Good morning." Anne Marie smiles as Calum and Ashton walk past the kitchen; she, Lauren and Harry were having breakfast.   
"Good morning. Crazy to think Ashton's already moving in, I'm excited though." Calum says.   
"So is he, he was up at 6am this morning bouncing off the walls." She shakes her head.   
"I know, he was texting me." Calum's voice is fond and Ashton just blushes from where he leans against the door frame. 

"You two see that?" Anne Marie asks, gesturing to her younger two children and then up at Calum and Ashton.   
"See what?" Lauren replies.   
"That," the woman says matter of factly, "is what having a soulmate should be like for us all."  
"Why thank you." Calum calls over his shoulder as Ashton was groaning and pulling him away as he blushed. 

"So what are you bringing?" Calum asks when they cross the threshold into Ashton's bedroom.   
"Well Mum wants me to keep my room here, with some stuff in it so I can always come back. She said like if you're on business trips and I get lonely or something."  
"I can take you with me Sweetheart but don't worry, that's fine, leaving stuff is totally okay."   
"And well... you said..." Ashton's voice is suddenly a lot shyer, not knowing how to bring up this next subject.   
"What did I say? Remind me." Calum wraps his arms around Ashton and pulls the younger boy into his chest.   
"That you would... I don't wanna say it." Ashton rushes out, once again finding comfort in his dom's arms

"We're never going to get anywhere at this rate." Calum sighs but he doesn't make an effort to push Ashton back.   
"I don't wanna take the clothes I have, they feel out of place in the places you take me. Your work, restaurants, even at your house." Ashton says quietly.   
"I hope you haven't felt uncomfortable Sweets." Calum frowns, this time pulling Ashton away from his chest so he can give him a gentle and reassuring kiss.   
"No no-" Ashton quickly shakes his head. "Just, I don't think I would feel comfortable if I were to keep being around in what I wear at the moment."  
"Well we can go shopping this afternoon, that's not a worry at all Darling, but I want you to know that you can wear whatever you want and it doesn't define you. And," Calum stresses, "if anyone or any place ever makes you feel uncomfortable for any reason I want you to tell me. You don't have to put up with people being jerks, no one does."   
"Thank you." Ashton smiles fondly. 

Ashton had a packed one bag of his favourite clothes, mostly band merch, as well as some sentimental items but most of what he owned was staying right where it was. That being said, he didn't own a great deal to begin with. He had a feeling that was going to change. 

"I guess I'm going now..." Ashton says to his family, awkwardly bouncing on his toes in the entrance to the kitchen. They were all moving about making lunches and getting ready for the day but they soon stopped and gave Ashton their undivided attention. Calum stood back, happily watching the scene but not wanting to get involved.   
"Oh Ashton!" His mother cries out, flying over to engulf him in a tight hug straight away.   
"I'm gonna miss you." Lauren mumbles, wrapping her arms around where they sit comfortably on his waist.   
"I'll miss you too Loz but I'll be back on Friday for dinner. It's only four days -and I'll only live an hour away." Ashton reassures her, keeping the grip around his mother and sister tight.   
"Bye." Harry mumbles, not moving to join in the family group hug.   
"Get over here young man." Anne Marie yanks his arm, causing the others to laugh. 

For a few long moments they don't move unless someone starts to squeeze a little tighter, wanting to hold on a little longer. Though Harry did join in the hug, he's unsurprisingly still the first to pull back. When he does, Anne spares a glance at the clock and sighs.   
"We should let you get going now, we all have to get to work and school now anyway." She says, a few unshed tears in her eyes but she's willing herself not to cry.   
"Bye. You know how to reach me. I gave you all Calum's number as well. I'll see you on Friday. It'll be okay," Ashton adds, keeping his voice quiet to hide the way it strains.   
"It'll be more than okay, you're going on an adventure. Starting a new chapter in your life. I'm so proud of you." Their mother's voice finally cracks, but she only sniffles a little. 

They fully break apart and Ashton reaches a hand out to Calum for reassurance. Calum takes it and gives it a squeeze because he's here and he always will be. The five of them walk to the front door in silence, their brains all busy thinking a million different thoughts. Calum and Ashton step on to the verandah and as they turn back, Anne Marie surprises everyone by launching herself onto the Calum. Calum looks a little startled but doesn't stop it.   
"Thank you. I know you'll take good care of him." She says just for his ears. Calum decides against using any words in that moment, just hugging a bit tighter to convey all he's trying to. 

Ashton takes the opportunity to hug his siblings one final time and give them more reassurances that he's not going too far, he'll visit all the time and that he will always be here for them as their big brother. Anne Marie, properly crying at this point, gives Ashton one final hug as Calum walks to the car.   
"I love you. See you Friday, don't forget to text and call me often."  
"I won't. I love you too Mum." Ashton says, voice cracking ever so slightly. He pulls back and takes a deep breath before joining Calum in the car. 

"You really did bring the big car." Ashton laughs a little as he gets in the big 4WD.  
"I wasn't sure how much space we needed, clearly not much." Calum shrugs. Ashton winds down the windows and he and his family are throwing final farewells at one another as their views of each other gets smaller in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: soft and little emotional but now Cashton live together, thanks for the love :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo
> 
> P.S. okay so someone just pointed out to me in the comments that this was the same as 28 and actually what you had was 28 and this is the real 26 you never got! I’m so sorry, that would have been hard to follow and confusing but hopefully you all find this and read it. Lots of love, sorry again


	28. Chapter twenty seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I realised yesterday that I forgot to give Ao3 Tuesday’s update (this one) so now I’m fixing it up with a double update of the both chapters you should’ve gotten this week. Sorry. Enjoy.

"When we get home, we'll unpack what you brought and make a list of everything we're going to buy. Or, we just go shopping in the city without a list." Calum suggests as they approach his, now their, house.   
"We should make a list." Ashton giggles. "I'll start now." Ashton pulls up a note on his phone to start typing. 

"I'm glad you already have a Scorpion phone and that's what you're familiar with but I wanna get you a new one, when we do I want to properly introduce you to Michael." Calum hums thoughtfully.   
"Oh, yeah. The guy Maggie introduced me to. You know him well then?" Ashton asks.  
"Better than anyone else. We've been friends since grade 1, it's just a coincidence we both ended up where we have." Calum replies as they pull into the garage.  
"I mean... if this is the area you grew up in it's not that much of a coincidence." Ashton mutters as he gets out of the car, all too aware of the socio-economic divide across Sydney.   
"Touché." Calum laughs as he unlocks door and they walk inside. 

"This guest bedroom is your room, though you can sleep with me I thought it was important you have your own space -as well as your own walk in robe." Calum says, going into the guest bedroom Ashton used the first time he stayed here.  
"Oh, thank you." Ashton smiles.   
"Yes and if there's any furniture you want to get or things to decorate the space, we can get that too."  
"Thank you." Ashton smiles again, this time even wider, before planting a deep kiss on Calum's lips.   
"No worries, anything for you Sweetheart. I have to call Maggie so how about you start unpacking while I do that?"  
"Okay." Ashton nods.  
"I'll be in my office if you need me." Calum mumbles as he walks out, after kissing Ashton again. 

"Hey!" Maggie beams when she sees the caller ID and picks up the phone. "How is everything going?"  
"Emotional when he left but that's to be expected. We're back at mine now but we're about to go shopping to buy him a whole new wardrobe and also I want to properly introduce him to Michael. Things are going really well Mags." Calum smiles, unable to stop the fond rambling.   
"You know," Maggie hums with a smirk.  
"What?" Calum quirks a brow instinctively, seemingly forgetting it's just a phone call.   
"This is all very Pretty Woman esque."   
"And..."  
"Cal." She deadpans. "You're his sugar daddy."  
"Soulmate." He sneers.   
"I never said you weren't soulmates." Maggie quips defensively. "I'm just saying that on top of that, you're re-enacting Pretty Woman."

"I call for an update on my company and this is the thanks I get." Calum says sarcastically.   
"It's fine Cal." She snorts. "Though people are finally submitting what they needed to for the end of financial year review so there's a lot for you to go over when you come back, tomorrow is only two meetings though."  
"Well at least they're getting them in on a Monday rather than a Thursday or Friday." He supplies. "Anything else?"  
"That is true and other than the fact I am loving my new office, no." Maggie grins.   
"Don't mess up anything." Calum threatens but they both know it holds no weight because firstly Calum's a minimalist and there's nothing too mess up in the first place and secondly Maggie just wouldn't. She merely enjoys having his office on the days he's not there.   
"What on earth do you mean? Why, this office belongs to the person in charge of Hood Motors -today that is me." 

"Whatever, I'll be back tomorrow." Calum shakes his head. "Can please check with Michael if he has any meetings today and what time works for me to drop in?"   
"Will do, talk later, bye Cal."  
"Bye Mags." Calum hangs up the phone just as Ashton walks through the open doorway.

"All done Sweets?"   
"Yep." Ashton grins, taking it upon himself to sit in Calum's lap and use their new position as an excuse for a deep sorta-make-out-but-not-a-make-out kiss  
"Let's go, there's lots to do today." Calum says when they pull apart.  
"I'm excited." Ashton smiles softly.  
"Good." 

"You know, maybe this car was a good thing. Now we can fit lots of shopping in. It's a bit of a hassle to park in the city but we'll manage." Calum says as he reverses out of the garage.   
"This is all on you. I can't drive in the city." Ashton replies.   
"I'll have to teach you then." Calum smiles.   
"I did it once on my L's and never again." Ashton shakes his head.   
"You'll be fine sweetheart. Promise." The older grins. 

"Where are we going first?" Ashton says curiously as they get deeper into the thick of Sydney traffic.  
"First," Calum starts mischievously, "is a surprise."  
"I wanna know." Ashton pouts.   
"Nope." Calum shakes his head and Ashton just huffs disappointingly. "I promise you'll like it, besides, we're almost there."

Calum wasn't exaggerating, as it was only another two minutes before they were arriving.   
"What are we doing here... at a bank..." Ashton says confusedly as they get out of the car.  
"Just follow me Sweets." Calum hums, putting a hand on the small of his sub's back.

"How may I help you Sir?" The bank clerk asks as they approach the counter.   
"Is Franco available? I don't have an appointment but tell him Calum Hood is here to see him."   
"One moment." The clerk replies, standing up and walking somewhere out the back.

"Do you do that everywhere you go?" Ashton asks quietly, still trying to understand what just happened.  
"Do what?" Calum hums.  
"Turn up without an appointment and say your name, does it usually work?" Ashton furrows his brows, having mixed feelings about it all.   
"Oh." Calum laughs softly. "No, only when I know them well. Franco works for/with the bank but he's been our family's accountant for decades, he manages my personal finances and accounts."  
"Why am I meeting your accountant?" Ashton says, having more questions than answers.   
"You'll see," Is Calum says, planting a kiss on Ashton's temple as the clerk comes back into view. 

"Yes, he's available Mr Hood. Right this way."  
"Thank you." Calum nods curtly, following the young woman through the foyer and into a lift to the 34th floor of the huge building. The woman just nods and smiles before walking away when they reach Franco's office, the door already open. 

"Calum! So good to see you!" The middle aged Italian man cheers when Calum and Ashton approach his desk.  
"Franco, good to see you too, so glad you could fit us in." Calum smiles as the exchange a firm handshake and then sit down.   
"Of course, I always have time for you. Who might this be?" He asks, redirecting his gaze to Ashton.   
"This is Ashton, my sub. Ashton, this is Franco. I mentioned he's my accountant but he's more of a family friend really." Calum introduces them.   
"Hi." Ashton says shyly, hesitantly initiating a handshake.   
"Pleasure to meet you." The older man beams. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Yes, well," Calum starts, sparing a quick glance to Ashton before continuing. "I'd like Ashton to have money of his own, or at this stage considering he's still in school, at least access to an account of mine." Ashton's eyes go wide but Franco seems unfazed by the request.   
"Of course. We can make another card for one of the accounts you already have, though that will only be able to have your name on it, or we can add him to an account to make it joint or make a new account in his name. If we make a new account, we can have however much money you'd like from your accounts deposited into it before you leave." Franco explains, starting to click around on his computer. 

"Well we want his name on it but which would you prefer Ashton, a joint account or your own account?" Calum turns to his sub.  
"I- maybe a joint? I don't know... it's just... it's not my money." Ashton's voice is unsure and he's nervous about the whole thing, doesn't want to feel like he's taking anything from his dom.   
"Of course it is Sweetheart." Calum frowns. "We live together now. What's mine is yours, everything is ours."

"How long have you been together?" Franco pipes in.   
"It'll be four weeks on Wednesday," Calum replies, still looking at Ashton and trying to find answers in his uncertain eyes.   
"Well then as things are still new, how about we start by just doing a joint account? Then when Ashton's more comfortable he can have an account of his own. Both of your names will be on the account and you will both have equal and full access, and I can make Ashton his own account anytime. Just say the word and consider it done." Franco suggests.  
"Okay, we'll do that. How does that sound Darling?"   
"Yeah, alright." Ashton says nervously. Calum brings Ashton's hand to his lips and lightly kisses his knuckles as Franco smiles and starts typing and clicking on his computer. 

"Which account do you want to become joint?"  
"Make it my everyday account but up it to $5,000." Calum says mindlessly.   
"What does that mean?" Ashton chokes out, taken aback by how completely casual Calum is about $5,000.   
"It means that everyday at midnight the account resets and there's $5,000 in it. So between us we can't spend more than $5,000 a day." Calum explains.   
"That's a lot of money." Ashton exclaims, still a little affronted.  
"We can spend more, and if you ever want more just ask, but I'll need to transfer it from a different account first. Maybe I'll let you catch your breath before we go over how much is in my other accounts." Calum chuckles. 

Ashton fills his basic information into the computer so the account can be in his name as well and half an hour later he and Calum are strolling out of the bank. Ashton's feeling like the plastic card with his name and $5,000 on it is burning a hole in his wallet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: money money money, in Calum's worldddddddd. What a beautiful Segway to should I get a patreon and if I did what sort of content would you want from it? Probably won't do it yet but I'm not ruling it out in the future. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support as always, it means the world to me :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	29. Chapter twenty eight

"You just received: one text message. From: Maggie Sears. Would you like me to read it to you?" Ashton jumps, startled by the way the car starts talking -though possibly more so by the way Calum so casually replies.   
"Yes."  
"Michael's free all day."  
"Perfect." Calum hums, quickly dismissing the notification from the screen. 

"I- did you just have a conversation with your car?" Ashton asks confusedly.   
"Well, you could call it that. Voice automation has been in some cars for quite a few years now." Calum says lightly.   
"Yeah but I've never actually seen it being used... that was weird."  
"Well, we'll set it up in your car with your phone and you can have fun with it later but next on the to do list is visiting Michael." Calum explains, approaching a closed roller door then putting a number into a keypad to open said roller door. 

"Are we- is this the Scorpion building? Do you know the entry code?" Ashton asks, doing a double take of what just happened.   
"Of course," Calum smiles, "I have more security clearance here than just about all the employees, as Michael does at Hood."  
"Right. So I'll be seeing a lot of him then?"  
"Yes Sweetheart." Calum replies as they get out of the car and make their way to the lift.   
"Does he have a sub?" Ashton's voice is curious, a million questions on his mind.  
"Not yet darling, hasn't been paired. Though it's not likely to be too much longer."

"Calum Hood." Calum smiles at the security guard at the barrier, Ashton following behind and their fingers linked.  
"I can't let you through without a security pass." The guard says firmly.   
"I- what?" Calum halts, completely taken aback.   
"Security is high at the moment, you need a pass to get through Sir."  
"I've never needed a pass in ten years." Calum says annoyedly.   
"I don't make the rules Sir. You need an entrance pass. You can get a visitor pass from reception."

Calum narrows his eyes and stalks over to the receptionist, though he could call Michael he knows better than anyone that's Michael's always busy at work and doesn't need to waste his time with incompetent security guards.   
"Calum Hood, here to see Michael Clifford. Security won't let me through." Calum sighs, trying to be as patient as possible.   
"Right..." She hums, typing for a moment. "There's no appointment for a Calum Hood."  
"No- I- I've never had an appointment- I walk in here at least once a week, why can't I get up to his office?" Calum says exasperatedly, ready to hit his head against a brick wall.   
"Mr Clifford doesn't take walk in clients." Is all the receptionist can say with a frown. 

"This is ridiculous." Calum shakes his head, reaching for his phone.   
"Would you like me to call his assistant? It's not standard protocol but-"  
"You're telling me you don't even have a direct line to him?" Calum raises his eyebrows.   
"No Sir, only his assistant does."  
"My assistant does." Calum deadpans.   
"I- I don't know who your assistant is." She stammers.   
"Personal assistant to me, Calum Hood, CEO of Hood Motors." Calum says sassily, completely done with this whole ordeal.   
"Oh apologies Mr Hood," she starts, making Calum finally smile and think he's getting somewhere. "Are you here for a meeting?"  
"Jesus Christ, I'll call him myself." Calum mutters, stepping away from the desk to call his best friend. 

"Hey! Are you dropping in today?" Michael cheers down the line as he answers his mobile.   
"I'm trying." Calum clips back.   
"What do-"  
"Ground security won't let me up without a pass because of 'high security' and reception won't give me one because I don't have an appointment. I literally came up from the garage." Calum explains, already exhausted by the whole ordeal. 

"Jeanette!" Michael shouts out to his assistant, pulling his phone from his ear for a moment. "What's the number to page security?"  
"010!" She yells back.  
"Thanks!" Michael responds, before talking to Calum again quickly, "gimme one second."

Michael reaches over to his 'desk phone', which is really just a smartly converted and programmed tablet, before dialling 010 and hearing the right noise to indicate he's now talking to all of security through their in ear pieces.   
"This is Michael Clifford. Can whoever's on the entrance barrier please let in Calum Hood, and whoever he's bringing with him? He has free and open access."  
"Yes. Copy that Mr Clifford." The security guard at the barrier replies in a hurry.   
"See you in a few." Michael says to Calum before hanging up the phone. 

"My apologies Mr Hood." The security guard says, embarrassed and flustered by the whole thing as he opens the barrier for Calum and Ashton. All Calum has in him at this point is tight lipped smile so he says nothing to refrain from snapping before dragging Ashton through the barrier and into a lift. 

"That was..." Ashton says quietly once they're in the lift, looking for the right words.   
"Chaotic and not normal at all. Never has it happened in all the years I've been coming here." Calum sighs.  
"Right."

"So glad you finally made it." Michael grins sarcastically when Calum and Ashton step into his office, Calum quickly ushers Ashton to sit down.   
"What's this high security bull shit? Also why don't your reception have a direct line to you?" Calum snorts incredulously as he sits next to Ashton, instinctively reaching for his sub's hand because he can tell Ashton feels a little out of place and uncomfortable.   
"High security happens every year around this time, once I have working models of a new phone -that's not yet announced- in the building. You just don't know because it never affects you, because," Michael rolls his eyes, "security normally know how to do their job. And reception are just annoying."  
"You mean the phone I already have and I in fact used to call you?" Calum smirks.   
"Ah but they don't know that. Very few people do." Michael grins cheekily. 

"Touché. Now, to business, Michael allow me to formally introduce Ashton Irwin. Ashton, this is Michael." Calum announces, beaming with evident pride for his submissive.   
"Ashton. Wonderful to see you again. Feel free to contact me anytime you need anything, we're basically family." Michael smiles.  
"Uh, nice to see you too. And um, uh, thank you." Ashton stammers nervously, making Calum plant a reassuring kiss on the back of his hand.  
"He's right though, Michael and I are like brothers." Calum hums. 

"I'm presuming," Michael drawls, "that the business you did come here for was stocking up Ashton with only the finest technology."  
"I- I have a working phone and lapt-" Ashton blushes.   
"Of course." Calum replies to Michael, cutting off Ashton and making the younger shrink in his seat.  
"Before we do, Ashton do you mind if I take a quick photo? To hand to security to add you to the free access list, though I promise today won't happen ever again." Michael asks, quickly whipping out his phone.   
"Sure." Ashton says meekly, suddenly feeling like he can't say no. Calum notices the difference in Ashton's voice and frowns as Michael quickly takes a photo.  
"I'll be right back." Michael reassures them as he walks out of the room. 

"Are you feeling alright Sweets?" Calum asks gently, moving a bit of Ashton's hair out of his eyes.   
"Yeah." Ashton mumbles, not meeting his doms gaze.   
"Ashton." Calum presses, firmer.   
"I don't need a new phone or computer..." Ashton says slowly, still more interested in eyeing the carpet. Calum, unsatisfied, softly grabs Ashton's chin to search for clues across his face. Ashton tries to squirm a little under the intense stare.  
"That's not what this is about, tell me what's going on." Calum keeps his voice warm and reassuring, trying to encourage Ashton to open up.  
"You-" Ashton cuts himself off and takes a deep breath. "You cut me off before and I thought that meant my opinion didn't matter. What's the point in me saying no?" Ashton's voice cracks. 

"Oh Sweets." Calum frowns, instantly dropping to the floor to kneel in front of his sub.   
"Should you be on the floor? Isn't that where I go?" Ashton squeaks, affronted.   
"I'm here. I'm in front of you. I'm confessing to you. Ashton. Firstly, your opinion always matters. Always. Secondly, you can always say no. Whenever you want, whenever you're not comfortable. Thirdly, you do not belong to me and you never will. We belong to each other. Lastly, I am so so SO proud of you for telling me how you feel. I know that sometimes you worry you don't know how to be a good submissive because a month ago you never would have expected it but you're the perfect submissive and this communication with me is just one of many examples of that. I'm proud of everything you do and everything you are Ashton." 

Ashton can't find any words in his throat, too focussed on trying to not cry a waterfall, so he just kisses his dom instead. It's long and deep and passionate and emotional but it's also grounding. It's the reassurance they both need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had so much fun writing Calum being locked out of Scorpion lmao enjoy I love y'all so much :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	30. Chapter twenty nine

“This is Ashton Irwin. Submissive. 18. This is Calum Hood. Dominant. 22. This is Maggie Sears. Dominant. 25. Then there are my parents. Then there is the lovely Jeanette. Then there is me. Seven people in total. No one on this list ever needs to provide ID or a security pass to get into my office, regardless of the security level in operation at the time. Become familiar with their names, which they will say to you, bar Jeanette and I, and faces. Everyone will move on from today, we don’t need to talk about it, just make sure it never happens again. Am I clear?” Michael lectures his security team, gesturing to everyone’s faces on the projector, which he’s doing in part to give Calum and Ashton the moment alone he could tell they needed. He receives some nods and hums of agreements and takes a deep breath. 

“Even if you think you are familiar with the faces, Ashton is new to the list. Study it again. Finally, thank you for the job you do each and everyday to protect Scorpion Technology.” Michael says finally, before spinning on his heels and going back to his own office. 

The elevator dings open and Michael looks across the floor to see Calum and Ashton both sitting comfortably, with their chairs much closer together than when he left the office, holding each other’s hand and just softly tracing lines with their fingertips on skin. It’s bittersweet. Michael is so happy that Calum has his soulmate and that they’re what soulmates should be but his lonely heart aches a little. 

“Security should know what they’re doing now. Neither of you two, and Maggie still of course Calum, should ever need to show any form of ID to get in. Just say your name and security will let you waltz right on in to my office.” Michael claps his hands together as he walks back into the room.   
“Thanks Mike.” Calum grin.  
“Of course, what happened today shouldn’t have. Wasted everyone’s time.” The oldest brushes it off.   
“Yeah, thanks.” Ashton’s smile is softer than Calum’s as he speaks. 

“Now we can head to the store room, but, the best is right here.” Michael smirks, approaching a small storage unit in the corner of the room that he unlocks with his fingerprint. “Ashton, do you want an UsPhone 12?”  
“12? What?” Ashton furrows his brows.   
“The next model. It’s unannounced and so there’s a few things you need to agree to but it’s nothing serious. Currently only eight people have one, Calum of course being one of those people, but I have some spares.” Michael explains as he walks back to the desk with a small white box that has a scorpion on the side.   
“Are you sure?” Ashton asks, nervous about having an unreleased phone.  
“Yeah.” Michael shrugs, already starting to unwrap the plastic. “Basically you just need a case on, you can pick one from the store room on your way out. That’s just for less damage and also to make it less obvious to people you have a different phone. Obviously no telling anyone you have a 12, an unreleased phone. Just say you have the latest model Scorpion UsPhone. Finally, I’ll collect usage data off it every month and if you have any issues with software or hardware tell me immediately. I don’t give out free phones for the sake of it, you’re a guinea pig.” Michael laughs at the end.   
“Sounds easy enough, deal I guess?” Ashton says unsurely.   
“Perfect answer.” Michael grins, handing Ashton the new and shiny phone. 

“I’ll let you set that up in your own time at home, you’ll need to back up your other things and such. Follow me to the store room.” Michael announces, standing from his seat and approaching the lift. “Now you said you already have a laptop, tell me now. Shoot me in the chest. What brand is it?”  
“Uh… it’s a Sanovi…” Ashton winces, fully aware he has one of the worst laptops on the market.  
“Dear God, not a Sanovi!” Michael cries dramatically as the lift takes them down to the store room.   
“And it’s four years old.” Ashton giggles. 

“Though part of me does want to tear it and everyone single one of its truly shitty components to pieces for the fun of it,” Michael says as they exit the lift and he leads the way to the store room. “Do you mind if I have it?”  
“I mean… I guess?” Ashton replies, confused as to why Michael could possibly want his old and terrible laptop.   
“I don’t like to buy the competitions products, for obvious reasons, though Sanovi aren’t really a competitor let’s be honest, but I like to try them every so often to understand what else is on the market. It’s research.” Michael shrugs.   
“Oh, that makes sense, yeah sure.” Ashton says, a little mindlessly, staring at all the products in awe. There’s everything you could ever want. 

“Do you have anything in mind?” Michael asks as they stroll down the first aisle full of laptops.   
“Not a clue.” Ashton shakes his head.   
“Do you want more power and features or lighter and convenient? What size screen? Or maybe you want a tablet and no laptop at all.”   
“I… really have no idea.” Michael laughs and starts the task of deciding what exactly Ashton needs based on a game of deduction. 

“I’m going to grab a few odds and ends, you’re in capable hands with Michael. I’m not leaving the store room but I’ll see you in a bit.” Calum says, pecking Ashton on the lips before turning to walk off.   
“I didn’t say you could have anything.” Michael calls out.   
“I’ll remember that next time you visit the garage.” Calum grins, only earning a middle finger back from his best friend. 

“Now we just scan each item so the inventory knows where it is and you go on your merry way. I’ll add it to Calum’s account now but I can make you your own if you’d like, then you can drop by whenever and take whatever you’d like.” Michael explains casually to Ashton as they stop at the inventory table near the exit, Calum having rejoined them.   
“Oh… so no one pays for this…” Ashton says slowly.   
“By the time it gets to the store room everyone and everything that has contributed to making it has already been paid, so right now you’re only taking from me. But I’m family and Calum repays me quite satisfactorily when I visit his store room.” Michael reassures him.   
“Seems like you’re getting the better deal.” Ashton hums. “Cars are worth more.”  
“There’s ways we work it out but family is family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have drunk a lot of wine I hope you enjoyed this, lotsa love :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	31. Chapter thirty

Calum and Ashton leave the Scorpion building a full two hours after they arrive, sending a friendly farewell to Michael and with bags of shiny new electronics in the boot.   
“I’ll take you to one of my favourite lunch places, it’s a café in Ultimo.” Calum announces as he manoeuvres through Sydney’s absurdly narrow streets. 

“I’ve been thinking about what you asked me.” Ashton hums.   
“Oh?” Calum perks up, even if he doesn’t know what Ashton’s referring to.   
“You asked where I wanted to be doing school work… what kind of options are there?”   
“Well, you could do it home -though I imagine you’d get lonely during the days. Or at my office, either in my office or I can get you an office of your own. Or at the big library in the city. Anywhere you’d like really, the choice is yours.” Calum goes on, shrugging lightly at the end as he pulls into a car park. 

“I think…” Ashton contemplates as he gets out of the car. “I like the idea of being at your work.”  
“Well then it’s settled. We’ll find you a space in the morning.” Calum grins, leading Ashton into the small and busy café.   
“I’m looking forward to this. Living with you, having a routine, creating a new normal.” Ashton says, voice soft and fond.   
“Me too Sweets.” Calum replies, quickly pecking the younger on his temple before nudging his head toward the menu board. “Now pick something for lunch.”

Ashton and Calum fly through lunch, their respective panini and baguette being seemingly inhaled. Calum stresses that there’s still ample shopping to do. 

Half an hour later Calum and Ashton are walking into Westfield, the former with a shit eating grin on his face when he think of everything they’re about to buy. Ashton is a little nervous.

“How about we start with the basics? Underwear. In my experience Calvin Klein are the best, for both quality and comfort. Do you have a preference?” Calum asks, already walking in the direction of Calvin Klein.   
“The fanciest clothes I own are from Target.” Ashton replies, getting dizzy thinking about how much they’re going to spend today.   
“That’s about the change.” Calum smirks. 

“As I’m sure you’ve gathered, I like to live minimally. My wardrobe is sizable but I prefer to have fewer pieces, going for quality and timelessness. Obviously your wardrobe can have whatever you’d like but do you object to following the same principals?” Calum rambles, feeling possibly too excited about this whole activity.   
“That sounds good. I don’t need a lot. I did bring some t-shirts and a pair of jeans with me.” Ashton shrugs, feeling out of his depth in the expensive clothing shop.

“Do you want a school uniform sweetheart?” Calum asks as he lightly toys through the racks.   
“A… what… why?” Ashton replies, his face displaying a look of clearly puzzled.   
“Some people like uniforms, means you wouldn’t have to think about what to wear in the mornings. You could get dressed in a uniform then you come with me to the office and sit in your own cute office and work hard on your studies.” Calum’s voice is slow, soothing and persuasive.   
“I-“ Ashton gulps. “I want you to make this decision. You’re my dominant. I love and appreciate that we are equals but it’s in my nature to be overwhelmed by too many decisions. I want you to decide.” Ashton adds, quiet but clear.   
“Okay.” Calum says softly, leaning in for an unusually slow and deep kiss given they’re in the middle of a clothes shop. 

“I want to make this school thing as much like a normal school as possible, given the circumstances. I’ll make set times for breaks and lunch and I want to make sure you’re still doing fun things, your extracurriculars. So, uniform it is. Do you want it as relaxed as your old school or more formal? What colours?” Calum is definitely too excited about choosing and customising a school uniform for his sub.   
“I just don’t want it to remind me of my old school uniform.” Ashton scrunches up his face.   
“Sure thing, you go look at some other things and I’ll sort this out.” Calum says cheekily, pecking Ashton on the lips before spinning him around and sending him in the opposite direction. 

They end up being in Calvin Klein for over an hour. After which time Ashton has come to own nearly an entire wardrobe, including something that’s a school uniform which Calum insists is a secret until tomorrow morning.  
“Can I know how much that came to?” Ashton queries as they walk to the next store, their bags waiting with the concierge.  
“I’m more than happy to tell you Sweetheart but I’m worried it’ll stress you out and we don’t want that. I took it from the joint account so it’s all on the banking app. We’ll both be able to see what each other spends, it’s transparency. It’s equal.”   
“So you only use that account for spending?” Ashton says, a confused frown etched on his features.   
“Unless it’s a very large purchase, yes.” Calum replies easily and he notices the way Ashton opens his mouth for qualification. “Very large in my world is over $50,000 or thereabouts, it’s not a set number.”  
“Oh.” Is all Ashton can manage to get out. 

“We need to get you a few suits for you when we go to formal occasions. I generally have an after work meet up where partners are welcome every week or two and, when I’m hosting, partners are always welcome.” Calum expresses, leading Ashton into Burberry. All of Calum’s suits are Tom Ford and that’s a personality trait he received from his father, but he wants Ashton in something different so they’re not too matchy matchy.   
“Oh. I haven’t worn a suit before.”   
“Never?” Calum asks, trying to keep his shock and horror hidden as best he can.   
“No. I’ve always just worn a shirt and plain black pants for formal occassions, a coat if it’s cold.” Ashton tries to hide how awkward and uncultured he feels. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Wearing a suit is all about confidence and I already know you’re going to look stunning so there’s nothing to worry about.” Calum reassures him, ending the spiel with a kiss for his blushing submissive. In the end they settle for four suits in various colours and textures and whilst it’s nothing in comparison Calum’s healthy collection of nearly 15 suits, it’s definitely a solid start. “You also need at least two tuxedo’s, but I have a tailor who will make those specially so we’ll deal with that another day. Ready to go home?” Calum finishes with a smile as they exit the store.   
“Yeah. I’m all shopped out.” Ashton breathes exhaustedly.   
“That’s what I like to hear Sweets.” The older grins. “We’ll go home and put all this away then have a relatively early dinner. You have school in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: a pretty empty chapter but soft as always. I’ve got notebooks for ease (and maybe the sequel hehe) for planning and it’s inspiring and helpful to be writing down all my potential ideas I love it. I’m telling you now that this series will be LONG. Oops. 
> 
> Thank you all so so much for the love and 100 kudos’ on here ahhhhhhhh :)))))
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	32. Chapter thirty one

"Good morning. Time to wake up sunshine." Calum nudges Ashton lightly, delivering a good morning kiss but keeping it closed mouth because of morning breath.   
"I'm not used to getting up this early for school." Ashton mumbles, wrapping himself up tighter in the blankets.  
"It's 6:30, it's not that early," Calum rolls his eyes. "Besides, I'm early to bed and early to rise person which means you are now too." Ashton just pokes his head up and frowns at his dom. 

"Come on. Breakfast. Then we shower. Then leave by 7:15." Calum says, leaving no room for argument before walking out of the room and walking downstairs. Ashton pouts a little before reluctantly throwing the warm doona off his body and trudging down to the kitchen. 

"I'm sure you remember from last week what I normally have for breakfast." Calum quips, getting out the things for porridge as Ashton sits unmoving on the other side of the kitchen island.   
"Healthy things." The submissive grumbles.   
"Yes," Calum laughs, "but same as then you don't have to have it because you're not used to it. I'm not buying you Nutri-grain but that doesn't I'll force you to eat anything. This is a learning and growing process for us both."

Ashton settles on a banana and a muesli bar, knowing he'll get his real kick once he has his coffee -even if that's not till 7:30. Calum happily eats his porridge with a side of green juice, adamant he'll have Ashton hooked within a week.   
"Could I just," Ashton asks as they're walking back upstairs to shower, "buy Nutri-grain myself?"  
"Ashton." Calum says firmly, making the boy in question stop at the top of the stairs and shrink in on himself. "I'm not trying to restrict anything you do but please try to give this healthy eating a try. Your mind and body will thank you."  
"Okay." Ashton mumbles, pouting a little.   
"I believe in you. Now go shower and I'll leave your uniform in your wardrobe." Calum reassures him with a kiss, sending him into his room rather than where he sleeps with his dom because neither en-suite has a double shower. Though even if one did Calum's not quite sure they would be ready for that. 

"How do you feel Sweetheart?" Calum asks as Ashton steps out from his room post shower in his 'uniform'.  
"I don't mind it... but it'll take some getting used to." Ashton replies, squirming a little from the tightness and rigidity. It's a pair of simple navy pants and blazer along with a marle grey skivvy and brown loafers, plus a light grey overcoat given it's the end of July.  
"Well you look adorable." Calum gushes. "As you can see your colours are grey and navy, when it's warmer you can change the shirt to something lighter, in colour and fabric."   
"Thank you." Ashton blushes a little.

"You've got all your books and things, your new laptop? Ready to go?" Calum queries as they walk to the garage, acting a little bit like a parent on their kids first day of school.  
"Yep." Ashton grins, "I'm excited for this."  
"I'm so glad to hear that." Calum replies, kissing Ashton over the middle console before reversing out and driving to the office. 

"Good morning!" Maggie claps excitedly, jumping up from her desk when she sees Calum and Ashton step out of the lift.   
"You're chirpy this morning." Calum snorts.   
"It's not everyday we have someone new around here. And we're alone on this floor. I'm excited to have the company." She quips back, making Ashton blush a little.   
"Ouch." Calum says, grabbing his chest and feigning hurt. 

"Now, show us this classroom/office you made yesterday." Calum says as he puts his coat up and grabs the coffee that was waiting on his desk.   
"I want coffee." Ashton pouts as they walk down the corridor.   
"You can go downstairs before you start work but just tell Maggie your order and in future there can be one waiting on your desk every morning as well."  
"Absolutely. Even if you're like me and change your order every day, just text me 15 minutes before hand and I'll have it done. Now," Maggie smiles, swinging open a door at the end of the corridor. 

"This was conference room number 5, the smallest, and we never used it anyway so now it's yours. I wasn't sure what you'd need so I just filled the desk up with basic stationary. On the phone you can dial 1 to be directed to Calum's desk, 2 for his mobile, 3 for my desk or 9 for security." Maggie explains as they all step into the room, which may have been smaller than the other four conference rooms but it still wasn't small.   
"What do you think Sweets?" Calum hums as he wraps his arms around Ashton from behind.   
"It's gonna take some getting used to but I like it." Ashton smiles, happily sinking a little into his dom's comforting hold. 

"That's what I like to hear. How about you do two hours of work, take a twenty minute break, another two hours, take a forty minute break for lunch, then another two hours? That's just like school?" Calum suggests.   
"Yeah... I can change it up if I want right? Have more flexibility?" Ashton asks.   
"Of course. Just don't work for more than two hours without a break." Calum answers firmly.   
"Okay. I guess... I guess I should start then?"  
"Go grab your coffee, settle in. It's all gonna be okay." Calum says whilst they all walk out of Ashton's new office. 

"Use your card you got yesterday and then come back and set everything up how you like. The office is yours and we can fill it however you want." Calum smiles, kissing Ashton on the cheek before watching him go into the lift and turning to his office with a sigh. "This is all so surreal Mags."  
"Good surreal?"  
"I think so... I'm excited to have him around. Living with him feels good. I'm just worried we're rushing and this was the wrong idea and I shouldn't have pulled him out of school." Calum sits down and massages his temples as he speaks.   
"He wanted to leave. You didn't pull him. He wanted to move in with you. He's still learning how to be a submissive but he trusts you. Relax a bit or you'll stress him out more. The baby can feel stress."  
"Mag-"  
"It's the same concept Calum."  
"I suppose it is." He let's put a breath he was holding in.  
"As a dominant of seven years, I know it is. Now, there's a folder on your desktop titled 'Monday' and I have put everything in order of importance. Just go through the list and relax about Ashton, he'll be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m so so sorry this is a day late but life has been crazy lately, see you all tomorrow with another chapter. Drama coming soon hehe but you didn’t hear that from me. 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	33. Chapter thirty two

“I have a problem…” Ashton awkwardly bounces on his toes and bites nervously on his lip, standing in front of Maggie’s desk. It was 9:30am and he’d already been working a little over an hour.   
“You could have called me but anyway, shoot.” Maggie says, looking up from her computer. She can see Calum in her peripheral’s looking on with interest but not saying anything.   
“No this is… more of a problem than that.”  
“Oh? Should I be worried?” She raises an eyebrow.   
“I don’t have my maths textbook.”  
“And…” She presses.   
“And it’s at school.” Ashton adds nervously.   
“Oh.” She says in understanding.

“I don’t- I don’t wanna go- and I didn’t wanna disturb Cal-“ Ashton starts to ramble, panic building inside him at the thought of having to go back to school.  
“Relax. Deep breaths. It’s all gonna be okay.” Maggie cuts him off.   
“Okay.” Ashton says shakily.   
“Do you want me to just order a new one? The old one can go to the school and I’m sure I can find a new one today.” Maggie suggests.  
“I mean… there was notes in that one that were kind of important…”  
“Okay. You go do another subject and I’ll have this sorted by lunchtime. I promise.”   
“Are-“  
“Go.” 

Ashton nods and goes back to his office, after which Maggie stands up and walks into Calum’s -knowing he’ll want an explanation.   
“He’s scared of you.” Is the first thing Calum says when Maggie steps through the doorway.   
“He is not.” She rolls her eyes.   
“He 100% is. He looked like he was about to cry when he walked off. You cut him off and I learnt yesterday that when a dom does that he feels not valued and respected.”  
“I-“ Maggie cuts off her defence before it can get too far. “I didn’t know, I’ll apologise.”  
“Thanks, I just thought you should know.”   
“I’m glad you told me and I’m proud of you for learning more about him and becoming a better dom yourself. Gold star!”  
“You had me until the gold star.” Calum deadpans. 

“Now, the issue at hand, Ashton left his maths text book at school. Can’t have a replacement because there were notes and things in that one. Meaning, someone needs to go pick it up.” Maggie says, plopping into the seat across from her boss.   
“I can-“  
“Absolutely not. You’ve caused enough stir in that school in the last week. By someone I meant me.”  
“Fine.” Calum grumbles.   
“Great.” She smiles. “I’ll get Alec to drive me so that I can keep on top of everything. I’ll talk to Ashton before I go, see you in a couple of hours.”  
“Okay, bye then. Thanks for all this Maggie.” Calum says, lips lifting into a small and grateful smile.   
“It’s like you forget I’m a dom and it’s in my nature to look after subs.” She mutters, making Calum laugh, as she walks out whilst texting Alec.

“Hey.” She lightly knocks on Ashton’s open office door before stepping in.   
“Hi.” He looks up from his PE theory work.   
“I wanted to apologise.”   
“What for?” Ashton furrows his eyebrows.   
“For cutting you off just before. You were just trying to ask a question and I should have allowed that.” She clarifies.   
“Oh.” Ashton’s voice goes quiet. “Calum told you then.”  
“Just that you when a dom cuts you off you take that as feeling unimportant.”  
“It’s selfish I know.” He scrunches his eyes shut in frustration. 

“It’s not selfish Ashton. I know that this submissive thing is very new to you and you’re still unsure at times but it’s okay. I’m sorry I cut you off and I want you to know that my intention is never to make you feel like anything less than my equal. Calum feels the same way, as does any dom who’s not an asshole.” Maggie reassures him.   
“Thank you.” Ashton smiles. “Can I ask you a question?”  
“Of course. Anything, anytime.”  
“How long have you been a dom?”   
“Seven years.” She replies easily. “I’m not older than I look, my sub’s just older than me.” She adds with a laugh upon seeing his slight look of confusion.   
“Oh.” He chuckles awkwardly. 

“Now, I’m going to pick up your textbook. Is the textbook in your locker? Is there anything else you need?”   
“Yeah it’s in my locker, will you be able to find it? And no, there’s nothing else I can think of.”  
“Cool, I’ll ask someone. Text me your locker code or whatever that is.”  
“Will do. Thanks for this.” The younger smiles.   
“Anytime. I’m here for you too.”

Maggie strolls out with a wave, grabbing her laptop from her desk and heading downstairs to meet Alec. The car ride mostly consists of Maggie repeating to Calum over text that he doesn’t need to go check on Ashton, it was easier to restrain him when she was just outside his office. 

“Thanks a ton, I’ll be back in like five or ten.” Maggie says to Alec as he parks the car and she jumps out and walks to the school office. Suddenly she realises she forgot to plan any of this.  
“Hi. Can I help you?” The receptionist smiles.   
“Um, hi. Is Tony Riersack available?” Maggie asks, figuring he’s the only one who would know all of Ashton’s story at this point. Or rather, he’s the only staff member Maggie knows the name of.   
“He is, down the hall to the right. I’ll let him know you’re coming.”  
“Thanks,” Maggie nods, walking down the hallway the receptionist gestured towards. 

“Come in.” The man calls out when Maggie knocks on the door. “Tony Riersack, I don’t believe Linda at reception grabbed your name.” He introduces warmly, sticking out a hand for her to shake.   
“Maggie Sears, personal and executive assistant to Calum Hood.”  
“Right, lovely to meet you. How is Ashton doing? Is he settling in to his new way of learning?” He asks as they sit down across from each other.   
“Still early days but yes it’s all going very well so far. He’s enjoying it.”  
“That’s wonderful to hear. What can I do for you?”

“It’s nothing major however Ashton left a book in his locker and I was wondering if I could just empty that out.”  
“Yes that’s no trouble at all, I’ll walk with you to it.” Tony gets up, leading them both back via reception so Linda can access the locker chart and check where Ashton’s is.   
“Thank you.” Maggie says curtly.

The two make slightly awkward small talk on the trek to where Ashton’s old locker sits underneath a verandah outside the year 12 common area. Maggie makes an effort to hide the way her breath hitches when she opens the locker and finds a pile of notes people had slipped into Ashton’s locker -none of them nice. She keeps the small talk going and discreetly shoves them inside cover of the maths text book. After grabbing the few other floating pieces of paper and things she shuts the locker and turns to Tony with a smile.   
“Thank you so much for this but I must be getting back to the office.”  
“Of course, it’s been great meeting you and please don’t hesitate to contact me if there’s anyway the school can assist Ashton with his studies.”  
“Will do, we appreciate it. We’ll be in touch soon regarding his exams anyway.” She replies as they walk towards the car park.  
“Of course. Thanks again for making the trip out here.”  
“Anytime.” 

Maggie slips into the car, nearly 20 minutes after she left, with an exasperated sigh.   
“That took so long, just drive.” She groans, Alec chuckling as he starts the car. Maggie reads over the slips of paper from Ashton’s peers, 8 notes all some way or another saying that Ashton’s a failure as a submissive. She’s in two minds about telling either Ashton or Calum about their existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t really know what to say... hope you all enjoyed that. The story’s starting to pick up so I’m really excited to be updating. See you in a few days! Thanks for the love :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	34. Chapter thirty three

The hour car trip is long. Long enough, it becomes apparent, for Maggie to forget about the little notes and their place inside the cover of Ashton's maths book.   
"Here we go. One maths book along with everything else cleared out of your locker." She grins triumphantly as she holds out the stack of papers and the book when she steps into his office.   
"Thank you so much." Ashton sighs in relief as he takes the book and papers in question from her hands and put theme on his desk.   
"Anytime. That Riersack guy really is a talker." She exclaims, making Ashton laugh. "I hope you've taken a break this morning."  
"Yes, a while ago. I'm going to lunch soon." Ashton reassures.   
"Wonderful. I'm going to make sure Calum still has a company, you know where to find me." Maggie jokes, making Ashton giggle lightly as she walks out. 

Ashton quickly flicks through the papers on top of his textbook and puts them in the folder for the relevant subject, most of them were loose ends that had just fallen out at one point or another. He picks up his textbook, going to line it up in the neat row of all his other textbooks, when some slips of paper fall from the cover. He's instantly confused, he doesn't remember putting anything there. He turns the pile over and his heart falls from his chest. 

You'll never be a good sub ashton.

The first one reads. He could be logical about this but his mind isn't allowing that so he keeps reading on. 

You need to be protected by someone like me. 

You're the sub who tried to be better than all the other subs and that just makes you worse. 

I'm the best dom. You're the worst sub ashton.

Only I know how bad you are. Really bad. 

Doms and subs are not equal. You're weak. 

You don't know how to behave and be a good sub, you never will. 

You are a failure as a submissive ashton irwin. -Calum Hood

The last one is the worst. He can't believe Calum would do this. Would write these things and deliver them in the form of notes in his textbook. There's no other explanation, no one else could have gotten them inside the textbook. No one but Maggie, which easily leads to Calum. 

Ashton didn't realise how much he was crying until a tear fell onto one of the notes. He quickly wipes his eyes and pushes his chair away from the desk. He needs space. Everything feels suffocating right now. For a moment he sits in his desk chair, just sort of hyperventilating, but he can't draw his eyes away from the notes sitting on his desk. He needs to get out of here. 

Ashton leaps up, grabbing his phone and wallet and ready to take his lunch break right now but then he halts a second. He quickly hides the notes back in the textbook, deciding he doesn't want Calum or Maggie seeing them if they were to come knocking to his office. He doesn't know exactly why he doesn't want them seeing but he doesn't, he needs to process this in his own head right now -at least that's what he thinks he needs. 

He peers out of his office and sees Maggie happily typing away at her desk -which he has to pass to access the lift. There's no way he can get out without her seeing him and asking why the hell he's crying. Looking for options, he notices the fire escape stairs just across the hall and decides they'll do. Maggie momentarily walks into Calum's office and Ashton takes the opportunity, rushing down the fire escape as quick as he can. 

Going down 25 flights of stairs isn't exactly that quick overall but awkwardly walking across the building to access the lift is something he can't face right now. Not to mention he needs the time to try and hide the fact he's been crying his eyes out before he reaches the food court. When he does finally reach the ground floor he takes a deep breath, opening the fire door and trying to blend in with the crowd in the food court. 

He grabs some fried rice then sits at the most secluded table he can find before eating slowly and analysing absolutely everything in his life that led him to this moment. It's not long before he starts to cry again. 

"Are you okay?" A woman, Ashton guesses around 30, asks him -making him jump in horror at her sudden appearance.   
"Oh." He tries to clear his throat and wipe his eyes quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just work stress." He chuckles awkwardly.   
"You sure?" She frowns.   
"Yeah... I'm just... new and still settling in." He trails unsurely, trying to work out what he can say to make her go away.   
"That worries me more. Generally the new people are more relaxed. Are your team nice?" She furrows her eyebrows.   
"Oh-" Ashton chokes on air a little bit, trying to save himself from anymore of her questions. "I- yeah they're all nice. I promise I'm fine."  
"Okay. If you say so." She says hesitantly, standing up slowly. "We have a great Human Resources team on the fourth floor if you have any issues."  
"Thank you." Ashton replies softly and she gives a warm smile before walking away, making Ashton sigh in relief. 

Upstairs, Maggie was starting to wonder why Ashton seemingly wasn't on his lunch break yet. She didn't see him go out but in her book it had been a 'soon' amount of time since she got back and since Ashton had said he would go to lunch. She gets up from her desk with a puzzled look and strides down the corridor, being even more confused when she finds his office empty. 

"Have you seen Ashton?" Maggie asks Calum back in his office, an uneasy feeling in her stomach.   
"Should I have?" He looks up in confusion.   
"He just said he would be at lunch by now, and his office is empty, but I didn't see him go downstairs." She says, trying to put the pieces together.   
"You're telling me you're worried that he's having lunch when he said he would be, just because you didn't seem walk past your desk?" Calum says flatly.   
"Well... when you put it like that..."  
"Relax Mags, I'll go downstairs for lunch in like five minutes. To put your mind at ease."  
"Okay." She sighs unsurely before going back to her desk. 

Ashton was still downstairs, drowning in his thoughts. Drowning in the knowledge that Calum is insanely disappointed in him and essentially hates the fact they're considered soulmates. Absolutely everything is a lie and he's not sure what to do about that. He sits and stares off into space, not focussing on what's in his line of sight. That is, until he sees Calum exit a lift out of his pheripherals.

Ashton instantly panics. He's barely eaten half of his rice in half an hour but that's not his main problem right now. He darts into the closest toilets so fast he's surprised he doesn't run into someone. Settling for a stall, just in case Calum does by chance happen to come in, he proceeds to hyperventilate and have a panic attack in the toilet stall. 

He's not ready to face Calum. He doesn't know when he will be but right now his chest his tightening at the thought. His head feels heavy despite feeling like it has no oxygen at all. He muscles unexplainably hurt and his breathing just keeps getting faster. There's tears streaming down his face but he can barely hear a thing over the sound of Calum's words 'you are a failure as a submissive ashton irwin' repeating in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hehehe you're welcome things are starting to get spicy I'll be back on Thursday with another update, thanks for the love and support :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	35. Chapter thirty four

Calum scans the food court for what feels like a million times, he never sees Ashton and that concerns him more than it should. Ashton could've gone out for lunch, that wouldn't bother Calum, but it's nearly two hours since anyone's seen Ashton -to his knowledge- and that isn't a comforting thought. Maybe he just needs space, maybe he's overwhelmed by the new way of doing school and the new environments. Still, Calum needs to text him for his own peace of mind. 

Calum - Ashton: Just checking you're okay Sweets. Let me know if you need anything. Xo

Ashton flounders for his phone the moment he hears his dom's alert sound and he stares at the black letters for a long moment. Then he realises that this can't possibly be making him a better sub and typing out a textbook perfect reply as fast as he can. 

Ashton - Calum: I'm wonderful Calum. Thank you. 

It feels ickily formal but Ashton thinks it's necessary. Calum notices how unaffectionate it looks but decides not to push it. 

Calum - Ashton: Anytime. I'm always here for YOU first and foremost. Xo

Ashton doesn't want to ask for anything, overstep his boundaries as a submissive, as he's sure that's why he's in this mess in the first place. Regardless, he needs to in order to be a good submissive and please Calum. It will pay off. That's what he keeps telling himself as he slowly types a reply. 

Ashton - Calum: Today has been a lot of changes for me. May I go home now? I promise to do a full day or longer to make it up tomorrow. 

These are possibly the weirdest texts Calum has ever received from Ashton and he's got half a mind to have Michael trace Ashton's phone. Though it's clear Ashton wants space right now so he respects that. 

Calum - Ashton: Of course Darling. Go home and relax, don't think about tomorrow. Text Alec to come pick you up 0400 000 000, I'll be home around 5/5:30. Xoxo 

Ashton - Calum: Thank you. Xo

Ashton toyed with the idea of using more formal and standard dom titles in his texts but decided against it, not wanting Calum to suspect anything. Ashton waits in the toilets another twenty minutes, to assure himself Calum is definitely gone, before he even texts Alec to pick him up. 

Calum caught the lift back up to his office just after he received Ashton's last text, not replying in a bid to give his sub space. Calum frowns the whole journey to his office, that he does on autopilot, sitting at his desk and staring at his black computer screen for five minutes before Maggie walks into his office and mirrors his frown.  
"What's wrong?" She asks. "Did you find Ashton?"  
"Not exactly..." He says numbly, still for the life of him not being able to understand what was happening. 

"You were the last person of us to see him, when you gave him his textbook back, did he seem off?" Calum says blankly, slowly looking up at his assistant.  
"No... he seemed normal. Chirpy even. Calum... what's going on?" Her voice is becoming increasingly worried.  
"I don't know." His voice is quiet and it cracks a little towards the end.  
"Work with me, not against me." She presses, trying to fix the issue but right now she may as well be talking to a brick wall. Calum says nothing, just hands her his phone with his last conversation with Ashton open on the screen. 

"Oh..." She says slowly.  
"What do I do? Why is he suddenly so distant?" Calum asks, feeling completely lost right now.  
"He just needs space." Maggie says after a deep breath. "You're moving quite fast and it's probably just catching up with him. I'm sure he doesn't regret anything and that he just needs to be alone for a minute to process all that's been going on."  
"You sure?"  
"Yep." Her voice wavers a little but she tries to cover it. She's not sure. This still doesn't feel right but she has no other answer and the last thing she wants right now is to stress Calum out more. "I'll be right back." 

Maggie scurries to her desk and quickly makes a phone call, keeping her voice too muffled for Calum to decipher what's going on.  
"Pack up. You're doing on a playdate." She says with no room for discussion when she walks back into the large office.  
"I- what-" Calum sputters.  
"You're not going to be able to get a thing done here but we know you can't go home right now, so you're going to Michael's office. He's ready and waiting for you."  
"I can't impose on him like that, he has a launch coming up." Calum shakes his head.  
"Friends don't just allow you to turn up when it's convenient, that's what acquaintances are for. Friends are there when they're needed. Now go." She replies firmly. "If you do want to work, or at least tell yourself you're working, then take your laptop."

Calum pouts but packs up his things under her heavy stare. A few times he opens his mouth and considers protesting a little more but Maggie silently shuts him down before he has the chance.  
"I will see you in the morning, assuming all is well. You told him you were his dom before you were anything else. Honour that by not coming to work tomorrow if you're still talking things out with him." Maggie presses as she walks with Calum to the lift.  
"I've already taken a day and a half off this week now though, I-"  
"Did you seriously hear nothing I just said? Relationship first dumbass. Goodbye." She rolls her eyes before pushing him into the lift and texting him after the doors close. 

Maggie - Calum: You won't get a thing done tomorrow if tension is still high anyway but don't worry, everything will be okay. Love you loser

Calum - Maggie: Love you too Mags. Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Friends don’t just allow you to turn up when it’s convenient, that’s what acquaintances are for. Friends are there when they’re needed. One of my favourite lines of the book, it’s important. It’s 3am now though so gn lovelies :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	36. Chapter thirty five

"What do I do?" Calum asks for the third time, nearly pulling his hair out as he paces Michael's oversized office.   
"There's nothing you can do." The older rolls his eyes.   
"What do you mean there's nothing I can do?" Calum stresses, nearly popping a vein in his neck.   
"What do I mean- what do you mean- Calum just sit down." Michael snaps, causing the brunette to stop and stare narrowly at his best friend. Michael looks back even more stubbornly until Calum sighs in defeat and plops in the chair in front of Michael's desk. 

"I need to do something." Calum says, voice bordering on a whine.   
"When it gets to five o'clock," Michael starts, "and I let you out of here, you're going to go home and one of two things will happen. Either Ashton will still be distant for whatever reason and you won't be able to force any conversation of use or merit out of him, or he will be willing and ready to talk and the issue will resolve itself. That's happened in the past, has it not?" He explains, accentuating his words with big and loose hand gestures.   
"It has." Calum mutters dryly.   
"Wonderful." Michael grins. "Now you either work on your laptop or I have to get out the colouring books we give to occupy children."

Calum narrows his eyes before opening his laptop to start working slowly, analysing data and replying to a few emails. He doesn't get a lot done, his mind focussed on Ashton. He wants to know how his sub is feeling, what he's doing at home. Above all he wants to know why Ashton is suddenly acting like this. 

"Hey Mikeeeeeee." Calum drawls obnoxiously.   
"What?" Michael mumbles, not looking up from his computer.  
"What if he doesn't wanna talk tonight?"  
"I think," Michael sighs, finally meeting his best friends gaze. "You give it till morning. Then stay with him and try to keep things relaxed, I don't think it'll be an issue."  
"Yeah, Maggie won't let me go to work tomorrow unless it's resolved." Calum mutters.   
"And that's one of the many reasons we love her." Michael beams. 

Calum sinks into his chair a little more and types slowly on his laptop. Using every slight inconvenience as an excuse to blame Michael for his products and say how everything is his fault. Michael ignores every comment.   
"This-" Calum starts.   
"Go away!" Michael cries out and Calum has the audacity to look attacked and even surprised by his outburst. "I am not letting you go home while you're this pissy because you'll just make everything worse. You're going to go down stairs and come back in ten minutes in a better mood. Think of the fact Ashton needs you in the right headspace now more than ever then maybe I'll let you go home early." Michael lectures him. Calum just pouts and walks out of the room without another word. 

Michael - Maggie: Calum's being pissy as fuck

Maggie - Michael: Oh dear god let me know if there's anything I can do

Michael - Maggie: Will do, thanks

"I promise I'm feeling better." Calum says as he walks back into Michael's office, having taken a twelve minute breather.   
"What did you do?" Michael queries skeptically.   
"I had a fresh juice from downstairs and walked around the store room." Calum says triumphantly.   
"Drank your juice quick." Michael snorts.  
"I- I- well- yeah- um-" Calum flounders at a loss for words.   
"Now sit down and tell me what you've learnt." Michael clasps his hands together and looks at Calum expectantly.   
"Is there any reason you are so insistent to treat me like a ten-year-old?" Calum retorts.   
"Is there any reason you think talking to Ashton while there's a stick up your ass would be effective?" Michael says flatly. 

"Well," Calum huffs. "I-" Calum goes to speak but his previously hard resolve crumbles at the thought of what Ashton needs right now. "Ashton needs me. Ashton, for whatever reason, is feeling disconnected. I think... he's afraid of how fast things have gone. But... I don't really know. Because I haven't talked to him yet and hopefully he's ready to talk because... I need him too."  
"Wonderful. It's ten to five, maybe take the long way home to give you and him more time -if you can bear it. Bye Cal." Michael smiles softly.   
"Wait- what?"  
"Text me how it goes, but not till it's all done. See you later."  
"Okay." Calum smiles. "Yeah, thanks Mike. You're a good friend."  
"I try." Michael winks, making Calum laugh as he walks out of the office. 

Calum drives through peak hour traffic Sydney, taking the sort of long way home -the medium way home if you will. He arrives back to his harbourside mansion just before 5:30, giving himself a little pep talk before he takes a deep breath and walks inside from the garage. 

The house is eerily silent. Sure, he didn't expect Ashton to be having a party but something still doesn't feel right. It's as if he's stepped into an air comprised of more tension than oxygen. After a moment he notices the smell of cooking so starts to head down to the kitchen, calling out as he does so.   
"Ashton?"  
"In here Sir." 

Calum freezes, feeling his blood run cold. The tone was nothing like Ashton. The use of 'Sir' was nothing like Ashton. The problem was that he heard the voice, it was definitely Ashton. Taking a few breaths he decides to keep on his path to the kitchen, where Ashton's voice came from, before he jumps to conclusions. Though, to be fair, his mind is too confused and shocked to be able to conclude anything right now. 

"Are you alright Ashton?" Calum asks as he turns the corner into the glossy white kitchen.   
"Yes Sir." Ashton replies curtly and everything in front of his eyes makes Calum's heart feel like it's being ripped from his chest. He has no idea how to deal with this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hellooooooooo. Goodbyeeeeeee. I don't have much to say, this was a bit of a filler chapter. Still hoped you enjoyed it though. Love you all :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	37. Chapter thirty six

Ashton was kneeling, something he’d never done before, at the end of the island bench. The kitchen was spotless, though it was obvious he’d been cooking. On the dining table in the distance lay a perfectly set out meal for one, only for Calum but there was enough food on his plate for two. 

“Sweetheart, would you mind telling me what’s going on?” Calum asks, trying to hide his fear and keep his voice light and calming.  
“Just being a good sub for you sir.” Ashton swallows, eyes still having not moved from their fixation on the floor. Calum could tell that much, it was obvious in the way Ashton had done all things a textbook perfect submissive would do.  
“But why Darling?” Calum presses a little further, albeit hesitantly.  
“I just want to be good for you.” Ashton chokes out. 

Calum steps closer, reaching a hand out to softly scrape the younger’s jaw. He pulls Ashton’s head up so they‘re finally making eye contact, the fear and desperation in the submissive’s eyes is utterly heartbreaking.  
“Sweets,” Calum whispers, “what brought this on?”  
“I want to be a good, great, the best, submissive for you sir.” Ashton breathes out. Despite the sir making him slightly uncomfortable, Calum makes no move to stop it just yet.  
“You are the best submissive Ashton. The very best. You don’t have to prove yourself to me.” Calum tries to reassure him, but the younger just stays silent and squirms a little in his grip. Calum takes a step back, Ashton’s head instantly bowing again when he is able. 

“I will be back in a few minutes. Know that I am not disappointed in you and I never have been. You are perfect for me Ash.” Calum says calmly, leaning down to softly kiss Ashton’s lips before handing back up stairs to process what is happening. 

Calum - Maggie: Help. 

“What’s happening?” Maggie calls Calum the instant she reads the text, needing to understand what’s going on.  
“I don’t know. I need help.” Calum replies, stress evident in his voice as he paces his home office in circles.  
“Calum. What’s going on?” She says, more firmly this time.  
“I wish I knew!”  
“Calum!” Maggie snaps, letting the only sound be Calum’s erratic breathing for a few seconds. 

“He’s- I don’t know- he-“  
“Do you want me to come over?” Maggie asks, voice softer.  
“I think so?”  
“I’ll be over as soon as I can.”  
“Can you bring Carla? Maybe? I don’t know.” Calum says hesitantly.  
“Cal, what has he done? Or what is he doing?” Maggie is growing increasingly worried.  
“I came home and he was was in the kitchen, kneeling. He’s bowed. Will only address me as sir. Dinner is on the table but only I have a plate. I think he’s expecting to kneel and me feed him on the floor.” Calum rambles, voice rising in pitch as he becomes more stressed thinking about it all. 

“Oh… my… god…” Maggie’s voice is slow, before the line is filled with rustling as she prepares to make a hasty exit from the building.  
“What do I do?!” Calum nearly screams in frustration.  
“Okay.” Maggie takes a deep breath, already in the lift down to her car. “Carla and I will be there as soon as we possibly can. In the meantime, go eat dinner before it’s cold. He seems set on acting like he is so leave him. Let him kneel and feed him through dinner.” Maggie explains, texting her sub as she talks. “Praise him. I cannot stress this enough. Praise the fuck out of him for everything -but it has to be sincere or he’ll notice and feel worse. Be slow and patient. He’s likely going to be so well behaved it’s off putting but you don’t mention that, you…”  
“Praise him?”  
“Bingo. I’ll be there soon. Go eat.”  
“Okay, thank you.”  
“Don’t thank me yet. Bye.” Maggie says as she reaches her car.  
“Bye.” Calum breathes out, hearing the line click dead. 

Maggie - Calum: Last thing, no calling him Ashton or even Ash. Pet names only. 

Calum - Maggie: Noted. Thanks. See you soon. 

He repeats all of Maggie’s words in his head as he goes back downstairs to Ashton who, unsurprisingly, hasn’t moved a millimeter.  
“Thank you for cooking dinner for me Sweets. It smells delicious.” Calum plasters a smile on his face as he walks to the table set for one. As soon as Calum sits down, Ashton is scurrying over to kneel beside him. “Perfect boy, you’re so good for me darling.” Calum coos, making Ashton smile and seem more content than he had all afternoon. 

Calum starts eating and a few bites in he stops to moan about how good it was -and it wasn’t a lie, turns out his boy can really cook.  
“Would you like some Sweets?” Calum asks softly, already getting some on the fork for him.  
“Only if you would like to give it to me Sir.” Ashton replies, voice as clear as ever.  
“Of course. Here, try some of your amazing cooking.” Calum says, holding a fork of food in front of his sub’s mouth.  
“Thank you Sir.” Ashton says after he swallows.  
“Here, have more Darling.” Calum feeds Ashton another bite, Ashton thanks Calum again. The meal goes on, Calum alternating between a mouthful for himself and one for Ashton -Ashton thanking him each and every time he swallows. 

“That was incredible Sweetheart, thank you so much for cooking for me.” Calum praises the younger again, this time as he finishes the meal.  
“Of course sir. Anytime sir.” Ashton replies. “Would you like me to clear you plate sir?”  
“If you insist, thank you Sweets.” Calum says, ruffling Ashton’s hair a little. Ashton seems desperate for the touch, nuzzling his head a little into his dom’s large hand. 

When Calum pulls back, he thinks for a moment before getting up and walking into the formal sitting room without a word. He can hear Ashton get up and clear the dinner dishes as he texts Maggie. 

Calum - Maggie: He seemed more content the more I praised him. He’s doing the dishes now. 

The reply is a little slow to come, a tell tale sign she’s using voice to text in her car. 

Maggie - Calum: Thats good. I’m only 5 minutes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyyyyy so this probably seems like the story is becoming more like a same same bdsm story with all the kneeling and titles and things but have patience, trust me and remember that everyone in this universe is in d/s relationship. Can’t wait to update again in two days, love y’all. Thanks so much for the comments :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	38. Chapter thirty seven

The doorbells rings and Ashton jumps a little from his place kneeling beside Calum's arm chair in the sitting room. He seems to panic, not sure if he should go back to how he was in case it's someone like Michael or Maggie -he's not sure he's ready for them to see him like this. _This is for Calum, he's your dom_, Ashton reminds himself -opting to stay on the floor.

"I'll be right back Sweetheart, sit wherever you're most comfortable." Calum says calmly, lightly patting Ashton on the head in an attempt to be at least somewhat reassuring.

"Yes Sir." Ashton replies as Calum walks out.

"He's kneeling in the sitting room." Calum whispers as soon as he's opened the door.

"We're going to be calm about this." Maggie starts. "We're going to find out why and what we can do to fix it, Carla will be able to get it out of him if he doesn't want to talk to us -which he may not."

The older three walk into the sitting room and Ashton doesn't look up but he can see and hear the extra feet. He freezes at the thought of being around other people right now. He just wants to please Calum. His existence is devoted to Calum's happiness, at least until Calum doesn't hate him.

"Darling, I want you to look up. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Calum begins slowly, keeping his voice soothing. Maggie and Carla both shoot him a look of encouragement that he's dealing with this right. Ashton looks up nervously and gulps. "This is Carla, Maggie's submissive." Calum can see the exact moment it clicks that Ashton realises he has not a clue to behave around a fellow submissive -at least while he's being so submissive himself.

Carla goes to say something but Maggie stops her with a look, deciding it'd be better for Ashton if Carla was also very submissive -to not make him feel inferior or more in need of guidance.

"You can speak." Maggie says, the words feeling weird on her tongue. She's never been one to cut off communication. In most, though not all, relationships it's considered unhealthy for the dom to control the communication -but everyone's different.

"Hello Ashton." Carla says softly, kneeling in front of him.

"You can speak." Calum pipes in, noting that because Carla needed permission Ashton would feel the same.

"Hello Carla, it's lovely to meet you." Ashton replies politely, still keeping everything he says short.

Maggie - Calum: He's not gonna talk to us.

Maggie texts Calum, the tension in the air becoming insufferable and something needing to be done.

"Sweets, why don't you take Carla downstairs to the casual lounge? You can talk and get to know her. Maggie and I need to discuss... some things." Calum keeps his voice light as he speaks.

"Yes Sir." Ashton responds curtly before standing and heading out, Calum quickly stops him for a kiss and some words of reassurance.

"You're being such a good boy. My good boy. Very proud of you."

Ashton and Carla walk downstairs in silence before sitting on the couch, a few awkward feet of space between them.

"You're a really good submissive Ashton." Carla compliments.

"Oh, thank you." Ashton blushes. "You seem very experienced at it."

"Maggie and I have been paired seven years, though I'm older than her so I was an unpaired submissive until I was 20."

"Wow, that's a long time. And I couldn't imagine being an unpaired submissive... I think for any length of time." Ashton says, slowly relaxing a little.

Maggie is upstairs trying to soothe an exceptionally distressed Calum.

"We can't live like this Maggie. I have no idea how to do it. I'm not ready for a relationship either." Calum rambles.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Maggie rolls her eyes. "Let's start with the fact you've been an unpaired dom for four and a half years. I don't know how more ready you want to be than that. You are ready for this."

"He's so submissive Maggie."

"I'm sorta confused by this whole thing... didn't you discuss your expectations of each other when you did your relationship contract?" Maggie furrows her eyebrows. Calum freezes, eyes going wide and he slowly spins on his heels to face his assistant.

"We haven't done a contract yet..." Calum winces, preparing himself for her to blow.

"What?!" Maggie hisses, trying not to be loud enough for the submissive's to hear.

"It just... hasn't come up?"

"You've been together nearly a month! You're living together! Normally this comes up in the first week!" She whisper shouts at him.

"I- he wasn't ready at first and then we just forgot!" Calum whisper shouts back in defence.

"No." Maggie narrows her eyes. "You forgot. He's clearly remembered. No wonder he's acting like this, he has no idea how to act." 

Maggie inelegantly flops onto an armchair and massages her temples, trying to process this.

"So..." Calum drawls, waiting for Maggie to give him the answer to this.

"For the record," she starts, perhaps a little sharper than she should've. "He most likely would have adjusted to everything faster and more easily had you made a contract weeks ago like you were fucking supposed to."

"I- what do you want me to say at this point?" Calum sighs in defeat.

"He's in good hands with Carla. Right now we're going to your office to start drafting a contract." Maggie says definitively, texting Carla that they're heading further upstairs and mumbling "you dumb shit" under her breath as they walk to Calum's home office.

"So I heard you weren't expecting to be a submissive, do you like your status now?" Carla asks, finally feeling Ashton is relaxed enough after sufficient small talk to actually talk about the issue at hand.

"Um," Ashton halts, caught a little off guard. "Yeah... it feels sort of natural? I mean, it does, but also I still don't know exactly what I'm doing."

"That's normal. What about the Sir and the kneeling and stuff? That can be a lot to get used to." Carla replies, trying not to let on that she knows said behaviour is out of the ordinary for him.

"Oh." Ashton squeaks, having a quick internal debate to decide if he should tell her everything. Considering he knows he'll be seeing a lot more of her and she's an experienced submissive, he goes with he should. Or rather why shouldn't he.

"That... that's only recent."

"How recent?" Carla tilts her head.

"Today?" Ashton squeaks unsurely. Carla pulls off a splendid look of shock and considers whether she should get into acting after this. "I, um, found out today that sir doesn't think I'm a good submissive, so I came home... made myself into the best submissive possible." His voice is quiet, a few slight cracks in it as the thought of the notes makes him want to cry again.

"What?" Carla splutters, this look of shock being completely genuine. There's no way Calum thinks Ashton is a bad submissive. She had to put up with his completely whipped rambling two weeks ago, it's obvious Calum is head over heels for his boy. "Ashton... Calum doesn't think you're not good... I've heard him talk about you myself. He's whipped."

"With all due respect," Ashton starts, becoming oddly angry by everything. "He told me today himself."

"Ashton," Carla starts, trying to gather some semblance of authority in her voice. She is a school teacher after all, though she teaches six-year-olds. "How exactly did he tell you?"

"He wrote me notes." Ashton goes quiet again.

"That said..." She urges him on.

"'You are a failure as a submissive ashton irwin -Calum Hood' quote unquote. He even used lowercase a and i." Ashton says dryly.

"He would never." Carla instantly shoots back, voice scarily venomous. "Ashton," She takes a deep breath, "Calum would never use lowercase for the name of any submissive. I've know him over three and a half years and trust me, Calum would never say anything like what you're insinuating."

"It's not an insinuation." He grits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: today is Tuesday. Yesterday was not Tuesday, even if I thought that when I updated. Me not knowing how to read a calendar means I'm giving y'all an extra update this week, yay! We met Carla! Double yay!! Thanks for the love as always :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	39. Chapter thirty eight

“I think,” Carla takes a deep breath, “that you should go talk to him and ask what his issue is, if you’re so sure he has one.”  
“Absolutely not.” Ashton scoffs. “He knows what he wrote and he knew I would read it. I’ll just be a good submissive and over time he’ll hate me less.”  
“He doesn’t hate you!” Carla nearly screeches, raising her voice more than intended. Maggie texts her instantly. 

Maggie - Carla: Do we need to come down?

Carla - Maggie: I think we’re okay for now… give me a little longer please.

Maggie - Carla: Five minutes. 

“I appreciate you trying to reassure me Carla, but for now I think it’s best if I just keep trying to be the best submissive I can be for my dominant.” Ashton says calmly after Carla has tuned back into the conversation.  
“Maybe this is obvious but… why don’t you just follow your contract?” Carla says thoughtfully.   
“My contract- we don’t have one of those.”  
“You what?” Carla’s eyes nearly pop out of her head.   
“Isn’t that normal? Isn’t it something you work on further down the line?” Ashton replies like it’s not that big of a deal. Carla quickly texts Maggie again. 

Carla - Maggie: DID YOU KNOW THERE IS NO CONTRACT??? THERE IS NO. CONTRACT.

Maggie - Carla: I found out just after you two went downstairs. We’ll be down to see you both in a minute.

Carla - Maggie: Okay, I’m sorry for yelling. 

Maggie - Carla: Thank you for apologising, I forgive you. ❤️

Carla - Maggie: ❤️

“Ashton, it’s normal to make them in the first week. And definitely before you’re living together.” Carla informs him.   
“Oh. More proof he doesn’t like me then.” Ashton whispers, slipping into a kneel on the floor as they hear foot steps coming down the stairs. Carla contemplates her own position for a second before kneeling beside Ashton. 

“Hi sweets.” Calum smiles, leaning down to kiss Ashton lovingly. Next to them, Carla and Maggie kiss and exchange a few inaudible and intimate words.   
“Hello sir.” Ashton smiles softly, feeling a little content that maybe he’s done something right if Calum’s smiling.   
“Sit next to me sweetheart,” Calum says as he sits on the couch perpendicular to where Maggie and Carla have positioned themselves.   
“Okay sir.” Ashton nods.

“Now, Ashton. I think I should start, and I’m only initiating it while they’re here as they might be able to help us. I think we should discuss a potential relationship contract.” Calum says calmly. Ashton would panic a little if he thought he had the right to, Calum calls the shots.   
“O-“  
“If I may,” Carla cuts Ashton off. Both the doms seem surprised but she can’t possibly let this go on if Ashton still thinks Calum doesn’t value him. Ashton sends her a desperate and pleading look but she ignores it completely. “Calum-”  
“Please no.” Ashton squeaks quietly but Carla presses on before either dom can question it.   
“Ashton is of the understanding you hate him. That you think he is a bad sub. That you don’t value him. That you would use a lowercase a and i when writing his name.” Carla just bares it all and Ashton wants the couch to swallow him. 

“What?” Calum says, barely audible and suddenly feeling light headed. Ashton means so much to him and the thought of him even thinking that makes him sick. Hell, he would never start any submissive’s name with lowercase letters. That was one of the most degrading things a dominant could do to a submissive. “Ashton… who told you this…” Ashton shakes his head, mouth tightly shut, willing himself not to cry. He feels so humiliated right now. Carla betrayed him and he can’t believe Maggie is witnessing everything.   
“He’s of the impression you did.” Carla clarifies.   
“What?!”  
“Fuck!”

Suddenly everyone is staring at Maggie. All three of them are confused as to why she just yelled the word ‘fuck’ so loudly.   
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuckkkkkk.” Maggie rambles, standing up and beginning to pace the room. “I can’t believe I caused all this. I literally- no! I didn’t write the notes! Technically Cory started this but I could have stopped this but I’m an idiot and I can’t fucking believe I caused all this!” Maggie speaks so fast, her breathing erratic. The other three are silent, staring at her movements but focusing more on her words. Carla slowly stands up and approaches her dom.   
“It’s okay. You didn’t mean to do this. Slow down and take deep breaths. We will all forgive you but we can’t until you properly explain it. I love you. It was an accident and accidents happen.” Carla’s words are barely audible to Calum and Ashton, they can only hear the occasionally sound bite. 

“Thank you. I love you too.” Maggie replies, her forehead resting against her sub’s after they’ve pulled back from a loving kiss.   
“And maybe it’s good because now they’ll make a contract.” Carla says quickly, making her dom have to swallow a laugh as they turn to face the other two.   
“Perhaps it would be best if you explained.” Calum says airily, tone a little sarcastic.   
“Yes, sorry, so,” Maggie begins as she and Carla sit back down. 

“From the start. I went to pick up Ashton’s maths textbook. I opened his locker and there on top of everything were the notes in question. I hid them before Riersack saw them because I did not want to open the can of worms with him. I read them in the car, felt sick to my stomach, and put them in the inside cover of the textbook. I had every intention of taking them out before I got back then either never telling you or telling you both in a sensible way. Ashton, Calum never even saw those notes and he would never even think anything close to what they said.” Maggie explains, every detail is covered from start to finish. Ashton feels his stomach drop. He feels so indescribably awful. 

“Do I… want to know what they said?” Calum asks reluctantly. Ashton shakes his head and bites his lip, not wanting to think about it. Maggie sighs, feeling Calum has the right to know.   
“I don’t remember exactly, there were several. But all, in one way or another, saying Ashton was a weak sub… a disappointment… would never be good enough…” Maggie’s voice fades, you could hear a pindrop in the silence of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: big sad energy, see y’all in two days with another chapter. Thanks for the love :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	40. Chapter thirty nine

The first thing to break the silence is the sound of an almighty sob that rips through Ashton’s body. Not being able to take it anymore, the youngest runs up the stairs. He contemplates a moment before going into his room -where he doesn’t usually sleep. He doesn’t think he could bear being in Calum’s bed right now. He thinks that the worst part is that he was stupid enough to believe them. That Calum would do that. He didn’t every try and talk it out. That is the thing the cements to him that he actually is a bad sub. 

Calum stands up as soon as the moment catches up with him, wanting nothing more than to just hold Ashton close right now. Give him all the reassurances in the world.   
“Wait-“ Maggie stops him, making him quickly spin on his heels to face her. “You need to think about what you’re going the say.”  
“He’s undoubtedly mad at himself for believing them. He’s still going to want to endlessly please you.” Carla continues.  
“Ok-“  
“The notes, Ashton made it out to me like there was only one. I’d say it’s the main one he remembers. He quotes it as saying…” Carla gulps nervously, not sure if she can bring herself to repeat it. “You are a failure as a submissive ashton irwin -Calum Hood; lowercase a, lowercase i.”

“This can’t be happening. I’m going to kill whoever wrote those notes.” Calum seethes, Maggie sending him a look of disbelief. “I’m going to kill Cory.” He clarifies.   
“As amazing as I am at my job, you cannot go prison-“   
“I never said anything about getting caught.” He mutters.   
“As soon as you are over your anger, you will walk slowly and calmly upstairs to talk to Ashton.” Maggie begins, leaving no room for argument. “You will not step foot inside our office building until you have a relationship contract. I will deal with the Cory side of things tomorrow, you need to promise me you won’t contact the school or try and reach Cory. Trust me.”  
“I- I don’t really have a choice I guess. Thank you Mags.” Calum smiles softly.  
“You’re welcome, feel free to call anytime if you want help with a relationship contract but you should be okay. Trust your instincts.”

Maggie and Carla stand, walking behind Calum up the stairs.   
“Good luck.” Maggie says finally, squeezing Calum in a tight hug.   
“Give Ashton my number, tell him he can message me about sub things anytime.” Carla makes sure to tell Calum as they step out the front door.  
“I will, thank you Carla. You’ve been a big help. If it weren’t for you we- well yeah.” The two women just smile reassuringly as they walk back to their car. Calum takes a deep breath as he shuts the front door, trying to rehearse his words as he makes his way to the bedroom but realising there’s a host of different ways Ashton could have reacted and he’ll have to wait and see. 

Calum checks his bedroom first, being more shocked than he should be when he walks in to find Ashton kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed.   
“Sweetheart, we need to talk about this. We need to talk and develop a contract but most importantly, I need to reassure you forever and ever how perfect you are. How much you mean to me. How much I value you.” Calum’s voice is calm but Ashton doesn’t look up.   
“Sir,” the younger’s voice cracks, “I want you to punish me.”

“What?” Calum wheezes, his mouth going dry. “You- Ashton I’m not punishing you for this. You did nothing wrong. And I can’t punish you without a contract.”  
“I assumed you wrote those notes. I didn't even try and communicate with you. I didn't trust you. I need to be punished Sir.” Ashton says, voice clearer and more determined.   
“Do you believe trust to be one of the integral parts of people’s relationships?” Calum asks, voice taking on a more authoritative tone because that seems to be what Ashton needs and wants right now.   
“Yes Sir.” Ashton replies without missing a beat.   
“Then trust me right now.”  
“I-“  
“I have told you and I will continue to tell you that you are the best submissive I could have ever wished for. You mean the world to me. As your dominant, I am the only person who gets to decide if you are a good submissive or not. I understand why you reacted the way you did this afternoon and I am not mad at you at all, nor do I consider you responsible. Trust that.” Calum says the final sentence with more strength, striving to make it properly sink in. 

Calum walks into his robe and bathroom to get ready for bed, leaving Ashton to think about everything. When he hops into bed ten minutes later, Ashton is still unmoved at the foot of his bed.   
“Sir?” Ashton asks quietly, peaking through his eyelashes to where his dom his positioning himself against the headboard.   
“What is it Darling?  
“May I join you in bed?” Ashton is a lot more nervous than he has been, still worried he’s fucking up everything.   
“Of course Sweets. Go get in your pyjamas and brush your teeth, then I think we’ll both be ready to talk.”

Ashton isn’t ready to talk and he doesn’t know when he will be but he complies. He gets ready for bed as asked before wordlessly slipping into the sheets next to his dom.   
“What do you wanna talk about?” Ashton asks quietly, voice timid.   
“You’ve become so distant in one afternoon. Twelve hours ago everything was great between us.” Calum says sadly.   
“I just keep worrying that I’m fucking everything up. It was… kind of in the back of my mind constantly but you were being so reassuring that I relaxed about it a little.” Ashton’s voice is distant as he speaks. “Then the notes… maybe deep down I did know that you didn’t write them, and that probably makes everything worse, but they were the straw that broke the camel's back. It just solidified in my head that I’m not good enough… so I came home and did everything I could think of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: cashton’s relationship is still developing ahhhhh getting there. Hope you enjoyed and thanks of the support, lotsa love back to you :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	41. Chapter forty

Calum and Ashton didn’t talk a great deal the previous night but Ashton ended the distance and they slept with each other as close as possible. They just needed to reassure themselves and each other that they still have each other -that they always will. 

Calum’s alarm blares at 6:30 in the morning but he’s quick to shut it off and reassure Ashton that he can sleep again -thankfully the teen doesn’t need a lot of persuasion at that hour of the morning. Calum texts Maggie before rolling back into Ashton and holding him close again. The younger snuggles into his chest and they both feel incredibly happy and at peace. 

Calum - Maggie: Talked a little last night, the distance is resolved but we haven’t covered much going forward. Contracts didn’t breach conversation at all.

Maggie - Calum: Noted. I’ll inform security you’re blacklisted from the building but take it easy and slow to today. Keep me updated.

Calum - Maggie: You can’t get me blacklisted from my own building. 

Maggie - Calum: You’re cute.

Calum can’t sleep much longer, his body used to being up and awake by 6:30 every morning. Still, he doesn’t move, enjoying the reassurance he gets from Ashton’s head on his chest and small even breaths escaping his slightly parted lips. When Ashton does start to stir it’s just after 8am, he yawns and opens his eyes but leaves his head on Calum’s chest. He likes it there. It fits right, feels like he’s supposed to exist over Calum’s heart. 

“Don’t you have work? What time is it?” Ashton asks, voice still thick with sleep as he slowly starts to stretch his muscles.   
“Maggie won’t let me go back to work until we have a contract, claims she’ll have me security blacklisted from the office until it’s done. It’s 8:08am right now.” Calum replies, his chest rumbling underneath Ashton’s head.   
“Oh.” Is all Ashton can get out, his guilt about Calum’s work coming through slightly.   
“Don’t worry. She said to relax, don’t rush it. We’re going to get this right Ashton. Now let’s go have breakfast.” The older says reassuringly, kissing Ashton on the temple as they both start to move to get up. 

“Porridge?” Ashton asks disappointly when they reach the kitchen.   
“Well we have no need to rush today so maybe you can convince me to make something else.” Calum laughs. “What’s on your mind?”  
“Anything but porridge.” Ashton deadpans.   
“Pancakes? A surprisingly healthy food actually. It’s about what you put on them.” Calum talks as he already starts gathering the ingredients for pancakes.   
“I’m gonna guess maple syrup isn’t a topping option in this house.” Ashton says, voice a little bitter but it’s mostly joking and Calum can hear that.   
“Ashton, you keep talking like I’m some health nut. You know I’m not that bad.” Calum purses his lips.  
“Yeah.” Ashton says softly, a faint smile on his face. Calum chuckles at the sight and sets about making breakfast, both existing in a comfortable silence. 

They eat their pancakes, Ashton being happy with Calum’s assortment of fruit as toppings, still not saying a lot out loud. Calum thinks it feels weird because it doesn’t feel weird and it should feel weird. They exist so harmoniously just in each other’s presence. Not much needs to be said from a logistical capacity, their body language and some careful expressions fulfilling all the necessary communication needs as they move around the kitchen and dining room. 

“What do we start with?” Ashton says airily, voice feeling louder than it actually is in the space around them as they pack the dishwasher post breakfast. Calum halts, though not that harshly, and has a confused look on his face as he bends up to look at Ashton. “I mean, like, with the contract and all that. What do we start with?” Ashton clarifies.   
“Whatever you’d like.” Calum hums. “We need to talk about what each other does and doesn’t like, expectations we have for each other and the relationship as a whole and consequences for either of us failing to meet the defined expectations.”  
“What we like… sexually?” Ashton leans on the kitchen bench top, unable to continue moving about given how busy his brain is.   
“In part.” Calum shrugs.   
“I don’t… I don’t wanna. I’m not ready and I don’t know what I like, at all.” Ashton’s voice is quiet, honest but a little hesitant. 

“Well then we can talk about that in the contract. It’s perfectly okay that you’re not ready.” Calum reassures him, holding his sub’s hand as they walk upstairs to his study.   
“Have you… have you ever… like…” Ashton trails awkwardly, blushing bright red and opting to focus his eyes on the plush carpet.   
“Are you asking if I’ve had sex?” Calum replies, careful of his tone so that Ashton feels as comfortable as possible. After all, it is a completely valid question to ask.   
“Yeah.” Ashton mumbles. 

Calum slowly puts his laptop on the floor next to the armchair, a traditional Eames chair, before ghosting his fingers over Ashton’s wrist and positioning them both on the black leather chair. Ashton sort of sits on Calum’s lap but they’re both comfortable.   
“It’s a perfectly normal thing to ask Ashton.” Calum starts, the sub’s body relaxing slightly. “I’ve had sex several times with Michael.”  
“What?!” Ashton gasps out, sitting up a little.   
“It’s quite common for doms, and subs in fact, to have no strings attached sexual relations with unmatched close friends of the same status. To prepare themselves if you will.”   
“Oh. I didn’t… we didn’t exactly get told to be abstinent prior to being matched, just didn’t get told that.” Ashton explains.   
“So you didn’t know there were options? That there were people you could have sex with?” Calum clarifies. Ashton nods. 

“Let’s start drafting a contract. To start simple, what are you most comfortable calling me?” Calum asks as he picks up his laptop and opens a new document.   
“Well… I don’t know… Sir? Maybe.” Ashton says unsurely.   
“What I want, above all else, is you happy and comfortable. Don’t say things just because you think it’s what I want.” Calum’s voice is firm but reassuring as he speaks.   
“I think I like Sir… but only for sometimes. Yesterday I knew that I needed you and your guidance, even if I didn’t know why. Using Sir helped that… made me feel more at ease. But other times it feels weird.”   
“So it depends on your headspace?” Calum furrows his brows.   
“I think so… we didn’t learn about them much…”   
“Jesus Christ, remind me to invest in state education.” Calum mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hiiiii I hope you all enjoyed that. I’m stressed because most of my country (Australia) is on fire and over a million hectares have already burned but as always, lots of love to you all. Love each other and the environment and nature :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	42. Chapter forty one

A submissive’s headspace can be altered by a multitude of things and different headspaces can then manifest into different outcomes. One example is earlier when Ashton felt lost and disconnected from Calum, so felt the need to be more overwhelmingly submissive -that’s a common headspace and reaction. 

“So… can I call you Sir if I want to?” Ashton asks after listening to Calum’s long, thorough and very helpful, explanation of headspaces.   
“Call me Cal or Calum, as you were, but you can use Sir if you feel you need to. If ever there’s a time when you need me to be more dominant, or you need to be more submissive, then use Sir and I’ll take that as an indication that we need to tighten the relationship temporarily. Then whenever you stop using Sir, I’ll loosen again. How does that sound?”  
“I like that.” Ashton smiles softly. “S-Cal.”  
“Whatever you’re most comfortable with in any given moment. How are you feeling right now?” Calum says gently.   
“I think I like Sir. I- I know this is necessary but I’m feeling overwhelmed. I barely know anything about this.” Ashton’s voice is quiet as he somewhat subtly presses his body deeper into his dominant. Their half-laying/half-sitting position slightly shifts.   
“That’s perfectly okay Sweets. We’ll keep taking this slow but stop me if you want more of an explanation for anything. Don’t feel embarrassed, it’s important that we get this right and I understand that it’s not your fault you know less about relationships and conventions.”

Ashton burrows his head further into Calum’s chest and takes a breath, allowing him to take in the reassuring scent of his dom.  
“I’ll keep calling you Darling, Sweetheart and -my favourite- Sweets. Then of course Ash or Ashton.”  
“Um-“ Ashton squeaks, unsure of how to get the words he wants to say out of his mouth.   
“When you use Sir, I won’t use Ash or Ashton.” Calum clarifies.   
“Thank you.” Ashton mumbles.   
“Of course, this is about equality.”

“Next order of business,” Calum declares as he finishes typing about their names for one another. “Simple, what is your safe word?”  
“Red.” Ashton says it instantly, but not rushedly. He didn’t even have to think about it. It just felt natural.   
“Easy. You can use it anytime of day or night, anywhere. Whenever you don’t feel comfortable and you want me to stop whatever it is I’m doing, just say the word and I stop instantly.” Calum’s voice is firm, he needs Ashton to be comfortable with the idea of his safeword.   
“I can’t imagine that. What do I do if I need you? What if someone else is making me uncomfortable and I need you?” Ashton’s grip gets subconsciously a little tighter on his doms chest and arms. The thought of needing to safeword from Calum makes him sick.   
“Do you want to make another safeword for everyone else?” Calum hums, Ashton nods and thinks about it for moment while Calum continues typing. 

“Yellow? Then it’s sort of the traffic light system? Yellow is when I’m colouring out from everyone else but you and red is when I’m colouring out from… everyone.” Ashton’s voice drops a few decibels at the end, the idea of colouring out because of something Calum did is still sickening.   
“Okay, if that’s what you want. What’s important is that you decide this and I understand it.” Calum affirms.   
“And you-“  
“I understand it.” Calum pecks Ashton on the lips reassuringly. 

“We need to come up with some clear rules, or rather expectations.” Calum begins, starting a new section in the contract document.   
“I like how we are now. Without them.” Ashton says quietly, not lifting his head to meet Calum’s eyes.   
“Every relationship has rules Sweetheart. It’s normal.” Calum gently cards his fingers through Ashton’s light brown hair as he speaks.   
“I- yeah- but- I don’t know.” Ashton sighs defeatedly.   
“We don’t have to be too specific Darling. We can just write about how we expect the relationship to be about trust, honesty, commitment, respect and gratitude.” Calum explains, making Ashton smile and nod.   
“Okay.”

“The final matter of business,” Calum clears his throat, “is the sexual side of things.” Ashton initially doesn’t say anything, just blushes bright red and tries to bury himself in the leather of the armchair.   
“I’m not ready.” Ashton squeaks after Calum’s prolonged silence tells him that the older will remain silent as long as Ashton does.   
“I know. That’s perfectly alright but we still need to mention it in the contract. How about we just say that we’ll let the relationship progress and see when we’re ready for sex? We can talk about it more whenever you’re ready.” Calum says soothingly.   
“I like that.” Ashton smiles.   
“And when you’re feeling more ready we can start trying some vanilla things, then talk, or we can talk about all the millions of possible things we could do in sex first. Have a clear list of what you think you’ll like before we do anything. It’s up to you which.”  
“Can I- can I decide that later?” Ashton asks, still nervous despite how many reassurances Calum has given him.  
“Of course Sweets. We’ll do this at your pace. I just want you to be happy, healthy, safe and comfortable.” Calum presses a myriad of kisses all over his sub’s face and the younger giggles in response. 

“Do you… do you have a list of like, kinks and limits…” Ashton asks curiously.   
“My answer to that question could pressure you and that’s the last thing I want.” Calum says firmly.   
“It could also encourage me… in a good way.” Ashton reasons.   
“I’m not risking it.” Calum shakes his head. “Please don’t rush yourself.”   
“Okay.” Ashton frowns.   
“It’ll be okay Sweets. We’ll get there. The sex will only work if we’re both ready.” Calum kisses Ashton on the lips and hugs him a little tighter. 

“Now we just say we review after one week, two weeks and then once a month for six months? Then review this section in six months?” Calum suggests.   
“Yeah, that sounds standard.” Ashton shrugs. “Then again, I wouldn’t know.” He adds with a roll of his eyes.   
“Please stop being so hard on yourself. It’s all okay Sweetheart. We learn off each other.” Calum finishes by going in for another kiss. This time it’s deeper, still no tongue but more movement and action nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: softies. I’m excited for the next chapter. Love y’all :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	43. Chapter forty two

“What do you mean I can’t get in?” Calum scoffs at his building’s security guard, positioned in the entrance foyer. He and Ashton had finished their contract and decided they would get Maggie and Carla to proof read it and be their signatory witnesses.   
“We’re all under strict instructions not to let you through Mr. Hood. I don’t make the rules.” The bulky guy defends himself.   
“She- I can’t believe this.” Calum mutters, dropping Ashton’s hand he had a light hold on to reach for his phone. “I own this building. I’m the reason anyone here has a job.”  
“I- I’m sorry Mr Hood.” The security guard shakes his head. 

Calum - Maggie: Fuck you. 

Maggie - Calum: What’s up your ass sunshine?

“Can Ashton get through?” Calum raises an eyebrow at security.  
“Um…” He thinks about it a moment. “Yeah, I don’t see why not. It’s just you that was blacklisted.”  
“For fucks sake.” Calum rolls his eyes. 

“What is your problem?” Calum scoffs through his phone as soon as Maggie picks up the other end of the line.  
“My problem?!” She sputters defensively. “You just texted me a ‘fuck you’ with no explanation. All the problems seem to lie with you.”  
“Maybe if I tell you that I’m currently in the foyer, stuck in the foyer, that will explain things to you.” Calum adds impatiently.   
“Ohhhhh.” Maggie sighs in realisation. “To be fair, I did warn you. It’s not my fault you thought I was kidding.” She shrugs.   
“Can you please just let me in?” Calum sighs exasperatedly.   
“I don’t know…” She says skeptically. “Can you and Ashton write a relationship contract?”  
“If you hadn’t blocked me then you would know already that we came so that you could proof read our contract.” Calum says semi faux bitterly.   
“Why didn’t you say so?!” Maggie cheers. “Your wish is my command.” 

Maggie is quick to hang up the phone with Calum and page the security team, informing them that actually Calum isn’t blacklisted from the office anymore.   
“Have a nice day Mr Hood.” The security guard smiles as he allows Calum and Ashton through and into a lift. 

“I really can’t believe she did that.” Calum sighs with a bit of a chuckle when the lift starts going up.   
“Yeah…” Ashton says awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. He’s not exactly sure how to get out what he’s trying to say.  
“What is it?” Calum frowns, loosely wrapping his arms around his sub’s torso.   
“You-“ Ashton stops a moment to consider his words. “You’ve always had all this right? Like, before you owned Hood, your father did? It’s always been in the family?”  
“Yes,” Calum replies, as puzzled as ever. “I’m confused by what you’re getting at.”

Ashton seems to consider dropping the matter altogether but Calum gently urges him on with a look.   
“When you said you owned the place… that you were the reason people had jobs… it came across as… like…”  
“Oh my god I was a complete wanker.” Calum’s face drops in realisation.   
“Sorta yeah.” Ashton chuckles, relieved he didn’t have to say it out loud.   
“Well,” Calum starts matter of factly, “I’m glad you told me.” The older finishes by melodramatically planting a kiss on Ashton’s lips as the doors ding open at the top floor. 

“I wanna see it!” Maggie screeches as soon as she catches sight of Calum and Ashton.   
“What do you think that high pitched noise was? Did you hear it? Sounded obnoxious.” Calum asks Ashton airily as they walk into his office.   
“I heard it but I don’t know.” Ashton giggles as he follows his dom.   
“You.” Maggie narrows her eyes and points a finger as she strides across the carpet.   
“Me?” Calum asks as if he hasn’t got the faintest idea what on earth she could be talking about, or to.   
“Show me the contract.” The oldest demands. 

“You know,” Calum starts as he flops into his leather desk chair. “I have every right to blacklist you from the building.”  
“Please,” Maggie rolls her eyes. “You have the right to but that’s gonna harm you more than me.”  
“It will not.” Calum shoots back defensively.   
“I’m an assistant. I’m technically apart of the admin team. And yet, I got you -the company’s owner and CEO- security blacklisted from everything other than the carpark and foyer. But no, go on. Tell me how my absence won’t affect things.” Maggie sasses. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a bully?” Calum scowls, showing her his laptop with the contract document open.   
“My boss might have mentioned it once or twice.” Maggie grins, taking the laptop and starting to read. 

“Can I-“ Ashton starts, breaking the silence that he found uncomfortable. He knew that Maggie reading over the contract was the logical thing to do and he wasn’t against it but sitting next to her while she did it felt awkward. Calum and Maggie both look over with raised a brow and wait for him to continue. “Can I leave? Just go catch up on some school work or something?”  
“You don’t wanna be here?” Calum frowns.   
“You know what I want. I trust you. I’m out of my depth and I just don’t know.” Ashton tries to keep his voice clear as he speaks but it wavers for his final words, “I want your guidance.”  
“Okay. You can go to your office. We’ll let you know when we’re done and need to talk more.” Calum agrees, standing up to walk towards Ashton and plant a calming kiss on his lips.   
“Thank you.” Ashton mumbles as they pull apart.   
“Bye Sweets.”

“Okay so that was a bad move.” Maggie pipes in as soon as Ashton’s out of earshot.  
“No it wasn’t. He would’ve sat uncomfortably, and silent, the entire time and not have been as helpful as you would like. He said he wants my guidance. He’s naturally submissive but because he’s only just allowing that, he’s easily overwhelmed. He needs the space right now.” Calum explains, refusing to let Maggie think he made the wrong call.   
“Regardless of anything else, both parties always need to be present for all contract talks. If he’s overwhelmed we stop till he’s ready.” Maggie stands her ground.   
“Mag-“ Maggie cuts Calum off with a dangerously low whisper, she doesn’t want any living soul hearing her next words.   
“A sub not being in contract talks is a red flag for domestic abuse. No one can know you just let Ashton walk out of this room and the conversation ends right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! The start was fun and it ended a little darker but don’t worry, lots of resolutions of these issues in the coming chapters. I’m excited. Thank you all so so much for the love and support :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	44. Chapter forty three

Calum freezes. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to process the insinuation that he’s done things, or at least one thing, that is a red flag for an abusive relationship. He knows Maggie isn’t saying it herself -and never would- but the fact someone else might makes him feel sick.   
“What do I do?” Calum mouths, afraid of anyone possibly hearing. He’s afraid of a lot of things right now.   
“Text him and get him back in here right now.” Maggie says quietly. 

Calum - Ashton: Please come back Sweets. Sorry it’s so soon but we need you again. Xo

Ashton - Calum: Okay xo

“Is everything okay?” Ashton asks quietly when he steps back into Calum’s office.  
“We just-“  
“Ashton, take a seat and allow me to explain.” Maggie cuts Calum off, not wanting him to beat around the bush any longer.   
“Maggie-“ Calum tries to warn but he’s cut off just as quickly as the first time.   
“I’m explaining this for you too.” She glares before continuing. “I understand that for a variety of reasons you get overwhelmed easily when it comes to things pertaining to the relationship and your general existence as a submissive. That’s perfectly alright and no one blames you for that or is upset with you.”

“What you also need to understand,” Maggie goes on. “Is that Calum is also new to being a dominant.”  
“What?” Calum wheezes as Ashton’s eyes bulge, they’re both caught off guard by her comment.   
“Yes, he’s known officially for many years and has had time to prepare, but he’s still new at actually being a dominant. All this is why I’m not holding anyone accountable and we are all going to move on in a calm manner but Ashton,” Maggie pauses to make sure Ashton is listening very carefully, “the sub leaving the room during contract talks is often considered a red flag for domestic abuse.”

Ashton’s breath stops as the words slowly leave Maggie’s mouth. He thinks he’s going to throw up. This can’t be real. He’s never got confirmation either way but he has theories about his father’s behaviour being abusive toward his mother and the thought that someone might put the same theory on he and Calum is sickening.   
“No.” Ashton shakes his head feverishly, voice wavering. “No no no no.” Ashton’s voice croaks as he starts to hyperventilate.

“No one is insinuating anything unhealthy in your situation Ashton. You’re both still learning, it’s okay.” Maggie reassures him as Calum’s walks to his sub to engulf him in a hug.   
“It’s okay Sweets. We’re gonna go slow. Whatever speed you’re comfortable with, whenever you’re ready.” Calum mumbles, feeling Ashton’s breathing gradually calm down.  
“I just-“ Ashton gulps.   
“Take all the time you need.” Calum’s voice is calm.   
“My parents obviously aren’t still together, even though they were assigned soulmates. I know next to nothing about my father but I have theories that he was abusive… never asked because I figured mum doesn’t want me to know and if the answers yes I’m not sure I want to know.” Ashton says, tears threatening to spill and voice shaky.   
“Oh Ashton…” Calum frowns sympathetically. 

“We can’t… we can’t be like that. We aren’t like that.” Ashton says determinedly.   
“Of course we’re not, we know that and so does everyone else that knows us-“ Calum starts.  
“But- I’m here. I’m ready to talk about the contract. We need a contract and as much as she freaked me out, Maggie made it clear I need to be here. So I’m here. Once it’s done we can relax more. Right? Doesn’t matter. It’s not the point. I’m here and I’m ready.” Ashton starts to ramble, dedicated to the cause of developing a relationship contract as is standard.   
“You- you don’t need to push yourself.” Calum says, slightly taken aback by his sub’s outburst. 

“This is for us. I want to.”   
“Ash-“  
“Good.” Maggie cuts Calum off. “We’ll start discussing the contract you two drafted. You’re right in one sense Ashton; the sooner we start, the sooner it’s all over. The point of a contract is not to affect the relationship and things that work well. The point is to keep things steady and compliment the good parts of your relationship.”  
“Maggie-“ Calum starts semi-warningly.   
“You’re allowed to have changed your mind and want me out, I won’t be offended, but you did ask for my presence Calum. Do you want me here? Ashton, do you?” Maggie says smartly.   
“I,” Calum pauses a moment, “think I’m happy with your presence. Ashton?”  
“I like it...” Ashton answers slowly. “I mean, I like having your knowledge and experience. For me, the more guidance the better.”

“Well. Let’s begin. This is the vaguest contract I’ve ever read.” Maggie declares dryly, making Ashton frown.   
“Well-“ Calum tries to defend.   
“You need rules. Based on what you’ve written here I’d like to suggest the following. 

1\. Calum should only be addressed as Sir when Ashton is feeling overwhelmed and in need of guidance.   
2\. When Calum has been addressed as Sir, he will only address Ashton as Sweets, Sweetheart and Darling.   
3\. Ashton’s safeword is red, Calum will stop everything possibly affecting Ashton immediately and not resume anything until there has been explicit verbal consent on Ashton’s part.  
4\. When Ashton is uncomfortable around other people, yellow will signal that he would like Calum and Calum only in that moment.   
5\. Ashton and Calum will be truthful and honest with each other.   
6\. Ashton and Calum will be committed to each other.   
7\. Ashton and Calum will respect one another.   
8\. Ashton and Calum both acknowledge that sex is not mentioned elsewhere in this contract deliberately and that neither party should ever feel pressured by themselves or the other to change that. If they do feel pressured they will discuss this with their partner.   
9\. This contract will be reviewed one (1) week from signing, three (3) weeks from signing, five (5) weeks from signing and after every four week period until one (1) year has passed from the initial signing date -after which time, this clause (9) will be rewritten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A CONTRACT. Yayyyyy. Sorry this is a day late, got distracted by the hierarchy part for Michael’s birthday you can read it in my Wattpad @Grace_Williams_. Love y’all to the moon and back :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	45. Chapter forty four

"We're all done then?" Calum clasps his hands together when they agree on the rules.   
"Slow down hot stuff, we haven't discussed punishments." Maggie snorts, making Ashton choke a little. She quickly notices the way both their demeanours change. "Are we ready to discuss punishments? We can pause and break if we need to."  
"Do you want to tell her or should I? We need to talk about it." Calum asks Ashton as the younger tries to sink further into the chair and avoid the conversation.   
"Do we though..." Ashton counters.   
"Ashton." Calum warns, making Ashton shrink even further. 

"If there's been a punishment of any sort pre contract then I'm going to beat you both into pulps." Maggie says casually.  
"No..." Ashton says vaguely.  
"Not exactly." Calum purses his lips.   
"I would say I don't have time for this but right now Cal, you're paying me, so take as long as you need." Maggie shrugs.   
"There's been no punishments, one of the reasons being that we had no contract and also that a punishment wasn't warranted, but Ashton did ask for one last night." Calum explains.   
"Really?!" Maggie asks, not even slightly attempting to hide her shock.

"Is that not a thing sub's do?" Ashton asks weakly.  
"It is, I just wouldn't expect it..." She replies cautiously.   
"From me? What's that supposed to mean?" Ashton talks back.   
"Ashton-" Maggie tries to apologise.   
"I'm a submissive. Maybe I didn't think I would be a month ago, but I am. I need reassurance and guidance. Not only that but I'm a freak child whose parents didn't work out even though they were soulmates like everyone else's so I have no idea what a relationship is supposed to exist like. Yesterday I fucked up. I didn't try and communicate with my dom. I didn't trust him. Isn't that what subs normally get punished for? So punish me. Stop thinking I'm too weak to take it. And rule number one, I can only call him Sir when I'm overwhelmed and in need of guidance, that's all the fucking time." Ashton rambles angrily but for most of it he's more angry at himself than anyone else in the room. 

When Ashton finishes and they all sit in stunned silence, he realises what he just did. He just completely went off at two dom's, his own and the one responsible for keeping their relationship together at the moment.   
"I'm so sorry." Ashton adds quietly, breaking the older two from their trances.  
"What did Calum say after you asked for a punishment?" Maggie asks.  
"Wha- why is that relevant-" Calum tries to interject.   
"What did he say?" She urges on.   
"A few things about how good I am. That he doesn't consider me responsible and he isn't mad." Ashton blushes.   
"Anything else?" She presses.   
"That he's the only one who gets to decide if I'm a good sub or not?"

"Exactly," Maggie grins. "He calls the shots and it's in your nature to respond well to that, to thrive when you don't have as many decisions to make. Many submissives ask for punishments, when they -like you last night- feel they've wronged their dom or the relationship. You can ask eight days a week but no dom will ever deliver a punishment they feel is unwarranted."  
"So what's the point in me asking?" Ashton queries.  
"Ah, you see, that's when the relationship becomes about compromise. You need to explain why you want to be punished and if they say no then -provided circumstances are right- you try and reach a compromise about what level of punishment is appropriate."

"What about punishments is necessary to include in the contract?" Calum asks as Ashton stays silent in his thoughts.   
"When they're given, what they are. That sort of thing." Maggie explains.   
"Aren't they just given when the rules are broken?" Calum wonders aloud.  
"Generally but there can be exceptions. Exceptions for when something not specified can be punishable or when breaking a rule doesn't have to mean a punishment. Whatever. It's up to the individuals." 

"Are you comfortable with punishments Ashton?" Maggie adds as an afterthought.   
"Yes? I asked for one last night, I'm confused..." Ashton furrows his eyebrows.   
"Many subs, increasingly, feel as if punishments are discriminatory and oppressive." She clarifies.   
"Well... what exists to keep a dom in check? Do you understand both sides of the debate? I'm curious." Ashton digs.   
"Safewords. That could be seen as more extreme but personally I think punishments are extreme, I don't believe they're for the everyday -that defeats the purpose- and safewords need to be more normalised and less feared. The rules in any relationship -I mentioned- are about complimenting the existing dynamic, so rules should rarely be broken. The flip side is that some people think it's not equal because the dom isn't getting physical punishments -but punishments vary from relationship to relationship."

"Well you know I haven't had a healthy relationship modelled by my parents but I think I like the idea of punishments. I want the guidance, the reassurance that someone's looking out for me and is only thinking of how I can be a better person. Is it not... favourable to the sub when you consider it's the dom who is dedicating themselves to the betterment of the sub? In this sense, the dom is dedicating their existence to the sub's needs." Ashton considers.   
"Spoken like a true sub." Maggie grins.   
"It's an honour to me that I get to dedicate my existence to you and your needs." Calum says softly, causing Ashton to look up wordlessly and send a million silent thank you's to his dom on the other side of the table. 

"If we leave it that breaking the rules means punishments, then the only thing to decide is what the punishments can be." Maggie declares.   
"I want Calum to have full autonomy when it comes to punishments." Ashton slips in quickly.   
"Ashton, that-" Calum tries to say.   
"That's my sacrifice." Ashton clarifies. "You dedicate your existence to me and my character and I allow you to control the manifestation of my punishments. Besides, it's a punishment so I don't see why I'm the one deciding anyway." He shrugs at the end.  
"Okay, is there anything that I shouldn't do because it will be too far for you? That's what this discussion is about." Calum asks, as concerned as any good dom that he's going to push Ashton too far.   
"Not that I can think of. That's what my safewords are for anyway." 

"This meeting is hereby adjourned because you guys are too perfect and I don't have time to feel insecure about my own relationship today." Maggie intervenes before walking straight out of Calum's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: they're so soft :( I love them and I love you all, especially for getting nine votes in 19 hours on the last chapter :)))
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	46. Chapter forty five

“You were right Maggie.” Calum grins as he strolls into the office the following morning, Ashton being downstairs leisurely enjoying a coffee before he started his school work for the day.   
“Not surprised but what did I succeed at this time?” Maggie replies cockily.   
“A contract just compliments the relationship.” Calum smiles.   
“Ah.” Maggie grins. “So night one of having a contract went well?”  
“We just, understand.” Calum sighs contently. “More so Ashton. It’s clear what we stand for, what we expect of each other and the relationship.”  
“Yes, this is why we all have relationship contracts. I’m glad you finally realised.” Maggie says matter of factly as she follows Calum into his office. 

“Oh!” Maggie pipes up in realisation as she’s about to leave Calum be, spinning on her heels to face him again.   
“Yes?” Calum inquires.   
“You’ve been invited a gala showcase thing by Display Modelling, it’s tomorrow night.”  
“Why is there no warning? Aren’t these generally planned months in advance?”   
“Because the admin staff in the advertising department are incompetent.” Maggie rolls her eyes. “Advertising were invited because it’s a showcase for companies to find people for marketing material and they failed to pass it on to us. I just saw it in advertising’s calendar this morning and got the details because I figured you’d be interested.”

“I’m interested. It sounds good. We’ve never gone through a company for models before though.” Calum replies.   
“I know, we’ve just done our own casting. Still seems worth checking out.” Maggie shrugs.   
“I wanna go- wait- tomorrow is dinner with Ashton’s family.” He realises.   
“Put that in the calendar next time for the love of everything holy, how am I supposed to do my job?” She narrows her eyes at her boss.   
“Duly noted. Now if you could please make the events not clash and accept my buying you lunch the next two days as an apology, that would be much appreciated.”   
“Yeah yeah, I’ll make it work. You’re free all weekend?” Maggie brushes it off.   
“Yep, double check with Ashton but I believe so.”  
“Sure thing, I’ll see what I can do.”

Maggie walks back to her desk and it’s when Ashton comes back from his coffee that she has another thought. 

Maggie - Calum: Is Ashton coming to the showcase?

Calum - Maggie: It’d be a good time to introduce him in the business world, no?

Maggie - Calum: I think so, if he’s ready for it. The unofficial soft launch, then we plan something more official to happen at a Hood event when he’s ready.

Calum - Maggie: I don’t mind that idea… though right now he’d probably despise it

Maggie - Calum: Exactly why we wait doofus

Calum - Maggie: Did you really just call me a doofus????

Maggie - Calum: With confidence. Now let me fix your problems. 

Maggie - Calum: Also what’s Ashton’s mother’s number

Calum - Maggie: Contact: Anne Marie Irwin

Maggie stops texting Calum and starts to dial Ashton’s mother from her desk phone.  
“Anne Marie speaking.”  
“Hi Anne, my name’s Maggie. I’m Calum Hood’s personal and executive assistant.” Maggie starts warmly.   
“Oh hello. Is there a problem with Ashton? Is he okay?” The mother asks worriedly.   
“No, he’s perfectly alright. All is going well. I’m just calling because there’s been a last minute scheduling conflict and they were wondering if you minded if they came over for dinner, or even lunch, at a different time over the weekend.”  
“Of course, that’s no trouble at all. Saturday night works best for us if that’s alright with them.” Anne brushes off.   
“Let me just check, one moment.”

Maggie - Calum: Can I move your Saturday night dinner with Michael for dinner with Ashton’s family?

Calum - Maggie: Sure, he’s always flexible

“That’s no worries at all. They’ll see you then. 6 o’clock?” Maggie smiles despite the fact the other woman can’t see her.   
“Sounds wonderful. Thank you for the call Maggie.”  
“You’re very welcome, save my number and never hesitate to contact me at any time.” Maggie reassures.   
“Will do, thanks.”

The phone call ends as typically as you’d expect before Maggie sets about rearranging the dinner with Michael and confirming Calum and Ashton’s attendance to the model showcase. 

Maggie - Michael: Calum and Ashton can’t do Saturday night, pick another meal over the weekend. 

Michael - Maggie: Fine. Late lunch Sunday?

Maggie - Michael: Sure, I’ll put that in his calendar and let you two confirm a time yourselves. 

Michael - Maggie: Sounds good, thanks Mags

Maggie - Michael: Welcome

Maggie - Calum: Dinner with Ashton’s family on Saturday night, late lunch with Mike on Sunday. I said you could work out a specific time with him later. 

Maggie - Calum: I’ve also RSVP’d you and Ash for the showcase. 

Calum - Maggie: Wonderful, thanks

Calum stands up from his desk and starts walking down the hallway to Ashton’s office, resolutely ignoring Maggie’s curiosity. 

“I like what you’ve done with the place.” Calum comments as he lightly knocks on Ashton’s open office door.   
“Thanks.” Ashton smiles, looking up to fondly stare at his dom. He’s happy for the distraction from his maths questions.  
“Just thought I’d deliver a few bits of news.” Calum replies, sitting in the empty arm chair opposite Ashton’s desk. Perhaps it wasn’t necessary but they had nothing else to do with it.   
“Oh?” Ashton queries. 

“We were invited to a showcase by a modelling company tomorrow night. It’s a chance to potentially cast some people for future ads as well as just generally network and strengthen business relationships. I thought it would be a good chance for you to meet the people I do business with and be welcomed into the world of big business people, but with less pressure because I’m not hosting and I’m not even a guest of honour.” Calum explains, excited at the prospect of being able to show Ashton off -and having a dinner date other than Michael.   
“Oh…” Ashton considers slowly. “I’m nervous but a little excited and I suppose I’ll have to do it sometime.”

“It’ll all be fine sweetheart, I’ll stay with you the whole time and you can always say yellow if it’s too overwhelming. There’s never ever a time you can’t safeword.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I nearly fell asleep editing this I probably missed some mistakes sorry, I love you all loadsssss :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	47. Chapter forty six

It's Friday and Calum and Ashton had left the office at 3pm, when Ashton was finished with his school work for the day. Now, at 6:45pm, they were just about ready to leave the house and head to the modelling showcase -their first public event as a couple. 

"I feel too fancy." Ashton says nervously, staring at himself in the mirror and tugging on the jacket of his tuxedo.   
"It's okay Sweets, don't worry. I know you've never worn a tux before but you'll get used to it." Calum reassures as he puts on his velvet tuxedo jacket.   
"Used to it? How often do you wear a tux?" Ashton blanches.   
"I reckon every 2-3 weeks, more around Christmas and the end of the year. Winter is when there's less events so more so once every 4-5 weeks." Calum shrugs.   
"How often is it at Christmas?" Ashton gulps, still taking in everything about his current outfit. The obscenely polished shoes, the perfectly tailored fit of his jacket and pants, the stark white of his crisp shirt.  
"December is generally a few times a week."  
"That's a lot." Ashton whispers. 

"It's all going to be okay Sweetheart." Calum chuckles, lifting Ashton's fidgety hands and lightly kissing the knuckles. "This tux you're wearing tonight is simple but once you understand them and feel more comfortable I think it'd be good for you to get some made more to your personal style." The dom explains slowly as they make their way into the garage.   
"Like how yours is different?" Ashton cocks his head.  
"Precisely. Velvet is my go to in winter." Calum replies as he opens the car, a red coupé fitting for the occasion.   
"I think I like the idea of that." Ashton says thoughtfully. "Because everyone is going to look the same, aren't they?"  
"Yes." Calum laughs. "We're going to go be in an overdressed and stuffy room full of pretentious, rich doms. All the men will be in tuxs and the women in gowns."

The 25 minute drive is relatively easy as they're going against the traffic and as soon as Calum pulls into the valet parking out the front of the grand building he feels Ashton tense beside him.  
"It's all gonna be okay. I'm right here, there's never a time we have to part. What's your safeword for tonight?" Calum soothes.   
"Yellow." Ashton gets out, still tense and nearly sweating despite how cold it is.  
"And I'll never ever be mad at you for using it." Calum kisses his sub, getting out of the car and handing his keys to a valet as Ashton is offered a hand out of the car by a doorman. 

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Ashton whispers, a vice like grip on his dom's arm as they walk inside.  
"You've got this Sweets, follow my lead." Calum says as he plasters on a smile for the event. 

"There's so many people." Ashton gasps quietly at the crowded room, exactly as pretentious as Calum had said it would be. The dom squeezes his subs hand a little tighter as a reassurance that he's here but doesn't say anything. They float around, Ashton glued to Calum's arm as the older makes casual small talk with other CEO's -his present marketing team doing more of the heavy lifting. Though preserving the face of a business is still an important job. 

"Hello everyone, I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for coming tonight. My name is Louis Tomlinson, CEO of Display Modelling. I appreciate you all considering us for any modelling requirements your company may have, whether marketing or otherwise. Please don't hesitate to chat with either myself or my team if you have any queries. Thank you again for helping make tonight such a success." The owner, clearly a dom despite his short stature, introduces the night from a podium at the front. A loud round of applause erupts as Louis smiles and then steps down from the podium. Music starts playing to set the scene and wait staff start walking around with trays of finger food, rather than just drinks, before models come out and slowly weave through the room. They treat a slightly distinguished path through the crowd as a runaway. This allows all the CEO's, marketing people and whoever else to closely analyse if each of them would be right for their material. 

"I'm going to need to talk to Louis at some point, should I try do that now? Then it's out of the way and we can go whenever you've had enough." Calum says, voice low under the buzz of the room.  
"Oh." Ashton squeaks, a little lost in his own thoughts and observations. "If you'd like. Please don't let me control the evening, it's about you and your business."  
"I told you I'm your dom before I'm anything else. Where we are doesn't change that." Calum kisses Ashton softly to reassure him further.   
"Thank you." Ashton smiles fondly. "I promise I'm okay. I'll let you know if I'm not."  
"Good. Now maybe I will have had enough pretty soon anyway." Calum says with a laugh, Ashton letting out a soft giggle as well. 

"Calum Hood is it?" Louis beams as he approaches the Maori man, just five minutes after the conversation he had with Ashton.  
"It is. What a pleasure to meet you Mr Tomlinson." Calum grins, extending his arm for a handshake with the older man.   
"The pleasure's all mine, how has tonight been for you? Felt inspired?" Louis replies, curious but light hearted.   
"I have actually, though my marketing execs are discussing the finer details and considerations. I'll join that conversation on Monday." Calum says casually, as small talk like this is annoyingly common among anyone who frequents a penguin suit.   
"Of course," Louis chuckles before turning to Ashton. 

"You might be?" Louis throws out a handshake and Ashton is caught completely off guard, shaking Louis' hand but quietly stammering over his words and staring at his dom with pure desperation.   
"Ashton Irwin, my partner." Calum interjects, not missing how truly terrified Ashton was.   
"Oh lovely." Louis grins. "He-"  
"We only got matched last month and this is his first big event." Calum clarifies, making Ashton blush profusely, not wanting Louis to think he's restricted Ashton's communication.   
"I completely understand!" Louis gushes. "Harry, my partner, was quite shy at these things initially too. Don't worry Ashton, you'll settle in."  
"Harry, you said? Is he well?" Calum asks, noticing how Ashton clings to him tighter and doesn't want to be the subject of conversation anymore.   
"Yes he's marvellous. He's modelling in the show at the moment." Louis answer's easily and they momentarily fall into a comfortable silence. That is, until the boisterous blue eyed man breaks it again.

"Ashton, what is it you do if you don't mind me asking?" Louis is friendly enough but Ashton is still scared to talk, Calum gives him a reassuring glance and tight squeeze of his hand.   
"I'm doing my HSC, but I do it by distance." Ashton replies hesitantly.   
"Splendid. Any plans for next year?" Louis muses, making the other two both at confused at why Louis' so interested in the topic.   
"I'm not sure yet. Calum thinks I should go to university so I guess that, not really sure on any life plans at the moment." The younger explains, blushing fondly when he brings Calum's name up.   
"Well, and I'm sure you're wondering where my interests lie in this conversation, I have to say you look stunning Ashton. Not just the simple tux, though it works very well, but your face and body. I don't mean to alarm you, what I'm trying to say Ashton is that I think you would be a fantastic model."

"What?" Ashton splutters instantly, unable to contain his surprise. Calum takes a deep breath and remain composed.   
"Please don't let me worry you but Calum has my number if you want to chat at anytime about potential opportunities. Of course we could make any arrangements fit around your studies." Louis adds easily.   
"Thank you for the very kind words and offer, we'll discuss and in be touch soon -regardless of the answer." Calum replies, Ashton's mouth still gaping like a fish.   
"I appreciate that, ask me as many questions as you like. I'd be more than happy to answer anything." Louis finished with a curt nod before walking off. 

"What just happened...?" Ashton asks slowly, more rhetorically than anything else.   
"You just got offered a modelling contract." Calum laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Louis said hi hehehehe see you in two days kiddos, love you
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	48. Chapter forty seven

“Ashton!” Lauren cries out, running through the front door and down the verandah steps to barrel into her older brother the moment he steps out of the car. Calum and Ashton, after a lazy Saturday, were visiting Ashton’s family for dinner.  
“Hey Loz.” Ashton grins.  
“I’ve missed you.” She pouts, letting go of Ashton so he can stand up straight as they walk inside.  
“I’ve missed you too. It’s been less than a week. How have you been?”  
“Fine.” She shrugs. “School’s alright.”

“Ashton!” His mother cries when they step into the kitchen.  
“Hi mum.” He smiles, embracing her in a tight hug.  
“How have you been?” She asks, scanning her eyes over his being to search for any indication of how his time since Monday has been.  
“Yeah, really good.” He replies, looking over at Calum fondly. Calum was sat at the dining table having a conversation with Harry.  
“On top of your school work? Not getting distracted? Like living with Calum? He’s treating you well?” She fires questions at him. 

“Yes to all of the above. School is going great and living with Calum is fantastic. We had a minor hiccup in the week but that was my fault because I didn’t communicate but, we got passed it and are stronger than ever.”  
“It wasn’t your fault.” Calum mumbles an interjection, loud enough for Anne Marie to hear.  
“I-“  
“It doesn’t matter what caused the issue, that’s not relevant. Just so long as you’ve both learnt and resolved it.” Anne Marie interrupts matter of factly.  
“Well…” Ashton blushes.  
“We’ve ticked all the boxes then.” Calum smiles, planting a quick but not rushed kiss on Ashton’s lips after gradually taking a few steps closer.  
“Come on lovebirds, dinner time.” Anne fondly roll her eyes, placing a large pot of pasta on the dinner table. 

Dinner runs smoothly, easy conversation flowing between the five of them -though Calum doesn’t say as much. They’re all catching up on their week, acting like Ashton hasn’t moved out. 

“What was the best bit of the whole week?” Lauren asks with wide eyes as they’re sitting around the living room after dinner.  
“Well,” Ashton purses his lips, trying to think of an answer that’s both true and that his sister will find interesting. “I just loved spending so much time with Calum.” He supplies, linking fingers with his dom.  
“That’s so sappy.” Lauren scrunches up her face. “What was your favourite part Calum?” She redirects her attention.  
“Same as Ashton, I loved being with my soulmate.” Calum says fondly.  
“Was there nothing interesting all week?” She rolls her eyes dramatically. 

“Well last night Ashton and I went to a fancy gala in the city.” Calum answers, hoping it’s the answer the girl’s looking for.  
“That’s so cool! What for? How fancy?” Lauren’s eyes positively sparkle at the thought.  
“It was just for my work, to plan some advertising things. But it was very fancy. We both wore tuxedos.” Calum adds, omitting the modelling details.  
“Tuxedos?!” She screeches, though even Ashton’s mother seems surprised by this information. She has the decency to keep her surprise more subtle.  
“Yes Lauren.” Ashton chuckles. 

“Like… with…” Lauren’s mouth falls open with empty questions.  
“Black pants, blazer, shiny shoes, white shirt, bow tie; everything.” Ashton clarifies.  
“Oh my.” His mother can’t help but let slip. “Did- did you get your own tuxedo this week?”  
“A tux, a few suits; Calum basically got me a whole new wardrobe.” Ashton blushes.  
“I wanna see it!” Lauren whines instantly.  
“Well maybe next week you can come to our house for dinner.” Ashton chuckles. 

The conversation doesn’t go on a lot further, Lauren and Harry needing to get to bed even if it’s a Saturday. Calum and Ashton start getting ready to make their exit a little after 9:30. Ashton is saying goodbye to his siblings when Anne Marie pulls the dom aside for a quick word. 

“Calum,” She begins softly. “I know that you’re well off but you’re buying Ashton so many new things… I just don’t want you to feel burdened.”  
“Of course not. I understand you’re just being motherly and looking out for both Ashton and I, I appreciate it, but I promise you it’s okay.” He tries to reassure her.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Absolutely. Not only am I fortunate enough to be in a privileged financial situation, but I never ever feel burdened by Ashton in any capacity. I think that’s part and parcel of him being my soulmate.” Calum clarifies.  
“Well then, that’s reassuring.” She smiles.  
“I’m glad to hear it. Now if you and the family ever need any help, financially or otherwise, please don’t hesitate to call. Ashton’s my soulmate and that means you’re family now too.”  
“We could never!” She cries out quietly. “We would never want to impose that on you.”  
“It’s never an imposition when it comes from family. My parents worked hard to teach my sisters and I how privileged we are and the power of helping others with what we have. I’m not saying you need my help, I’m saying that if you ever do -I’m here.” Calum replies, holding his ground and keeping his voice steady.  
“Thank you.” She whispers in his ear as she wraps him in a tight hug, Calum just squeezes a little tighter and doesn’t say anymore. 

Calum says quick goodbyes to Lauren and Harry before he and Ashton are linking hands and walking back to the car. Calum drives as per usual and Ashton throws out some final waves to his family.

“Should I be worried about you and my mother becoming best friends?” Ashton queries jokingly as they’re on the long drive home.  
“Of course not.” Calum laughs. “I was just telling her that I’m here to help whenever she needs anything.”  
“You know she’s never gonna ask right?” Ashton quirks an eyebrow.  
“I figured as much, but I want her to know that we’re family and family stick together.” Calum shrugs. 

“Love you.” Ashton mumbles, bringing Calum’s hand that was resting on the middle console up to his lips.  
“I- I love you too.” Calum halts a little before smiling and sparing a glance to the passenger seat.  
“O-oh we had-hadn’t said that yet. Shit.” Ashton stutters.  
“Don’t stress Ash, it’s okay. You said it because it felt natural to you, right?” Calum says fondly.  
“Yeah.” The younger blushes.  
“I’m glad. I said it back because it felt natural to me too. I love you Ashton.”  
“But- but I was still the one to say it first. Doesn’t the dom normally…” Ashton says softly.  
“I didn’t wanna scare you, didn’t want you to feel pressured to say it to me. That’s not too uncommon.” Calum clarifies.  
“That’s… really sweet.” Ashton smiles, kissing the back of Calum’s hand once more. They grip each other tighter and sit in very content silence for the rest of the drive home; stupid, lovestruck grins across their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THEY SAID I LOVE YOU IM SOFT AND EMO 😭😭😭😭 I was also very soft and emo because I discovered this morning that this fic is now #2 in Cashton on Wattpad! That’s insane! Thank you guys so so much on all my platforms, means the world to me. Love you :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	49. Chapter forty nine

“Good morning, office of Calum Hood, Maggie speaking.” Maggie says as she picks up the phone on her desk just after 9am on Monday morning. She’s surprisingly chirpy despite the time, though customer service has always been her strong suit.   
“Hi Maggie, it’s Louis Tomlinson of Display Modelling.”  
“Lovely, do you mind if I put you on hold for a moment?”   
“Not at all.”  
“Wonderful.” With that Maggie puts the phone back down and on hold, quickly scurrying into Calum’s office. 

“What happened Friday night?” She quickly asks Calum, who looks up slowly in confusion.   
“What?” He furrows his eyebrows.   
“Louis Tomlinson is on the phone but I don’t want to sound like an idiot so I put him hold for now.” She clarifies as if it should be obvious.   
“We didn’t really engage, talk to marketing.” Calum supplies.   
“You know nothing?” She groans, already starting to leave again.   
“Wait-“ Calum halts, thinking over everything a moment.   
“We don’t have all day he’s still on the line!” She snaps.  
“Just put him through to me, there was something else but I’ll explain after.”  
“Okay then.” Maggie hums curiously as she goes back to her desk. 

“Louis? It’s Calum. Great to speak with you again.” Calum beams as he picks up the phone.   
“Hello, same to you.”  
“What can I do for you?” Calum lean’s back in his chair and spares a glance at Maggie, who he knows is listening to his side of the conversation.   
“Now I am calling about the proposition I made to Ashton over the weekend but I’m not asking for a decision. I was just wondering if either of you had any questions about it. What it would entail, how it would fit around his school work, etcetera. I don’t want to pressure you, just think the decision should be as informed as possible.” Louis explains.   
“I appreciate that, this tells me you’re a good business man. Hopefully you dazzled my marketing team on Friday night.” Calum quips, drawing a laugh from the older man. “Now shall I bring Ashton into this conversation? I’m sure you can understand that this is primarily his decision. I live to support him, not dictate him.”  
“Of course, I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Calum and Maggie make eye contact through the glass and Calum nods in the direction of his sub’s office, sending a confused Maggie down the hall. 

Maggie - Calum: What

Calum - Maggie: Louis offered Ashton a modelling contract on Friday night

Maggie - Calum: WHAT

Calum - Maggie: Yes

The two finish their frantic texting and Calum stays talking mindlessly on the phone to Louis as he hears two sets of footsteps get louder in the hallway.   
“One moment Louis,” Calum interjects, momentarily pulling the phone from his ear and covering the receiver. “Hi Sweets.” Calum starts, standing up to peck Ashton on the lips as his sub approaches.   
“Hi.” Ashton replies softly.   
“Louis’ on the phone. He says he doesn’t need an answer but just wants you to make an informed decision, so he’s here to answer any questions.” Calum explains.   
“Oh. Okay…” Ashton trails unsurely.  
“No one wants to pressure you Sweetheart.” Calum adds, lightly pulling Ashton to sit in his lap. Ashton settles comfortably in his dom’s arms. “Minutes please,” he mumbles as an afterthought to Maggie before picking up the phone again.

“Ashton’s here Louis, I’m about to put you on speaker.” Calum announces, pressing some buttons on his phone before leaning back and allowing Ashton to wriggle around until he’s settled.   
“Hi Ashton, how are you?” Louis chimes just as Maggie walks back in with a notepad. She prefers to take minutes by hand, says it’s more efficient than typing.   
“I’m good, how are you?” Ashton replies politely, unsure of what else he should say.  
“I’m well, thank you.” 

“I’m just calling Ashton because I wanted to answer any potential questions you might have about my proposal.” Louis jumps into it, making Ashton tense nervously. Calum just lightly strokes a few strands of hair out of his sub’s face as an act of comfort.   
“Calum and I haven’t had a chance to discuss it yet.” Is all Ashton thinks of.   
“I understand that, it is your decision however.” Louis says down the line, a firm but reassuring tone to his voice.   
“I- I know that.” Ashton swallows. “But I value the opinion of my dom a lot. His role is to guide me. I understand I have to make decisions for myself but is it not the point of us having soulmates to work together in life?” 

All three doms in the room are left speechless. The air leaves their lungs and the room goes pin drop silent.   
“Oh- I- um-“ Ashton fumbles when he starts to feel awkward about what he created.   
“That was beautiful Ashton.” Louis is the first to reply.   
“So beautiful.” Calum mumbles, leaning into Ashton for a kiss.   
“Yeah you really just waltzed right in and took the prize for best sub ever.” Maggie laughs sarcastically.   
“Oh.” Ashton blushes.

“Now that the mushy stuff is out of the way-“  
“It’s never out of the way with these two.” Maggie interrupts Louis.   
“With all due respect, do either of you have any questions or should I call back at a later time.” Louis finishes.   
“Let’s talk.” Ashton says quickly, before anyone else has the chance to speak. “I just- If you don’t mind, I think it’d be valuable for you to be around whilst I consider what needs to be considered.”  
“Of course, ask away. What’s the first thing on your mind?” Louis is more than happy to oblige, certain that adding Ashton to his roster would really pay off. 

“I don’t know… I don’t really have any idea how this would work. How many hours? How often? What would I even be doing? I’m just- I don’t know.” Ashton says unsurely.   
“Sorry I haven’t explained. We can make whatever you do work around your school work, education is important. As for the frequency, that’s entirely up to you. You could do twice a week, once a month; anything in between. Whatever suits you. To get a better idea of the modelling world why don’t you come to a shoot on Friday, if you’re free?” Louis suggests.   
“Yeah, that sounds good, I just, um,” Ashton is unsure how to phrase his question so he just grips Calum tighter as a call for help.  
“I’ll come as well, give Ashton familiarity and it’d be useful if I understand this well.” Calum pipes up, Ashton sighing in relief because that’s exactly what he needed. 

“Marvellous!” Louis cheers. “That sounds wonderful. Harry has a shoot in the afternoon if that works for you. He’s not only my sub but very experienced as a model and would love to talk to you and welcome you.”  
“Perfect. What time is that?” Calum asks.   
“Prep and makeup and things will start around 1, the shoot probably will go from 2 or 2:30 for about an hour.”  
“Fantastic. We’ll see you then.”   
“Great, I best be going. Work never stops.” Louis replies with a chuckle.   
“Ditto, thank you for calling Louis. Goodbye.”  
“It’s been a pleasure. Goodbye.” The line clicks dead and Ashton sighs contently into Calum’s chest. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Ashton murmurs quietly.   
“You haven’t agreed to do anything yet. We’re just going to see how it works, understand it better.” The older replies as Maggie slinks out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: model Ashton tease lmao I love y’all, see you Tuesday with another update
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	50. Chapter forty nine

“Good god.” Maggie groans loudly, thumping her head on her desk shortly after.   
“Mag-“ Calum starts to ask concernedly.   
“Louis Tomlinson is cancelled!” She yells back in frustration.   
“What happened?” Calum sighs, it’s only been three hours since their phone call ended.  
“Harry’s shoot as been brought forward to tomorrow. Tomorrow!” She cries out dramatically.   
“And I’m not free tomorrow…”  
“Exactly.” She mutters bitterly. 

“So then-“ Calum starts, trying to be helpful.   
“No you can’t be useful, I have to do it myself. My complaining achieves nothing but it’s making me feel better and that’s all that matters.” She says flatly.  
“I-“  
“You can barely use your own damn calendar calm down.” Maggie snorts, already back to being focused on rearranging tomorrow’s schedule of meetings.   
“I can use my calendar.” Calum pouts.   
“Sure Princess.” She rolls her eyes. 

“Calum?” Maggie calls out lazily a few minutes later.  
“Yeah?”  
“This is gonna work if you can do a meeting at 7 tomorrow morning.”   
“Yeah no worries, that leaves the whole afternoon?” Calum shoots back.   
“Yeah, last meeting finishes 12:30.”  
“Great, lock it in.”

Monday afternoon is notably less eventful than the morning, Calum and Ashton both get through a whole day of work. Generally one of them gives up long before 5.   
“You’ve done so much today. Feeling okay? Haven’t pushed yourself too far?” Calum queries as he steps in Ashton’s office a little after 5, the younger was just starting to pack up his things for the day.   
“No.” Ashton chuckles. “I’m fine, I promise. Besides, I miss half a day on Friday and want to keep on top of things. I just love how easily I can get ahead without all the distractions of school here.”  
“I’m glad.” Calum smiles, pecking Ashton on the lips when the sub steps closer. 

“But it’s tomorrow, did Maggie and I forget to mention it?” Calum explains as they walk back down the corridor.   
“What?”  
“Harry’s Friday photo shoot got brought forward to tomorrow, so we’re heading in tomorrow. Is that okay? We should have checked with you.” Calum frowns at the end.  
“It’s alright. I don’t mind. I don’t have anything on, you know that. You’re still telling me now.” Ashton reassures, the last thing he would ever want is for Calum to think he’s a bad dom.   
“You know I don’t want you to feel controlled.”  
“I don’t.” Ashton smiles softly as he watches Calum pack up things in office in preparation for them leaving. 

“You need to go home Mags, I feel like you live here.” Calum says flatly to his assistant who was still happily typing away at her computer.   
“I’m fine.” She shrugs.   
“I don't care if you’re fine, go home.”  
“Tomorrow I’m getting out of here at, like, 1pm, working now feels fair.”  
“Because you start at 6.” He deadpans.   
“Yep. Anyway, I promise I’m good. I’ll be out soon. See you in the morning.” She brushes him off.   
“Fine.” Calum sighs. “But if you don’t leave early enough tomorrow I’m not letting you work Wednesday.”  
“First of all, you will fall apart without me. Second of all, that’s blackmail.”   
“Yes it most certainly is. Bye Mags.” Calum grins as he steps into the lift.   
“Bye.” She mutters with a shake of her head. 

“What was that you were saying about her starting at 6 tomorrow?” Ashton raises an eyebrow.   
“Oh! Something else I should have mentioned.” Calum replies, frustrated with himself. “We had to shuffle around some meetings to make tomorrow afternoon work and one starts at 7am, meaning we need to get here at 6. We being Maggie and I.”  
“Oh.” Ashton nods in understanding.   
“I’m sure you’re not keen on leaving the house at 5:45am so I can get Alec to drive you in whenever you’d like. You can come in at 7:30 like we usually do or maybe I’ll allow you to come in a little later, have a bit of a sleep in.” Calum supplies as they approach the garage.   
“That sounds good. I probably won’t get up till 7:30.” Ashton grins. 

Calum - Maggie: Ashton will text Alec in the morning when he’s ready for a lift in

Maggie - Calum: You do know you can text Alec yourself right but whatever it’s sorted now

Calum - Maggie: Thanks :)

Calum’s alarm rings at 5:30am the next morning, set quieter than usual, and he’s quick to shut it off. Ashton groans and mumbles, shuffling around in discomfort.   
“It’s alright Sweets. Go back to sleep. I’ll see you in a few hours.” Calum says softly, kissing his sub lightly on the lips as he slips out of bed.   
“Okay. Will you say goodbye before you leave?” Ashton stretches his eyes open, voice weak.   
“Of course.” Calum smiles, even if it can’t be seen in the dark. 

Calum showers quickly, having decided he’ll have breakfast when he gets to work, and gets into a typical grey suit. He flicks off the en-suite light that he’s sure would have been disturbing Ashton’s sleep, as much as he didn’t want it to, and steps back into their bedroom -still dark given it’s winter.   
“I’m going now. Goodbye darling. Make sure you eat a good breakfast still and message me when you wake up.”  
“Okay. Love you.” Ashton fondly rolls his eyes, leaning up to kiss his dom.   
“Love you too.” Calum mumbles as they pull apart. He sighs and softly shuts the bedroom door behind him, grabbing a green juice from his kitchen on the way out of the house. 

“You know I don’t mind early starts Maggie but it’s just so much harder when I have to leave Ashton alone in bed. I don’t know how you’ve always done it.” Calum frowns, crossing the threshold into his office at 5:58am -the drive is always quicker this time of day.   
“You get used to it.” Maggie shrugs, causing Calum to just let out and indignant huff. “Stop crying he’ll be here in a few hours,” she rolls her eyes, “now, what do you want for breakfast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello all this is a bit of a filler I hope you aren’t getting bored with this story, Luke will be around soon to spice things up. Promise. Lots of love to you as always :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	51. Chapter fifty

Ashton - Calum: I only just woke up

Calum’s phone buzzes a few minutes after eight, he didn’t have time to question Ashton being asleep earlier because he was in his meeting. 

Calum - Ashton: That’s okay xo when are you thinking you’ll be in

Ashton - Calum: I’ll be ready in half an hour but traffic will be bad

Calum - Ashton: Okay see you then I love you

Ashton - Calum: Love you too ❤️

Calum - Ashton: ❤️

Ashton ends up arriving just before 9, ready to start his day noticeably later than usual.   
“Good to see you.” Calum smiles, he was waiting just outside the elevator doors.   
“Oh.” Ashton blushes, taken aback by Calum waiting.   
“I have a meeting in a few minutes but I wanted to see you before that starts and Alec let me know you were on your way up.” The older explains.   
“Oh.” Ashton blushes even deeper. “I love you.” He mumbles, leaning in for a kiss.   
“I love you too Sweetheart.” Calum grins as they make their way down the corridor to the conference rooms and Ashton’s office. 

“My last meeting finishes at 12:30 so we’ll leave as soon as possible after that and have lunch in the car.” Calum stops outside Ashton’s office at the end of the hall.   
“Okay, see you then.” Ashton pecks his dom on the lips and steps into his office, watching his dom walk back down the hall to his office. 

Ashton walks out of his office to wait by the lift at 12:15, not wanting to hold them up this afternoon at all.  
“You’re keen.” Maggie snorts, looking hot from her desk ten minutes after Ashton sat on the ottoman by the lift.   
“I didn’t wanna hold us up, I know we’re tight for time.” Ashton mumbles.   
“Ah. That’s reasonable.” Maggie concedes. “He’s just saying farewells, he’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“Ready to go?” Calum asks rhetorically as he exits the conference room and ends up back in the foyer. Ashton just stands up wordlessly and presses the button on the lift, waiting for his dom to reach him. “If you haven’t signed out by 1 you’re banned half of tomorrow and if you’re not out by 2 you’re banned all of tomorrow. See you later Mags.” Calum warns his assistant.   
“Jesus fucking Christ, do me a favour and get the stick out of your arse.” Maggie mutters. 

“What are we doing for lunch?” Ashton furrows his eyebrows.  
“There’ll be some stuff in the car, something Maggie and/or Alec have organised.” Calum replies. Ashton hums in acknowledgement but they stay in a comfortable silence, fingers linked, as the lift takes them down to the ground floor. 

“Display Modelling headquarters?” Alec confirms as Calum and Ashton slip into the black town car.   
“Yep.” Calum nods, picking up two wraps left on the seats and handing one to Ashton. There’s little time to chat between them eating their lunch and the car pulling up to the building at 12:53. “Thanks, we’ll need a lift home if we’re not up to going back to the office.” Calum thanks as they get out of the car.  
“No worries, just text me.” Alec nods, the car doors falling shut after. 

“I’m really nervous.” Ashton grimaces as he grips Calum’s hand and they approach the building.   
“It’s all gonna be okay Sweets, promise. Today is just an opportunity to better understand what you’d be doing.” Calum reassures, squeezing his sub’s hand a little tighter as a gesture of comfort.   
“I know.” Ashton takes a deep breath.

“Tell me,” Calum starts as they step into a lift. “What are you thinking at the moment? Are you leaning more towards yes or no or still have no idea?”  
“I think I’m leaning more toward yes. I like the idea of having something to do other than school and also, um,” Ashton stops nervously, “having my own money. I’m super grateful for everything, I promise, but I just don’t want to have to rely on you.” He rushes it out, terrified he’ll insult his dom.   
“You want to be self sufficient, I get it. Don’t worry.” Calum says softly. 

“Welcome!” Louis cries out, barely allowing the elevator doors to fully open.   
“Oh, hi Louis.” Calum chuckles as they step out of the lift. They are already right in the middle of the action, people moving around to get everything ready for the photo shoot.   
“Hello, it’s so great to see you both.”  
“Hi.” Ashton waves shyly.

“Come in, come in.” Louis insists. “Now today is a pretty typical photo shoot, Harry’s doing some marketing material for a sportswear brand. He’s in hair and makeup at the moment, we’ll go see him soon. First, let me show you around.”  
“There’s so many people.” Ashton mumbles quietly but Louis picks it up.  
“Yes,” the oldest laughs. “That’s very standard. Small crew is 10-20 people, standard is 40-60 and large is over 80. This is a photo shoot, we’ve covered that, but you can also specialise in runway modelling. That’s up to what you feel comfortable with and what you’re good at. All models do photo shoots but not all models do runway.”

“The idea of runway sort of scares me.” Ashton purses his lips.   
“That’s totally normal. You might grow to like it or you may never want anything to do with it. Runway is to shoots what Broadway is to movies and TV.”

“How long does it all typically take?” Calum asks, looking around and analysing absolutely everything in the rooms.   
“A photo shoot from start to finish can be anywhere from an hour and a half to the entire day, even multiple days. Most common is probably three to five hours.” Louis explains.   
“And you mentioned the frequency would be negotiable, how were you thinking of fitting it around his school work?”   
“With Ashton doing school by distance, it allows more flexibility. If today isn’t a special exception, he could do one or two half days a week. Or maybe a day on the weekend, cutting back his weekday work. He could do one Saturday a fortnight, I’m sure we’ll be able to find work for him -how much he accepts is totally his decision.” Louis reassures. 

“I don’t, at least for now, I don’t want to be here without Calum.” Ashton blushes, gripping his dom tighter.   
“Well then I suppose we’ll have to work around Calum’s schedule.” Louis agrees easily.   
“That shouldn’t be an issue. I’ll need to speak with my assistant but I’m very willing to make this work. If Ashton wants this then I want this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: we meet Harry next chapter! Yay! I’m loving how this is coming along and I hope y’all are too. Lotsa love :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	52. Chapter fifty one

“Hi beautiful.” Louis waltzes into a dressing room and immediately goes to kiss his submissive and soulmate, Harry, on the lips. Harry’s sat in a chair, hairstylist and makeup artist nearly on top of him.   
“Hi babe.” Harry blushes.   
“Calum, Ashton; this is Harry. Harry, this is Calum Hood and Ashton Irwin.” Louis introduces.   
“Pleasure to meet you.” Harry grins.   
“Same to you.” Ashton mumbles nervously.   
“Lovely to meet you Harry.” Calum adds curtly. 

“So Ashton, you’re considering modelling?” Harry hums as the beauty team execute their final touches.   
“Yeah…” The youngest trails nervously. “I mean, Louis offered it to me and I like the idea of trying something new. Having something other than school work to take up my days.”  
“Well it’s a very flexible job, that’s handy. Less flexible if you do runway, but that’s optional.” Harry explains, looking over his appearance in the mirror one final time before standing up and making his way towards the door. 

“Do you do runway?” Ashton asks, Calum and Louis both a few paces behind their submissives.   
“Yes, regularly. I wouldn’t say I’m the most frequent model on the runway but I do it often. I do a lot of shoots too though, I’m varied.”   
“Which do you prefer?” Ashton presses.   
“Well,” Harry considers, “they’re different. Runway is more high energy, though shoots can be high energy. Shoots are generally more relaxed, not necessarily easier, just more… chill. Runway is about modelling for the designer, you exist for the clothes. Photo shoots you model for the camera, exist for the viewer.”

“Time to get changed.” Louis gently interrupts their conversation, a hand on Harry’s lower back as they step towards the racks of clothing. “He’ll only be a moment.” Louis gives a tight lipped smile to his guests as Harry is taken into a conversation with the stylist. 

“What are you thinking so far?” Calum asks Ashton quietly whilst Louis and Harry are distracted.   
“I think I want to… but I still don’t know how.” Ashton mumbles.   
“Everything takes practice Sweetheart. They clearly think you’ll be great at it.” Calum chuckles, making Ashton dig his head into his dom’s chest -cheeks bright red. 

An assistant of sorts approaches Calum and Ashton ten minutes later, bringing chairs and the information that Louis had to run off to a meeting and Harry is about to start the shoot. They sit down and take in everything around them; the stylists, photographers, directors, brand reps, assistants, managers and so on and so forth. There had to be at least 45 people here. 

Calum - Maggie: Ashton only wants to do shoots when I’m with him, so we’ll need to fit that it

Maggie - Calum: If there can be some regularity such as certain weekdays and certain times that will make my life easier

Calum - Maggie: I’ll see what I can do 

Calum looks up from his phone to see Ashton completely enthralled by the scene in front of him. Ashton’s eyes were wide as he stared in awe at the photo shoot as it unfolded. Harry was dressed in a matching activewear set, that seemed to change every 15 minutes, and sometimes he would just stand around and pose and other times he had props to work with. Every time, however, it was clear that Harry was a complete natural infront of the camera. He drew people in. 

“Sorry I had to run off, things are travelling along nicely?” Louis apologises, reentering the room nearly an hour after he left.   
“Yes things are well, what are you thinking Ashton?” Calum replies, pulling his sub from his trance.  
“It’s so captivating.” Ashton says slowly. “I think I want to try it.”  
“Well that’s wonderful.” Louis grins, momentarily catching Harry’s attention. Though Harry’s attention was easily caught by Louis. “Shall we arrange a test shoot? You’ll go through the hair and makeup and styling but it won’t be for any project, just to develop your portfolio. Introduce you to it all a little more.”

“Uh… yeah? That sounds good.” Ashton says unsurely.  
“What day’s work best for you?” Louis queries and Ashton just directs the attention to Calum.   
“My assistant said she’d prefer regularity, so it’s sort of the same days and times each week or fortnight.”  
“Well this portfolio shoot can be virtually anytime. Then we’ll talk to different companies and designers and see what sort of work Ashton would suit best, that’s if you have no personal limitations.” Louis explains.   
“No. I think I’d need to try some things first to see what I like.” Ashton shakes his head.  
“Very reasonable, if your Friday afternoon is still open -again, sorry about the rescheduling of today- then we could do it then.” Louis suggests.   
“That sounds good. We’ll lock it in and I’ll let you know if something comes up.” Calum interjects. 

“Hi all.” Harry smiles, kissing his dom on the cheek as he reaches the group.   
“How’s it going beautiful?” Louis queries.   
“Good. Having a break whilst the brand rep decides what else they want.” Harry hums.   
“Ashton’s going to do a test portfolio shoot this Friday, when this shoot would have originally been.” Louis informs.   
“That’s great.” Harry beams, opening his mouth to say something before a woman comes running over with Harry’s phone -which is ringing absurdly loudly. Harry and Louis instantly look panicked. 

“Is everything okay?” Harry asks concernedly as soon as he picks up the phone, walking into his dressing room for privacy. Louis stares worriedly at his sub but doesn’t move.   
“I don’t mean to intrude,” Calum starts warily, breaking Louis’ train of thought. “But is everything alright? We can go if something’s come up.”  
“We’ll see. That was the ringtone for our, uh, nanny. She doesn’t call often during the day.” Louis sighs.   
“Oh, you-“  
“Two children. We feel their privacy is important so don’t talk about them often.” Louis explains.   
“I completely understand.” Calum replies, not needing anymore of an explanation. 

Harry comes back, looking visibly stressed, and steps close to Louis.   
“Someone needs to go pick up the kids from school, Gracie’s been in a car accident. She’s totally fine but police won’t let her leave the scene until she finishes questioning.” Harry explains.  
“I’ll go,” Louis says instantly. “You already said Gracie was fine, so just finish this shoot and try not to worry. I’ll pick up the kids.”  
“Okay, bye. I love you.” Harry agrees, kissing his dom on the lips.   
“Love you too. See you at home.” Louis is out of the door barely a second after he finishes talking. 

“Sorry about that.” Harry turns to Calum and Ashton.  
“No, don’t apologise. There’s nothing to be sorry for. Just glad that your nanny, and hopefully everyone else, are okay.” Calum brushes off Harry’s apology,  
“Yeah, she said everyone was okay. We’ll need a new car but the people are okay.”   
“That’s all that matters then.” Calum gives a small smile. 

“Can I- can I ask about your children?” Ashton asks nervously.   
“Of course.” Harry smiles warmly. “You like children?”  
“Yeah, I helped raise my younger brother and sister. I love caring for people.” Ashton blushes.   
“We have a daughter, Eden, who’s 7 and a son, William, who’s 5.” Harry explains fondly.   
“Sound lovely.” Ashton says quietly. 

“The stylist has another outfit for you and we need to finish the shoot.” The photographer grabs Harry, pulling him away from the conversation with an apologetic smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello all I hope you liked that, I know the car crash was random but I couldn’t think of another logical way to bring up their children sjsksksksk bye I love y’all :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	53. Chapter fifty two

“Hey.” Ashton says softly, stepping into Calum’s office on his way back from lunch the following day.   
“Hi, how are you Sweets?” Calum asks softly, happily standing up from his desk and using his sub’s presence as an excuse to walk around.   
“I’m good but I,” Ashton pauses nervously.  
“What is it?” Calum asks, comfortingly resting his arms around the younger’s waist.   
“I was wondering if I could see Carla again.” Ashton blushes. “I want to talk to her about some sub things.”  
“Of course Darling. Why don’t you go ask Maggie?” Calum suggests, knowing Ashton would be anxious about initiating a conversation with a dom other than himself.   
“I- what?”   
“You’ll be okay Sweetheart. Just go tell her you want to catch up with Carla and ask when they’re free.” Calum reassures, kissing his sub on the lips and sending him out of his office. 

“Maggie…” Ashton starts unsurely.   
“What’s up buttercup?” Maggie looks up with a grin.   
“I- I was hoping to catch up with Carla and I was wondering when you were free?” He stutters. “If you’re okay with it.” He tacks on the end in a rush.   
“Of course, why don’t you and Calum come over for dinner tonight?” She suggests.   
“Oh, uh, I think so, should I go ask Calum?” Ashton says unsurely.   
“I’ll talk to him. Now don’t worry, I’ll make sure you can talk to Carla. It’ll be a good chance for you to come over and see our place.” Maggie reassures, sending Ashton back to his office for the afternoon. 

“So Cal,” Maggie starts lazily, speaking into her desk phone that she’s put through to Calum’s.   
“What Maggie?” Calum rolls his eyes.   
“You and Ashton coming over for dinner tonight, sound good?”  
“Yeah, this is so Ashton and Carla can chat?” Calum confirms.  
“You got it smarty pants.” She retorts.   
“6 o’clock too early?”  
“Depends when my boss lets me get out of work.” Maggie teases.   
“We both know you could walk out for a week and I wouldn’t fire you.” Calum deadpans.   
“See you at 6 sweetcheeks.” She grins.  
“Sweet -what?” Calum tries to ask before the line cuts off, when he looks through the window to his assistant she’s happily working away without a care in the world or regard for Calum’s confusion. 

“I’m heading, try and last without me.” Maggie sticks her head into Calum’s office around 4:30.  
“I only ever scrape by when you’re gone.” Calum replies, voice dramatic like he’s in a bad romance novel.   
“We know. See you at six.” She blows a kiss and heads for the lift, leaving Calum chuckling and shaking his head as she goes. 

Calum - Ashton: Do you mind if we just stay here later? We don’t have time to go home and back before dinner. 

Ashton - Calum: No worries xo

Calum - Ashton: Xo

Ashton wanders into his dom’s office just after 5, not wanting to be a nuisance but beyond bored after working all day. At first he doesn’t say anything, just sits quietly in Calum’s office. Calum doesn’t say anything at first either.   
“Are you okay Sweetheart?” Calum asks gently after a few minutes of silence between them.   
“I can go.” Ashton squeaks.   
“That’s not what I asked.” The older chuckles lightly.   
“I’m just bored.” Ashton replies quietly.   
“Finished with work for today?”   
“Yeah.” He mumbles.

“Well then I am too.” Calum declares.   
“I- I don’t want to get in the way. Don’t let me pressure you.” Ashton rushes out, nearly fumbling over his words they’re so fast.   
“You’re never in the way. You’re never pressuring me. Now,” Calum gestures for Ashton to come over and sit in his lap, the younger happily complies. “Your family are coming over for lunch on Saturday, what else do you want to do this weekend?”  
“Well…” Ashton considers. “Do your normally see Michael every weekend? Should that be in the schedule?”  
“We aim to catch up at least once a week. I appreciate you thinking of me and considering me, just don’t forget about yourself. We need to prioritise you too.” Calum wraps his arms tighter around his sub’s mid section as he speaks. Ashton is glad to receive a deeper touch, happily settled in his dom’s lap and arms.

“I’m good.” Ashton says contently.   
“Just good?” Calum raises his eyebrows skeptically.   
“I’m very content.” Ashton sighs, laying his head on Calum’s shoulder. “I love you. I appreciate you. I just feel bad that you’re always prioritising me. I want to prioritise you.”  
“I love you too, Sweets, more than you know. That’s how a relationship is supposed to work. A dom prioritises their sub and the sub prioritises their dom. That’s normal.” Calum explains.   
“But,” Ashton has a slight whine to his voice as he speaks, “I don’t know how to prioritise you. You shower me with gifts and everything I could ever want. I feel like there’s nothing I can give to you.”

“Your love. That’s all I could ever want and more, I promise.” Calum soothes.   
“But do you not see how this makes me feel like I have nothing for you? Like I’m not worthy of your love and adoration?” Ashton says frustratedly, on the verge of tears.   
“Is this really how you feel?” Calum whispers. Ashton just nods, eyes becoming increasingly glassy. “Is it what you’re going to talk to Carla about?”  
“One of the things.” Ashton mumbles. 

Calum cuddles Ashton closer and the sub is more than happy to take in all of his dom. The presence makes him happy; makes him feel safe and content. Ashton thanks his lucky stars that he got Calum as his dom. Calum is perfect -but he supposes that just means the universe knows what it’s doing with this whole soulmate business. 

“You said you wanted to prioritise me, and I want you to be happy and content, so shall we call Michael like you suggested?” Calum breaks the silence and lightly strokes Ashton hair across his forehead, trying to cut the slight tension in the room.   
“Well, you said you like to see Michael every week at least. Arrange a time for later this week?” Ashton suggests.   
“Okay.” Calum complies, kissing Ashton’s temple and scrolling to Michael in his contacts. 

“Cliffaconda at your service.” Michael cheers down the phone as soon as he spots the caller ID and answers the call.   
“When did you wanna catch up this weekend?” Calum laughs, straight to the point.   
“No foreplay, straight into your move.” Michael says disappointingly, making Ashton blush a little the innuendo. Calum just hums. “Did you have anything in mind?”  
“Not really but how does Friday night sound?” Calum suggests.  
“Works for me, shall we hit up a bar? 5:30?” Michael adds to the suggestion. 

“Are you okay with this Ashton?” Calum diverts the conversation towards his sub.   
“Uh, yeah.” Ashton replies unsurely. “I’m just nervous because I’ve never been to a bar or club or anything before.”  
“Never?” Calum asks, slightly surprised.   
“You’ve known me since I turned 18, before that the only place I got into was the local pub who didn’t ID anyone.”   
“That’s fair.” The brunette chuckles. “It’ll be okay. Don’t worry.” He kisses his sub’s temple before uttering a quick goodbye to his best friend and ending the phone call. After all, they had a dinner to get to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hi all! I will now be updating this book four times a week (the original Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and now Sunday as well). 1 - as a thank you for getting this book #1 in the cashton tag on Wattpad, that means the world to me. I literally cried. 2 - because I have now finished writing the story! There are 122 chapters in total so things are nearly halfway for you lot. More will be explained as I get further in the updates but I just thought I’d let you know all of that. 
> 
> I also now have a Ko-Fi if you want to support me there, I’ll cry again. https://www.ko-fi.com/gracewilliams
> 
> You guys make me cry happy tears a lot :) 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	54. Chapter fifty three

Calum and Ashton were standing on Maggie and Carla's doorstep by 6:02pm, early by proper social conventions but appropriate given the closeness of Maggie and Calum's relationship.   
"Hi! Come on in!" Carla beams as she throws the front door open, dramatic enough to cause a spectacle.   
"Hey," Calum smiles widely.   
"Hi." Ashton waves shyly from behind as they step into the small but nice house. It's a narrow terrace house, only one suburb from the city. Kitchen, living and dining downstairs with two bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs. There was also a studio in the backyard that they used as a study. 

The three walk through the living room into the kitchen/dining to find Maggie intently focused on whatever was cooking on the stove.   
"How's it going?" Carla asks, snaking her arms around Maggie's waist and resting her chin on her dom's shoulder. After all, Carla was tall -just below 6 feet.   
"Good." Maggie hums. "Just about ready, sort drinks then we'll eat."

"What can I get you guys to drink?" Carla offers, stepping towards the fridge.   
"I'll have a wine, anything at all." Calum replies.   
"Prosecco?" Carla hums, head in the fridge.   
"Sounds good. You want some Ash?" Calum asks his sub.   
"Maybe a halfer?" Ashton supplies, to which Carla nods and pours the wine for them all -less for Ashton. 

"Right! Dinner's done!" Maggie calls out, stepping away from the stove to momentarily take a breath and admire her handiwork.   
"Do you need me to do anything?" Calum says as Maggie picks up the large pot, filled with fettuccine carbonara.   
"No no, just sit down and enjoy." Maggie brushes him off, gesturing to the round dining table. They all sit down and one by one help themselves to a serve of pasta. Conversation flows but remains easy and light hearted throughout dinner, though Ashton doesn't say a lot. The youngest is fixated on Carla's collar. It's not something he ever imagined himself wearing but now he's a little obsessed with the idea. Any romantic submissive would be. 

A collar was what a dom proposed with, some had charms or tags and some didn't. Some subs got engagement rings as well but they weren't as common. Then there was the wedding rings, worn by both doms and subs, but they were less exciting. Collars could be so beautiful and personalised. Carla's collar is a deep purple silk with a bow at the back. Simple but effective and Ashton loves the classic and simplistic nature of it, he thinks it's stunning. 

"Ashton? Do you wanna go talk with Carla out the back?" Calum asks, for a second time because Ashton was so caught up in his own head.  
"Oh. Yeah." Ashton blushes, embarrassed.  
"Let's go." Carla smiles reassuringly, standing up from the table and leading Ashton through the small yard to the separate studio -mostly used by Carla as a study. 

"So, what can I do for you?" Carla asks, instantly getting to the point as soon as they're settled in the two armchairs near her desk.   
"I- wow okay, right to the point." Ashton mumbles.  
"I don't see why we should dance around anything." Carla shrugs.   
"First off, I don't feel like I can provide Calum with anything. I thought I would be a dom, you know that, and all my life I've been providing for others. Giving them something, taking care of them. With Calum, and not even my younger siblings around, I have nothing to give." Ashton stresses, head in his hands.   
"That's normal behaviour for a sub." Carla informs him. "I mean, subs like caring for others. We just do it differently to doms. That's why subs want children most of the time, because that's the sort of gentle care that subs are best at."

"You don't have children. Do you want any?" Ashton says curiously, not sure if it's inappropriate but he can't take it back now.   
"I don't think so. We both like children but aren't sure if we want our own. I'm a teacher, that satisfies my submissive instinct to look after others." Carla replies thoughtfully.   
"But what you're telling me is that there's nothing I can do to provide for Calum?" Ashton groans.   
"You both feel best when the other is happy, so you just need to understand that if you're happy and content then Calum is -because it works the same the other way doesn't it?" Carla smirks knowingly.   
"Oh. Yeah." Ashton smiles in realisation. 

"Exactly. Now, the advantage of you having one of the richest men in the country as your dom means that you will never have to pay for bills or anything," Carla says flippantly. "That means that if you start earning your own money then you can spend it on anything, including Calum."  
"So buy him gifts?" Ashton furrows his eyebrows in confusion.  
"Not necessarily. You could buy him gifts, or do the grocery shopping for instance. In summary, you don't need to provide for him but you can. Also, he's stressed about not providing enough for you."  
"I-"  
"Promise." Carla cuts him off. 

The room goes quiet, Ashton deep in thought. He's processing everything Carla just said to him. He was right in his decision to come to her for advice, he's sure of that much.   
"I saw you staring before." Carla ends the silence, though her voice is quiet and soft.   
"I just-" Ashton blushes and cuts himself off, not sure what defence he could possibly come up with.   
"It was at my collar wasn't it?" She clarifies, to which Ashton just nods. "What were you thinking about?"  
"I never imagined wearing one, though in retrospect I always thought they were beautiful. Now, seeing yours and other ones all over the city, I'm worried I'm becoming a little obsessed. They're just... so pretty." Ashton speaks a little airily, getting lost in his thoughts.   
"They can be, for sure. I love the simplicity of mine. You'll probably get a ring too though." Carla laughs at the end.   
"Oh- I- do you really think so?"  
"Of course! All subs get engagement collars but the rich ones get engagement rings as well, I'm sure you know that. Calum's about as rich as they come." Carla says matter of factly.   
"I won't object to more diamonds." Ashton giggles, making the older shake her head in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Carla is the love of my life. I’m so sorry this is a day late, I was sick yesterday and things kept coming up and I didn’t get the time around my body being terrible to me. I’m sorry, I’ll see you tomorrow with the next chapter. 
> 
> In other news, I ask you; what should Mali-Koa’s job/career be in this? You won’t be seeing her for a while but I’m really stuck on it. 
> 
> Love you all and helping me out with the above dilemma would mean a heap :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	55. Chapter fifty four

"I didn't wanna ask you about it last night, wanted to give you space to think, but do you feel better after talking to Carla?" Calum asks as they drive to the office the following morning.   
"Much, it was very helpful. And we exchanged numbers afterwards so that I can text her." Ashton nods.   
"That's great sweetheart, I'm very happy to hear it." Calum smiles softly, making his sub blush at the attention and compliments. 

The rest of the day is a breeze, Calum and Ashton both having a very productive office day. Ashton's motivation to work is getting it done so that he can have more freedom with his modelling in the future. He's got a good feeling about tomorrow and he thinks that this could really work. It's something else he never expected from his life but it's certainly growing on him. 

Ashton is so focused on his work that come 5 o'clock, Calum has to walk down to the end of the corridor and pull his head from his books.   
"It's time to go Sweets, you've worked enough today." Calum sighs.   
"Oh. I didn't realise it was so late already." Ashton mumbles.   
"Come on. I'm very proud of you for being so productive but that's enough. I don't want you to burnout." Calum says firmly.   
"Okay, I won't." The younger giggles, quickly packing up his books and collecting what he needs to take home with him tonight. The biggest advantage of this school arrangement for him is that he can get so much done during the day that homework isn't necessary. 

Calum and Ashton go home content and happily coexist in their domestic routine for the rest of the evening. They cook together, eating just before 7pm, then sit on the couch for a little before going into bed earlier than most. Ending the day wrapped in each other as they stare out at the view of the harbour, sometimes talking and sometimes deep in thought, is their favourite part of the day. They sleep at 9:30, ready to start again tomorrow at 6:30am. 

"Good morning." Ashton grins sloppily when the alarm blares nine hour later.   
"You're very alert and happy this morning." Calum points out, because Ashton being the first one to talk in the morning was very uncharacteristic of him.  
"I'm excited for today. I only have half a day of school, then we go to the modelling, then we're going out." Ashton sighs happily.   
"I'm so glad you're excited and happy." Calum hums, leaning in for a good morning kiss straight after. Ashton blushes and rolls out of bed, letting Calum follow him downstairs into the kitchen. 

They eat their porridge, a food that's growing on Ashton as the day's pass, in comfortable silence. Their minds are active as they fit around each other seamlessly and get through the morning's mundane tasks. As Calum drives into the city just after 7am he and Ashton's hands instinctively intertwine on the middle console. Each other's presence and slight touch is enough of a reassurance that they're there. 

"Hi kids, no time to lose with your early finish." Maggie chirps when Calum and Ashton step out of the elevator at the top floor.   
"I'll see you in a few hours sweetheart, love you." Calum kisses Ashton on the lips and sends him down the hall to his office.   
Ashton calls a, "love you too," over his shoulder as he walks off. 

"Why so pushy?" Calum frowns as he walks into his office.  
"I think you'd prefer I didn't go into the specifics of exactly how many hours of work you've lost recently." Maggie purses her lips.   
"Oh. Well-"  
"Don't worry Cal," Maggie brushes off with a smile. "I love having Ashton around, I love how perfect you are for each other. You make him the perfect submissive and he makes you the perfect dominate, I feel blessed to witness it. However," she raises her voice her again just to make sure her boss is listening. "I also love this company and how much it thrives. Fortunately, you're so fantastic at your job that despite your significantly reduced hours as of late, we're barely behind at all. I'm just worried something will happen to change that, for worse, at some point."

"Thank you Mags. You really are the best assistant ever. I have no idea what I would do without you." Calum smiles genuinely.   
"Now now," Maggie tsks, "What has Carla told you about feeding my ego?"  
"That it's already healthy enough." Calum playfully rolls his eyes.   
"Precisely." Maggie grins. "Now work." 

Maggie walks out of Calum's office and leaves him to work, always having a lot to do herself. Ashton passes by to go get his morning coffee and then settles in, working just as productively. The morning goes fast but as soon as it's 12pm on the dot Ashton is bouncing out of his office and back down the hallway towards Calum and Maggie. 

"Woah, you're high speed." Maggie laughs.   
"I'm just- I'm excited." Ashton blushes as his feet stop moving.   
"So it's grown on you then?"   
"Yeah. I'm excited to do something different, meet new people." The younger shrugs.   
"You're getting cabin fever here aren't you?" She raises an eyebrow.   
"No." Ashton quickly shakes his head. "I just-"  
"You're allowed to say yes." Calum interjects, leaning on the door frame and staring fondly at his excited submissive.  
"I've never had an opportunity anything like this, want to make the most of it." 

"That's really sweet." Maggie smiles.   
"It's one more reason I'm so so proud of you." Calum beams, wrapping his arms around Ashton's middle and planting an exaggerated kiss on the younger's lips. Ashton giggles infectiously, the laugh reaching his eyes, as they pull back.   
"Sickening." Maggie shudders. "What have I said about me not having time to feel insecure about my own relationship?"  
"You're telling me I'm not allowed to tell my sub I'm proud of him?" Calum challenges.   
"No, just get out of my sight." Maggie shoos them towards the elevator so they can make it to Ashton's shoot on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m still sick, thank you for the lovely messages of support, but updating for you and hearing from y’all always makes me feel so much better. I’m so excited for where this story is at right now and where it’s going. See you on Saturday :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	56. Chapter fifty five

“Great to see you again! Can’t wait to get started.” Harry cheers, meeting them in the foyer of the building when they arrive.   
“Great to see you too, I’m looking forward to it.” Ashton says shyly as he and Calum follow Harry upstairs.   
“He’s been very excited all morning.” Calum adds proudly, making Ashton blush. 

“That’s wonderful to hear. Now today is going to be very lowkey in terms of a typical photo shoot, because you’ve never done it before.” Harry starts to explain, weaving his way through endless racks of clothing. “We’ve put together a few outfits we think we will work but we want to learn what your taste is, that will help us establish which jobs suit you. I’m wearing the photographer and director hats today, little bit of styling as well, figured you wouldn’t want too many unfamiliar faces.”  
“Thank you,” Ashton says courteously, in awe of everything around him.   
“Do you do this often Harry? Louis gave us the impression you only modelled.” Calum asks.   
“The photography I do all the time, nearly as much as modelling, but director less often. Still sometimes. Speaking of Louis, he wanted me to pass on his apologies for not being able to make it today. He’s stuck in a sales meetings this afternoon.” Harry goes on.  
“I know what that’s like.” Calum mutters amusedly. 

They eventually stop in a smaller room -though it’s by no means small. There’s a chair in front of a mirror and an extensive makeup collection along with some hair products lined up along a bench. There’s a relatively short woman already waiting for them.   
“This is Tanya, one of the very best in our hair and makeup department. She’ll take very good care of you. I’m going to set up more of the shoot and I’ll be back once you’re all finished.” Harry introduces before waving and leaving the room. 

“Hi, pleasure to meet you.” Tanya smiles, gesturing to the chair for Ashton.   
“Hi.” Ashton says quietly, sitting in the chair and immediately feeling overwhelmed so he sends his dom a desperate look.   
“I’m Calum,” Calum introduces, extending a handshake to Tanya and stepping closer to both of them.   
“Ah! Lovely! I did get told you would be here.” She replies enthusiastically. Calum rests a reassuring hand on Ashton’s shoulder, willing to stand next to the chair for as long as he needs to until Ashton is comfortable. 

“Have you ever worn makeup before?” Tanya asks, turning to look at the foundation colours and trying to decide what will work best.   
“Never.” Ashton shakes his head.   
“Well don’t worry, I’ve got you. Usually hair is done first but I don’t think I’ll do anything your hair, maybe just a bit of hairspray. Hence, I’ll do makeup first.” Tanya explains the whole process as she does it. She slowly does Ashton’s makeup to make sure she doesn’t overwhelm him and he’s aware of the way things work. Calum is happy that everyone is so gentle with Ashton because of how new he is to all of it. 

“Nearly finished in here?” Harry queries, striding back into the room half an hour after he left.   
“Yep, just need to do his hair but I’m not really doing anything with it.” Tanya replies, picking up the can of hairspray.   
“Perfect.” Harry claps his hands together, waiting as Tanya moves Ashton’s hair a little and lightly sprays hairspray all over.   
“All done,” Tanya steps back to admire her handiwork. Ashton has a natural makeup look on but it was the right look for a first shoot. 

“Fantastic, let’s go find a first outfit for you.” Harry the leads the way back into the large closest room and over to a small rack of clothes already pulled out from the others. “These are some of the things we thought would work but tell me what you think. Are you happy to start with just blue jeans and a white t-shirt?”  
“Uh, yeah. That sounds fine.” Ashton stutters a little, still overwhelmed by everything that’s happening.   
“Great, here we go then. They should fit, we got your size off Calum’s assistant earlier in the week, but let me know if they don’t. You can get changed in the room you were just in if you want more privacy, Tanya should be gone.” Harry hands a few hangers to Ashton and watches as he and Calum go back into the small room they were in before. 

“How are you feeling?” Calum asks softly as Ashton gets changed.   
“Nervous. I’ve never done anything like this before, worried I’ll mess it up. I still don’t really know why Louis wants me.” Ashton doesn’t meet his doms eyes as he speaks, focussed on putting on the outfit given to him.   
“Because you’re gorgeous.” Calum replies instantly, making Ashton blush and keep his head down. “Louis’ been doing this for years, he knows what to look for. Clearly, that’s you. He believes in you, Harry seems to as well. I most certainly do. Now you’ve just got to believe in yourself.”  
“Thank you.” Ashton whispers, kissing Calum on the lips just before they have to walk back out again. 

The photo shoot consists of an hour and a half of Ashton slowly becoming less awkward in front of the camera. It’s just a plain white backdrop to not over complicate things, along with Harry’s endless patience as he takes the photos and tells Ashton how and where he should stand and pose. Calum stands back with a fond look on his face, fulfilling his task as the proud dom who sends Ashton reassuring smiles over and over again.   
Harry doesn’t make Ashton change outfits at all but they add accessories and use different jackets to ensure there’s variety and they’re making the most of their time. 

“I think we’re all done, hundreds of photos and it all went really well.” Harry smiles, handing the camera to an assistant.   
“Really?” Ashton asks, trying not to get too excited.   
“Absolutely. For a first timer you did fantastic.” Harry replies as they make their way back to room Ashton left his clothes in.  
“I knew he would.” Calum beams proudly. 

“I can confidently say we’d be honoured to have you on the roster if you choose to accept, but we wish you all the very best either way and don’t want to pressure you.” Harry says as they reach the dressing room.   
“Thank you so much. I-“ Ashton flicks his eyes to Calum and receives all the reassurance he needs to keep talking, “would love to accept. I’m just not sure how it will fit around my school work.”  
“That’s wonderful news!” Harry claps. “Next week we’ll try and line up some shoots for you, then be in touch with Calum’s office about when you can do them.”  
“Yes, it’d be best if you spoke directly with my assistant Maggie regarding scheduling.” Calum clarifies.   
“Of course, not a worry. Sorry to leave you so soon but I have to get to another meeting.” Harry apologises, making his way back towards the door.   
“Perfectly alright, thank you for today.” Calum brushes off.   
“Thank you.” Ashton smiles softly. 

As soon as Harry shuts the door behind himself Ashton is quick to wrap his arms tightly around his doms waist, happily burrowing his face in the older’s chest.   
“Thank you.” Ashton mumbles, still not letting go.   
“I didn’t do anything. You were the one who did the photo shoot and you did it so so well.” Calum says back, wrapping his arms around Ashton and feeling very content in their current position.   
“You believed in me.” Ashton says, craning his neck up to look at his dom. “You sacrificed work for me, twice in one week. I wouldn’t be this far if you didn’t support me. I love you.”  
“I’ll always support you. This relationship and you as a person are always my first priority. I love you too, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it’s technically Sunday but I’ve been busy I’ll see y’all with more in the morning. Lots of love, thanks for the support as always. Luke is coming so SO soon I think you will all love his character and what he brings a heap. 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	57. Chapter fifty six

“What’s up cowboy?” Maggie chirps down the phone line, Calum and Ashton were just leaving the modelling building.   
“We’re finished, not meeting Michael for another hour and a half. Want me back in the office?” Calum queries as they get into the car.   
“I mean, if you want. There’s always work for you to do but you don’t have to come back.” She shrugs, despite it being a phone call.   
“Ashton?” Calum looks over at his sub in the passenger seat.   
“I uh, wanna get changed if I can.” Ashton pipes in quickly.   
“No worries, we’ll go home then. Bye-“  
“Wait!” Maggie screeches.

“You’re not gonna tell me how the shoot went?” She blanches dejectedly.   
“It went really well, didn’t it Ash?”  
“Yeah, I accepted the job.” Ashton blushes shyly, shrinking in on himself a little.   
“That’s so exciting! I’m so happy for you, that’s fantastic news.” Maggie beams.   
“Thanks.” Ashton replies courteously.  
“I told them to contact you about scheduling, that’ll happen next week some time.” Calum informs his assistant as he approaches the edge of the city.   
“Great, I look forward to telling them they need to get their act together.” She answers dryly. Maggie isn’t a person who would be considered cocky but rather confident and self-assured. With that confidence and self-assurance came the knowledge that she was far more on top of organising just about everything than most people. When it came to work and organising Calum’s hectic schedule, incompetent and inefficient planners was something she had very little time for -if any at all.   
“Bye Mags, we’ll see you Monday.” Calum laughs.   
“Bye kids. Have fun tonight and for the love of god, find Michael another dom to have sex with.” 

Calum shakes his head and ends the call, not feeling a reply is warranted. When they get back home, Ashton takes his time changing and getting ready whilst Calum replies to a few work emails from his laptop. Ashton settles on tight black skinny jeans, a white tee with the Calvin Klein logo on it and white doc martens. He also decides to keep the natural makeup he was already in, feeling gradually more confident and comfortable.  
“Will you get cold?” Calum purses his lips when Ashton comes into his home office.   
“Um… maybe?” Ashton says unsurely.   
“You know I don’t like to control you but you really should grab a jacket Ash.”  
“I don’t know what will go with the outfit though.” Ashton protests, a slight whine to his voice.   
“One photo shoot and you’ve become a fashionista.” Calum teases.   
“I-“ Ashton tries to weakly defend himself.   
“I love it.” Calum reassures him. 

Ashton finally decides on a tan coloured coat that goes down to his mid thigh and despite all the time they had, Ashton’s dedication to his look combined with the Sydney traffic mean that Michael beats them to the bar. It’s very central, making Michael’s commute easy, and full but not overcrowded. The club is dark, even if it’s not pitch black outside yet. The music is pounding and the whole atmosphere makes it feel significantly later in the evening than it actually is. 

Michael stares out at the rumpled office clothing, people trying to relieve the week’s stress, as he branches out to order screwdriver’s for him and Calum.   
“You know I only take a top shelf scotch on the rocks.” Calum quips as he comes up behind his best friend, Ashton contently latched onto his arm.  
“Just take the fucking drink.” Michael rolls his eyes as Calum and Ashton sit down in barstools, Calum in the middle of the three of them.

“What do you want to drink?” Calum redirects his attention towards his distracted sub.   
“Oh- Can I please try a cocktail?” Ashton is caught off guard, his eyes having been frantically scanning the room for nothing in particular. “Sir.” He tacks on in a whisper.  
“Of course but how are you feeling Sweets? Do you need to go? We won’t stay if you’re not comfortable.” Calum replies, immediately a little concerned.   
“Yeah, there’s just a lot of new things. I’ve never been anywhere like this and it’s a little overwhelming.”  
“No worries Darling.” Calum kisses Ashton’s temple gently. “Do you want me to pick your cocktail?”  
“Yes please. I just want to try something new.”

Calum orders Ashton a sex on the beach and after the both of them are ID’ed, Ashton gets his drink. Michael has a raised eyebrow at the two of them the whole time but doesn’t say anything aloud, leaving his questions unsaid for the minute. Calum catches his best friend’s gaze and leans in to mumble in his sub’s ear.   
“Can I tell Michael a little about our contract Sweetheart?”  
“Yeah.” Ashton breathes out, only after sparing a glance over to the blonde. 

“As per our contract, that we made last week, Ashton uses Sir whenever he feels he needs a little more guidance -for whatever reason that may be.” Calum explains.  
“Ah, reasonable. I don’t mind- holy shit.” Michael wheezes at the end, feeling the air leave his lungs.   
“What is it?” Calum frowns, following Michael’s line of sight with his own. 

“Oh.” Calum eventually gets out.  
“I’m speechless.” Michael whispers in awe.   
“Michael you can’t.” Calum says firmly, shaking his head.   
“Calum.” Michael warns.   
“He’s clearly a sub and, considering this is an 18+ venue, there’s no way on earth I’m letting you touch him with a ten foot pole.”  
“Calum.” Michael whines.   
“Seriously, not happening.” Calum says sternly.   
“You’re no fun.” Michael pouts, eyes still fixated on this boy who had just walked into the club like he owned the place. 

The way this kid walked in, a few friends around him. He was front and centre of the group. Head held high, smiling coyly at the security guards who didn’t even check him -which was highly suspicious given how young he looked. He was wearing designer, looked polished and over confident. Micheal really wouldn’t be surprised if he owned this place, or his parents did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HELLO. KEEP SCREAMING FOR THE NEXT TWO DAYS HEHE BYE LOVE YOU :)
> 
> -GW xo


	58. Chapter fifty seven

The boy looked young, could easily pass as 16 or 17. His hair was blonde, his eyes a bright blue, his body tall and thin with red acrylic nails hanging from his fingers. He was wearing the skinniest black skinny jeans Michael had ever seen in his life, heeled silver boots and a cropped black t-shirt. His face was dewy and Michael wanted to kiss the pink lips on his big mouth more than he wanted to breathe. Michael, obviously still staring, nearly falls off his stool completely when the blonde finally meets his eyes. 

The blonde stops in his tracks, eyes glued to Michael like if he looks away he’ll collapse on the spot. The boy, clearly not restrained by his friends like Michael is, quickly starts striding towards the older man he already can’t get enough of. It’s apparent that any other thought has left his mind completely. 

“Hi.” Michael rasps out, Calum disappointingly holding his head in his hands.   
“Hey.” The younger giggles and Michael thinks he could listen to it on loop for the rest of his life and not get bored.   
“Are you paired?” Michael asks softly, not wanting to dig this whole any deeper.   
“I’m 17.” He whispers back after looking around to make sure no staff were listening.   
“Naughty boy.” Michael tsks.  
“I have a good fake and they’ll never kick me out, I bring in too much business.” He smirks.   
“You bring in business?” Michael raises an eyebrow.   
“Every weekend I walk in the door to find someone else to fuck me.”  
“You slut around?” Michael asks, voice a little venomous.   
“I have a healthy libido and like to remind people that the age of consent is only 16.” The blue eyed boy rolls his eyes. 

“And am I the dom who gets the privilege of testing that libido this evening?” Michael teases.   
“Oh no. I just walked over here to tell you my life story of things I shouldn’t do to and then leave without having wrapped you around my finger.” He says sarcastically.  
“Everyone gets wrapped around your finger do they?”  
“Of course, that’s how I know they won’t tell on me.”

None of the four of them had moved. Ashton was content in his place pressed against Calum’s side and Calum’s eyes were keeping a constant watch on Michael. Michael, who was still happily chatting up a submissive five years younger than him even though they both know they’re playing with fire given Michael could be paired with his soulmate at any given moment. 

“I never got your name.” Michael hums at the blonde.   
“And I never got yours, rich guy.” He counters.   
“Ric-“  
“You’re wearing a Rolex and the rest of your outfit probably cost just as much but sure, feel free to keep acting surprised I noticed.”  
“Name.” Michael says flatly.   
“Luke we need to fuck Hemmings.”  
“Michael I agree Clifford.”  
“Needy.” Luke snorts back.   
“Says you.” Michael teases. 

“With all due respect to you Luke,” Calum pipes in, unable to stay silent any longer. Michael sends Calum a warning look but Calum ignores it, he feels this needs to be said. “Michael, you should only be getting with other dominants.”  
“I’m not 18, what’s there to worry about?” Luke challenges.   
“That, exactly. Everybody knows that when you’re unmatched you should only have sex with people of the same status. Age is irrelevant.”  
“Calum,” Michael groans. “You’re being a buzzkill, drink more of the trashy cocktail I bought for you.”  
“You know I’m only looking out for you.” Calum replies quietly, taking a sip of his screwdriver. 

“Do you normally get with subs or doms?” Michael queries.  
“Well, and I say this with the risk of sounding vulgar, subs really can’t fuck me hard enough.” Luke replies nonchalantly.   
“You mean you’ve had subs top you? I’m surprised by that in itself.” Michael concedes.   
“Well it’s not like I’m made to top.” The younger snorts. “That being said, taking control as a bottom is something I can get behind quite comfortably.”

Michael really doesn’t think he’s met a person he wants to be with more than Luke in his entire life. Sure, with the knowledge that everyone has a soulmate coming around it’s not usually on anyone’s mind -and it certainly hasn’t been in Michael’s- to think of anyone they come across as a potential partner. Yet there’s something different about Luke. He can’t put his finger on it but he knows he needs him in his life. Michael sends Calum a pleading look, a ‘please for the love of god let me fuck him’ sort of look. Calum shakes his head and purses his lips. 

“I need to have a word with Calum. Luke, this is Calum’s sub Ashton. We’ll be right back.” Michael grits, yanking Calum away from the two submissives before anyone can object.   
“Make it quick, Ashton was already on edge.” Calum warns.   
“Yeah, sorry.” Michael quickly apologies, feeling a little guilty about leaving an already uncomfortable Ashton with the overly confident Luke. “I just, I need him. I’m not seeking your permission, I just don’t want you to think I’ve made the wrong decision.”  
“Michael, you know I want you happy. We all do. Hell, Maggie even told me to find you a lay tonight. But she specified a dom.” Calum sighs. “Our biology means there’s just too many emotions at stake when a dom and a sub are together, as we’ve seen from the last ten minutes. You could be matched with a sub literally any day now and if you’re seeing Luke then you’ll be hurt, Luke will be hurt and your soulmate will be hurt.”

“What if we made it a one time thing?” Michael protests weakly.   
“Seriously?” Calum rolls his eyes. “That’s the biggest bullshit ever, you’re already attached.”  
“I want to listen to you Cal, I really do. But I just can’t. Every fibre of my being wants to be with Luke right now.”  
“I hate to say it, but that’s probably just because you haven’t had sex in two months.” Calum pats Michael’s shoulder in consolation and a brief silence falls between the two of them, even if the club is still obscenely loud. 

“What if he’s my soulmate?” Michael whispers.  
“You know the odds of that are insane. It can technically be anyone on earth.” Calum reminds his best friend.   
“But it’s more likely to be someone from Australia. And more likely to be someone from Sydney. You know that.” Michael counters.   
“But if soulmates meet before they’re both 18, extremely rare and not supposed to happen, then they’re definitely not supposed to feel any extra special connection. The universe doesn’t want someone underage knowing who their soulmate is because kids make stupid decisions.” Calum stands his ground and Michael let’s out a defeated sigh at the end.   
“I hate that I’m about to go against what is objectively the right decision. Please don’t hate me.”  
Calum pulls his best friend in for a hug and mumbles into the collar of his shirt, “I could never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: yall smashed those comments and vote goals so fast I am SHOOK. I could do them regularly all the time I see but I don’t wanna. If you wanna keep up that super active commenting I will cry happy tears everyday you mean more to me than you could ever know. 
> 
> To the point though; L U K E. He is HERE. I can’t wait for y’all to see how he changes things up and what he adds to the story. I’m super excited. 
> 
> I know this is already quite long but, finally, today is exactly one year since I started writing this story. I thought it would be abandoned for quite a few months there and I’ve written 95% of it in the last since months but still; today is the day it started and look where I am now. 
> 
> Wish I could hug you all individually and say thank you one by one. 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	59. Chapter fifty eight

“Are you okay?” Anne Marie purses her lips at her eldest son as they all sit down for lunch, this week Ashton’s family had come into the city rather than Ashton and Calum heading out.   
“I mean, we went out last night and I had a few drinks?” Ashton replies confusedly.   
“No, you seem very on edge.” She replies.  
“Well,” Ashton glances to his dom for reassurance. “I have some news but I wanted to wait until we were all sitting down.”  
“I wanna knowww.” Lauren drags out as she flops into a dining chair.  
“How about we all get food on our plates first?” Anne Marie replies to her daughter, not leaving room for negotiation despite it being phrased as a question. 

Lauren looks like she’s about to burst with questions and curiosity whilst everyone is dishing their lunch but, to her credit, she manages to keep it in.   
“Do you wanna start?” Calum asks Ashton gently, sparing a glance of pity to Lauren across the table.   
“You go, I wanna hear what you’ll say.” Ashton replies, always interested in whatever Calum has to say. It’s sickeningly sweet really.   
“This was only officially decided yesterday, but Ashton got offered a job and he’s decided to take it.” Calum chooses his words carefully, wanting to let Ashton to be the one to properly break the news.   
“That’s so exciting!” Ashton’s mother beams, already immensely proud of her son.   
“What’s the job? What’s the job?” Lauren rushes out excitedly. 

“The job is, um, modelling. Really unexpected, for me as well, but I went to a photo shoot earlier in the week and did my own yesterday. And I think I’m really gonna like it.” Ashton answers nervously, wincing a little in anticipation of something.   
“Modelling?!” Lauren lets out an ear piercing squeal that causes everyone to flinch.   
“Yeah?” Ashton says unsurely.   
“That’s wonderful, I’m so proud of you.” His mother smiles warmly.   
“Sounds cool.” Harry shrugs; which, admittedly, is more of a reaction than usual. 

“Is it just after school and weekends? How does it fit around your school?” Anne Marie queries, as motherly as ever.   
“The hours are very flexible and not necessarily after school and weekends, but my school work is also flexible.” Ashton tries to reassure her.   
“And how is school going?” She presses further.   
“Good. I’m getting through things really quickly because I don’t have distractions, but it also doesn’t feel rushed. I like it. I think I’ll be really prepared for my exams.”   
“I told you how much I value education and I stand by that, I’m doing everything I can to ensure he does his best -whilst maintaining a healthy balance between that and life.” Calum interjects to save his sub. 

An ever so slightly uncomfortable silence falls over the five of them but they keep eating and ignoring it.   
“How’s school going?” Ashton gently asks his younger siblings.   
“It’s boring.” Harry shrugs.   
“I like it.” Lauren adds indignantly.   
“What makes it boring? What makes you like it?” Ashton prompts, looking to fuel the conversation.   
“School is just work.” Harry replies flatly.   
“But it’s interesting work.” Lauren rolls her eyes, causing Harry to mutter a response.   
“No it’s not.”

As they were standing up from the table and getting ready to move into the lounge room, Calum’s phone starts ringing. Calum and Ashton both know it’s Maggie’s ringtone but that makes them even more confused, she never called on a weekend unless it was urgent. If she did need to pass on a message she would just text.   
“What is it?” Calum asks frantically into the phone as he runs up the stairs with an apologetic smile. 

“That’s his assistant, Maggie. She doesn’t call on weekends so it’s probably urgent, hopefully nothing too serious though.” Ashton explains, trying to reassure his family but likely doing the opposite.   
“Aren’t things that are urgent always serious?” Lauren ponders.   
“Not necessarily,” Ashton laughs awkwardly. He quickly suggests a game of Uno to get everyone’s mind off it. 

“I’m so sorry to run off but unfortunately I have to go into work. Thank you so much for coming and my biggest apologies. Please don’t hesitate to stay as long as you’d like.” Calum speeds down the stairs and into the living room in such a flurry everyone else feels the breeze.  
“Is everything alright?” Ashton frowns, standing up and approaching his dom who was in the process of putting his jacket on.   
“Sort of. We need to do a safety recall but no one’s been affected yet and it’s definitely not the worst. Nothing for anyone to worry about.” Calum says quickly.   
“Okay, go keep everyone safe. I love you.” Ashton leans in to kiss his dom as he finishes talking.   
“Love you too. Either Maggie or I will call with an update in a few hours and we’ll work out dinner plans then.” With that, Calum flees out of the house in the direction of his office. 

Calum gets to the building in under twenty minutes, the traffic being thankfully quiet. Maggie is already there along with a few staff from multiple departments.   
“Thank god,” Maggie says frantically when she sees Calum step out of the lift.   
“What’s going on? Who’s doing what?” He replies, equally as quickly.   
“Liaison are contacting the road departments of each state so they can have a list of everyone to be contacted ASAP, PR are writing the customer letter and a public statement. Safety and engineering are analysing what went wrong and finding a solution.” Maggie explains. 

“So what do we know so far?”  
“We know that any car made in a six month period last year had a lower quality rubber in the tyre, that wears out abnormally quickly.”  
“Wait- every car?” Calum groans.   
“They’re still trying to work that out for sure, it’s a possibility.” Maggie says regretfully. 

Calum and Maggie take the divide and conquer approach. Maggie goes to work with liaison and PR whilst Calum goes to the others to help analyse and fix the issue. This goes on for hours, time getting away from them as they work frantically, until Calum hears his phone buzz with Ashton’s tone just after 6pm. 

Ashton - Calum: Fam left a little while ago but how it’s going? Do you want me to organise dinner? Are there others there? Do they need dinner too?

Calum - Ashton: Still working away, are you sure you don’t mind finding dinner?

Ashton - Calum: Of course not, you’re busy saving the world ❤️

Calum - Ashton: Just fixing a problem that’s our fault but thanks for the vote of confidence darling xo

Calum - Maggie: Ashton will get dinner for everyone, how many are you with?

Maggie - Calum: Total 8 here, thanks

Calum - Ashton: Dinner for 19, plus you. Maybe get Carla to pick you up and then get dinner together? She’ll understand and you don’t drive in the city

Ashton - Calum: Okay, see you soon. Love you xoxo

Calum - Ashton: Love you too xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello all! I don’t remember when Luke’s back but I promise it’s soon. Just wanna leave him on the side a litttttttle longer. Love you all I’ll see you on Thursday with more :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	60. Chapter fifty nine

After a stressful weekend, which included working all day Sunday, Calum feels significantly less willing to face Monday than usual. The alarm goes off at 6:30am, as always, and Calum's usual eagerness is replaced by a groan.   
"You did it. Today will be much less stressful." Ashton reminds his dom softly, bringing up the fact that yesterday evening they finally found the cause of the issue -a dodgy supplier. They worked out exactly which cars were affected, knew how to prevent it ever happening again and released a public statement and dealt with the fallout. 

The morning is sluggish and Michael's invitation to lunch is greatly appreciated.   
"I'm going for lunch with Michael, do you want to come?" Calum sticks his head into his sub's office just before 1pm.   
"No thanks, I'll be alright. Don't wanna interrupt your bro time." Ashton shakes his head.   
"You're more than welcome to interrupt absolutely anything I do." Calum shoots back humorously.  
"Enjoy lunch." Ashton grins.   
"If you insist. You should break soon anyway. Love you Darling." Calum gives in, kissing Ashton as he finishes talking.   
"Love you too."

"I can't believe I'm taking a lunch break, there's still so much to do." Calum sighs exasperatedly as he sinks into a chair across from Michael.   
"Exactly why. You've done the bulk of it right?" Michael pursed his lips.   
"Yeah, finished a lot yesterday. But there's more. Always is after something like this." Calum says matter of factly.   
"It'll settle over time." The older shrugs. 

They order their food and sit in their thoughts until Calum, previously too occupied by the thought of how much work is waiting for him, notices how restless Michael was. Calum also picks up on how Michael was seemingly trying to hide it.   
"What's up?" Calum quirks a brow.   
"Who? Me?" Michael questions as if he was caught with his hand still in the cookie jar.   
"Mm hm. What's going on? Distract me from work." Calum muses.  
"Well, if you insist, I suppose I'll mention that Luke came home with me Friday night." Michael answers lowly.   
"He what?!" Calum whisper shouts.  
"I didn't stutter." The blonde mutters. 

"Give me all the details." Calum says quietly, using a tone that reminds them both of the nature of this conversation.   
"He came back with me, we slept together. I drove him home Saturday. Yesterday we talked on the phone for hours. All we know is that we will definitely see each other again." Michael drawls casually.   
"You know I want you happy, and Luke clearly makes you very happy, but you could be matched with your soulmate literally any day. Not to mention he will as well whenever he turns 18." Calum says frustratedly.   
"And you know I don't exactly want to be hooking up with a sub, but I just can't help it. He's so so perfect." Michael sighs.   
"How are you even having sex? It's not like you can make a contract, so you've gotta keep it vanilla for safety reasons. Somehow you and Luke don't strike me as vanilla." Calum says incredulously. 

"You're right," Michael concedes, "that we're not vanilla. But we made it work. No accessories of course but I just, wasn't particularly gentle -not to mention hyper aware of his responses. I only felt comfortable when there was enthusiastic and joyous reaction from him, which there was."  
"I can't believe we're having this conversation. You're borderline insane." Calum responds flatly.   
"For the record, an unofficial contract crossed our minds. If that ever happened it would be further down the track."  
"Are you fucking serious?!" Calum all but yells, toning down his voice when people stare. "Number one, that means you're thinking this could be long term. Everyone thinks that's a bad idea. Number two, unofficial contracts are illegal. You could be sent to prison if anything went wrong! Need I remind you, that you're the CEO of one of the biggest tech companies in the world and if the media find out you're in a long term relationship with a 17 year old sub then you both become dog meat."  
"The contract is a big maybe. I would never do it if I thought anything would go wrong. I'm horny, not stupid." Michael bites back.   
"Is all of this not evidence that being horny makes you stupid?" Calum rolls his eyes. 

"Speaking of sex lives and being horny," Michael changes the conversation, "can I ask how you and Ashton are in that department?"  
"Nothing." Is all Calum answers.   
"Nothing?"  
"Nothing. We've talked about it a little but he knows the ball's in his court. When he shows interest, we'll move forward." Calum says simply.   
"And so how are you doing?" Michael presses further.   
"I mean, sometimes I'll do a quick wank in the shower but I feel more satisfied just being with Ashton. Don't get me wrong, I'd certainly appreciate a fuck right now, but I still think I'm generally less desperate than I was before I matched. Maybe it's because I like knowing that I'm waiting for him." Calum goes off into a blissful tangent and Michael has to refrain from mock retching.   
"You're sappy as fuck." The older snorts.   
"I can't wait for you to get matched, you'll understand."

Calum and Michael eventually part ways, after a longer lunch than usual, though Calum certainly needed the escape, and walk opposite directions from the restaurant back to their offices. Michael looks back at his phone for the first time in over an hour to see a stream of texts from Luke, who was stuck in school. 

Luke - Michael: Miss you

Luke - Michael: When can we see each other again

Luke - Michael: School is boring

Luke - Michael: I'm clingy we know but why aren't you replying 

Michael - Luke: Was at lunch with Calum, sorry baby

Luke - Michael: It's okay ❤️❤️❤️

Michael - Luke: As for when we catch up, when are you free?

"What did I miss?" Calum asks Maggie quietly when he sees Ashton waiting for him in his office.   
"Not really sure. He was waiting there when I got back from lunch. Wouldn't really tell me anything." She purses her lips. Calum flicks Michael a text as he walks into his office. 

Calum - Michael: Speak of the devil. I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: oooh whats Ashton gonna sayyyyyy, you’ll find out on Saturday. 
> 
> Thanks all as always, hope you’re well :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	61. Chapter sixty

Ashton - Carla: How do I tell Calum I’m ready for sex?

Carla - Ashton: Say “Calum. Jump me”

Ashton - Carla: I can’t believe you’re the only submissive I can turn to for help

Carla - Ashton: Maggie and I had sex in our original contract but I know you don’t, maybe just start by asking for a contract review? Tell him you’re horny? I’m genuinely sorry I’m not more helpful :/

“You okay Sweets?” Calum asks softly as he steps into his office, though Ashton is still startled and caught off guard.   
“I- um-“ Ashton squeaks. “Can we review the contract?”  
“Of course, is everything okay?” Calum frowns.  
“I’m horny?” Ashton says unsurely, walking out of the room as soon as he realises what he said. 

Calum opens his mouth to call something out but he can’t find the words so instead he just chases his submissive down the corridor.   
“Wait.” Calum reaches out and wraps his hand around Ashton’s wrist, causing the younger to stop dead in his tracks. “Talk to me, please.”  
“Um.” Ashton swallows thickly as he turns to face his dom. “I don’t really know how to say it and I texted Carla for advice and that’s what I was saying before but clearly she wasn’t helpful at all and I still don’t know how to stay it but I wanna talk about and maybe have sex.” He lets it out all in one breath.  
“Let’s talk in your office? I don’t think we should be doing it out here.” Calum calmly guides Ashton into his office and they position themselves in an armchair. Ashton settles easily into Calum’s lap, it’s a place he’s becoming increasingly comfortable in. 

“Did you want to say anything else? Or just that you want to prompt this conversation?” Calum starts gently.   
“I’m… I want to have sex.” Is all Ashton can manage to get out.  
“Have you ever mastaurbated?” Calum asks, tone a little formal.   
“Many times,” Ashton blushes.   
“Good. I would never say yes if you hadn’t. Recently?”  
“Yeah. In the shower.” 

“Do you…” Calum begins slowly. “Have any idea what sort of things you’ll be into? Or do you think you’ll want more vanilla?”  
“No, I-“ Ashton gulps, “I like submitting to you. I reckon the bedroom will be the same.”  
“What do you think we start pretty vanilla, no accessories. But that doesn’t mean you won’t be able to submit to me if that’s what you want. Then you can see how you liked it and we’ll talk about taking it further, with accessories and otherwise.” Calum suggests.   
“Okay.” Ashton rests his head contently in his dom’s chest. “Can I read your list of kinks and boundaries yet?”  
“After we try it like this. Still don’t want to pressure you.” Calum hums.   
“You’re not, I promise.” Ashton pouts.   
“Good, I’m glad. But no. This is all about you and making you feel good.”  
“I wanna make it about you. You know I wanna give more to you.”

“Can I ask what Carla said about that last week?” Calum runs a hand through Ashton’s hair as he speaks.   
“The main thing was that because we both live for each other then that just comes back on ourselves and means we shouldn’t be scared to prioritise ourselves.” Ashton presses into his dom’s touch.   
“She’s right.”   
“I really don’t feel like you prioritise yourself.” Ashton mumbles, which just makes Calum him deeply. 

“Now that we’ve had this discussion, we can do it whenever. Then we’ll talk again.” Calum informs him.   
“Tonight?” Ashton asks hopefully.  
“If you want.” Calum chuckles a little at how keen he is.   
“I wasn’t lying when I said I was horny.” Ashton blushes. 

They sit contently in silence for a few minutes before Calum reminds them that they both have work to do, himself especially right now. Ashton reluctantly gets up, though he doesn’t let Calum leave until he’s given him a deeper than usual kiss. 

“All is good?” Maggie asks nosily when Calum gets back to his office.   
“It’s fantastic.” Calum grins cheekily as he sits down.   
“Do you think there’s any relation between what you just talked about and Carla texting me ‘jump me please’ with the sweating emoji?” She muses.   
“I can’t comment on that.” Calum mutters.  
“I, of course, have no objections to jumping my beautiful wife at any time of day, and whilst it’s not unlike her to be so blunt, it’s not her most common phrasing.” She accompanies her words with big, loose hand gestures.   
“And what is her most common phrasing?” Calum teases.   
“Generally it’s along the lines of ‘I’m horny’ or ‘can’t wait for you to fuck me’. Sometimes it’s just the sweating emoji and the tongue emoji.” Maggie shrugs, making Calum roll his eyes and proceed to go on with his work without continuing the conversation. Michael finally texts him back. 

Michael - Calum: Speak of which devil exactly

Calum - Michael: My sex life

Michael - Calum: No way

Calum - Michael: Yes in fact

Michael - Calum: So tonight you lose your soulmate virginity and tomorrow we celebrate?

Calum - Michael: Good god sometimes I swear you’re an actual child

Michael - Calum: I could hear that eye roll from here don’t strain the ligaments

Ashton feels like he needs to chain himself to his desk to refrain from speeding to his dom’s office long before it’s time for them to go home. He’s significantly more excited for this than he thought he would be. The idea of being so close to his soulmate, losing his virginity to his soulmate -it was intoxicating. Not to mention he was a horny teenage boy who was more than ready to experience something other than his own hand. 

“You didn’t come get me.” Calum frowns, stepping into Ashton’s office at ten past five.   
“I- um- sor-“ Ashton stumbled over his words and it’s easy to tell he’s worked up about the whole thing.   
“Let’s just go home, yeah?” Calum cuts off with a smile.  
“Please.” Ashton says desperately. 

“Thank god you’re ready, let’s go,” Maggie cries in relief when Calum and Ashton approach the lift.   
“You could’ve gone home Mags.” Calum deadpans, Ashton staying silent and on edge in the corner of the lift. He doesn’t think he could form a coherent sentence at the moment.   
“You know I never leave before you, but after working all weekend I’m more than ready to get out of here.” She replies matter of factly. “Not to mention my wife asked me to jump her and I’d like to fulfill that wish as soon as possible.”

Ashton blushes impossibly red but still doesn’t say anything, even as they reach the car park and go to their respective cars. He just waves to Maggie a little and fails dismally at hiding how obviously he just wants to go home. 

“Already half hard for me Sweetheart?” Calum teases, only eliciting a whine from his sub in the passenger seat. The whole car ride home Calum leaves a hand on the younger’s thigh, just resting there gently -only enough pressure for Ashton to never forget its presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so that’s what Ashton wanted to talk about huh inch resting 
> 
> I talked the other day about potentially stopping ease. You’d get the rest of it because the whole story is written but I would abandon the sequel and not really engage with the story beyond what I needed to to post. Alternatively, I rework the whole thing as original fiction. It may still happen but I think I’m too in love with the story and characters to stop. This barely feels like a fanfic in my head anymore. 
> 
> Editing this was hard but I persevered for you. Thank you for your endless support, even though I can’t for many reasons tell you what happened that nearly ruined this for me. Know that it was at its core a good thing. 
> 
> I’ll be back very soon with the next chapter because I didn’t update yesterday. Sorry this is long, you all mean the world to me. 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	62. Chapter sixty one

“You were so perfect for me, I love you.” Calum softly strokes some of Ashton’s hair out of his eyes. They were lying in bed, content with holding each other close. Ashton had just lost his virginity and they couldn’t have asked for a better first time between them, they had already showered and cleaned up and now they were just waiting for their dinner to arrive. Cooking was the last thing on their priority list at the moment.   
“You were perfect for me. I love you.” Ashton insists. 

“I kept worrying that I would push you too far. Are you sore?” Calum confesses, pulling back a little so he can look into his sub’s eyes.   
“You didn’t. I loved every second of it. I don’t think I’m more sore than I should be. Just need to get used to it, is all.”  
“Well let me know if it starts to hurt more. I don’t want you straining or hurting. Sex is about pleasure.” Calum finishes just as the doorbell rings.   
“I don’t mind some pain though,” Ashton mumbles as they stand up and head downstairs. 

Calum goes to the front door and collects the Thai food they ordered for dinner before meeting Ashton on the couch is the lounge room.   
“The stairs hurt a little more.” Ashton says offhandedly as they start eating.  
“Oh?” Calum frowns.   
“I expected my bum to be sore I guess but it’s still weird.” The younger blushes.   
“We’ll give it time, got a lot discuss now.” Calum chuckles.   
“Yeah but I- there’s a lot I wanna try.” Ashton mumbles, shoving some noodles in his mouth. 

Calum considers saying something and fueling a conversation throughout the meal but Ashton always seems to be thinking a million thoughts. Ashton doesn’t really seem to notice the silence, his mind thinking over and over again about what just happened and what he wants -or rather expects- from the relationship in a physical capacity.   
“Can I see your list of kinks and boundaries?” Ashton asks blankly, still considering a lot in his head.   
“What would you do if I said I didn’t have one?” Calum replies cautiously as they start packing up dinner.   
“I’d hope you were kidding?” Ashton grimaces. “I’ve waited this long to see something that doesn’t even exist?!”  
“When you asked me about it initially, I didn’t actually say it existed because I thought its existence -if I did have one- would stress you out. Sweetheart,” Calum sighs, wrapping his arms around Ashton’s waist. “It crossed my mind in the past but I never made one because it didn’t feel right to decide what sort of things I’d be into with my partner before I even knew who my partner was.”

“What you’re saying is…” Ashton furrows his eyebrows.   
“That I want us to explore our kinks and boundaries together.”  
“Well… That does sound logical.” Ashton concludes.   
“I thought so. We can do it now, or if you want more time, we can do it later.” Calum says as they walk up the stairs.   
“I wanna talk now. There’s just, so much to talk about.” Ashton decides.   
“Well let’s get ready for bed and then talk this out, yeah?” Calum suggests, to which Ashton just nods. 

Ashton, clearly eager to spend the evening discussing all the possibilities within their sex life, gets ready for bed quickly but patiently waits for Calum to join him.   
“Does you being keen mean you already know what you wanna talk about?” Calum asks as he sits against the headboard.   
“The opposite.” The younger mutters.   
“Well then let’s start simple,” Calum says gently. “Can you think of any kinks that you’ve heard of that stand out to you? Positively or negatively.”

“The only one I’ve heard of that weirded me out was like nappies and shit, I don’t know what it’s called.” Ashton scrunches up his face.   
“Age play?” Calum supplies.  
“Yeah that sounds right.”   
“That’s very reliant on the right headspace, for both of us but you especially. It would be about you falling into the mindset of a small child, generally a toddler, and me supporting that. Which could be done through dummies, nappies, cots, onesies, teddies etc. Not necessarily all those things have to be used.” Calum explains, wanting Ashton to understand things as much as possible before he makes a decision about anything. 

“I don’t wanna say never to anything… but I really don’t feel right with that.” Ashton says awkwardly.  
“And that’s perfectly alright, don’t feel like you have to agree to anything. Only say yes when you’re comfortable and also remember that you can say no at anytime, even if we’re in the middle of something.” The dom’s voice goes sterner, making sure Ashton understands.  
“Yeah, thank you.” Ashton mumbles.   
“One final thing, I won’t allow anything sexual to happen whilst you’re in a little headspace -if you ever are. That’s something I’m not comfortable with.” 

“T-that’s a thing?” Ashton blanches, looking at his dom in shock.   
“It’s not common but yes, some people do it.”  
“I’m not comfortable with it either.” Ashton agrees quickly.   
“Moving on from ageplay then,” Calum clears his throat, “is there anything else that crosses your mind?”  
“Not really… I just know I wanna try things, especially after tonight. I think keeping things vanilla would be boring.” Ashton blushes.   
“I agree. I can’t wait to try so many new things together.” Calum grins, leaning down to give Ashton a big and dramatic kiss. 

“Is there any kinks you do or don’t wanna try?” Ashton giggles as they pull away from each other.   
“Not particularly. How about sometime soon we go to a sex toy shop? Even if we don’t buy anything, we can just look around.” Calum suggests.   
“That sounds good. I think I might be overwhelmed, but I still wanna do it.” Ashton decides.   
“I look forward to it.” Calum pecks the top of Ashton’s curls. “Let’s go to sleep, it’s been a long day.”   
“Only because we had sex.” Ashton giggles.   
“Sleep.” Calum says fondly as they lie down, pulling his sub into his chest the same as every other night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m here with chapter sixty one, I hope you enjoyed it. I said all that needed to be said in the last chapter. I’ll see y’all on Tuesday :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo
> 
> P.S. getting back into the groove with this and feeling better about it


	63. Chapter sixty two

“Maggie,” Ashton muses quietly, approaching her desk on the way back from his lunch break.  
“What…” She eyes him cautiously.   
“What do you think the likelihood of me convincing Calum to move house is?”   
“Move? For starters you’re gonna need a good reason.” She snorts. “But if anyone could convince him then it’s you.”  
“Hmm,” Ashton pursed his lips, thinking it over. “Why is he gonna be against it? What do I need to prepare for?”  
“Well he hasn’t lived there long, only a year and a half. The advantage is that I doubt he has any strong emotional attachment to it. Honestly I think he’ll mostly be against it because it’s just extra life stress that could be avoided.” Maggie sighs. 

“Thanks, I think.” Ashton hums, thinking his game plan over. “I mean, thanks, I’m just trying to work out how to approach this.”   
“Mind telling me what exactly brought this on? Why do you wanna move?” Maggie raises an eyebrow.   
“I just don’t like the house.” Ashton shrugs.   
“You don’t like the house?” She blanches, about to fall off her chair. How could anyone not like Calum’s house?  
“It’s nice, it just doesn’t feel homely. I can’t imagine myself living there long term, especially not with children. It still feels like a bachelor pad.”  
“Well I can’t argue with that last point,” she laughs, “have you talked about children at all?”  
“No.” Ashton blushes, suddenly wanting this conversation to end.   
“Maybe start with that?” She supplies.   
To which Ashton mumbles a, “yeah” and scurries back to his office. 

Ashton decides to wait until the end of the day to talk to Calum, needing time to convince himself to do it. Maggie gives him a pointed look when he meets Calum at the elevator just after 5 but he ignores it completely. He doesn’t have the capacity to deal with her judgement right now. 

“Saw you talking with Maggie after lunch, everything okay?” Calum brings up conversationally.  
“Yeah, why? Did she mention anything?” Ashton gulps.   
“No, I’m just curious. It’s not my business. I respect your privacy,” the older shrugs as they make their way to whichever car they decide to take home tonight. 

“I wanna- I don’t really know how to say this.” Ashton says, frustrated with himself. “Do you want children?” Calum chokes a little as he starts the car but quickly swallows that down.  
“I’m assuming you mean in the future, not now, and the answer is yes -but I don’t want to pressure you if you don’t.”  
“I do, and yes I mean later. I love the idea of children, it’s one of the things I talked about with Carla and she said it’s natural as a submissive to want that.”   
“Can I ask what brought this on? Not that I mind at all Sweetheart.” Calum asks a little warily, not wanting Ashton to think the comment was out of line. It wasn’t. 

“Well,” Ashton clears his throat, “this is what I was talking to Maggie about. That I want to move house.”  
“You- why?” Is the only dumbfounded reply Calum can put together.   
“Your pl-“  
“Our.” Calum quickly corrects.   
“It’s feels like a bachelor pad.” Ashton deadpans.   
“Really?” Calum asks, slightly taken aback.   
“Yeah… don’t get me wrong, it’s stunning. Just not very homely. I can’t picture myself there long term, especially not with children.”  
“So you want to find out forever home?” Calum queries skeptically.  
“When you put it like that…” The younger trails off, silence soon engulfing the car. 

“I don’t,” Ashton starts to rush when he thinks of how all this must be sounding, “wanna step on your toes or make decisions. You call the shots. I know and admire and respect that. I’m the sub and you’re the dom.” His voice drops at the end, like he’s repeating a mantra just for himself.   
“We’re equals.” Calum frowns. “I don’t want to hear that anyone, including yourself, is suppressing your voice just because of your role.”  
“I’m not.” Ashton shakes his head so fast Calum worries he’ll snap his neck. “I just like to remind myself of my role. There’s so many good things about being a sub. I’m still learning how to be a good submissive, but I love it anyway.”  
“You’re a very good submissive, the best I could have ever asked for. Please don’t doubt yourself. I love you.” Calum reassures the younger boy, bringing their fingers -which when they’re driving always seem to have a habit of linking and resting on the middle console- up to his mouth for a smooth kiss. 

They arrive home and, as is typical, get changed and start preparing dinner together. They slot together easily in the kitchen and coexist for nearly half an hour before Calum brings up the house conversation again.   
“By the way, I think we should move soon.” He says casually.   
“Really?” Ashton’s eyes light up.   
“Well there’s no point in us getting comfortable somewhere we’ll have to move out of. I’d rather move sooner rather than later.” Calum goes on.   
“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Ashton beams, embracing his dom in a bone crushing hug.   
“I love you too,” Calum grins, hugging back just as tightly. 

“How soon is soon?” Ashton asks cheekily when they pull away.  
“How about when we’re in bed tonight we make a list of all the things we want in this house? Then tomorrow we can start looking and talking to agents?” Calum suggests, already in love with how excited Ashton is about this whole thing.   
“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Ashton squeals giddily, hugging Calum again and sighing happily into his dom’s chest.   
“Of course Sweets, anything for you and this relationship.” Calum mumbles, kissing the top of Ashton’s curls. 

They finish dinner after only a few more mouthfuls before cleaning up the kitchen and heading upstairs. Ashton gets ready for bed like there’s a firecracker inside of him, not having any shame in his excitement for house hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey it’s Christmas Eve oooooh. Love y’all, don’t know what else to say? Cashton want a new house? Yay. 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	64. Chapter sixty three

“I was bored.” Michael announces, stepping out of the lift and into the top floor foyer. Luke was attached to his right arm, eyes wide and interested.   
“Dear lord, give me strength.” Maggie mumbles to the ceiling before she stands up and approaches the two surprise guests. “It’s Wednesday.”  
“Do you get paid to know that?” Michael teases.   
“I get paid to ask questions like ‘Michael what are you doing here’ and ‘this has gotta be the Luke I’ve heard about but why isn’t he in school’ and ‘get out of this office’.”  
“The last one wasn’t a question.”  
“No but I’m questioning all my life choices so that’s gotta count for something.” She supplies. 

“Now,” Michael raises his voice, making Maggie roll her eyes. “I already answered your first question, I’m here because I’m bored. Yes this is Luke but he has free periods at school this afternoon. And lastly, no I don’t want to get out. Where’s my muffin?”  
“What the fuck? I have work to do.” Maggie replies, walking back to her desk.   
“My muffin runs this company.” Michael clarifies.   
“Calum has assured me that neither of you have done drugs since you both nearly failed your first year of uni because you were high but right now I’m not so sure would pass a drug test.” Maggie shakes her head.   
“He’s right but also I wouldn’t drive high anyway. How lowly do you think of me?” Michael shakes his head.   
“You’re right, maybe not that low.” She gives in. 

Silence engulfs the room as Maggie goes back to working but it barely last sixty seconds before Michael grows impatient again.   
“So-“  
“He and Ashton have gone to meet a real estate agent over lunch.” Maggie gives him the information he’s looking for.   
“A real estate agent?!” Michael’s eyebrows nearly shoot through his hairline in shock.   
“Yes.” She says flatly, glancing at the clock before continuing. “He’ll be back soon, can explain it himself.”

“Well in the meantime,” Michael holds the conversation, “this is Luke. Luke, this is Calum’s assistant Maggie.”  
“Hi, it’s a pleasure.” Luke beams, as charming as ever, sticking a hand out to shake.   
“Oh. Lovely to meet you.” She shakes his hand, attempting to hide her surprise at his advances just a little. He certainly was as cheeky and charming as Calum had described him. Michael sniggers a little from the side but she ignores it.

Luke and Michael sit in Calum’s office while they wait and Maggie spares them occasional glances, deciding to text Calum when she knows he’ll be close. 

Maggie - Calum: Are you on your way up?

Calum - Maggie: Yeah just parked why

Maggie - Calum: You’ve got a walk in

Calum - Maggie: Oh shit I’ll be there ASAP 

Maggie - Calum: You don’t need to worry

Calum - Maggie: What do you mean

Maggie doesn’t reply back but Calum steps out of the lift a few minutes later looking a little frantic.   
“Who is it?” Calum stresses, Ashton already en route to his office like he knew Calum was about to be in a meeting. Or so they thought.   
“They’re waiting in your office.” She says casually.  
“They’re what?” Calum asks confusedly, because the only people allowed in Calum’s office unsupervised were the people who had full security clearance.

“Oh hey, you’re back.” Michael grins when Calum steps back into his own office. Calum sighs in relief but grumbles at his assistant.   
“Maggie.”  
“Oh relax, I was just having fun.” She snorts. “In the words of the trashbag who waltzed in here unannounced, ‘I was bored’.”  
Calum shakes his head as he closes the door and sits down at his desk, “so what brings you here?”  
“Well Luke has frees all afternoon so I picked him up and thought we’d drop by. We have a product drop next week so regardless of who I bring, if they’re not already on the security clearance list then my security team will have a fit. I don’t have time for that lecture right now.”   
“Right, well we don’t have much in terms of entertainment.” Calum informs them. 

“Entertain me with the story of you going to visit a real estate agent instead of having lunch.” Michael says offhandedly.   
“Oh, so Maggie mentioned that,” Calum chuckles. “Yesterday Ashton told me he wanted to move house and so today we met with an agent.”   
“Just like that?” Michael raises his eyebrows.   
“He informed me that my house seems like a bachelor pad and that he could never imagine living there long term. I figure if we’ve gotta move then may as well do it now.”   
“If your place is a bachelor pad then mine is the playboy mansion.” Michael laughs.   
“But I’m the only bunny.” Luke smirks under his breath. 

“Are you right there?” Michael turns towards Luke.  
“Yes, I promise. That was just me thinking out loud.” Luke answers easily.  
“I didn’t say I minded.” Michael says, leaning in to kiss him shortly after.   
“So you two-“ Calum is cut off by his phone ringing and Maggie sending him a pointed look through the window.   
“I hate to break up the party,” she starts, “but Louis Tomlinson is on the phone. Wants to talk to you and Ashton together.”  
“Sure, can you go get Ashton and I’ll shoo these two out?” He replies.  
“Yep.” Maggie puts her phone down and then is striding down the corridor.

“Duty calls?” Michael asks, already standing up.   
“Sort of. Louis needs to chat with Ashton and I. Don’t imagine it’ll take long. You’re more than welcome to show Luke the garage if you want.” Calum answers.   
“You’ll like that, won’t you?” Michael looks at Luke.  
“If it’s full of pretty things.” Luke giggles on his way out the door. 

Ashton steps into Calum’s office and sits in his dom’s lap easily, Maggie back at her desk to take Louis off hold.   
“Hi Louis, what can we do for you?” Calum starts off.   
“Hello, thank you so much for making time for me. I’m in quite the situation at the moment but it provides Ashton with a great opportunity if he’s willing to help me out. Which he doesn’t have to of course.” Louis gets straight to the point, evidently stressed by his current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: merry Christmas if you celebrate, hope you’re well. Lots of love this festive season, we’ll see what Louis’ situation is tomorrow :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	65. Chapter sixty four

“You see,” Louis purses his lips, “one of the models scheduled to walk in New York fashion week has broken his ankle. Ashton, if you’d like to try runway, then the spot is yours.”  
“Oh.” Ashton breathes out. “New York? I really don’t think I’m ready for that.”  
“I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t think you could do it. I realise it’s a big step and may not even logistically work around yours and Calum’s schedules, but I’d be a fool to not offer it to you.”  
“Quickly, if I may,” Calum interjects, “What are the dates? Just so we can establish if it’s even an option.”  
“Of course, it’s the first week of September. Wednesday to Saturday.” Louis answers, Calum already opening up his calendar to have a look at availability.  
“I don’t even know how to do runway.” Ashton adds.   
“I thought you might say that, so, Harry has said he’s more than willing to work with you in the lead up to it. You could meet with him five times a week if you’d like, it’s up to you.”

“Can I think about it a bit?” Ashton bites his lip.   
“Of course, I’d expect nothing less. If you could let me know by the end of the week I’d appreciate it.” Louis says.   
“Thank you so much for the call Louis, we’ll get back to you with an answer as soon as we can.” Calum pipes up, ending the call as soon as Louis bids his farewell. 

“Do you want to do it Sweets?” Calum asks, pulling Ashton closer.   
“I like the idea of it… if I met with Harry enough then maybe I would be able to, and the idea of New York is exciting.” Ashton considers.   
“Have you ever travelled overseas?” Calum hums.   
“Never. I don’t even have a passport.” The submissive shakes his head.   
“Well we’d need to get that sorted, but that won’t be an issue.”

“But also… I’d miss nearly a week of school, and you would of work. I feel guilty for that even hypothetically.” Ashton frowns.   
“A few meetings might have to be moved or done over the phone but we have an office in New York. I could still work a bit -and of course I’d have my laptop. You seem to be very on top of your school work, could afford to miss a few days? In any case, we can make time for you to study.” Calum reassures him.   
“I suppose I could afford to take a week off, especially if I don’t when everyone else is on holidays.” Ashton shrugs. “But how many offices do you have?”

“The two main ones are Sydney and Tokyo. There’s also reasonably sized offices in London and New York but really there’s some sort of office is just about every country we sell in.” Calum informs him.  
“Well if you’re sure it’ll be okay, it sounds like fun.”   
“I can’t wait to take you all around the world.” Calum smiles, kissing Ashton when he finishes speaking. 

“Need I remind you,” Maggie clears her throat as she opens the door to Calum’s office, “that there is still two gentlemen running around your garage?”  
“I don’t think gentlemen is the right word.” Calum laughs, Ashton slowly standing up.   
“In any case,” she rolls her eyes, “they’re there.”  
“I’ll go back to my work.” Ashton quickly pecks is dom on the lips and flees out of the room and down the corridor. 

“I’ll sort it, can you please look at the calendar for the first week of September? Ashton got offered a spot in New York fashion week from the Wednesday to Saturday and I wanna know if it’s possible. I imagine I’ll have at least a couple hours a day for work, not to mention the plane.” Calum says, already back to looking at work files on his computer.   
“Okay, do you want me to see if I can put in Tokyo either way there or way back? You’re due for a trip there soon anyway.” Maggie responds.   
“That’s a good idea. I don’t mind whether it’s before or after, whatever will result in less days of work lost.” Calum replies, Maggie nodding in acknowledgment before walking back to her desk. 

Calum - Michael: Hey how are things

Michael - Calum: You’ll have us back now?

Calum - Michael: Yeah sorry about that

Michael - Calum: All g, see you soon

Michael and Luke resurface in Calum’s office less than ten minutes later.  
“Can I ask if anything exciting happened?” Michael raises an eyebrow.   
“We might be going to New York first week of September, if logistics work out.” Calum says nonchalantly.  
“That is exciting-“ Michael grins.   
“How was the garage?” Calum jumps in before Michael can ask anymore questions, but Michael takes the hint.   
“I think Luke has his eye on a few models.” Michael smirks.   
“Yeah.” The blonde boy blushes. 

“Do you have your license?” Calum asks skeptically.   
“Yeah. My parents offered to give me some money towards a car but I don’t really have a need for it, not to mention that parking in the city is a nightmare.” Luke shrugs.   
“So you just turned the money down?” Calum asks skeptically.   
“Oh no,” the younger snorts, “it’s sitting in a high interest savings account. They won’t give it to me until I have a reasonable use for it but in any case, it’s there and it’s mine.”  
“My smart boy.” Michael beams, giving Luke a dramatic kiss on the lips that makes the boy giggle. 

“We’ll head off.” Michael announces as they pull apart.   
“Thanks for stopping by, catch up this weekend?” Calum says, walking out with them.   
“Sounds good, not sure when I’ll be free. Next Thursday is launch day so I’ll be a pain all week, you and Ashton still coming to that?”  
“Of course, I’d never miss it. We can text about a weekend time later.” Calum reassures his best friend.   
“Great, catch ya.” Michael waves as he and Luke step into the lift. 

Calum spins on his heels and heads back to his office, only to be stopped midway by Maggie.   
“So the best thing to do is fly to New York on Tuesday, arriving Tuesday night, then Sunday fly to Tokyo where you’ll arrive mid afternoon on Monday and fly out Tuesday night; arriving back in Sydney 7:10am Wednesday.”  
“Book hotels, lock it in. I can’t wait.” Calum confirms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ooh! A trip! I wanna take a trip! Idk what else to say but happy Boxing Day all. Lots of love and thank you for getting this to 10k reads yesterday, best Christmas present ever :))))
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	66. Chapter sixty five

Today was Wednesday. Yesterday all the flights and accommodation for Calum and Ashton’s New York/Tokyo trip had been booked and Ashton was even more excited at the thought of seeing Tokyo as well. They also arranged for Ashton to get lessons in runway from Harry every weekday, 5-6pm so Calum could be there for moral support without it interrupting his work day.

“Calum!” Maggie calls out from her desk when Calum’s mobile starts to ring from beside her.   
“What?” He echoes back.   
“Any idea why a blocked number is calling your mobile?”  
“No…” Calum replies confusedly but Maggie just shrugs and answers the call anyway. 

“Hello?”   
“Hello, I’m looking for Calum Hood.” A woman, who sounds not much older than Maggie, says down the line.  
“May I ask who is calling?” Maggie enquires further, not yet willing to give whoever this is confirmation that they have Calum’s number.  
“I’m Belinda, I work for Folket Property Consultants.”   
“Oh, wonderful. I’m Maggie, his assistant. Apologies for my previous secrecy.” Maggie sighs in relief.  
“No worries at all, is Mr Hood available?”  
“Bear with me one moment,” Maggie puts Belinda on hold and scurries into Calum’s office. 

“It’s Belinda, the property consultant.” She informs him hurriedly.   
“If she thinks she has a place that will fit all the requirements we went through the other day then just book an inspection whenever I’m free.” He hums back.   
“Noted, I’ll see what I can do.” She nods on her way out. 

“He’s not free to chat right now,” Maggie starts after taking the phone off hold, “but he’s given his blessing for me to book an inspection if you think you have a property that will be a good fit.”  
“Marvellous. A home came in this morning that I think will be perfect. When is he free to inspect?” Belinda replies.   
“If we can fit something in around one o’clock, anyday, that would be good.”   
“We can do today but not until 2:30, or 1 on Thursday or Friday.”   
“2:30 today will work fine, he and Ashton will see you then.” Maggie confirms.  
“Great, I’ll text the address through now.”  
“Fantastic, thank you.”

The call ends and Maggie sighs. Maybe her telling Ashton that Calum would object to moving on grounds of it being ‘extra stress’ was a way to cover up the fact she knew it would just be extra stress for her. She loves her job and loves Calum, just wished he was a little less absent from work lately. 

“Inspection is 2:30 today, she’s texted you the address.” Maggie calls out lazily.   
“Great. Hopefully this is a one and done situation.” Calum sighs, taking the opportunity to stretch his legs and go tell Ashton about the inspection. Ashton’s giddy and excited by the news, even if he knows nothing about the house, he’s just looking forward to finding a place he can settle into a little more easily. 

Both Calum and Ashton take a much shorter than usual lunch break, aware of the work time they’ll miss later. Ashton misses more work because he’s so distracted with excitement for the inspection and, even though they agreed to leave at 2, he’s in the foyer ready to go at 1:50. Maggie just smiles coyly but doesn’t say anything. 

Calum walks over to Ashton a few minutes before 2 and wraps his arms around behind. Despite his calm “let’s go darling”, Ashton still jumps nearly a foot in the air in shock.   
“Yeah.” Ashton breathes out, heart beating fast and cheeks red.   
“We’ll try and be back by 3:30 at the latest,” Calum says dismissively to Maggie as they step into the lift. “Sorry for scaring you sweets, I noticed you were waiting by the lift for a while.”  
“I’m just excited.” Ashton mumbles shyly. 

“You really hate our house that much?” Calum teases.   
“It just doesn’t feel like a home. It doesn’t feel right to live in something like that.” Ashton scrunches up his face.   
“I suppose it’s bad that I don’t feel the same way. It’ll be a good thing for you to humble me, I’m sure.” Calum smiles softly. 

The drive is a little further from the city than their current house but only by about 5 minutes, it’s one suburb over from where they currently live. Knowing nothing about the place, they lap it all up when they arrive in front of a large and uber modern house in a quiet street. Seems a little too much for Ashton already but he wants to give it a chance. 

“Hello, lovely to see you again.” Belinda beams from next to the front fence when Calum and Ashton get out of the car.   
“As with you.” Calum says curtly, shaking her hand before Ashton does as well.   
“Come on inside, there’s quite a lot I think you’ll love about the place. It’s a very secure property, lots of privacy. We’ll start at the basement and work up.” She starts to explain, approaching the garage door and opening it with the remote. Calum is instantly in love with it and Ashton can’t stop a fond giggle from slipping through his lips. 

“As you can see,” Belinda chuckles, “there’s a turntable and room for an additional four cars.”  
“Six.” Calum is quick to correct.   
“Well it’s being marketed as having four spaces.”  
“Obviously I love it, it’s perfect. Already spades ahead of our current place.” Calum gushes uncontrollably.   
“I thought you would like it. It’s one of the things that stood out to me as perfect for you. The only other thing on this level is a store room. There’s a circular staircase and lift in the home.” Belinda goes on, closing the garage door and leading them up the stairs. 

“This is the ground floor. There’s four bedrooms, one with a small en-suite and the master has a large en-suite and dressing room. There’s also a study and small patio, with outdoor stairs to the pool.” She goes through all the features, finishing in the master suite.   
“I love how big this robe is, we’ll be able to fit all our clothes in the one room.” Calum comments.   
“All your suits and tuxes,” Ashton chuckles.

They continue the tour, seeing the open kitchen/living/dining and media room on the top floor. There’s an alfresco off the open space on the second level and a deck by the pool, as well as a grass area on the opposite side of the house to the pool.   
“It’s smaller than our current place but I think that’s good. The layout will work better for us. What do you think Ash?” Calum says as they’re nearing the end of the inspection.   
“I really like it. It’s got the garage you want and it’s smaller and more homely, like I want. It seems the only thing we’d lose is the harbour access but we can live without that.” Ashton adds.   
“Only because I haven’t got around to buying a yacht yet.” Calum jokes, making Ashton roll his eyes. 

“If you’d like to make an offer, or us on your behalf, the agent is currently running an expression of interest campaign.” Belinda says as they start making their way back to the front.  
“I think my interest lies at around $8million, but I haven’t done much research lately.” Calum replies casually, nearly making Ashton choke at the concept of such a large number.   
“I’d say that’s a reasonable number, let me know anytime you’re ready to make an offer.”  
“Of course we’ll have to go away and discuss it but thank you for again for showing us through, and so promptly. Do let us know if anything else pops up, though this seems hard to beat. We’ll be in touch shortly.” Calum finishes off formally, each of them offering final waves and goodbyes as they get in their cars. 

“It was perfect.” Ashton sighs happily.   
“Yeah? Tell me what you loved about it.” Calum prompts, wanting to hear Ashton ramble on and on about everything he loved.   
“Our bedroom is big while still being cosy, not to mention the huge wardrobe and en-suite. The bedroom with an en-suite can be the guest room, two bedrooms for whenever we have kids. A study for you. Not too many living areas. That perfect garage.” Ashton says excitedly.   
“Well maybe we’ll have to make an offer then.” Calum grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: a house! This is a bit of a filler but it’s soft so here we are. Love y’all. Do you want a character ask soon???
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	67. Chapter sixty six

By the time they got back to the office they had already decided to make an offer on the house. There was nothing they could fault about the place, it ticked every single one of their boxes. Calum had learnt in business that it's important to trust your instinct -and his instincts had a very good feeling about this place. Not to mention he was already excited about the prospect of a bigger garage. Calum texted Belinda and told her to get him the property for the best deal she could -and that he could buy it with cash regardless. 

"I'm curious..." Ashton drawls on the way home from his first runway 101 session with Harry. "Exactly how much is our current house worth?"  
"When I bought it, end of the year before last, I paid $21million for it." Calum winces a little as he speaks, worried for how Ashton will react.  
"$21 million?!" Ashton screeches. "What the fuck? Why do you live there? Why do I live there?"  
"I'm not really sure what you want me to say to that." Calum says unsurely.   
"I just- that's a lot. Someone could be on a six figure salary for fifty years and not even have a quarter of that." Ashton replies.   
"Well when you put it like that... you know what, I think I need to put all my employee's pay up." Calum says definitively.   
"What?" Ashton asks confusedly. 

"There always seems to be a bigger purpose for why our soulmate is who they are. The universe put us together so that you could teach me these things. Humble me. Help me address wealth inequality. You couldn't work out what you were providing me with, it's that. And it's so important. I love you and I'm so grateful to have you in my life." Calum explains, squeezing Ashton's hand a little tighter on the middle console at the end.   
"I'm so grateful to have you. I love you. If this is my purpose, I'm looking forward to it." Ashton smiles fondly. 

Considering their new late arrival time back home in the evenings, they get food delivered from a local Italian restaurant for dinner. When they go to bed Ashton is already talking excitedly about where everything will go in the new house, how everything will fit. Calum laps it all up, happy to bask in his submissive's excitement. 

The following morning Calum walks into his office with a new sense of purpose.   
"Maggie, I want a meeting with a couple of people from payroll, a couple from the accounts team, Franco, you, me and Ashton." He tells her as he walks into his office and picks up the coffee waiting on his desk.   
"Oh? What's this grand financial overhaul you came up with? Need I remind you that you're in the process of buying a house?" She raises her eyebrows.   
"Ashton. He found out how much our current house is worth and had a bit of a freak out. He's humbling me. I'm too rich and something needs to be done." Calum says decidedly.   
"This smells like a pay rise. I'll get on it." Maggie replies cheekily as she heads back to her desk.   
"This is about addressing wealth inequality Margaret!" He yells.   
"Call me that one more time and I'll wire transfer everything in your accounts to me." She warns. 

"Speaking of that, have you heard from Belinda?"  
"It's 7:40am. Normal people don't start work this early." She deadpans, causing Calum to just pettily stick his tongue out and start working without another word. Maggie snorts in amusement as she walks out of his office. 

"Oh Calum." Maggie sing-songs less than an hour later. "I have an email from Belinda." She chimes.  
"A- really? So soon?" Calum scrambles out of his office.  
"Did you want to look any more desperate?" She laughs loudly.  
"What does it say?" He huffs.   
"Yadda yadda yadda, the house is yours for $8.6million."  
"I'll take it. Done." Calum replies instantly. 

"Have you discussed this with Franco?" She asks.   
"No."  
"Calum." She purses her lips.   
"I know I have the money." He shrugs.   
"Ashton was right, you do need humbling. Anyway, I'll sort this and try and get you a settlement ASAP. Why don't you go tell him that you got the house?" Maggie finishes with a nod down the corridor towards Ashton's office. Calum grins and seems to momentarily have the urge to kiss his assistant in gratitude but instead he settles on walking down the hall. 

"How are you going?" Calum asks as he slowly opens Ashton's office door, unable to keep the shit eating grin off his face.   
"Good... you look very happy." Ashton comments.   
"I just got good news." Calum says slyly, stepping around the desk and pulling Ashton to stand up so they can be in each other's arms.   
"Yeah?" Ashton breathes out with a smile.   
"We got the house." Calum whispers.   
"We- what?" Ashton is completely shocked.   
"We got the house!" Calum shouts and it's undoubtedly a good thing that Maggie's the only other person on this floor. 

Ashton's at a complete loss for words. The house is perfect. He just hugs Calum as tight as physically possible and buries his face in his dom's neck.   
"That makes me so happy." He mumbles quietly.  
"Me too." Calum replies softly, equally content in staying in the current position.   
"When do we move?" Ashton asks as he pulls back just a little.  
"Not sure yet sweets, we're working those things out. Hopefully it's before our trip." Calum chuckles. 

"That's so soon! We wouldn't have time to pack." Ashton exclaims.   
"In the past when I've moved I've paid people to do that. How does that fit in with your 'humble me' plans?"  
"Well," Ashton giggles, "you're feeding the economy so I'll allow it."  
"Then it's settled. We'll move at the earliest opportunity." Calum nods.

Maggie texts Ashton, considering she still has Calum's phone, as soon as she gets updates on their purchase of a new home. 

Maggie - Ashton: Hi lovebirds. The house is empty, yours on Saturday week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the house is a definite! Cashton are cute! Y’all are boosting and supporting this story all the time so much and I love it it’s insane. Thanks always, love you heaps :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	68. Chapter sixty seven

Despite the impending move and everything chaotic that’s going on, Calum and Ashton still manage to develop some normalcy; a routine. They still wake up at 6:30, get to work around 7:30, go through their day as usual, then they go to the modelling office for an hour after work before getting home and either cooking a late dinner or getting takeaway. 

Friday is business as usual, the day finishing with dinner at Ashton’s family house. They talk about the move, Ashton endlessly raving about how perfect the house is, and also mention their upcoming trip to New York and Tokyo. There’s a lot to talk about, making Ashton and Calum stay later than usual. 

Saturday is a lazy day, a chance for them to stay in and talk about their plans both in terms of the move and their overseas trip.   
“I’ve been thinking,” Calum hums, feeling comfortable with Ashton’s head on his chest. “It's generally easiest if we let movers have their space, get out of their hair. How would you feel if we stayed with my parents next weekend?”  
“Oh. I haven’t even met them.” Ashton squeaks.  
“I know and the idea of staying with them upon first meeting is probably daunting but I promise they’re lovely. They live 45 minutes north, up in the bush. Still on the coast, but bush.” Calum explains gently, trying to reassure his sub.   
“I mean… if we have to get out of the house anyway it seems like a good idea. I’m just nervous.”  
“You’ll be fine Sweetheart. My parents will love you, especially given my sister is a dom too. They’ll appreciate the fresh air of a young sub.”

Calum confirms it with his parents, they’ll arrive Friday after work and then on Monday after work they’ll go back to their new house. 

Even though Michael and Calum have already caught up twice during the week, they still keep their weekend catch up as usual. This weekend it’s a Sunday brunch, Luke’s there as well but that’s not exactly a surprise. In just over a week the underage blonde firecracker had firmly cemented his place in Michael’s life. Michael was definitely not complaining.

“When are you heading off?” Maggie waltzes into Calum’s office around 4pm the following Thursday, following a very mundane and routine week.  
“5…” Calum says confusedly, not sure why the question was warranted.   
“I can’t believe you’ve forgotten!” She exclaims.   
“Forgotten what exactly?” Calum raises his eyebrows.   
“Michael’s release.” Maggie stresses.   
“Oh shit.”  
“But seriously, how did you forget?” She shakes her head.   
“‘Cause Mike’s been so busy we haven’t really talked this week, not since Sunday. I’ve been thinking about the move and the trip.” Calum explains frantically. 

“Back to my original question, when are you leaving?”   
“4:30? Starts at 6 right?” He suggests.   
“Correct. Dinner at 6, party at 7.” She confirms.   
“Okay we’ll head off at 4:30, maybe a little before, can you go tell Ashton for me?”  
“On it.” She calls out, already on her way down the corridor. 

“Hello!” Maggie chirps as she sticks her head into Ashton’s office.   
“Oh hey.” Ashton looks up with a smile.  
“So Calum’s an idiot,” Maggie starts, “and he forgot that today is Scorpion phone launch day.”  
“Oh.” Is all Ashton can think to reply.   
“Anyway,” she rolls her eyes, “you’ll be leaving here in around twenty minutes. Then you’ve gotta go home and there’s a dinner at 6 and a party thing at 7.”  
“That’s a lot.” Ashton comments, already feeling a little overwhelmed at the thought of it.   
“The dinner isn’t very big. It’s just close friends and family, a few department heads at Scorpion. It’s just Michael saying thanks to the really influential people. Then the party… that’s chaotic.”   
“Chaotic how?” Ashton gulps.   
“So already today Michael will have done a publicised talk about the product, the party is hundreds of people. Michael saying thanks to everyone, some press asking questions. Everyone congratulating Michael and the company.” Maggie says, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Do you think it’ll be easier or harder than the modelling showcase?” Ashton wonders aloud, already packing up his books.   
“There could be more attention on you, there’s attention on Calum. He has the very important role of keeping Michael as calm as possible.”   
“Oh god.” Ashton groans.   
“But on the other hand, you’ll have me and Carla. We won’t be at the dinner but we’ll be at the party. If you need space or attention or reassurance or anything else at all, come find us or just text us.” Her voice goes stern, making sure Ashton knows he can approach them throughout the evening.   
“Thanks.” He smiles softly.   
“Even if you spend the whole evening with us and ditch Cal, no one will mind. Including him.”

Calum and Ashton meet at the lifts a few minutes before 4:30, Calum apologising for failing to mention tonight’s event. Ashton doesn’t mind, less time to get anxious about it. They go home and change, not having a lot of time, and leave the house in their penguin suits not much before 6.

“Thank god you’re here.” Michael mutters, scrambling over to Calum and Ashton as soon as they’re in the door.   
“Christ, are you okay? Why are you so stressed?” Calum asks his best friend, aware of the frantic state the older was in.  
“I just am. I did the presentation, that’s the easy part. I’m stressed about after this, there’s so many people and they’re gonna have so many fucking questions.” Michael groans.  
“And what did you do this afternoon, after the presentation?” Calum asks calmly as he leads Michael over to their places at the table.   
“Luke. It was his idea but god did I need him.”  
“You had sex for hours?” Calum deadpans.   
“No.” Michael groans. “We had sex a bit but mostly we just talked. He’s so fucking perfect Cal.” Michael sighs happily at the end and, figuring desperate times call for desperate measures, that’s prompts Calum to make Michael keep talking about Luke. The blonde boy calms him down just by existing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I relate to Michael on a spiritual level, Luke calms me down just by existing also. Happiest of New Years to you all, may 2020 be full of greatness. Long nye post on my Wattpad message board and twitter. 
> 
> Also Australia is really going through it right now please be aware of our fire crisis and donate if you can, educate others. The death toll is around 10 people, from three different states, including three NSW fire fighter volunteers. 
> 
> Lots of love and hopefully rain in 2020 ❤️
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	69. Chapter sixty eight

Ashton - Maggie: I can't find Calum

It wasn't even 7pm yet. The dinner finished a little after 6:40 and not long after that Michael had left to prepare his welcome speech, Calum went with him and somehow Ashton didn't. Everyone from the dinner seemed to be running around in a flurry, trying to get things organised for the main event. 

Maggie - Ashton: As of how long? Have you texted him?

Ashton - Maggie: About ten minutes, haven't really seen him since the dinner ended. 

Ashton - Maggie: No, Michael's working on his speech. Don't wanna disturb them. 

Maggie - Ashton: Gotcha, we'll be there in like 5 minutes tops. There's been roadworks delays. Just find a seat somewhere or something. 

Ashton - Maggie: Okay, see you soon 

Ashton goes into the main ballroom and finds a row of chairs against the far wall, sitting alone and anxiously waiting for Maggie and Carla to arrive. The room gradually starts to fill up and Ashton worries he won't be able to find Maggie and Carla when they arrive amongst the swarms of everyone else. Then they arrive and all his fears of not being able to find them vanish rapidly. 

Ashton hears them before he sees them. Loud and unusually fast footsteps ring through the entrance way and the ballroom, paired with shouts of "we need to find him" and "would you slow down, for the love of god". Ashton reconsiders entirely, perhaps it'd be best if he just hid in the bathroom for a few hours. 

"Ashton!" Maggie shrieks, making Ashton just shrink into his chair.  
"I told you to be quiet." Carla hisses, eyes on the way Ashton retreats into himself.   
"Hi." Maggie says finally, standing in front of Ashton and catching her breath.   
"Hi." Ashton whispers.   
"Hey," Carla smiles softly, smiling wider when she sees some of the tension leave Ashton's shoulders. Carla turns to her dom and takes a deep breath, stepping in until their fronts are lightly brushing against one another -too close and intimate for anyone else to listen in. 

"You've overwhelmed him. That's okay, just give me some time with him. Go find Calum and reassure him that Ashton isn't alone. I'm going to find a quiet space with him." Carla says gently, watching her doms eyes as she processes every word.  
"Thank you. I'll go find Cal, tell Ashton I'm sorry. I love you." Maggie kisses her sub on the lips softly.   
"I love you too." Carla replies and Maggie doesn't wait much longer before she's off to find Calum and Michael. 

"I know somewhere we can escape to." Carla grins cheekily, extending a hand to Ashton so she can lead the way.   
"Where are we going?" Ashton asks as they leave the ballroom, past the dining room the dinner was in and up a small staircase.   
"The second floor balcony. You can see all of Sydney and it's gorgeous. Obviously not open for most events, I've just been to enough here to know. When there's a big Hood launch, Maggie and Calum are both stressed to the bone. I bring them here for a breather." Carla explains, opening the door to the balcony and allowing Ashton to step out first.   
"Wow." Ashton's mouth falls open.   
"I told you it was a nice view." She laughs.   
"It's stunning." Ashton mumbles. 

Maggie - Carla: I think I'll stay here, these two are on fire. In a bad way. 

Carla - Maggie: Good luck, send our luck to Michael. We're on the second floor balcony. 

"Maggie told me to tell you that she's sorry." Carla says loosely to break the silence, though they both keep looking at the view.   
"What for?"   
"I told her she overwhelmed you. Her entrance was too much on so many levels."   
"Oh. I- she-" Ashton scrambles.   
"Society still isn't good at talking about the flaws of doms. We like to glorify them, see them as a saviour in shining armour for subs. That comes at the expense of subs and society recognising our strength. Our ability to help and guide our dom." Carla decides to stop talking about specifics, they're less important. 

"Wait- but isn't the dom supposed to guide us?" Ashton furrows his eyebrows.   
"Of course but we're supposed to guide each other. I'm sure Calum's told you that you're equals-"  
"Wouldn't let me forget it."  
"This is an example of that. It's hard for you to see at the start, you're still in the honeymoon phase so don't stress. I've been with Maggie seven years, which might seem like a lot now to us both, but we also know it's not much in the scheme of life."  
"So is there anything I can do? Or just wait for the honeymoon phase to be over?" Ashton wonders.   
"Don't do that. You shouldn't live waiting for the honeymoon phase to be over, it's a beautiful time in a relationship. Every phase of a relationship is equally important. If you live right now just thinking of the future then you'll miss the things you're supposed to be learning from right now."

"You're full of so much wisdom, you know that?" Ashton smiles, looking at Carla and away from the view for the first time in the conversation.   
"And it's such a pity my class of grade 1's can't appreciate it." She jokes.   
"They might not realise but I know you're doing a great job. You're probably the best teacher at your school."  
"I doubt it," she snorts dismissively, "but I'll take the compliment. Thanks Ash." She pulls him in for a sideways hug. 

"We should head back in, if you're feeling up to it. The welcome speech should be over, everyone will be more relaxed." Carla sighs.   
"Really? Why does it go for another three hours then?"  
"Press and other people in the tech industry, or just other rich people, now just bombard Michael with questions. He can deal with that, he just hates public speaking. Not to mention he can deflect a fair bit of it to other people in his company." She explains as they walk inside and down the stairs. 

They slip back into the ballroom unnoticed and quickly find Calum and Maggie, each sitting with a glass of champagne and looking thoroughly exhausted.   
"How was he?" Carla muses, causing both their heads to snap up. Calum bounces out of his seat immediately, quick to shower his submissive in kisses and apologies for leaving him.  
"Nearly shat an actual brick beforehand but carried it out like a champ." Maggie informs, Carla taking the opportunity to sit next to her. 

Carla sends a knowing look over to Ashton and when they make eye contact she just mouths 'honeymoon' before carrying on as if it never happened. Ashton stifles a small giggle but doesn't let out anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! It has always felt like a really important chapter in the understanding of the flaws and shortcomings of dominants. They have weaknesses and submissive’s have strengths and that’s important to remember. 
> 
> It feels like I haven’t updated in ages, I haven’t all year that’s for sure hehe
> 
> Lots of love and let’s prosper in 2020 :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	70. Chapter sixty nine

"How are you feeling?" Calum asks as they drive towards his parents house, it was late in the evening considering they had just done dinner with Ashton's family -this time at a restaurant in the city because their house was out of action.  
"Honestly? Terrified."  
"It'll be okay sweets, because we're late tonight it means we don't have to do much. Brief introductions, I'll show you around, then we can go to bed." Calum says reassuringly.  
"Show me- how big is your parents house?" Ashton gulps.  
"Bigger than ours, but," Calum starts to rush, "they live out of the city so naturally there's more space."  
"That's not as reassuring as you think it is." Ashton gulps. 

They drive in the dark another ten or so minutes before Ashton brings up something else entirely.  
"If it's big... does that mean we can have a room far away from your parents..."  
"Yes... what are you thinking?"  
"That we keep having vanilla sex and a mini holiday seems like the perfect opportunity to go beyond that."  
"You want to start properly exploring kinks in my parents house?" Calum blanches.  
"Not when you say it like that." Ashton whines. "Only if we'll be far away from them. I don't know how thick the walls are."  
"We can be far away from them." Calum chuckles. 

When they pull up to the house, Ashton's mouth goes dry.  
"It's basically a palace!" Ashton shrieks, staring at the balconies and French architecture.  
"It's not." Calum mumbles as he drives into the garage.  
"It most certainly is." Ashton insists.  
"Surprised my folks haven't come out and said hi already, maybe the didn't hear or see us. Let's go inside, I promise they'll love you." Calum changes the subject, grabbing their bags out of the boot of the car and making his way towards the stairs.  
"I'm still nervous." Ashton confesses, clutching onto Calum's hand like his life depends on it. Calum doesn't mention it. 

"Calum! You must be Ashton! Come in, welcome!" Calum's mother, Louise, beams when Calum and Ashton land in the side of the entrance foyer. Ashton is in shock. The house is even more extravagant from the inside.  
"Hi mum, hope you've been well." Calum smiles, easily accepting the hug from his mother.  
"Yes yes, your father and I are fine. Though our children don't visit often enough." She shakes her head.  
"Sorry about that." Calum apologises.  
"I'll forgive you if you properly introduce me to Ashton."  
"Right! Sorry!" Calum exclaims and Ashton finds the whole thing a little endearing. Parents seem to have a way of making every dom seem a little less macho. 

"Mum, this is my submissive Ashton Irwin. Ashton, this is my mother, Louise Hood."  
"Hello Ms Hood." Ashton says courteously, bowing his head just a little. It's better to be safe than sorry.  
"Nonsense! Call me Louise." She insists, pulling Ashton in for a hug. Ashton's eyes go wide but he awkwardly hugs back a little. Ashton sees a woman, he'd guess she's in her mid 30's, walk past but no one says anything so he makes a note to ask Calum later. Just as Louise pulls back, Ashton mirroring her because he's too scared to make any calls, Calum's father walks down the staircase and into the foyer. 

Following another round of introductions, Calum glances at his watch and decided it's time for them to part ways for the evening.  
"It's nearly 10 o'clock, we should go settle in and head to bed. Ready for tomorrow." Calum announces, Ashton sending him a look of gratitude. He needs the space.  
"Of course, we'll see you in the morning." Louise smiles.  
"Goodnight you two." Frank, Calum's father, adds before the older two are both retreating up the stairs.

"Ready for bed?" Calum prompts, picking up their bags again.  
"Yes, absolutely." Ashton sighs.  
"I'll give you a tour in the morning then."

They walk up the ornate stairs and Calum leads Ashton into the bedroom diagonally opposite his parent's room, as far away as possible. This room was one of the smaller bedrooms, but it was by no means small. Calum takes their bags into the robe but Ashton decides to sit on the end of the bed and twiddle his thumbs. Calum sighs as he turns around, leaning against the wall and staring at Ashton.  
"Call me sir." Calum starts, making Ashton's head shoot up.  
"Wh-what?" Ashton squeaks.  
"You seem tense. Overwhelmed. If you need to call me sir, then do it." Calum slowly approaches his sub and sits down next to him.  
"What will your parents think?" Ashton gulps.  
"They'll think about how whatever we have is between us, it's our relationship. Not theirs. They know that. They've been together for decades. They know how this works."

"I'm just scared." Ashton whispers.  
"Scared of what?"  
"Everyone thinking that I need more guidance than every other submissive. If I keep having to call you sir just because I get overwhelmed, that shows that I'm weak and inexperienced. And I feel it reflects poorly on you." Ashton is close to pulling his hair out in frustration.  
"First of all, you do not reflect poorly on me in any way shape or form and I never want you to think that." Calum says sternly. "Now." He takes a deep breath. "Maybe you get overwhelmed easily because I'm not giving you the extra guidance you need as often as I should. As for that extra guidance that you think makes you weak, it doesn't. It makes you human. Every submissive is different and every relationship is different. It's not right to compare yourself to others."

"Well then what do you propose?" Ashton queries.  
"Call me sir for this whole weekend. We are in a safe, welcoming and private environment. My parents won't think anything of it and neither will Elysse-"  
"Elysee?"  
"The maid-"  
"There's a maid?!" Ashton nearly falls on the floor.  
"Darling, we have a maid." Calum reminds.  
"But that was who the woman I saw before was? And she'll be here tomorrow? We barely see our maid, she's basically just a cleaner."  
"Elysse lives here, her bedroom is on the ground floor."  
"Wow. Oh my god."

"Anyway," Calum presses.  
"Sorry," Ashton zips his lips.  
"Call me sir for the weekend and then we'll talk about how it made you feel. You can stop at anytime, just call me something else and I'll get the message, but I do want to try this. As always, you can always safeword. Anytime. Anywhere."  
"Okay, I'll try it." Ashton nods.  
"Wonderful, you're so perfect sweets. I don't want to force things on you, you know that right?"  
"Always. You just want the best for me sir. I love you."  
"I love you too."

Saturday consists of Calum giving Ashton a tour of the house; the formal living and dining spaces, informal equivalents, kitchen, wine cellar, sauna, gym, library, art studio, three guest bedrooms, pool, tennis court, tennis pavilion, gardens and bushland. Ashton is more convinced than he was before that it's a palace. The afternoon gives them time for some leisurely games of tennis and the day finishes with a meal prepared by Elysse and served in the formal dining room. 

Sunday holds less, Frank wanting to get updates on the company. Ashton becomes well acquainted with both Louise and the library, he doesn't mind. All weekend, as Calum promised, no one bats an eyelid at Ashton calling Calum sir. Ashton settles into it, even if he was hesitant at first. Calum was right in saying doms can read people, especially their own subs. Ashton is grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello I'm aware this is a day late, yes Calum's parents are oc's. Australia's on fire. When I woke up this morning the sky was orange and it stayed like that most of the day. Please consider donating if you are able. If you're in Australia or NZ, please stay safe from fires and smoke. Lots of love. 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	71. Chapter seventy

Calum - Michael: You free?

Michael - Calum: Sorta?

Calum instantly dials Michael from his desk, Monday rarely had meetings anyway.

“What’s up?” Michael answers the call on the first ring.   
“I think Ashton should call me Sir all the time but I don’t know how to break that to him without seeming authoritarian.”   
“I’m possibly the least qualified person to be giving relationship advice but anyway, tell me why.” Michael deadpans.   
“He keeps getting overwhelmed easily and then he indirectly confessed on Friday that he doesn’t call me sir as often as he could. He’s afraid of saying it too much. So, naturally, I made him call me air all weekend at my parents house. It was the perfect balance of him being out of his depth and needing me and us being in a safe environment.” Calum rambles.   
“You’re giving me too many details, get to the point.” Michael cuts in dryly.   
“I have a theory that he gets so easily overwhelmed because I’m not giving him the constant support and guidance he needs, he’s yo-yo-ing and that doesn’t feel healthy.”  
“So I take it it went well with him using sir all weekend then?”  
“It really did. He seemed more comfortable. Content. At ease.”  
“Well that’s good then…” Michael trails as he gets a text from Luke. 

Luke - Michael: I feel sick

Michael - Luke: What sort of sick :(

Luke - Michael: Idk, just sick

“You there?” Calum asks, shaking Michael from his thoughts.   
“Oh shit, sorry, yeah. Luke just texted me, doesn’t feel well.” Michael apologises.   
“Oh? Is he alright?” Calum frowns.   
“Um, not sure. Look, you know I’m underqualified in this area. Just talk to Ashton and see how he feels. Based on what you’re saying, he probably wants this too. Even if he doesn’t know how to say it.”  
“Okay, thanks. You’ve been more helpful than you think, I needed to get it all out loud.” Calum smiles thankfully.   
“No worries, I’m always here. Talk later?”  
“Yeah, go make sure Luke’s feeling alright.”

They end the call and Michael scrambled back a reply as fast as he can. 

Michael - Luke: Sorry for the slow reply, I was on the phone to Calum when you texted. Are you at school?

Luke - Michael: No worries and yeah, wish I wasn’t though

Michael - Luke: Can you go to the sick bay or something?

Luke - Michael: Maybe, I think we have a nurse or something

Michael - Luke: Okay, text me if there’s anything I can do. Or you just wanna talk xo

Luke - Michael: Thanks xo

Luke spares a glance up at his teacher, the maths class was mostly silent. People were just working away at questions while the teacher did goodness knows what, maybe marking tests or something. Luke gets out of his seat and approaches the teacher’s desk.   
“I really don’t feel well, can I go to the sick bay?”   
“What kind of sick?” The old woman purses her lips as she looks up.  
“Like I’m about to throw up?” Luke supplies unsurely. He didn’t think he will throw up, he’s a person who very rarely does, but right now he feels completely awful.   
“You do look pale… I’ll send an email so the office know to expect you. Take your books in case you don’t come back before the end of class.” She decides, Luke weakly nodding as a thank you before he gathers up his stuff and walks out -offering a quick explanation to the people he was sitting near. He didn’t have any close friends in his maths class so he sat with some sorta friends in case he needed people to talk to. 

“Luke Hemmings? I’m Ms Sears.” Luke walks into the sick bay and is instantly greeted by a teacher he’s not familiar with, he thinks he’s seen her around the primary school area -it was a P-12 school so easy to not run into everyone. She looked younger than most of Luke’s teachers and she was tall, Luke would guess nearly 6ft, and had long dark hair.   
“Hi. I, um, feel sick?” He says unsurely.   
“Tell me about it.” She gestures to the bed for him bed to sit on, sitting on a chair across from it herself. 

“Are you a nurse or something?” Luke asks instead.   
“Sort of.” She laughs. “I thought I wanted to be a nurse but after two years at university doing nursing I changed my mind and went into teaching. So I’m not technically a nurse but I know a lot of it.”  
“Right.” He nods. “Well I don’t know what to tell you. I just feel sick and exhausted.”  
“Like nauseous?”   
“I think so. I feel like I’m gonna throw up, but based on my track record, I won’t.” He sighs, as if disappointed he’s not about to vomit.   
“Your track record?” She raises an eyebrow.  
“I just don’t throw up. With the exclusion of the one time I obviously gave myself food poisoning, I haven’t thrown up in over a decade.” He shrugs. 

“Well, there's good and bad to that I suppose.” Ms Sears concedes. “Tell me about your exhaustion, and how long has all this lasted?”  
“I didn’t feel 100% over the weekend but it’s mostly started today. I just- feel more exhausted and I don’t know why.”  
“Well it could be any number of things and, as we’ve covered, I can’t diagnose you with anything anyway. Just try and take it easy for the next few days, rest up. I’d be happy to email your teachers and let them know you’re not feeling great at the moment.”   
“I don’t think I’ll need that, but thanks.”

Luke tries to rest up, even though year 11 can be pretty relentless, but it’s only three more days until he’s in the sick bay again. This time he was in English, sitting there feeling as awful as he has everyday this week. He was staring at the essay on his laptop, not being able to type anything and reading the same sentence over and over again. He honestly thought he was about to puke.   
“Hey,” his best friend, Sierra, lightly nudges his shoulder.  
“Please don’t.” He groans, focussing all his attention on not throwing up right then and there.   
“You look so shit, you need to go to the sick bay.” She frowns.   
“I went Monday, she said to just rest. There’s nothing she can do Sez.” Luke replies numbly.   
“Well you’re not doing anything here anyway. The point is that it’s easier on everyone if you throw up there and not here.”

Luke heads back to the sick bay after his teacher nearly has a panic attack thinking Luke’s about to vomit on the carpet. He’s once again met by Ms Sears.   
“You look awful.” She comments.  
“Thanks.” He laughs dryly.   
“I don’t generally use the same euphemism’s around you older students as I do my own class of littlies.”   
“What class do you teach?”  
“I have a grade one class but because there’s two teachers for every class at that grade, I can be on call for the sick bay as well. That’s how I do it.” She answers. Luke nods, lying back with a groan when he starts to focus on the pain again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hiii I’m here with today’s update. I wanted to leave y’all hanging for a little bit after Luke came in but I promise there’s more muke to come :))))
> 
> Here is a great bushfire fundraising link; https://www.facebook.com/donate/1010958179269977/
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	72. Chapter seventy one

It was the weekend, Sunday to be precise, and that meant it was time for Calum and Michael’s weekly catch up. Ashton was a regular fixture, of course, but now Luke was as well. Even if he was still sick.   
“Welcome, come on in.” Michael opens his front door, surprising Calum by even coming to the door.   
“Hey, how are you?” Calum smiles back, stepping inside while not letting go of Ashton’s hand.  
“Yeah, good. Luke’s here but he’s been a bit sick all week.” Michael purses his lips, the three of them walking into the living room to find the 17-year-old snuggled on the couch. 

“Hey.” Luke mumbles, looking up at the guests.  
“Hi.” Ashton gives a small wave, sitting up the other end of the couch awkwardly  
“How you feeling?” Michael asks softly, playing with Luke’s hair and leaning down to kiss his forehead lightly.   
“Still shit. Like I’m gonna puke, but we know I won’t.” Luke sighs  
“I’ll be right back.” Calum pecks Ashton on the lips.   
“Okay sir.” Ashton mumbles as they pull apart, watching as Calum and Michael walk out of the living room and towards the kitchen. 

“Does Luke ever go home?” Calum asks as soon as they’re out of earshot.   
“Of course.” Michael rolls his eyes. “He generally just stays one night on the weekend, and I see him maybe once or twice during the week if he has some spare time.”  
“That’s still a lot considering you said it could be a one time thing.” Calum counters. “Do his parents know?”  
“I don’t think so. He keeps claiming to be at friends houses but I’m sure they have their suspicions.”  
“Michael.” Is all Calum says, voice laced with concern and maybe a slight bit of judgement. 

“I can’t describe it. Like, fuck, he’s addicting. Not just the sex, we haven’t even had sex this week because he’s been sick. We just compliment each other perfectly. Part of me doesn’t want my submissive anymore.” Michael goes on, voice dropping at the end.   
“You can’t be serious.” Calum hisses. “Anyway.” He clears his throat. “You have a soulmate out there, I promise once you meet them it’ll all be worth it. I’m just worried about Luke getting hurt the most. He’s still so young.”  
“I know.” Michael mumbles, pulling out plates for their lunch. 

“On the notion of sick, how sick is he? Should I be worried?” Calum queries, helping Michael with the plates and lunch set up.   
“He’s just felt nauseous all week, thankfully hasn’t throw up. He says he has an iron stomach that doesn’t vomit though. Also just general fatigue and exhaustion, sore joints a bit. Who knows, just seems like his body is having a bit of a hissy fit. I wish he could rest more.” Michael frowns.   
“He hasn’t missed any school then?”  
“Not yet but that’s not to say he won’t. I think he should.”

Calum and Michael keep plating lunch in the kitchen and Luke’s takes the opportunity of being alone with Ashton to grill him.   
“Do you call him sir all the time?” Luke pipes up from underneath his pile of blankets.   
“Oh. Yeah.” Ashton replies nervously.   
“You don’t seem comfortable.” The younger comments.   
“I am, I swear. I’m just getting used to it when we’re around other people.” Ashton quickly clarifies.   
“Oh?”  
“It’s only become an all the time thing in the last week, before that it was just sometimes. I like it. It grounds me. Reassures me.” Ashton adds, slowing down a little as he relaxes. 

“Reassures you of what?” Luke cocks his head to the side.   
“That he’s there I guess. That he’s always looking out for me. Calling him sir feels like my way of saying I trust him.”  
“Honestly… that doesn’t really make sense. I won’t judge what’s right for you but that just… doesn’t add up in my head.” Luke confesses.   
“That’s okay.” Ashton replies softly. “It’ll make sense once you’ve met your soulmate, met your dom or sub.”  
“There’s no way I’m a dom.” Luke snorts in disbelief. “I don’t want to be a dom.”  
“I thought the same thing about being a sub. I’m not saying what you are, I’m saying that it’s 50/50 and that you can’t know what you are.”  
“Maybe I don’t know what I am, but I do know who I am.”

“Lunch time!” Michael announces, he and Calum walking into the living room each with a plate of Chinese takeaway. “Shall we stay on the couch?”  
“Please.” Luke groans desperately. They all eat in near silence, enjoying the food Michael went to all the effort of ordering and then putting on plates. Calum and Ashton don’t stick around too long, letting Michael and sick Luke have a little bit more alone time before Luke is due to go home. They depart with the promise to let Michael and Luke see their new house as soon as they’re back from New York and Tokyo. 

“I think you should go to a doctor.” Michael breaks the silence once Luke is comfortably settled in his lap, both of them now under blankets on the couch.   
“It’s crossed my mind.” Luke leans his head on Michael’s chest.   
“It’s random and unexplained, you should talk to some medical professional. Better to be safe than sorry.”  
“I visited the school nurse twice this week.” Luke hums.  
“Your school has a nurse?” The dom raises his eyebrows.  
“Sorta. She’s a teacher but did the first two years of a nursing degree before she changed to teaching. She teaches the grade one’s, we’d never met before.” Luke explains.   
“And did she say anything?”  
“No, there’s not a lot she could do.”

“Do you want me to take you to the doctor tomorrow after school?” Michael asks.   
“I’ll go with Sez but I’ll call you straight after. Promise.” Luke cranes his neck up to kiss the older’s stubble.   
“Sez is Sierra?”  
“Of course. I only have one friend.” Luke laughs. “One close friend at least.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: you have all been so so lovely in the comments it means a lot to me to know that you care, don’t forget that it’s all right back at you and you can talk to me anytime. I can’t really go outside at the moment because of the bushfire smoke but I promise I’m okay otherwise. 
> 
> Lots of love (my fingers just wrote lots of Luke smh but also mood) and there’s lots happening in the following updates this week, I can’t wait :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	73. Chapter seventy two

“You didn’t call me.” Michael frowns when Luke picks up the call after dinner on Monday.  
“Sorry. I meant to tell you I couldn’t get an appointment. I’m going tomorrow afternoon. Don’t worry.” Luke answers, causing Michael to let out a breath he didn’t fully realise he was holding in.  
“If you insist, I’m still worried about you. How was your day?” Michael prompts, starting a simple but calming conversation about their days. 

Tuesday starts off like it was planned. With Calum and Ashton at the airport stupidly early for their flight to New York, Maggie settles comfortably into Calum’s office. Michael keeps worrying about Luke and Luke goes to school despite the fact he’s constantly on the edge of vomiting. Then Luke goes to the doctor after school and everything changes, whilst Calum and Ashton are happily relaxed on their first flight. 

“What can I do for you?” The doctor, a middle aged woman he had never seen before, but the only person he could get into given the short notice, smiles warmly. Luke sits down and spares a glance to Sierra, his best friend since before they could talk, who was here just for moral support. Luke didn’t want to bring his parents, not to mention they were at work, and bringing Michael generally felt like a bad idea.  
“I’ve been feeling sick for about a week now, maybe a little longer. Can’t explain any of it.” Luke starts.  
“What sort of sick?” She purses her lips.  
“I feel nauseous nearly constantly. Always like I’m about to throw up, but I never do because I’ve always had an iron stomach that just doesn’t. Other than what was obviously food poisoning one time, I haven’t thrown up in at least ten years.”  
“Right… anything else?”  
“I’m tired and exhausted, no matter how much I sleep all my joints are sore.”

“I see…” she hums. “Are you sexually active?”  
“Uh, yes.” Luke blushes, caught off guard by the question. “I don’t have an STD do I?”  
“Being sexually active always carries a risk of infection, just so long as you’re practicing safe sex you shouldn’t have one.” She shrugs, not reassuring Luke at all. “You’re 17, correct?”  
“Yeah…” Luke trails, looking at Sierra who looks equally confused.  
“I want you to do a urine test,” she decides, walking over to a draw of sterile containers. “Here, go wee in this and then bring it back.”

Luke nervously accepts the container and goes to the bathroom, Sierra sending him an encouraging look on the way out. Sierra and the doctor sit in awkward silence for the four and a half minutes that Luke is out of the room for. When Luke comes back in he unceremoniously plants the little container of wee on the desk before the doctor gives a tight lipped smile and takes it from the room, mumbling that she’ll be right back. 

“This doesn’t feel right.” Luke confesses quietly.  
“It’ll be okay, promise. She just wants to cover all the bases. Better they find it out now then leave you feeling shit for longer.” Sierra tries to reassure him as he leans his head on her shoulder. 

The doctor doesn’t come back for twelve whole minutes but when she does, she looks stressed.  
“I’m sorry about the wait, just wanted to test it while you were still here. We have a result, but there’s a lot to consider.”  
“What?” Luke gulps, suddenly clutching onto Sierra as if his life depended on it.  
“Luke, you’re pregnant.” She bites the bullet and Luke feels worse than he ever has. There was a lot of things Luke thought he could be, pregnant was never one of them. All submissive’s could get pregnant but only to their soulmates -and soulmates very rarely met before they were both 18. Here Luke was, pregnant at 17 to a soulmate he wasn’t supposed to be assigned to for nearly 11 months. At least. 

“But- thats-“ Luke wheezes.  
“Technically possible. It just means you’ve had sex with your dominant soulmate already. It is also possible that they’re also under 18 and don’t know that they’re a dominant.” The doctor explains calmly.  
“Lu,” Sierra shakes him lightly out of his trance.  
“I can’t do this.” He whispers to no one in particular. 

“Would you like an ultrasound? It’s not standard protocol at this stage but considering you’re unmatched and underage, this is already non-standard.” The doctor suggests.  
“Maybe? It’ll make it real.” Luke says numbly.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, do you know who the other parent is?” The doctor asks cautiously.  
“Uh… I’m pretty sure. There’s only one confirmed dom I’ve had sex with.” Luke looks at his best friend, the only person he has ever had sex with other than Michael.  
“I could be a sub. We don’t know.” Sierra whispers.  
“The dom I’ve had sex with,” Luke clears his throat, “I felt an instant and strong connection with him like I’ve never felt before with anyone else. Is that a sign?”  
“I would say yes, though there isn’t supposed to be a connection when one or both are underage. With all due respect to you both, you’re just not trusted before you’re adults.”

Luke and Sierra get through the rest of the appointment in a daze, the doctor giving an obstetrician referral and telling Luke to book an appointment as soon as possible -given his circumstances.  
“What do you want to do?” Sierra asks quietly as she sits in the driver’s seat of the car, Luke in the passenger seat. Neither of them feel like moving right now.  
“I should go tell Michael in person. Let’s face it, based on dates, it’s so much more likely he’s the other parent. Not to mention you could be a sub anyway.”  
“Drive to his office then?” Sierra suggests weakly.  
“Yeah.” Luke rests his head against the window. 

Luke - Michael: Are you in your office?

Michael - Luke: Yeah, what do you need?

Luke - Michael: Just went to the doctor, I’ll tell you when I get there. 

Michael - Luke: Everything okay?

Luke - Michael: Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THE CATS OUTTA THE BAG. This has been so long cominggggggg lotsa drama and excitement to come and you’ll meet some new characters (Muke’s parents) at some point too isn’t this exciting????
> 
> Australia’s still on fire and I still love y’all always and forever
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	74. Chapter seventy three

“I have to get home for dinner, you know what my mum’s like. Don’t worry, it’s all gonna be okay. I’m here for you.” Sierra hugs her best friend, tight, as she parks in front of the Scorpion headquarters.   
“Yeah, thanks. I love you.” He smiles as he pulls back and reaches for the door handle.   
“Love you too.” She replies as Luke gets out heads inside. 

“Luke Hemmings?” The receptionist asks when she sees the blonde boy walk into the foyer and look lost.   
“Yeah that’s me.” He squeaks nervously.   
“Mr Clifford said to expect you, just head straight up to the top floor.” She smiles, nodding to the security guard to let Luke through. 

“Hi.” Michael smiles, wrapping Luke in a hug the moment the younger boy steps out of the lift.   
“It’s been two days.” Luke laughs awkwardly, body a little tense.   
“Is everything alright? What happened at the doctor?” Michael asks worriedly as they walk into his office and both sit in his chair.   
“I’m- I’m- fuck,” Luke swears in frustration, hating how the words get clogged in his throat.   
“Take all the time you need baby.” Michael says calmly.   
“I’m pregnant.”

Michael freezes. He isn’t sure what to do. He never expected this. He never planned for this. Back when Calum told him this was a bad idea, getting Luke pregnant wasn’t on either of their minds.   
“Earth to Michael?” Luke snaps his fingers, making the dom shake out his trance.   
“Really?” Is all Michael’s brain can get out at the moment.   
“Yes you dick, I asked the doctor the same thing. Didn’t cross anyone’s mind that this means I’ve had sex with my soulmate before we’re assigned and supposed to.” Luke snaps. 

“You told me when we met that that you have sex with someone different every weekend.” Michael says quietly, not liking the idea of Luke having someone else’s baby. Sure, Luke being pregnant at all isn’t ideal but if it’s going to be because of anyone then Michael wants it to be him.   
“Oh my god I was lying.” Luke groans loudly.   
“Wait, what? Why?”  
“The fact I went to the club every, or most, weekends wasn’t a lie. I brought in business by teasing people, sure, made out a lot, but I was too scared to actually have sex with them. The only other person I’ve ever had sex with is Sierra.” Luke confesses.   
“So why…”  
“It was different with you. Was the moment we met. You know that too. It felt right. I already felt I could trust you, that things would be okay. I lied so you would agree to it.”

“That still means…” Michael starts to say but Luke cuts him off.  
“I’ve been having sex with Sierra for like, two and a half years and you want me to believe that all of a sudden she got me pregnant the same month I started seeing you? She might not even be a dom!” Luke gets louder and louder, suddenly wanting to bash Michael over the head with some brain cells. Maybe they’ll go in. “Why won’t you accept that we’re soulmates?!”

Michael shuts his mouth. Now that Luke said it out loud it feels real. Too real. In a good way, mostly.   
“Because it’s too good to be true.” Michael breathes out.   
“I know.” Luke answers his dom, barely audible, leaning in to kiss Michael. The first kiss where they actually know they’re soulmates. It feels different in the best possible way. 

“I’m sorry for yelling.” Luke mumbles, the tension and fight in his body dissolving as he crumbles into Michael’s body.   
“It’s fine baby,” Michael soothes, chuckling after. “Is it still right for me to call you that? Do you still want me to call you that? Now that we’re having a baby,”  
“I think so. I don’t know. Still feels weird when you say that fact out loud.” Luke blushes shyly.

“How do you feel about the whole ‘having a baby’ thing? Your current situation aside.” Michael asks curiously.   
“Good. I’ve always wanted children. I can’t wait, it feels like something that was supposed to happen. Maybe not this soon though.” Luke says, getting a little excited all of a sudden.   
“To think, it was always gonna be me. I’m the only person who can get you pregnant.” Michael hums.   
“Thank god.” Luke giggles. 

Michael and Luke stand up and leave Michael’s office, there are people to talk to.   
“Jeanette?” Michael hums, making his assistant look up.   
“Hello soulmates.” She grins.   
“You know about that?” Michael awkwardly scratches the back of his neck.   
“At least the whole floor knows about that, at least. However you’ll be pleased to know that I’m certain I’m the only one who knows about the pregnant thing. Congratulations.” Jeanette informs them.   
“Thanks,” Luke smiles proudly.

“Have you told your parents yet?” Michael asks suddenly.   
“Absolutely not. Don’t get me wrong, my parents are fine. They’re not gonna be judgey, too much. I’m still scared though. I’m the baby of the family and I’m going to give them their first grandchild. Not to mention, I’m still in school. Fuck, I haven’t even finished year 11.” Luke rambles.   
“It’s all gonna be fine. Promise. Right now you should just focus on staying healthy.” Michael instructs.   
“Yeah.” Luke smiles goofily. 

“How about we tell Calum and Ashton then, if you’re not ready to tell you’re family.” Michael suggests, to which Luke nods. “Can you please add Luke to the security clearance list?” Michael calls over his shoulder as he and Luke walk back into his office. 

Michael - Calum: Hello

Michael - Calum: I have news

Michael - Calum: Big news

Michael - Calum: Actually it’s mine and Luke’s news together

Michael - Calum: Why don’t you have wifi

Michael - Calum: It’s the 21st century

Michael - Calum: Buy in-flight wifi right now

Michael - Calum: Do it you wanker

Michael - Calum: First class you get it for free

Michael - Calum: USE THE WIFI

Michael - Calum: Just call me when you have your stop over then

Michael - Calum: I can't believe you smfh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now Michael knows, I think the drama next chapter will catch everyone off guard but I’m excited. Try and predict it I dare you. 
> 
> Stay safe and happy, especially those in Australia, Iran, Iraq, Ukraine and Indonesia who are going through particular hardship right now. My heart is aching for you all, lots of love to everyone 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	75. Chapter seventy four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (You are not ready that’s all I have to say)

Calum clearly wasn’t answering his phone, so Michael took matters a step further and decided that the only possible solution was to visit Maggie directly. She always seemed to have a way to reach him when he was on a trip. 

“What are you doing here?” Maggie calls out when she sees Michael and Luke unexpectedly get out of the lift and step into her foyer.   
“Nice office.” Michael snorts as he and Luke step inside what is usually Calum’s office.   
“I think so. Now you didn’t answer my question, why are you here?”  
“I’m trying to get in contact with Calum but the fucker won’t answer my texts.” Michael grumbles.   
“That’s because he never uses the in-flight wifi. You know that.” Maggie rolls her eyes. 

“Is there no way you can reach him?” Michael all but whines.   
“Not until he has his stop over in Tokyo. Mind telling me what this is about? You’re awfully quiet Luke.” She raises an eyebrow.   
“We have news.” Michael says excitedly, gripping Luke’s hand a little tighter.   
“You’ve decided to elope!” Maggie cries out dramatically, at which Michael rolls his eyes.   
“Well-“  
“Wait! Let me get Carla.” Maggie rushes.   
“She’s here?” Michael asks confusedly.   
“Yeah, often is when Calum’s away. To keep me company. I’ll be right back.” Maggie explains, scurrying down the corridor. 

“Carla is…” Luke asks his dom.   
“Maggie’s sub. You’ll love her, she’s great.” Michael fills Luke in quickly, both of them turning when they hear footsteps. Luke feels all the air sucked from his lungs and Carla doesn’t fare much better.   
“Luke?” She gasps.  
“You know each other?” Michael furrows his brows.   
“Ms Sears?” Luke chokes out.   
“Oh fuck.” Maggie inhales sharply. 

“I don’t know if I’m legally allowed to be here.” Carla mutters, clearly stressed.   
“I’m so confused…” Michael announces slowly.   
“She’s my school nurse.” Luke supplies weakly.   
“Well this certainly took a turn.” Maggie comments, even after Carla sends her a look of stress and discomfort.   
“Jamnik.” Carla wheezes as she feels the panic rise in her chest. 

Maggie hears the alarm, senses the panic in her subs body. She sees the way Carla looks dizzy and like she might pass out. Maggie grabs Carla’s arm, firm but not tight enough to bruise, and pulls her out of Calum’s office. Maggie wills herself not to focus on the sounds and feeling of her submissive slipping, she needs to stay calm. They reach the first conference room and Maggie sits Carla on the floor against the wall, as she’s learnt is best for her. 

“Slow and deep breaths.” Maggie places one hand on top of Carla’s heart and uses the other to force eye contact. Carla seems to relax a little when she meets Maggie’s eyes, just a little. “Tell me what you can. Tell me what you need.”  
“This isn’t just-“ Carla tries to get out her words, but they quickly get rushed and heavy.   
“Slow.” Maggie soothes. “One word at a time. You don’t need to give me a sentence. Don’t think about that. Just one word.”   
“When,” Carla takes a deep breath. “I. Normally.” Her voice gets shaky again so Maggie stops her. They take a deep breath together whilst maintaining eye contact. “See, a student, outside, of school,” she pauses, “it’s casual,” she takes a deep breath. “One time.”  
“That’s it. Easy. I don’t want sentences. Keep going.”   
“I’m going to see a lot of him.” She chokes.   
“No no, that was a sentence. Slow down.”

“What are you worried about?” Maggie whispers.   
“That I’m being illegal-“ Carla doesn’t get any further before Maggie cuts her off with the indication it’s time for another deep breath. “He’s underage, it’s my duty of care to report that he’s in a relationship with an adult.” Carla’s voice cracks.   
“Anything else?” Maggie asks as she takes a deep breath.   
“I needed to safeword-“   
“And you should never feel guilty about that. Ever.” Maggie says sternly.   
“But now a student has seen me in such a vulnerable state.”

The look in Carla’s eyes is pure fear. It breaks Maggie’s heart. She knows that Carla loves her job, just wants to do it the best she can. Now, out of nowhere, she didn’t feel like she could. She felt she was about to know a student better than she should and that she’s now lost any authority because said student had already seen her safeword. 

Safewording was big. It meant a sub feels so uncomfortable that they instantly have to get out of the situation. A submissive is at their most vulnerable when they safeword. Sometimes it’s caused by the dom, but that’s mostly in scenes. Sometimes it was just the sub saying that the dom is the only person who they feel safe with at the minute. Luke witnessed Carla safeword and that thought alone makes Carla feel ill. 

“We’re staying here until you feel much much better.” Maggie says definitively. “Now come let me hold you.” Carla cracks a smile for the first time since we safeworded, happily crawling into her dom’s lap for comfort.   
“I love you. Thank you.” Carla says softly, voice almost a little sleepy -though safewording and getting through that is exhausting.   
“I love you too. It’s my role. I’m here for you and I love that I get to be here for you.”

Luke didn’t understand what was going on, not exactly.   
“Did I do something?” Luke mumbles worriedly to Michael not long after Maggie and Carla have left the room.   
“Carla just felt overwhelmed, she needs space. Needs Maggie and Maggie only right now.” Michael explains patiently.  
“Was that her safeword?” Luke’s mouth falls open in realisation.   
“Yeah but Maggie knew what to do straight away.” Michael tries to reassure his sub.   
“Is there anything we can do?” Luke asks weakly.   
“No baby, just give them space.” Michael pulls Luke into his chest and wraps his arms around him as something sort of like a safety blanket. 

Calum - Michael: Shit what’s up

Calum - Michael: We’ll be on the next flight in an hour but can chat now

Calum - Michael: Hello????

Calum - Michael: Typical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t know what to say... that was chaotic... emotional... a lot happened... see you on Tuesday 
> 
> Lots of love :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo
> 
> P.S. Australia’s still on fire and Victoria had its first fire fighter death the other day, may they Rest In Peace ❤️


	76. Chapter seventy five

Michael grabs his phone again, hoping Calum has landed by now, and is pleased when he sees that he has. He tries to call him again and just about wants to walk into a brick wall when it rings out again. 

Calum - Michael: Sorry, just going through security. Give me 5-10

Michael - Calum: No worries

Michael and Luke take the opportunity to sit down, utilising an armchair in the corner of the room by the window. Luke can’t help but stare at his stomach, hesitantly resting his hands there. He can’t believe there’s an actual baby in there. He nearly jumps out of his skin when Michael’s phone rings. 

“Hey, glad to finally catch you.” Michael starts, putting it to speaker.   
“Yeah, is everything alright?” Calum asks concernedly.   
“Can Ashton hear? We have some news.” Michael asks.   
“Hi.” Luke adds in softly.   
“Hold on a second.” Calum purses his lips and shuffling and muffled talking can be heard for a few minutes. 

“We’re here, managed to find a private room at the airport.” Calum comes back. “What’s the news?”  
“Do you wanna say it baby?” Michael looks at Luke encouragingly.   
“I’m pregnant.” Luke says quietly.   
“What?” Calum wheezes in shock, clutching onto a wide eyed Ashton.   
“Yeah,” Michael chuckles. “Luke’s pregnant, I’m the only possible other parent. Which also means that we’re soulmates.”  
“Oh wow.” Calum breathes out.   
“Congratulations.” Ashton manages to get out.  
“Thanks Ash.” Luke accepts, happy with his place in Michael’s lap. Knowing who his soulmate is feels so good. 

“I’m so happy-“ Calum starts, getting cut off by his desk phone ringing. Maggie must have gotten all her calls redirected to Calum’s desk while he’s away.  
“One second, let me get that.” Michael interjects, getting Luke out of his lap so he can reach the phone. “Hood Motors, how may I help? Right, I’m just filling in for the moment. Are you able to call back tomorrow? Or I can take a message. Wonderful, apologies for this. Thank you, goodbye.” Michael talks with whoever is calling and Calum stays silent, but he has a lot of questions. 

“So you were saying?” Michael asks as if it never happened.   
“Mind telling me why you just answered a Hood phone call? You’re at my office?” Calum asks, not at all willing to let it go.   
“Yeah, we came here when you wouldn’t answer. I was hoping Maggie would have a way of reaching you sooner, clearly she didn’t.” Michael shrugs.   
“And where is Maggie now? Should I be worried?” Calum presses and Michael just sighs in defeat. He’s going to have to tell him. He just doesn’t want to stress Calum out.  
“So Carla was here and when we tried to introduce her and Luke, she safeworded.” Michael says quietly.  
“She what?! Why?!” Calum hisses, holding his sub tighter as he feels Ashton’s heart rate speed up.   
“Turns out Carla works at Luke’s school, she’s the nurse. We don’t know much more than that. Maggie took her down the corridor, to a conference room I think.” 

“I’m going to talk to Maggie, I’ve gotta go. Congratulations on the baby, can’t wait to talk about it more when we get back.” Calum rushes a little.  
“No worries, talk soon. Bye.” Michael ends the call with a sigh. 

“Should we go?” Luke asks weakly, feeling directly responsible for Carla’s safeword and -by consequence of that- Maggie’s current inaction.   
“If you want to. We don’t have to. I’d still like to tell them in person, Maggie will let us know if we need to leave because of how Carla’s feeling.” Michael strokes some of the hair across his sub’s forehead softly.   
“Okay.” Luke mumbles, feeling most comfortable with his head against Michael’s heart beat and his hands on his still flat stomach. 

“We need to talk about a contract.” Michael starts, continuing on when he feels Luke tense a little but not thinking the younger will say anything. “They can’t be official and legal until you’re 18 but, considering you’re currently pregnant with our child, indicating that we are definitely soulmates, we’ll have to approach the DFD about a special exemption. Don’t worry, I’ll start that process if you don’t want to. However, right now, you at least need a safeword.”  
“Oh.” Michael waits to see if Luke will say anything else, he doesn’t.   
“There won’t be any punishments without a contract but you still need a safeword. Life is unpredictable and we need to be prepared.”  
“Can you even have a safeword without a contract?” Luke furrows his eyebrows.   
“Not technically, and there’s nothing I can give you other than my word that I’ll follow it, but I don’t feel comfortable proceeding without one. This isn’t casual anymore Luke. We are soulmates. We are starting a family together.”  
“My safeword is platypus.”

Calum - Maggie: Michael sort of told me what happened. Is Carla alright? Can I call you?

Calum texted Maggie as soon as he got off the phone with Michael.  
“Calum wants to talk, do you mind if I call him?” Maggie asks her sub softly.   
“I don’t wanna talk.” Carla mumbles.   
“No, you don’t have to. Promise.” Maggie kisses her temple before pressing call on Calum’s number. 

“Hey.” Maggie says relatively quietly, not wanting Carla to be uncomfortable and off put.   
“Hi, how- how are you both?” Calum asks, matching Maggie’s tone.   
“We’re on the uphill, she’s doing alright.” Maggie smiles a little and Carla nods wordlessly, even if Calum has no idea of it. It’s still reassurance for Maggie that Carla is feeling a little better.   
“I don’t know the specifics, nor do I need to, but I wanted to call and let you know that I don’t mind at all if you take all of tomorrow off work. Will Carla be at home?” Calum offers.   
“I think so, I’ll talk to her, but are you sure? You’re away and-“  
“My next flight covers overnight for you. Then other admin staff can do your basic work and I can help out from New York. I promise. If she needs this, needs you, then I insist you take the day. With full pay and if Carla isn’t getting paid when she’s at home then I’ll pay her salary too.” Calum has already considered it all. He doesn’t want Maggie or Carla working tomorrow. 

Safewords aren’t commonly used. They’re used even less when a relationship is long and stable, like Maggie and Carla’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so either you were ready for the last chapter or it was just bland... I don’t mean to be that thirsty author but I haven’t had any comments in a few chapters and idk what you guys think. If it’s boring please tell me that too, the last thing I want to do is bore you out. 
> 
> Today’s note on the Australian fires that is apparently it was going around twitter that they’ve gotten better and 1) not really 2) feburary is always the worst so no ones resting yet 3) the smoke is reallyyyyyyy bad
> 
> I truly love you all so so much, always 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	77. Chapter seventy six

Sierra gives Luke a look of sympathy when she sees Luke walk into school the next day.  
“How are you feeling?” She sighs as they walk to their lockers.  
“Alright. Glad to know what it is, but it’s a lot to process. Physically I still feel shit, though there are things I can do to help hopefully. Already started on the vitamins.” He replies, voice quiet.  
“Michael took it well then?”  
“Very. We didn’t really get to talk about actual plans like living together or whatever but yeah, he’s excited. We’re soulmates Sez, kind of reassuring now that the rest will just fall into place.” Luke shrugs, gradually growing heart eyes the longer he talks about Michael. His dom.  
“And your parents?” Sierra asks curiously  
“Yeah…” Luke laughs awkwardly. “Haven’t told them yet. Once I work out what I want to do living arrangement wise and school wise. And I want to get both of those sorted very soon.”

Luke - Michael: Can we catch up after school again?

Michael - Luke: Of course, I’ll pick you up at 3:30

Luke - Michael: ❤️

Michael - Luke: ❤️❤️

Luke gets through the day relatively easy. Relative to how sick he feels and how much he’s constantly thinking about. Though that level of ease dissipates when he discovers that Ms Sears, who he now sort of knows as Carla, isn’t at school today. He feels immensely guilty. Not to mention that all of that happened and by the end of it Maggie and Carla still didn’t find out that Michael and Luke are soulmates. Or expectant parents. 

He isn’t sure what should come first when he tells people, not that he has plans to tell that many people of course. Luke feels tact is essential, if only for the fact that his dom is somewhat in the public eye. Not like a normal celebrity but it’s possible for Michael, even his private life, to make headlines. Luke can’t think of anything more scandalous and attention grabbing than the owner and CEO of one of the worlds largest tech companies getting a 17-year-old pregnant. There’s a lot to consider in the situation at hand. 

“How was your day?” Michael asks as Luke hops into the car, parked around the corner of his school to minimise being seen.  
“Alright. I found out Ms Se-, Carla, wasn’t there today. I feel guilty. And she and Maggie still don’t even know why we were there.” Luke mumbles.  
“How about,” Michael suggests lightly, “we drop into their place later and have a chat?”  
“Won’t that make everything worse?” Luke considers.  
“I don’t think so, I think it will be helpful. I’ll talk to Magie about it first.” Michael answers as he drives back into the city towards his apartment. 

“I wanna drop out of school.” Luke says suddenly, just as they’re driving into Michael’s garage.  
“Oh- um- talk me through your reasons.” Michael replies calmly after he composes himself.  
“Well this baby is gonna be born like halfway through the school year and I just can’t imagine myself being as focussed as I need to be in year 12 to get it done. Everyone knows that the HSC is a beast.” Luke shrugs as they get out and make their way to the lift.  
“HSC is a beast, can confirm that.” Michael chuckles. “I completely see where you’re coming from with this decision, however, I’d like you to keep an open mind. That is, to not rule out finishing school and/or going to uni in the future.”  
“That’s reasonable, it doesn’t feel productive to live life with future opportunities ruled out.” 

“I’m proud of you and I respect your decision. That means you only have a month or so of school left.” Michael reassures his sub as they walk into his apartment.  
“Yeah, not sure how I’ll fill my days until the baby is here -especially early on in the pregnancy- but I’ll work something out.” Luke hums, thinking it all over.  
“I won’t even mind if you sit in my office all day talking to me.” Michael offers.  
“Stop. I would never want to be a nuisance.” Luke blushes.  
“And you wouldn’t be.” Michael answers before leaning in for a kiss. 

“I wanna tell my parents… especially mum, so I can get his help with pregnancy things, but not until we work out our, uh, living arrangements.” Luke breaks the silence somewhat awkwardly.  
“You wanna move in together?”  
“Do you not want to?” Luke squeaks embarrassedly.  
“Of course I do baby, of course. I just hadn’t thought of it. I should move. We can start our life together in a proper, family friendly, house. Not this apartment.” Michael rushes.  
“I like the idea of that.” Luke smiles. “What area? In the city like now?”  
“I think, if we want a family home, we’ll need to move out just a little. I grew up lower north shore, which is Calum and Ashton live, so that’s the area I’m familiar with.”  
“Of course you did.” Luke laughs. 

“Well,” Michael huffs indignantly, “where do you suggest?”  
“Where I’m from is still a very nice area, you know that.” Luke counters. “I would like to be near my family, where are your family?”  
“You know I’m an only child, but my parents moved to the country and away from city life as soon as they could. They’re at least an hour north from no matter where we end up.” Michael explains and Luke just hums and leans his head on Michael’s shoulder. 

“I don’t wanna step on your toes. I’m still learning how to be a submissive, and we don’t have a contract so that makes things harder. I’m trying but I’m sorry if I fuck up. I know you can’t or won’t punish me but still tell me if I’m out of line.” Luke mumbles softly.  
“No, you’re doing so good baby. I know this must be hard for you, you’re doing this before you’re supposed to be. I’m so proud of you and you’re the best submissive I could have ever asked for.” Michael holds Luke’s face in his hands as he speaks, making sure his submissive understands and takes in every bit of praise he receives.  
“I’m gonna cry fuck these hormones.” Luke mutters, laughing with tears in his eyes.  
“Let’s go visit Maggie and Carla, it’ll all work out. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: think of Janet in the good place when she says ‘not a girl’ and that’s me saying ‘not a typo’,,,,, if you noticed what I’m talking about hehe good job. Thank you for the reassuring comments on the last chapter I love to know that I’m boring y’all to death. 
> 
> I’ve got a present/surprise thing for y’all when this hits 15k reads (on Wattpad) and I’m super excited and I think you’ll really like it too. Already at 14.5k so it’ll be very soon yayyyy! Love y’all always
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	78. Chapter seventy seven

Michael - Maggie: How is Carla feeling today? Can Luke and I drop in? 

Maggie - Michael: Better, thanks. Dropping in might be good...

Michael - Maggie: A chance to talk things out and we have big news that we still didn't get a chance to mention

Maggie - Michael: Okay, sounds good. Will you be around soon?

Michael - Maggie: Yeah, leaving mine now and stopping at yours on the way to taking Luke home

Maggie - Michael: See you then

Michael and Luke arrive at Maggie and Carla's in less than fifteen minutes, because the two women live only one suburb out of the city. Luke is nervous the whole car ride and Carla doesn't fair any better from her living room.   
"It's all going to be okay." Maggie soothes her sub. "We can talk things out, you and Luke can discuss anything you need to to make school as comfortable as possible."  
"I know, I'm just nervous. He's my student and-"  
"And it will all be fine." Maggie cuts Carla off as soon as the older starts to get more worked up.   
"Thank you. I love you." Carla takes a deep breath.   
"I love you too." Maggie kisses her wife just as the doorbell rings. Carla immediately tenses and wants to bail out of the whole thing but Maggie sends her stern yet comforting look as she answers the door. 

"Welcome." Maggie smiles when she opens the front door to see Michael and Luke on the step outside, though Luke was hiding behind Michael a lot.   
"Hey." Michael grins, pushing Luke a little to do an introduction of his own.  
"Hi." Luke offers with a little wave.   
"Come on in." Maggie gestures in to the living room, where Carla is nervously standing in front of the couch. Ready for this entire thing to be over. 

"Luke, this is Carla, Maggie's submissive."   
"Carla, this is Luke, Michael's..."  
"We'll get to that." Michael quickly mutters, but Carla and Luke awkwardly shake hands regardless. 

"You start, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Michael insists as they all sit down. Carla shoots her dom a 'please help me' look but Maggie shoots back with a 'you can do this' look.   
"I, um-" Carla pauses, clearing her throat. "One of the things that stressed, or rather confronted, me the other day was that it if I have any reason to believe Luke is in danger of any sort of harm then I should report it. Legally I don't have to because he's over 16, but it's recommended."  
"But I'm not." Luke protests weakly.   
"I want to learn about what's going on, put me at ease."

Luke is quickly affronted, he certainly doesn't have a presentation outlining the validity of his relationship prepared. Michael catches the tension in his sub's body and rests a hand on his shaky knee, hoping to relax him just a little.   
"I don't know where to start... all I can think of is the end. Does it make a difference if we can prove we're soulmates?" Luke speaks softly, still a little afraid. Michael tenses a little beside him, bracing for impact, and they quickly link fingers. They both need it.   
"But you can't-" Carla starts.  
"I'm pregnant." Luke whispers. 

Maggie and Carla both look like they're about to fall onto the floor. Carla looks guilty, like she's really fucked up. Maggie can't believe it.   
"So you two accidentally met and, I'm presuming, had a connection. Which is why you agreed to have sex despite the obvious reasons you shouldn't have. And now, Luke's pregnant?" Maggie splutters, trying to wrap her head around it.   
"Exactly." Michael answers.  
"That's why I was sick. That's why we even met in the first place." Luke mutters. 

"Oh my god... that's what you tried to tell us yesterday. That's why you needed to talk to Calum." Carla slowly puts the pieces together.   
"Bingo. And," Luke continues, "if it makes you feel any better, I'm dropping out of school at the end of term. End of year 11. I just can't feasibly get through year 12 if I have a baby in the middle of it."  
"Oh." Carla frowns.   
"I'm not ruling out future education, just can't do it right now." The youngest clarifies. 

"This has been a really beneficial chat for us all I think." Maggie smiles. "Do you two want to stay for dinner?"   
"No thank you, Luke needs to get home." Michael replies, standing up from the couch and Luke copying his actions.   
"Yeah, still gotta tell my parents." Luke adds as they walk back towards the front door. 

"Congratulations to you both anyway, on the pairing and the baby." Carla smiles.   
"Yes of course, so happy you finally have your soulmate Mike." Maggie says fondly.   
"Thanks, he was absolutely worth the wait. But it's crazy to think I was supposed to be waiting so much longer." Michael leans down to kiss his submissive, who blushes as they pull back.   
"Good luck with telling the folks." Maggie waves, an arm around Carla's waist as they stand on their doorstep and watch Michael and Luke walk to their car; an absurdly new Hood model to no one's surprise. 

Michael drives to Luke's parents' house and Luke gets increasingly jittery as the car ride progresses.   
"Don't worry baby, I'll be right by your side." Michael tries to soothe him.   
"No no no," Luke rushes, "I need to explain it first. You can meet them some day. Today is not that day."  
"Are you sure?" Michael frowns.   
"Positive. I have to be the one to explain that I accidentally met my soulmate when I was illegally clubbing and I know he's my soulmate because I'm pregnant. And I'm moving in with him and dropping out of school." Luke says firmly. 

"Okay, and, on that note, how about we move when you finish school. You should stay with your parents a little longer, not break your current routine. Then we can both move at the same time. Start our lives together." Michael pulls up in front of Luke's family home which, yes, was a very nice house in a very nice area. They go in for a goodbye kiss and when they draw back, Luke is grinning like a fool.   
"I can't wait."

Luke walks inside his house and takes a deep breath. It's eerily silent but it often is these days. He's the youngest of five boys, the older four are all dom's and the second youngest -the only other still living at home- is often out of the house. He's in university and now, the only one of the five boys to not be matched. Luke's mum is a lawyer who works in the city so he was often at work late. Luke and he are close because Luke was always obviously a submissive and his mother, obviously, is also a submissive. 

Luke's father is a school principal. She has shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes that can be either piercing and hard or completely charming depending on her mood. She's a good dad but definitely embodies her role of being a dominant, though Luke and his brothers said that had to at least in part be due to her job.   
"Hey dad," Luke chuckles awkwardly as he walks downstairs into the living room. His dad seemed to be, as per usual, writing reports.   
"Hi. How are you? You look different. Are you okay?" She asks concernedly, looking up from her laptop and looking over her glasses.   
"Different how?" Luke squeaks.   
"What's bothering you?" She purses her lips.   
"I considered waiting till mum got home, but you might need more of an explanation so maybe I should start sooner..."  
"Luke. Explanation of what?"

"I'm going to start at the start, but you'll have a lot of questions so please just listen to the whole thing." Luke says unsurely, sitting down at the dining table. A comfortable yet safe distance from his father on the couch.   
"Noted. Now go." She says firmly.   
"So about a month ago, I went out clubbing-"  
"Which you've been doing all year, your mother and I hoped it was just a phase and you would get it out of your system before year 12." She intejects, unfazed.   
"You knew?!" Luke splutters.   
"He's a lawyer and I'm a high school principal of course we knew."

"So anyway," Luke clears his throat. "I um, hooked up with a guy. Which, no, I hadn't ever done before. He's a dom, 22, unmatched."  
"Don't tell me you got an infection. I haven't paid as much money as I have for your education for there to be bad sex ed." She says warningly.   
"No dad, I'm fine. But, I kept seeing him."  
"Luke..."  
"That's not the point I promise, I think it'll be reassuring by the end of this." Luke rushes to add. "And I was sick last week, just unexplained exhaustion and nausea, but I went to the doctor yesterday and..."  
"And what?"  
"I'm pregnant. This guy is the only possible father. Which means I now have my soulmate as well."

Luke's dad takes a deep breath. Then another. They're long and slow and steady.   
"What about Sierra? I know you've slept with her."  
"Well, yeah, but like, she might not even be a dom, and the times just don't line up." Luke fumbles embarrassingly over his words. He can't believe he's saying this.   
"So what's your plan?" She raises an eyebrow.   
"My- what- dad- why-"  
"I know you Luke and you wouldn't talk without a plan." She shrugs.   
"I'm gonna finish year 11 then move in with him and drop out of school?" Luke winces preemptively. 

"I still want you to have a degree by the time you're thirty. Now tell me about your dom? Can he support you and the baby? I need to meet him." She says firmly.   
"His name is Michael and he's, uh, a CEO. Very rich." Luke says awkwardly.   
"CEO of what?" She hums, looking mildly impressed. 

"I just can't believe you're not mad at me." Luke confesses; not exactly ready to talk about how his dom is not only rich but the richest person in the country.   
"And what good would that do? Nothing can be stopped." She huffs. "It's actually quite hard for someone to die by accident and so a parent knows by the time they get to their last child that everything will work out fine."  
"That fills me with so much confidence and love." Luke rolls his eyes and opens his phone to text Michael some more. 

Luke - Michael: It went really telling my dad except for the part where he implied parents don't care about the last child. I'll tell mum when he gets home from work.

Michael - Luke: Proud of you ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hi kids I hope you’re all feeling better about the Carla situation, she’s gonna be okay. I promise. I also hope you enjoyed that little insight into Luke’s family, we’ll be seeing more of them in the future. 
> 
> Let me know if you have questions and yes that last scene has been added in two days after originally posting the chapter. I was promoted by an Ao3 chapter so yes, I do read and listen to all of your comments even if I don’t get the chance to reply. Lots of love as always 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	79. Chapter seventy eight

[translations at the end]

"How's it going? How was the show last night?" Michael asks over the phone, relaxing into his deep couch and feeling content as he stares out at the Sydney skyline. It was 9pm in Sydney on Sunday but only 7am in New York, where Calum and Ashton were getting ready to leave their hotel and head to the airport for Tokyo.   
"Yeah, really well. Ashton did amazing in his final show last night. He loves it now, my little model." Calum grins, making Ashton blush and bury his head in his dom's chest.   
"That's great, congratulations Ashton. Well done."   
"Thank you." Ashton mumbles quietly. 

"How are you doing?" Calum asks after a moment.   
"Fantastic. I'm going to buy a house in the suburbs for Luke and I, he'll finish school in a month and then we'll move in together. His parents took it pretty well, were pleased when they discovered I'm financially stable. We're trying to not think too far ahead and plan much baby things before for now, so he can focus on school while he's there." Michael rambles excitedly.   
"That's good as, I'm really happy for you." Calum smiles, honestly ecstatic everything worked out between Michael and Luke.   
"Thanks." Michael grins, even if his previously never lonely apartment now feels different without Luke's presence. 

"Sorry to cut short but we'd best get going, gotta pack and head to the airport. Thanks for the chat, see you soon." Calum sighs.   
"Bye, enjoy Tokyo." Michael bids farewell as the call ends, throwing his phone across the couch and letting out a big breath. He's had a lot on his mind this week. 

After a stressful morning and time in the airport in New York, which Calum believes to have been inevitable anyway, they touch down in Tokyo in what is Monday afternoon local time. Ashton is immediately enamoured by it all. Before this trip Ashton had never left Australia so he follows Calum particularly closely through the airport, but they're soon meeting someone that Calum seems to be familiar with by the baggage carousel. 

"こんにちわ、フッドさん" The man smiles warmly.   
"こんにちわ、たかはしさん. Ashton, this is Akira Takahashi, he's my driver when I'm in Tokyo. たかはしさん、これわおれのネコだ , 「Ashton Irwin」." Calum's Japanese is completely fluent, though Ashton wouldn't actually know if it wasn't. Nonetheless, Ashton is very caught off guard by it.   
"You speak Japanese?" Ashton splutters.  
"Yes sweets." Calum chuckles, staring at the line of bags along the conveyor belt.   
"I can't believe I didn't know." Ashton mumbles.   
"We haven't been in Japan, there'd be no way for you to know." Calum shrugs. 

They collect their bags and follow Akira out to the car, a sleek silver thing.   
"Are you tired darling?" Calum asks softly.   
"A little," Ashton yawns. "I've never dealt with jet lag before, it's hard."  
"That's alright." Calum kisses the younger's temple. "We're going back to the hotel now and you can stay and sleep while I visit the office for a few hours."  
"So... I'll be alone... in a foreign city..." Ashton says quietly.   
"Takahashi-san can stay if you want, and I promise the building has good security. I'm only a phone call or a text away at anytime, I promise.”  
"Okay." Ashton frowns.   
"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I wish it didn't have to be like this. Unfortunately I have to work. I know you didn't sleep much on the plane so rest now, then we'll walk the streets of Tokyo and have dinner, then tomorrow you can come with me to the office." Calum apologises, hugging Ashton a little tighter. 

"It's okay sir. I understand. And, uh, Takash- Taka- he doesn't have to stay."  
"Are you sure?" Calum furrows his brows.   
"I promise. I think I'd feel more comfortable alone, I can always call you if I need?"  
"Of course sweets. And all the hotel staff will speak English, most people do. I just speak Japanese while I'm here so I stay in practice." Calum reassures as they pull up in front of the lavish hotel, though Ashton shouldn't be surprised considering how nice their place in New York was. 

Calum stays at the hotel until Ashton is well and truly settled into their room, before regretfully saying goodbye and hopping back in the car to be able to head to work. Calum likes working from the Tokyo office when he does, provides a good breath of fresh air. It allows him to work with more of his employees, see more of his company. Japan was where just about all of the manufacturing was done and where they also had the Asia head office, which was their most popular continent in terms of numbers of sales. 

Ashton unpacks a little, though they'll only be here a day and a half. He's worried he'll have trouble sleeping at 4pm local time but as soon as his head hits the pillow, he's out like a light. He had about four hours of sleep on the fourteen hour flight here. 

"Hi darling." Calum softly strokes Ashton's hair. He got back from the office a little before 7pm and knew he needed to wake Ashton up, both for dinner and the sake of Ashton sleeping well tonight.   
"Hey." Ashton mumbles, slowly stirring awake.   
"We should go out for dinner, explore a little bit. You shouldn't sleep too much now or you won't sleep tonight."  
"Okay," Ashton yawns as he slowly sits up. He and Calum instinctively go in for a kiss. 

When they're walking the busy streets of Tokyo Ashton can't help but stare as if he's never seen in colour before. Everything is so bright and captivating. They stop at a small hole-in-the-wall sort of restaurant that Calum frequents whenever he's town for business. Every time they're tasked with communicating to the locals Ashton freezes a little with nervousness and Calum just soothingly rubs the back of his hand while effortlessly speaking Japanese. Every single time, without fail, that Calum slips into Japanese, Ashton stares fondly at his dominant. On the one hand he feels incredibly stupid and uncultured and on the other hand it inspires him to want to learn another language. He could learn Japanese and practice with Calum or learn something completely different to add more diversity to their household. 

They fall back into their suite close to 10pm, much later than anticipated considering how tired they were. Ashton definitely wants to come back -fortunate for him, Calum visits every two to three months for work- and he can't wait to see the factories and Tokyo offices tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am fully aware this is a whole week late I am so sorry. I had trouble getting Japanese in. I have an incredible Japanese translator, Kie, love you, but whenever I copied Japanese characters in Wattpad wouldn’t recognise them. Anyway it was a whole fiasco. I’ll be posting a whole week’s worth of updates that I missed today and tomorrow if I don’t get it all done now. 
> 
> I added an extra scene to the end of chapter seventy seven so check that out if you haven’t already AND has a reward for hitting 15k reads in doing a character ask, info in the previous part. 
> 
> Lots of love and thank you for the endless patience. 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo
> 
> Translation:
> 
> "Hello, Mr. Hood " The man smiles warmly.   
"Hello, Mr Takahashi. Ashton, this is Akira Takahashi, he's my driver when I'm in Tokyo. Mr. Takahashi, this is my «kitten»,「Ashton Irwin」."
> 
> (T/n note: in Japanese, the word I used here, for cat, also represents a submissive person in a relationship).


	80. Chapter seventy nine

“Good morning world traveller!” Maggie cheers as Calum steps out of the lift at 8:30am on Wednesday morning.  
“I go to Tokyo at least five times a year.” Calum snorts as he walks into his office.   
“As charming as ever,” she rolls her eyes. “You also went to New York this trip though, and you took your better half. Speaking of, where is he?”  
“He’s never flown long haul before, hasn’t gotten the whole ‘sleeping on a plane’ thing under control.” Calum sighs, taking a seat in his desk chair and feeling wonderfully at home and comfortable.   
“You we’re in first class. You’ve literally got beds-“ she blanches.   
“But it’s not completely dark or quiet and I think he was having fun just endlessly going through the stuff on the tv.”   
“That’s sorta cute.” She comments.  
“It is.” Calum smiles fondly. “So yeah, he’s gone home to rest. Told him he should try not to sleep too much but we’ll see how that goes.”

“Now, in your absence, the company has gone into liquidation.” Maggie says casually.   
“Really? Not what I heard yesterday in Tokyo.” Calum shrugs.   
“I’m kidding of course, I just transferred it into my name so I now own the whole business.” She grins.   
“Marvellous. I think retirement will suit me well.” Calum muses.   
“You work for me, not no one.” Maggie rolls her eyes as she walks out, leaving Calum to start getting through the emails and documents that have accumulated in his absence. 

“Calummm,” Maggie drawls, a bit of a whine in her tone.   
“Whattttt?” He mimics her just as obnoxiously.   
“Michael wants to come see your new house.” She announces. “In fact, so do I. I can’t believe Carla and I haven’t seen it yet. You’re fired.”  
“Organise a time for all of you to come over this weekend, assuming Luke and Carla are okay with that. I think Ashton’s family are coming over Friday night.” Calum replies, barely looking up from his computer.   
“Will do, former employee.”  
“What did I miss when I left? What happened?” Calum throws his hands up in defeat.   
“A week of banter, I’m trying to make up for lost time.” Maggie says defensively. 

Ashton - Calum: I slept for a few hours, still tired though

Calum - Ashton: If you sleep too much then you won’t tonight

Ashton - Calum: I know :/ not sure what I should do for the rest of the day

Calum - Ashton: You can come in and study, but I don’t expect you to. You could spend some time in the city, exploring or shopping. Whatever you want ❤️

Ashton - Calum: Maybe I’ll go shopping hehe ❤️

Calum - Ashton: Okay Sweets, if you’re in the city when I’m finishing work then text me and I’ll meet you

Ashton - Calum: Okay xoxo

Calum - Ashton: Xoxo

Calum puts his phone down to get away from the distraction and that lasts less than three minutes, by which time Michael is now texting him. 

Michael - Calum: Lunch?

Calum - Michael: 12?

Michael - Calum: Done

Calum is glad Michael agreed to an earlier than usual lunch with no fuss, it allows him to leave Maggie and his work behind at 11:45. Even if Michael agreed to this earlier lunch, the longer past 12 that Calum sits in their usual restaurant alone the more apparent it becomes that Michael was not counting on an early lunch. Still, Michael arrives at 12:07pm. Late, by their standards, but acceptable. It wasn’t that Michael and Calum were always such sticklers for punctuality it’s just that when you’re running a big company, you have to learn to be on time. 

“Hi, sorry I’m late.” Michael rushes in one breath.  
“Hey no worries, I knew it was earlier than usual.” Calum brushes off.   
“Wasn’t surprised, you must be exhausted after just landing this morning.”  
“Yeah, can’t wait to go home and sleep tonight. Ashton took the day.” Calum says as they glance over their menus.   
“Smart,” Michael chuckles, “he liked Tokyo?”  
“A lot, but I think the thing he liked most was me speaking Japanese.” Calum shakes his head fondly.   
“Can’t blame him, it’s sexy as fuck.” Michael states as if it’s obvious.   
“You also speak Japanese.” Calum counters.   
“And? What’s your point?” Michael counters. 

As they’re ordering their lunch Calum swears he sees Ashton just outside the window of the restaurant.   
“Can you please give us a moment?” Calum asks the waitress as he rushes to pull out his phone. The waitress nods and leaves but Michael just stares at his best friend skeptically. Calum sees Ashton, now turned away, pull out his phone and so the older’s suspicions are confirmed before Ashton even starts talking. 

“Hello?” Ashton asks confusedly, feeling like this phone call is very out of the blue.   
“Hey, are you in the city?” Calum asks coyly.   
“Yeah, is that-“ Ashton starts nervously.   
“That’s perfectly alright darling, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch?” Calum offers and Michael’s look of confusion just turns more confused. He had not a clue why Calum was all of a sudden inviting his submissive to lunch. Michael follows Calum’s line of sight, fixated on something over his shoulder, and turns his head to see Ashton as well. Just outside the window.   
“Um- I guess?”  
“Turn around sweetheart.” Calum smirks.   
“What?” Ashton furrows his brows and turns, looking around and then eventually seeing Calum staring back at him from inside the bustling gourmet restaurant. “Oh.”  
“I’ll see you soon.” Calum hangs up after that, watching as Ashton blushes and walks to the front door. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Calum says to Michael as he stands up.   
“It’s fine. If he was already here, may as well join in.” Michael dismisses it. Calum sends a grateful smile as he goes toward the maitre’d to request another place setting for their table. 

“Hi sir.” Ashton smiles, accepting a soft kiss from his dom when he walks in.  
“Hi sweets, you look lovely.” Calum grins, having sensed that Ashton worries about his attire in a place like this. Ashton’s jeans and button up shirt were on the casual side of things but perfectly acceptable for the lunch rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m laughing devilishly from the side, love ya
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	81. Chapter eighty

Ashton feels a little intrusive in Calum and Michael’s lunch so he opts to stay pretty quiet. He lets Calum talk about Tokyo and Michael talk about his plans with Luke, offering very few interjections.   
“Sir?” Ashton cuts in shyly just after the waitress takes their plates.   
“Yes sweets?” Calum hums, giving his submissive his full attention.   
“May I be excused? I don’t want to push in to this lunch more than I have and I have a few things to do this afternoon.” Ashton asks courteously.   
“You’re not pushing in at all, but of course you can leave darling. Don’t worry about the cheque, I’ll fix it on my way out.” Calum leans in to kiss him softly on the cheek.   
“Thank you sir. I love you.”  
“Love you too sweetheart.” Calum replies as Ashton stands up and walks out, on a quest to find all the high end shops in the city. 

“He seems… different… more submissive.” Michael comments once Ashton is out of the restaurant.   
“He’s more comfortable like this. He just seems more peaceful within himself. He’s at ease.” Calum answers thoughtfully.   
“And that's come naturally?” Michael queries.   
“Yeah. I think he’s always been a naturally very submissive person and he’s just recently allowed that. He’s been so much more comfortable and less panicky since he started calling me sir all the time.” Calum tells his best friend.   
“Wait,” Michael furrows his brows, “didn’t you always say you had a feeling your soulmate would be particularly submissive?”  
“Oh.” Calum’s mouth falls open, “I did. Wow. It’s crazy how life works.”  
“I’m so happy for you.” Michael grins.   
“As I am for you, it’s fantastic that Luke is your soulmate. You’re perfect for each other.” Calum smiles.  
“That’s what soulmate means you dumbass.” Michael rolls his eyes. 

Ashton walks through the streets of Sydney, loving how homely yet exciting it feels. He and Calum, or more accurately, Franco, had set up a bank account of his own ever since he signed the modelling contract. Post fashion week, he had finally received his first paychecks. Before he even had the money he decided that the first thing he would buy would be something for Calum. Calum gave him everything and he was excited to finally give back to his dom. He had plans to buy things for his family as well but he wouldn’t see them till the weekend so it made sense to purchase Calum’s gift first. 

“Hello, can I help you?” A shop assistant dressed smartly in all black asks Ashton as he steps inside a fancy looking jeweller.   
“I’m, uh,” Ashton gulps, even with money he found a place like this intimidating. “I’m looking for a present for my dom.”   
“Lovely. Is it for a special occasion or just because? Did you have anything in mind?” The woman beams.   
“Just because, a bit of a general thank you I guess. No idea what to get him.” Ashton purses his lips.   
“Sorry for not introducing myself, I’m Leena. Why don’t you tell me about your dom and we can try and find something?” She sticks her hand out and Ashton easily accepts it to shake. He’s felt so much more confident in all aspects of his life since he fully accepted his status, allowed himself to be a submissive and see it as the strength it is. 

“He’s got everything he could need so I think I need to get something more personalised.” Ashton says as they walk across the pristine floor. The shop is quiet and sophisticated, Ashton absolutely feels out of his depth.   
“Well we offer in store engraving on virtually any product, we can do that today.” Leena informs him.  
“Thinking of products he’ll use… do you have cuff links or something?” Ashton considers.   
“Why yes we do, right this why.”

“Here we are,” Leena stops in front of the cabinet of cufflinks, “are there any that stand out to you?”  
“Oh. There’s so many choices.” Ashton breathes out, staring at the rows upon rows of cufflinks.   
“We like to have something for everyone’s personal taste. Would you say he’s more simple or unique?” Leena asks.   
“Probably unique, he likes to stand out in a crowd.”  
“Well then statement cufflinks could be the perfect but subtle way to do that.” Leena replies, a silence falling over them as they both look over the selection of cufflinks. 

“Are they hearts?” Ashton asks hopefully, pointing towards one of the few sets of black cufflinks.   
“They are. Would you like to have a closer look?”   
“Yes please.” Ashton says excitedly before Leena moves to unlock the cabinet. She slowly pulls out the small black cufflinks and places them on a velvet tray on the counter. 

“They’re perfect.” Ashton whispers as he picks them up, studying them closely and feeling like they capture Calum’s personality flawlessly.   
“I’m glad to hear it. We can also engrave them if you’d like.”  
“Yes please, I think just an ‘A’ on one and ‘C’ on the other.”  
“Of course, let me show you the fonts we offer.” Leena says as she pulls out a piece of paper from a draw, covered in different font samples. 

Ashton chooses a simple serif font, leaving 20 minutes later and $370 poorer with it already gift wrapped. He walks out with a stupid grin on his face, happily trotting around Sydney and window shopping until Calum calls him around 4:15.  
“Hi sir,” Ashton starts as he picks up the phone.   
“Hello sweets. I’m leaving work now, do you want me to pick you up in the city somewhere?” Calum asks as he packs up his things in his office.  
“Yeah sure, I’ve just been window shopping and browsing. I’m um,” Ashton quickly spins around, “near the top of Hyde Park.”  
“Great, I’ll be there soon. Bye, love you.”   
“Love you too.” The call quickly ends and Ashton makes refuge on a wooden bench for the next 10 minutes. 

“I got you a present.” Ashton bursts excitedly as soon as they’re out of the garage at home.   
“Really sweets? You didn’t have to.” Calum reassures his sub, heart already feeling full at the thought.   
“Yes, I wanted to. Now that I finally have money of my own, I wanna give back to you.” Ashton smiles softly, getting out the small wrapped gift box from the shopping bag as Calum sits in the armchair in the corner of their bedroom. 

“Here. Thank you for everything sir.” Ashton gives his dom a kiss as he hands over the present, watching nervously as Calum opens it. He’ll be devastated if his dom doesn’t like it.   
“Thank you so much, I love you endlessly sweetheart.” Calum replies, carefully unwrapping the meticulous silver paper. He sees the box of the jeweller when he gets through the paper and he gasps, “oh Ashton.” 

“They’re beautiful.” Calum’s jaw drops when he first catches sight of the black heart shaped cufflinks.   
“I’m glad you think so,” Ashton blushes.   
“Of course I think so, they’re perfect. And the engraving!” Calum cries out, hugging Ashton tightly. “Thank you so much darling. I love them. You didn’t have to but I’m very grateful.”  
“I’m so glad you love them.” Ashton sighs contently, resting his head on his doms shoulder happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I foreshadowed part of this chapter in chapter four you are welcome and this end makes me soft. Like my love for you, I’m always soft for you all
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	82. Chapter eighty one

“Is your lawyer any good?” Michael asks Calum casually over the phone a few days later.   
“Of course. Is your’s not?” Calum replies confusedly.   
“Mine are great but I need another one.” The older shrugs.   
“For what purpose exactly?”   
“I need a lawyer who specialises in relationship law.” Michael sighs.   
“Is that a thing?” Calum wonders.   
“I don’t even know, I just need one.”  
“Mind telling me what this is about?” Calum presses. 

“So we know Luke and I are soulmates,” Michael starts to explain, “and we need a relationship contract, but that’s not legal because he’s a minor. I’d rather go through the official channels of getting an exemption than be on the front page of the papers for an illegal contract with a minor.”  
“I see. And you don’t even know what the official channels are.” Calum hums.   
“Precisely. It’s a government department, it’s not like they advertise ‘how to make a relationship work when you meet your soulmate before you’re supposed to’.”  
“I’m sorry I can’t help, just google good family lawyers? Contract law? Just talk to a big firm and they should be able to find someone. Who knows, you might not even need a lawyer.” Calum supplies.   
“You’re right, thanks. Hopefully it all works out, I’ll keep you posted and we can chat more over the weekend.” Michael says gratefully.   
“Of course, anytime. See you then.” 

“Jeanette.” Michael calls out as the call with Calum ends.   
“There’s a big firm round the corner who claim to have at least one lawyer capable of every possible case.” Jeanette replies, not stopping typing whatever she was in the middle of for even a second.   
“You’re a gem.” Michael smiles.   
“Do you want to call and explain the issue or shall I?” She hums.   
“I’ll do it, what are they called?”  
“Wayward Lawyers.”

Michael ends up having a very lengthy conversation with a paralegal about his issue and the man on the other end just hums a lot, emphatically agreeing that it’s a unique case. Even if Michael isn’t convinced that the paralegal is actually on his side.   
“We will have a lawyer who can help you, that’s a promise. However availability of lawyers varies, especially after hours, so you won’t know who your lawyer is until you come in; is that alright?” The man over the phone asks.   
“That’s no worries at all but will it be the same lawyer for my whole case?” Michael queries.   
“Of course. Would you like to book an appointment now?”  
“Yes please, just for as soon as possible.” Michael replies keenly.   
“We have a slot for tonight at 6:15?” The man offers.   
“Sounds fantastic, I’ll be there.”

The call ends and Michael can barely contain his excitement. He’s one step closer to being legal with Luke. He bounces a little in his seat, barely noticing he’s doing it, until Jeanette snaps at him.   
“Stop that bouncing, it’s driving me insane.”   
“Sorry.” Michael squeaks quickly, starting to text Luke as a distraction. 

Michael - Luke: I’m meeting with a lawyer tonight. We’re going to have an official contract. Promise. 

Luke - Michael: That’s so exciting! I can’t wait! 

Michael - Luke: Neither ❤️

Luke - Michael: Call afterwards?

Michael - Luke: Of course baby, around 7 or so

Luke - Michael: Great, just text me xx

Michael - Luke: Will do xoxoxo 

The day goes quickly, even though Michael stays till 6 to cut out the hassle of going home before the appointment with the lawyer.   
“Good luck tonight,” Jeanette says as they ride the lift down to the ground together.   
“Thanks. Hopefully the process is going to be relatively easy.” Michael answers gratefully.   
“That’s what we all want.” Jeanette sighs, waving as they part ways at the front door. 

Michael likes to walk through the city, which is one of the reasons he lives in the middle of it. He finds it helps clear his head. He strolls confidently and comfortably into the building and makes his way to the floors that the law firm operate from. He gets through reception and it’s not long before he’s welcomed into a pretty decent sized office by a man well into his 50’s. He wore a simple gold collar and Michael smiles inside, liking seeing submissive’s with good careers. Maybe equality was better than it used to be but it was still far from where it needed to be.   
“I’m Ed, nice to meet you.”   
“Mike.” They shake hands and Michael immediately takes note of how casual the encounter is thus far. He’s won’t make a judgement call yet but this relaxed attitude is a little off putting given he’s in a law firm. 

“What can I do for you?” The older asks as they sit across from each other, his desk in the middle.   
“I need a relationship contract with my 17-year-old submissive to be legal.” Michael says simply.   
“Right.” Ed takes a deep breath. “No promises here but I’ll do what I can. Why don’t you tell me a little more about your situation?”  
“I got him pregnant, that’s the clear proof we have that we’re soulmates.” Michael adds.   
“This certainly is interesting.” Ed hums. “And is a legal contract the only thing you want?”  
“We believe so. Unless there’s something else you recommend? We want our relationship to be recognised in the eyes of the law, especially as our child is due to be born before my sub turns 18.”

“Your case certainly has merit Mike. Though I wouldn’t think until a paternity test is confirmed, but they’re easy. Even before birth. However, I don’t believe I’ll be able to help you.” Ed sighs regretfully.   
“Why not?” Michael clenches his teeth a little.  
“What’s your submissive’s name?” Ed says softly.   
“Is that relevant?” Michael raises an eyebrow defensively.   
“Potentially. If the name is Luke Hemmings.” He replies far too casually given the weight of the statement. Michael inhales sharply.   
“How-“  
“There’s a conflict of interest, Michael Clifford. My name is Edwin Hemmings. Pleasure to meet you.”  
“Hemmings?!” Michael chokes, suddenly feeling faint. 

“It would seem this is the consequence of Luke not wanting to introduce us properly sooner. And I just didn’t realise it was you sooner because I didn’t know what you look like.”  
“I can’t believe this.” Michael mutters, holding his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: oops Luke’s mother is here (read 77 for context of how Luke’s family works) isn’t that exciting, love y’all :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	83. Chapter eighty two

After a little getting to know each other, Ed is referring Michael to a different lawyer in the company. One who won’t create a conflict of interest.  
“The paralegal would have explained over the phone that clients don’t get to choose their lawyer, which is one of the reasons we are able to see so many clients, but to avoid this happening again I’ll book you directly with someone.” Ed explains as he clicks around on his computer, seemingly looking for something.   
“Wonderful, thanks. Just give me the next available time slot, preferably after hours.” Michael replies easily.   
“I think Crystal will be able to help you with your case the best. She’s experienced in everything to do with contracts of any sort, and knows anything and everything about the DFD. Let me give her a call now.” Ed hums. 

“Hi Crystal, it’s Ed Hemmings. I have a client here who needs help with a relationship contract legality issue. I have a conflict of interest with the case. When are you free to chat? Are you sure? Fantastic. I’ll send him now.” The older man hangs up the phone and smiles pleasantly. “She’s happy to have a brief chat with you now, just to meet you and understand the situation.”  
“Wonderful, thank you so much.” Michael breathes out a sigh of relief.  
“Of course, anything for my son.”  
“You don’t mind what’s happened?”

“I can’t say I agree with your decision to sleep together whilst he’s underage but I know him an I know that it can’t have been all your idea. I definitely don’t see you as the predatory type and just because he is 17 that doesn’t mean I think he’s incapable of making his own decisions.” He says matter of factly.   
“Thanks, I’ll take it.” Michael chuckles.   
“And maybe I’m not ready to be a grandma yet but I think Luke could be ready for children. Maybe not ready but certainly more ready than a lot of 17 year olds, I think. And of course the silver lining is that Luke got blessed with his soulmate sooner.” Ed shrugs. “Now go see Crystal, she’s one floor up. Turn right out of the lift until you see her door, there’s only one Crystal.”  
“Thanks.” Michael smiles, standing up and extending a handshake out to Ed. 

“Thank you for being so good for him.” Ed says after Michael already has his back turned. He doesn’t acknowledge it, it’s clear enough that he heard. He thinks of it fondly as he goes back to the lift and up one floor. 

Michael - Luke: Met your mum lol

Luke - Michael: WhaT

Michael - Luke: He was gonna be my lawyer, but obviously can’t because of conflict of interest

Luke - Michael: Oh my god how much does he know

Michael - Luke: Everything but don’t worry, I dazzled him 

Luke - Michael: Of course you did xo

Michael - Luke: Xoxo

“Crystal?” Michael knocks on the door of the office labelled Crystal Lauderdale.   
“Michael? Come in.” She smiles, looking up as the door opens. Michael is a little caught off guard by the slightly older woman, she doesn’t fit the stereotypical look of a lawyer. She’s tall, thin and glamourous and honestly looks more like a model than a lawyer.   
“Hi, pleasure to meet you. Please sit down, make yourself comfortable. Ed didn’t tell me much over the phone.” She gestures to a seat across from her and prompts Michael to give her some more details.   
“I need my contract with my 17-year-old submissive to be legally recognised.”  
“Oh, that is something knew.” She raises her eyebrows. “Can I ask what the conflict of interest was?”  
“My submissive is his son.” Michael gulps. 

“Oh my… that is quite the conflict.” Crystal can barely hide her shock. “Moving along though, what are the grounds for requesting this legalised contract?”  
“My submissive is pregnant, that’s how we know that we’re soulmates. And, considering that he’ll give birth before he’s 18, we feel as if we can’t wait. Contracts are expected and fundamental between all soulmates and we don’t feel it’s fair to be excluded just because of age.” Michael explains.  
“Well. You’ll be pleased to know I understand your case, I’m excited to fight for you. What your asking for seems very reasonable.” Crystal answers.   
“That’s great-“  
“However,” Crystal cuts Michael off, “the DFD only want facts. Until a paternity test can prove that you’re the other parent of the child, we don’t have a leg to stand on.”

“Oh.” Michael deflates. “Can’t that not be done until after they’re born?”  
“Of course not. A paternity blood test can be done from eight or nine weeks pregnant. I’ve done many paternity cases, and that’s just people claiming that someone other than their soulmate is the other parent. It never is. Which is why I think we’ll have a lot of precedent in our favour to work with.”  
“That’s fantastic, though he’s only 4-5 weeks now.” Michael sighs happily. 

“It’s been wonderful to meet you, I’ll just do general research for the case and start brainstorming a few arguments and ideas. Come back to me once you have the paternity test confirmation and we’ll talk more about lodging the case.” Crystal stands up, indicating the meeting is about to be over.  
“No worries, thank you so much for this.”  
“Of course, it’s my job. Do you have a contract written yet?” She asks as they walk towards the door.   
“No, figured we shouldn’t start from a place of illegality. If you think it’d be better for us to draft one, we can.” Michael replies.   
“That’s fair enough. I’m not sure what would be best but I’ll do some research and get back to you.”   
“Wonderful. Thanks again.”   
“Anytime, we’ll talk again soon. Bye.” Crystal finishes just as Michael is shut away by the doors of the lift closing. 

Michael - Luke: We’ve got a new lawyer baby. She seems great. Wants to help us. 

Luke - Michael: Yay that’s great news. How long is this gonna take?

Michael - Luke: We can’t start anything officially until I pass a paternity test, she said it can be done via blood test when you’re 8-9 weeks 

Luke - Michael: That's a month away :(

Michael - Luke: I know baby ❤️❤️❤️

Luke - Michael: ❤️❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: that’s all for today/this week folks. Lots of muke to come and I’ll be back on Tuesday with my usual updates. Again, sorry this week was a mess. Lots of love :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	84. Chapter eighty three

Luke, Michael, Maggie and Carla are all at Calum and Ashton's new house to inspect it; give their opinion. They all like it and the modest direction it goes in compared to their last house. It's a casual Sunday lunch affair, where Carla and Luke -the two people they were worried about- were getting along just fine. They weren't talking directly to each other much but in a group of six it was easier to coexist. 

"You should tell the story of how you met my mum." Luke giggles, snuggling into his doms chest and looking at him fondly.   
"Oh," Michael blushes, the others looking on curiously. "Wait, fuck." Michael hisses suddenly.   
"What is it?" Luke frowns, sitting up a little and twisting his neck.  
"I haven't told my parents yet." Michael mumbles.   
"You-" Luke gasps.   
"You haven't told them at all?" Calum wheezes. 

"No." Michael groans ashamedly. "It's not like I told them when Luke and I first got together, and then since we found out about the pregnancy I just haven't even thought of it."  
"I wanna meet them." Luke says determinedly.   
"I-" Michael starts, only to be cut off my Calum.   
"No you don't."  
"Why not?" Luke furrows his eyebrows.   
"My parents are very... conservative when it comes to relationships." Michael replies hesitantly. Luke doesn't miss the way Carla presses herself closer to Maggie. 

"Conservative how?" Ashton gulps, knowing he'll probably meet them at one point or another as well.   
"They don't like, as one example, that Carla's older than me." Maggie interjects, holding Carla tight and reassuringly.   
"But how could you possibly control that?" Ashton blanches.   
"I should clarify that they're only conservative when it comes to relationships, they're not racist or climate change deniers or anything."  
"Look, that's great, but the issue right now is that you accidentally got a 17 year old pregnant." Luke gripes.   
"It'll all be fine baby." Michael tries to soothe him.   
"What? Don't? They? Like?" Luke presses. 

"Any sex outside of a soulmate pairing, the sub being bigger, the sub being older, sex between people of the same status, soulmates that break up, relationships that aren't strict, submissives that aren't especially submissive, dominants that aren't especially dominant, sex outside of marriage, pregnancy outside of marriage... Oh and tattoos." Calum lays it all out, knowing Michael's not ballsy enough to. Michael sighs and hangs his head low. It sounds worse when it's said out loud like that.   
"So they have a reason to hate every one of us... but it'll be fine because they're not racist or stupid enough to object to science." Luke rolls his eyes bitterly. 

"You're right though... I think it'd be good for you to meet them sooner rather than later." Michael says hesitantly.   
"And what exactly do we tell them? The truth that they'll condemn us for or pure lies?" Luke purses his lips.   
"Half truths? We're soulmates and we haven't told them sooner because we've just been kept up in the whirlwind of it all. No lies but not the whole truth." Michael suggests weakly.   
"Am I not pregnant?" Luke raises an eyebrow sassily.   
"We have to tell them that. Otherwise they'll do the maths when you give birth and realise we lied."  
"And they won't think any of it when I turn 18 next year?" Luke snaps.  
"We can cross that bridge later. They'll have a much harder condemning us after we've been together nearly a year and given them a grandchild."  
"So only you get to decide what bridges we cross, even though we have to cross them together. That's fucking marvellous!" Luke all but yells sarcastically. "Need I remind you that I'm the one who's going to be condemned." 

Luke storms out of the room and Michael swallows thickly as four sets of eyes bore into him. Luke crosses the open plan living and kitchen, exiting out the side door and going down the outside stairs to sit on the grass. He can't believe that he and Michael's first fight happened in front of Calum, Ashton, Maggie and Carla -and in Calum and Ashton's house no less. He thinks he understands how embarrassed Carla would have felt after her safeword now. 

"Why don't you tell us about how you met Luke's mother?" Maggie says softly to try and diffuse the tension.   
"And just leave him alone?" Michael asks unsurely.  
"Well you're the one who knows him best but I think he wants space right now so-" She tries to explain.   
"I'll go talk to him." Carla cuts in.   
"Are you sure?" Michael frowns, all of the doms looking a little worried by the idea.   
"I promise it'll be fine, and if it's not, I'll come back up and leave him." Carla reassures them.   
"Car-" Maggie tries, this time being cut off by Ashton. 

"I think she should go." His voice wavers a little but he goes on. "Even though we didn't know each other that well, still don't really, she's still been super helpful for me to talk to. Just because of her experience and knowledge as a submissive."   
"I'll be back soon." Carla kisses her dom on the lips, knowing that they're all convinced. She sends Ashton a grateful look on her way out and thinks fondly about how strong Ashton and Calum have become. 

"So uh, the story." Michael chuckles awkwardly. "Basically I went looking for a lawyer and because of the way the company was set up and how he introduced himself, didn't realise it was Luke's mum. He worked it out when I explained the issue."  
"That's pretty funny," Calum laughs. "Did you impress him or is he mad you knocked up his underage son?"  
"He wasn't too bothered. Understood that it at least equally came from Luke, definitely doesn't think I took advantage of him or anything. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if he did think that."  
"Well that's a good thing then. Do you have a new lawyer now?" Maggie shrugs.   
"Yeah. Her name's Crystal and she's done a lot of paternal fights and family law and relationships, I think she'll be really good." 

"So it's all gonna work out then. I think today shows that a contract is really necessary, hopefully it doesn't take too long for you to get one legalised." Maggie says positively.   
"And the silver lining Luke's mum pointed out is that we get to be with our soulmate for longer. That's a blessing that I'm trying to appreciate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ooh drama hehe love y'all
> 
> -Grace Williams xo
> 
> P.S. I posted this to Wattpad two days ago but forgot ao3 I am so so sorry


	85. Chapter eighty four

"You're doing really good you know?" Carla comments offhandedly as she approaches where Luke is sitting on a banana lounge by the pool.   
"Oh. Uh." Luke startles. "I don't know what to call you." He adds as a mumble.   
"Carla's fine if you're comfortable with it."  
"And if I wasn't?" Luke humours.   
"Then I'd suck it up. I'm doing okay here. When we try and help and support people, we shouldn't expect them to satisfy our needs. Especially with little things. We need to get to their level, not expect them to reach ours." Carla explains, staring at the soft ripples of the pool in front of them. 

"I'm doing fine too." Luke mutters.   
"You just had your first fight with your soulmate, it was about his parents, and it was in front of four of his close friends but no one you're overly familiar with." Carla replies flatly.   
"I don't know what you want me to say." He scoffs.   
"Nothing. That would be expecting you to reach my level instead of me going to yours. I wanted to let you know how well you're doing. You're having to deal with your soulmate before the universe thinks you're ready for it, not to mention you're pregnant. And in high school."  
"Don't remind me." He rolls his eyes. 

"Seriously Luke, you're incredible. Maybe I seem ready because I know all this now, but keep in mind I didn't meet Maggie until I was 20. We started at completely different stages of our lives."   
"I don't have a choice on whether I deal with this or not. It's not like I can ignore any of it. I'm here by force." He deadpans.   
"I'm going to have to respectfully disagree." Carla chuckles. "The sex was a choice. You not running away and just saying 'we'll meet again next year' was a choice. You keeping the baby was a choice."  
"Sex maybe, but staying with him wasn't a choice. Surely you understand the pull of soulmates." Luke counters.   
"I do. I just want you to see that facing all your challenges head on is admirable. It shows strength. Anyone who says otherwise is wrong."

"Not keeping the baby never crossed my mind." Luke whispers.   
"Are you against abortion?" Carla wonders aloud.   
"Not on the whole, everyone has the right to bodily autonomy. Just not for me. I've always been too clucky and in love with the idea of children." He clarifies.   
"I like that, a lot of people your age think differently. That's not necessarily bad, I understand their reasons, but you're essential. Balance is essential."

"Balance I'm about to lose." Luke scrunches his face up in frustration. "I just mean," he groans when Carla sends him a lot of confusion. "I'm going to lose any sense of normalcy in my life. I'm about to have a child. An actual, living, breathing, human being. I don't think that's fully set in yet. Who knows when it will?"  
"It'll just be a new normal."  
"At least it'll be with Michael. Sure we have this bridge called 'his parents outdated and obnoxious beliefs' to cross but he's still my soulmate. I'm so fucking grateful he's with me. And to think, if I hadn't have gotten pregnant we would have just been able to be in a happy and chill relationship for nearly a year. That would have been nice." Luke sighs.   
"But you wouldn't have known you were soulmates, would have lived on the edge just in case you weren't. I like to believe everything happens for a reason. The universe is giving you what you've always wanted nearly a full year before everyone else, that's pretty special."

A silence falls over them, the sound of trees rustling in the spring air provides a calm ambience.   
"I think I love him." Luke speaks barely audibly, terrified of the repercussions.  
"That much is obvious." Carla shrugs.   
"What?" Luke nearly chokes.   
"You don't fight like that if you're not in love. Your fight didn't come from a place of anger, it came from a place of passion. Of dedication. Besides, you agreed to move in with him." Carla says, making it clear how obvious it was that Luke and Michael were in fact in love already.   
"Yeah..." Luke's mouth falls open in realisation. "I'm just- I love him and the thought of his only immediate family not loving me back, or even accepting me, makes me sick. I'm terrified to potentially raise a child in that environment." Luke confesses desperately.   
"That's understandable. It's impossible to know until you meet them though." She concedes. "Even if the relationship isn't as you hope right now, babies have a marvellous way of bringing people together. They're not going to be able to stay away from the only grandchild or grandchildren they will ever have." Carla adds reassuringly. 

"We should go back inside." Luke mutters as he stands up, slowly so he doesn't have the strong urge to throw up his most previous meal.   
"Stress is bad for the baby, I think you leaving school will be good for you mental health at the moment." Carla comments, standing up and heading towards the stairs.   
"Yeah, I hope so." Luke sighs, following behind. 

"Wait." Luke calls out softly just as they're about to step back into the living room, causing Carla to turn around. "Thank you for this. You've been really helpful."  
"Of course, I'm here anytime." She smiles.  
"I'm sure we'll get to know each other a lot more. Again, thank you. Carla." Luke says genuinely, the two of them stepping back inside just after. 

"How are you feeling? I'm sorry about earlier." Michael mumbles into his sub's ear when the young blonde slips wordlessly onto his lap.   
"Much better. I'm sorry too. I can't wait to meet your parents. Promise. Love you." Luke apologises back, gently kissing his dom's chin before allowing himself to peacefully exist amongst the ongoing conversation. Michael squeezes back tightly at Luke's casual first 'I love you' but decides to leave the rest unsaid for now. Luke doesn't mind. He still understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Carla is incredible I would wife her anyway Luke said I love you and guess what I love all of you happy Thursday 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	86. Chapter eighty five

"I'm so nervous to be meeting your parents tomorrow." Luke confesses as he and Michael sit in a small city café. It's a Thursday afternoon on which Luke's classes had finished early, so he and his dom met up as soon as they were able.   
"I promise it'll be fine. They already know I've met my submissive and they honestly can't wait to meet you. The only thing we need to tell them is that you're pregnant." Michael reassures.   
"Don't they not like sex before marriage?" Luke asks skeptically.   
"No... but they'll deal with it. I'm fully prepared to lecture them on what year it is. Besides, I'm an only child. Which means any grandkids can only come from you. They won't abandon that." Michael adds, holding Luke's hands in his. 

"We don't have a house yet!" Luke exclaims. "What will we tell them about living arrangements? Will they approve of us living together?"   
"Of course. How else would a submissive 'learn how to behave'? We'll just tell them that we're moving into a house together next week." Michael informs, rolling his eyes when he quotes his parents.   
"But we haven't even started looking yet, how could we possibly find a house that fast?" Luke panicks.   
"Relax baby, how about we go look at some now?" Michael offers, standing up and extending a hand to Luke. 

"Look at houses? Now?" Luke blanches as they walk back to Michael's car, a sleek black Hood convertible.   
"Why not? You have the afternoon free don't you?"  
"Yeah, I guess. Let's go." Luke eventually warms up to the idea, waiting patiently as Michael calls a real estate agent about if there's any properties available to look at now. 

"I registered interest with a few agents, just for them to let me know if they find anything. I didn't get very specific. We want a few bedrooms, something family friendly. Do you mind?" Michael says after he hangs up the phone and starts driving.   
"Not really, I've been busy with school. I trust you."  
"Thanks baby." Michael smiles, linking fingers with Luke over the middle console. 

"How do you know where to go?" Luke furrows his eyebrows when Michael continues to weave out of the city, nothing typed into the GPS.   
"They texted me the address and I know where it is." Michael shrugs.   
"You're that good at local geography huh?" Luke muses.   
"That good." Michael grins. Luke is skeptical, this entire operation seems a little off. Still, he keeps his mouth shut and doesn't say a word. His trust is in Michael. 

Soon they're pulling up in front of what looks to be nicely renovated white weatherboard cottage.   
"It's beautiful." Luke says in awe as they get out of the car and make their way up the tiled marble pathway.   
"I agree. Feels very family-ish."  
"It does." Luke sighs happily, resting his head on his doms shoulder. The front door is soon being opened by a man in a crisp blue suit who welcomes them inside.

"Michael, Luke, come on in. Pleasure to meet you Luke, my name's Ryden."   
"Nice to meet you," Luke takes the offered handshake with a charming smile.   
"This is a newly renovated home. Four bedrooms and a study, two living spaces, three bathrooms, everything you could possibly need. Feel free to look around at your leisure." Ryden hands them a brochure with a floor plan on it and quietly goes to the back living room to give them space. 

"What do you think?" Michael asks as Luke happily pokes around the master suite upstairs.   
"It's stunning." Luke beams. "Such a big en-suite and wardrobe, two great bedrooms for future children. It's perfect."  
"That's fantastic." Michael grins, kissing his sub on the lips as they walk back down the stairs.   
"There's nothing I can fault about this house. It's everything." Luke exclaims as he runs his hands across the expanse of the marble island bench in the kitchen. He thinks he sees the slightest bit of a smirk flash across Ryden's face but it's gone so fast he assumes he imagined it. 

"Let's go look at the study, the floor plan shows that it's a seperate entrance. Maybe that'll allow me to get some work done." Michael jokes as they walk through the backyard.   
"Are you calling me a distraction?" Luke scoffs.   
"The best kind." Michael teases.

They step into the study and it's small but perfectly laid out to maximise the space.   
"I like this. It has a good vibe. Feels like you could be productive in here." Luke decides as he looks around.   
"That reminds me, there's something I've been meaning to give you." Michael says and when Luke turns around, Michael has a blank envelope in his hands.   
"Oh?" Luke asks skeptically.   
"Open it." Michael nudges the envelope into his sub's hands. 

"I'm questioning this." Luke purses his lips.   
"Stop that. Just read it." The older chuckles, so Luke complies and unfolds the few stapled pages of paper from the envelope. 

CONTRACT OF SALE

"Is this..." Luke gasps quietly, quickly reading over all of it and flicking through the pages. "You bought it!" He squeals, jumping into Michael's arms and squeezing as tight as he possibly can.   
"I didn't want you to stress about it so I started looking as soon as we talked about it a few weeks ago. I hope you don't mind."  
"No. You chose perfectly. When did it go through?" Luke reassures his dom.  
"Last week, this week an interior designer was busy filling it." Michael answers as they make their way back inside.  
"Does that mean-" Luke starts, eyes wide and excited.   
"Everything you see here, is ours. It's ready to move in." 

Ryden - Michael: I've left the key I had in the kitchen, good luck with everything and let me know if you need anything else. 

Michael shows Luke the text and Luke just shakes his head.   
"I can't believe you've been conspiring to trick me."  
"Do you mind?"  
"Not when it's something like this. And don't think I didn't notice before how close we are to my parents." Luke replies before his face softens and he makes eye contact with his dom. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: they have a house! It’s a very pretty house. All the houses in the story are real houses in the right area of Sydney for each character/couple that I’ve found through sale listings, would y’all like the links???? You wanna see the houses???? Maybe I’ll make a Pinterest board or sumn idk let me know. Love y’all :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	87. Chapter eighty six

Michael's parents are already stood waving and smiling on their front doorstep when Michael and Luke arrive. Luke finds it exceptionally intimidating. The house is a big country estate and it's nice but not too lavish, it's sort of what he expected when told they moved to the country in search of simplicity.   
"Michael! So good to see you." Michael's father announces cheerfully, Michael and Luke stopping in front of the door in the circle driveway and getting out of the car.   
"Hi dad, it's good to be back. Breathing in the fresh country air." Michael takes a deep breath and wordlessly accepts Luke when the younger presses close to his side.   
"It's so great to see your face again." His mother smiles.   
"I feel the same way." Michael replies when his mother embraces her son for a hug. 

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Luke Hemmings." Luke starts his bold introduction confidently but he slowly crumbles under Michael's parents gaze.   
"How recently did you say you got matched?" Michael's father purses his lips.   
"It's been about a month." Michael says annoyedly, continuing on before his father can say anymore. "Luke, this is my father Steven and my mother Rosemary."

Luke bows his head a little but stays silent, he has not a clue how to behave.   
"You'll be good for him Michael, can teach him how to behave." Steven spins on his heels and stalks back inside the house.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you Luke." Rosemary adds kindly before heading inside as well. 

"I can't do this." Luke immediately starts fretting the entire weekend, it'll be a long two days.   
"You'll be fine baby, I promise." Michael kisses his sub reassuringly.   
"He wants me to get your permission to speak!" Luke whisper shouts.   
"No no no, it wasn't that. It was that you introduced yourself to a dominant. Introductions should only be done by dominants." Michael explains.   
"You said they were conservative, not ancient! And does your mother smiling at me mean she doesn't think I was in the wrong? Does she disagree with him on that?" Luke quietly whines.   
"Of course she agrees, it's an inherent human value and they're soulmates," Michael explains. "She's just always had more tact and grace than my father."

"I made sure your bedroom would be ready for you, why don't you go settle in and then show Luke around?" Rosemary suggests when she catches sight of Michael and Luke.  
"Thanks, will do." Michael grins, taking Luke down the hallway to the bedroom he always stays in. 

"This is my room, those double doors just outside of here is my parents room. I'm only so close because this is the only other room with an en-suite." Michael explains but Luke just stays quiet, a million and one thoughts rushing through his head. "What is it baby? Talk to me." Michael frowns.   
"I can't do this." Luke falls into Michael's arms, tears building up in his eyes. "I'm gonna keep disappointing them. I'm going to keep fucking up. And I don't have a contract to follow. I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing in this relationship."

"Of course you can do this. I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't think you were ready." Michael leans down to kiss his submissive deeply. "The introductions are out of the way, and I should be taking the credit for that going wrong. I should have warned you."  
"But then even after you introduced me and I bowed, they still looked disappointed." Luke mumbles sadly.   
"That was when you should have spoke. I'm sorry it's so confusing. It'll only get easier from here. I promise."  
"Is there any there anything else I should be aware of?" Luke sighs dejectedly.   
"Just don't initiate conversation with my father. You can talk to him, but only if someone else prompts it. You can talk with me freely, never worry about that. And talking to my mother shouldn't be an issue." Michael explains. 

"So just don't speak unless spoken to when it comes to your father? I can manage that, I'm too scared to talk to him anyway."   
"I hate that they make you feel like this. If they express anymore judgements out loud then I'll express them right back." Michael says surely, hugging his soulmate close.   
"I don't want to create tension between you and your parents." Luke adds as he wipes away his tears.   
"We're soulmates. It was always going to be you that would be the submissive I brought home, to bring them into the 21st century. We. Are. Soulmates. Never ever forget that." 

"So when did you two match? How long have you been keeping the secret?" Rosemary inquires nosily as they're eating dinner, Michael and his father at the two ends of the table and Luke and Rosemary to their dominant's right.   
"We first met four weeks ago, to the day actually." Michael answers, smiling a little when he realises that it's been exactly 28 days.   
"And what stopped you from telling us sooner? Your mother and I feel very left out." Steven purses his lips.   
"I was busy with the product launch, Luke's still in school. We just haven't had the right moment." Michael grits his teeth.   
"And when is Luke moving in? He certainly needs the guidance." Michael's father says dryly, making Michael clench his fists and Luke take a deep breath. 

"He does not need the guidance. Luke is doing perfectly." Michael defends, earning disapproving looks from his parents.   
"He-" Rosemary starts before Michael cuts his mother off.   
"If you must know, we're moving in together next week. I bought a new house and we're waiting for the end of Luke's school term."   
"Well. It's for the best." Steven says gruffly before there's a tense silence cast across the room. 

When they all finish eating, everyone except Steven helps clear the table. Then they head into the formal lounge, where Luke is more comfortable because he can be pressed tightly into Michael's side. Though he's made less comfortable by Rosemary kneeling in front of Steven's armchair.  
"Do I?" Luke whispers to his dom, casting a side eye to the couple across the room.  
"Of course not baby, you don't have to." Michael answers firmly, not wanting Luke to copy just out of fear. 

"He doesn't kneel?" Steven starts accusingly.   
"He has a name. It is Luke. And you don't need to keep talking about Luke as if he's not here. It's the 21st century and people have realised that not every relationship is the same. Some submissive's kneel and some do not." Michael fires back.   
"Those who do not are setting their relationship up for turmoil." Steven says, voice icy and cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: drama drama drama I’m trying to make a Pinterest board of all the houses, feel free to leave character ask questions for Michael’s parents on the character ask part. Lotsa love pretties :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	88. Chapter eighty seven

"That is a matter of opinion." Michael takes a deep breath, before redirecting his attention to Luke. "I'm gonna tell them, okay baby?" He mumbles -quietly so his parents can't overhear, as much as they want to.   
"If you think it's the right time." Luke answers, voice afraid.   
"I'm right here, I've got you. I won't let go." Michael kisses Luke's temple, resolutely ignoring the looks his parents are sending him. 

"Mum, dad; we have more news." Michael clears his throat.   
"What is it?" His mother says curiously.  
"Luke is pregnant, we're expecting." Michael's voice is clear, loud and unmistakable. His mother looks like she's about to faint and his father is fuming.   
"Michael Gordon Clifford! You can't go about getting 18 year old's pregnant!" Steven yells, jumping from his chair and towering over the younger two sat opposite. Michael is quick to react, gently but hastily pushing Luke off his lap so he can stand and match his father's height.   
"Luke is my soulmate and you will stop talking about him as if he is anything less. And you say 'go about' as if I could get anyone else pregnant, as if I would want anyone else to be pregnant with my child. Luke, as my soulmate, is the person on this earth who makes me the happiest. Surely you and your 'family values' can understand that at least. And finally, I hope I never have to remind you again that this child -and any other children Luke and I have- are the only grandchildren you will ever get." A grossly tense silence falls over the room when Michael finishes his passionate spiel. "I'm sure you have lots to think about, we'll see you in the morning." Michael adds, muttering as he pulls Luke up from the couch and takes him down the hallway to their bedroom. 

"I'm so sorry about that." Michael says regretfully and quiet when the bedroom door clicks closed behind them.   
"I want to say thank you." Luke replies softly. "You defended me more than I could have ever asked for. To your father, a dominant."  
"Of course I did baby. I would defend you to anyone. For the rest of my life, I am dedicated to you." Michael rushes, uncomfortable with the thought that Luke could or would ever doubt that.   
"My mother was right, the best bit is that we get to be together sooner." Luke smiles.   
"I think we'll spend Christmas with your parents until mine come around." Michael chuckles. 

Michael and Luke get ready for bed and decide to hit the sack earlier than usual, knowing they'll need the mental capacity to deal with tomorrow.   
"Never doubt that I'll always stand up for you. I'd be a shitty soulmate if I didn't." Michael pulls Luke into his chest as they lie under the doona.   
"You're the best soulmate. And I always want to defend you but-"  
"But I know that there are other people like my parents and it's not always safe for submissives. It's a cruel world but hopefully we can make it a little better. Remember, we're bringing new life into the world. We can teach them new values, it's our generation that can make the next generation more tolerant and kind. Stay positive baby."

"Good morning." Rosemary mumbles when Luke and Michael first enter the kitchen the following morning.   
"Morning." Michael replies, the tension from last night not having completely dissipated. Luke is too terrified to say anything, just keeping a vice like grip on his dom's hand for support.   
"Your father thinks it would be best if we segregated today... that is, you and him spend the day together and Luke and I spend the day together." She passes on the message, albeit in a gentler way than Michael's father could have managed.   
"Luke and I will discuss it after breakfast." Is all Michael says as he keeps pulling out things for toast. 

"Is it not something you can decide for yourself? Is there nothing you call the shots on?" She purses her lips.   
"It is not a crime for a dominant to ask their submissive's opinion on things." Michael huffs.   
"But this isn't asking an opinion, it's asking for a decision." She counters.   
"You mean to tell me you've never made a decision in your adult life?" Michael scoffs.   
"Certainly not on something like this. That's what dominants are for."  
"It's one possible role, actually dominants are just supposed to make their submissive feel safe and at ease." 

Michael and Luke sit down without another word, his mother just milling about to fill in time and space.   
"I think they want an answer sooner..." Michael starts quietly as he and Luke eat. "Are you willing to spend the day with my mother?"  
"I think so... I need to get to know them at some point and your mother is certainly a more appealing prospect than your father." Luke replies.   
"Are you sure baby?" The older frowns.   
"Yeah, we need to stay positive remember?"  
"I remember." Michael cracks a smile, leaning in for a kiss. 

Luke manages to get through the day with Rosemary, slight tension arriving a few times but they both just move on -neither of them having the strength to fight. Rosemary learns that Luke is more extroverted that a lot of subs, a fact she has mixed feelings about. Luke learns how content and at peace Rosemary feels by being so submissive, which is nice, but they're still not tolerant of people who are different to that. He can't help but think about how much they'd love Calum and Ashton and their relationship. 

Michael thinks the same thing as he lives through conversation after conversation with his father. Though they're quite one sided, more like lectures that Michael pays no attention to. Michael's father feels it necessary to dictate exactly how a 'proper' relationship should operate and whenever he stops endlessly ranting for five seconds, Michael interjects with a reminder that every relationship is different. By dinner time, Luke and Michael are both so exhausted by their efforts to stay calm during the day that Michael makes the conversation about Calum and Ashton. Michael always felt like his parents favoured Calum over himself and Ashton compared to Luke would only further progress that idea in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: part two of spicy content with Michael’s parents, I will see you all on Thursday. Love you :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	89. Chapter eighty eight

It’s Monday. The start of the end of Luke’s time in high school, time that because of a baby is being cut short by a year.   
“I don’t wanna go,” Luke pouts at Sierra as they study for their English exam that’s the following day.   
“It’ll be for the best Lu. You’ll get to live with your soulmate, plan for the baby. You don’t want the stress of year 12.” Sierra sighs.   
“I guess. I’m gonna miss you.” He mumbles.   
“I’ll miss you too but don’t act like you can get rid of me that easily. We can still catch up after school, on weekends.... You’re still my best friend, why are you acting like this will change that?”   
“I don’t know. Maybe it’s just the hormones. I love you.” Luke replies, leaning in for a hug. 

“I haven’t even met Michael yet, I can’t believe this.” She shakes her head disappointingly as they pull apart.   
“We’ll have to fix that. I’ll ask him when he’s free.” Luke giggles. 

Luke - Michael: Sierra wants to meet you

Michael - Luke: That sounds like a good idea, whenever you’re free around exams this week works for me

Luke - Michael: Lunch on Wednesday?

Michael - Luke: Perfect ❤️

Luke - Michael: ❤️❤️

“Lunch after our music exam on Wednesday. It’s settled.” Luke says finitely as he puts his phone down.  
“I can’t wait to meet your man, he better live up to all the hype.” She smirks.   
“Oh he will.”  
“Will he? Or will his wallet?”  
“Both.” Luke shrugs nonchalantly, eliciting a laugh from his best friend. 

Luke and Sierra manage to get through a full day of studying for the two exams they have the next day and then the exams themselves. Luke finds it so relaxing to end both days with a long video call to his dom. Nothing brings him more joy than Michael’s face, voice and entire existence. Luke walks into his Wednesday morning music exam with confidence, it’s his best subject and he can’t wait to finally see Michael again. God, he thinks, I can’t wait to live with him. 

“Hey baby.” Michael grins, instantly engulfing Luke into a tight hug when Luke and Sierra get to the restaurant. It’s an upmarket place in the city.  
“Hi, I’ve missed you.” Luke sighs happily, breathing in the comforting smell of his dom. Sierra stands to the side, awkward and forgotten, until she clears her throat to get their attention. 

“Oh.” Luke blushes as he pulls back. “Michael, this is my best friend, Sierra. Sierra, this is my,” Luke suddenly looks around, paranoid someone will overhear. “This is Michael.”  
“Hi, pleasure to meet you.” Sierra starts, suddenly a little nervous. This wasn’t just her best friends dom, this was the owner of Scorpion technology. This was a man who never dropped below third on the list of richest people in Australia and was in fact often number one on the list.   
“The pleasure is all mine.” Michael smiles charmingly. “I already have a table, it’s up the back.”

They walk through the restaurant, Michael with a hand on Luke’s lower back and Sierra to Luke’s other side, before sitting in a small and secluded booth.   
“Now don’t worry about the prices, I know this will be out of budget for any high school student. I’ll get this. Promise.” Michael reassures them both as they analyse the menu with wide eyes.   
“I realise,” Luke mumbles as he studies the food options, “we’ve never been to a proper restaurant together before.”  
“Haven’t we?” Michael furrows his brows.   
“No.” Luke hums. “We met in bar and we’ve been out for coffee a few times but usually we’re just as someone’s house.”  
“You’re right, we’ll have to fix that. Maybe we can do dinner on Friday to celebrate you finishing school.” Michael suggests, causing Luke to let out an exasperated sigh. 

“He’s not ready to leave school.” Sierra chuckles. “Loves me too much.”  
“Do you wanna stay in school?” Michael asks, stroking some of the hair out of Luke’s eyes.   
“Not exactly. I’m just worried I’ll be bored. And me getting pregnant so young feels like I’m never gonna get the chance to just live. There won’t be a single moment in my adult life that I won’t have kids. That’s scary.” Luke confesses.   
“I didn’t know you felt this way.” Michael frowns.   
“And there’s no way you could have. I don’t regret this at all, I’m just nervous I guess.” Luke sighs, kissing Michael before his dom can say anything else. 

They order lunch, even though Sierra is nervous about the price. She knew Michael was absurdly rich but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel like an imposition.   
“So Sierra, tell me about yourself.” Michael hums curiously.   
“Oh.” She chokes up a little, having been caught off guard. “Well, there’s not a lot to tell. Luke and I have been friends since the start of year 7 when we were in the same music class.”  
“Nice, what instruments do you play?”  
“I just sing mostly, play a bit of keys but I’m not very good.” She answers.   
“I’m sure you’re just being modest.” Michael brushes off.   
“No-“ Sierra tried to contest, only for Luke to cut her off.   
“She is. She’s great.”  
“Am not.” She rolls her eyes.   
“That’s a lie.” Luke says dryly. 

“I can’t believe he paid that much, for lunch.” Sierra hisses to Luke quietly as they exit the restaurant.   
“You know how rich he is.” Luke snorts in amusement.   
“Yeah but it’s still weird.” She whines.   
“Well, you’ll like our house. I wouldn’t say it’s particularly humble but it’s a significant step down from his current penthouse, it’s below what I think you’d expect.”

“Are you two going back to school now?” Michael queries when he joins them after he finishes paying the bill.   
“Probably. Got more study to do. One exam tomorrow and two on Friday.” Luke pouts.   
“Okay. Good luck with that. You’ll smash it.” Michael chuckles. “You’ve got this, I love you baby.”   
“Love you too.” Luke mumbles as they give a goodbye kiss on the footpath.   
“Lovely to meet you Sierra.” Michael waves as they walk in opposite directions through the streets of Sydney. 

“I already miss him.” Luke says sadly, causing Sierra to roll her eyes.   
“Yeah yeah, two more days you love sick puppy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this feels like a filler but it’s setting up for something important in the next chapter soooooo I hope you enjoyed? Love you all, see you Saturday :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	90. Chapter eighty nine

Michael is lazily getting ready for his day the following morning when his phone starts ringing at 6:30am. It’s Jeanette and that confuses him even more, what couldn’t wait another half an hour?  
“H-“  
“We have a code black, or whatever colour is the worst.” She rushes, clearly stressed. Michael still isn’t, though Jeanette rarely got too stressed so perhaps he should be.   
“Why..?” Michael asks skeptically.   
“You and Luke are a Today’s Mail headline.”  
“What?” Michael’s mouth falls open and he can suddenly barely string a coherent sentence together. 

“I just got a call from the publicist who was doing this morning’s daily headline check and now I’m looking at it myself.”  
“How?” He gasps, air all of a sudden being hard to come by.   
“Photos from lunch yesterday. There’s you kissing, hugging; then some photos of Luke and Sierra walking. And not just photos, they’ve done digging on Luke. The full works.” Jeanette grimaces as she speaks, not liking a single bit of this situation.   
“Fuck!” Michael yells after a couple of beats of silence, to no one in particular.   
“Do-“  
“I’m going to call Luke and I’ll be at the office as soon as I can.” Michael cuts his assistant off, rushing around his apartment to get ready in a hurry. “I need a meeting with publicity ASAP and if Luke can’t make it then we’ll need another meeting with him, I can’t believe I haven’t given him PR training yet.” Michael groans. 

“Okay, call Luke. I’ll have breakfast here ready and waiting so don’t worry about that. Remember, there’s nothing we can’t fix.” Jeanette says calmly and while normally Michael admires her level-headedness, right now it’s a little infuriating. He wants to scream for about a hundred different reasons so he just hangs up the phone and does exactly that into the void of his empty apartment. 

Luke normally wakes up for school at 7am but Michael’s hoping that he’ll hear his phone ring 25 minutes earlier and not be too mad to pick it up.   
“Pick up, pick up, pick up.” Michael mumbles as he paces his apartment.  
“Morning.” Luke eventually answers, voice groggy and thick with sleep.   
“Hi baby, I’m so sorry to wake you but we have a bit of a crisis.” Michael starts, trying to be gentle. Stress isn’t good for the baby. He’s starting to regret this phone call entirely.   
“Oh?” Luke yawns, blinking his eyes rapidly and trying to wake himself up more.   
“Some paparazzi got photos of us at lunch, or rather out the front of the restaurant just after lunch, and two of us are now a Today’s Mail headline.”  
“What?” Luke says, voice almost shaking with fear and his heart beating fast. 

“I don’t want to stress out you and the baby but I thought it would be best if you heard it from me.” Michael sighs.   
“Thanks,” Luke gulps, looking down to stare at his flat stomach and rub it a little.   
“I’m going to have a meeting with my public relations team as soon as I can, like in the next half hour, and hopefully we’ll have decided some ways to move forward. You’re welcome to come to that, when’s your exam today?” Michael explains.   
“Not till 1:30. I was going to study this morning but I don’t think I’ll be able to focus. I wanna see you.” Luke mumbles.   
“If you’re sure.”  
“I am. I’ll be there in half an hour, tops. Your office?” Luke says decidedly.   
“Yeah, I can’t wait to see you baby. Don’t worry, it’ll all be okay.” Michael tries to reassure his sub, but maybe it’s more for himself. 

Michael walks to work and his entire body feels tense the whole time, Luke barely fares any better from home. Thankfully his mother is going into work early, and doesn’t ask too many questions, so he can get a lift into the city. Jeanette is standing in front of the lift when the doors open, the breakfast she knows that Michael needs in tow. 

Whenever he’s hungover or stressed, Michael’s favourite breakfast is a bacon and egg roll with a thick layer of tomato relish and a fresh green juice. Considering this is possibly the most stressed he’s been in his entire life, he takes the breakfast with a thankful sigh. 

“Luke will be here as soon as he can so we’ll start the meeting then.”   
“Sounds good, now I don’t think there’s anything you can do until then, so just eat up and try to relax. Maybe call Calum and do whatever that weird bonding thing you two do is.” Jeanette shrugs as she walks out of Michael’s office and back to her own. 

“This is early.” Calum furrows his brows when he picks up the call, he and Ashton were in the middle of breakfast but he figured that Michael wouldn’t call for no reason at a time like this.   
“I’m so stressed.” Michael says flatly around a mouthful of food.   
“Oh my god, you’re having a bacon and egg roll with relish at 6:53 on a Thursday. What happened?” Calum gasps in realisation.  
“The paps. The paps came. They’ve done digging and they know who Luke is. They know I’m dating a seventeen year old. Is this the end of my company? At least they don’t know he’s pregnant yet.” Michael’s voice is blank, like he’s already lost hope completely.   
“What? Who? When? Are you okay?” Calum asks rushedly, concern laced through his tone.   
“Today’s Mail. My publicists found it this morning. We went out for lunch yesterday and they managed to get a heap of photos. Sneaky fuckers.” Michael gripes. 

“When are you seeing Luke? Have you told him yet?” Calum queries, afraid to poke the bear.   
“Yeah I called and woke him up just before. Feel guilty about it. But he’s coming in now and then we’ll have a meeting with my PR and also I’m gonna make sure he gets some PR training. Didn’t have the heart to tell him that over the phone.” The older informs his best friend.  
“That’s good, it’ll be good for you to have each other,” Calum pauses as he looks over at Ashton. Ashton was staring back at him, wondering what the hell was going on. “Ashton should have some too, I can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner.” Ashton frowns a little, significantly more disheartened about being left out of the loop now that they were talking about him. ‘I’ll tell you later’ Calum mouths, putting Ashton at ease just a little. 

“If he’s free this morning he and Luke can do it together?” Michael suggests.  
“I’ll talk to him. Text me a time, yeah?”   
“Will do. Maybe bring one of your publicists too, incase there’s anything specific to you. Teamwork makes the dream work.”   
“That’s it. Stay positive. Let me know if you need anything. This is gonna be stressful as hell but I’m here for you.” Calum reassures his best friend before they end the call.

“Should I be worried Sir?” Ashton gulps once Calum throws his phone on the kitchen counter.   
“No, of course not sweetheart.” Calum soothes his submissive, wrapping his arms around him.   
“Michael and Luke have just had a bit of public relations crisis, it’s not good but we’ll all find a way out of it.”   
“What happened?” Ashton tilts his head to the side.   
“Some paparazzi got photos of them and did their research on Luke.” Calum sighs regretfully.   
“Oh.” Ashton says quietly. “Will that happen to us?”

“That’s why we talked about you.” Calum replies carefully. “We don’t know for certain if it will happen, or when, but I feel it would be best if you did some PR and media training.”  
“Some what?” Ashton furrows his eyebrows.   
“It’s just some tips and advice on what might happen in the future and ways we might cope with it. I promise it won’t be hard or stressful. You and Luke can do it together.” Calum tries to keep his voice relaxed, wanting Ashton to stay calm.   
“Will you be there?”  
“I- you know what?” Calum cuts himself off. “I will. I think it’d be good to do it again, and do it from the perspective of now being in a relationship.”   
“Okay sir.” Ashton says finally, leaning in for a kiss before he stands up and they’re both on their way to getting ready for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: well wasn’t that a dramatic mess but this is only just getting started, consider this Saturday’s update and I’ll be back with today’s regular update later. It’s a day late purely because I forgot last night. Love you all :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	91. Chapter ninety

Luke walks into the Scorpion building and through the foyer, looking over his shoulder the whole time. The thought that paparazzi could be around at any and every moment is sickening. He gets increasingly nervous as the lift moves up the building, even if he can't discern exactly why.

Michael looks up when the elevator doors ding open and instantly rushes over to his sub, Luke was pale and shaking like a leaf.   
"Luke, baby, are you okay?" Michael panics.  
"I don't know." Luke's voice cracks and he falls into his dom's arms and starts to cry. He genuinely doesn't know why he's so upset. Maybe it's the stress this is causing Michael, or the stress it's putting on his body and thus the baby. Or, more likely, it's the vile thoughts about the kind of world he's bringing this child into. 

"Fuck." Michael hisses, letting Luke lean on him as he shuffles back into his office. Jeanette rushes to help but she does nothing more than shut the door to give them privacy and quietly tell Michael that they can be as long as they need to be.   
"I just," Luke sniffles, "I don't wanna bring up our child in a world like this. I don't want them to live their whole life not knowing what privacy and anonymity is."  
"I know baby but don't worry, it'll all be okay. I promise I'm not usually papped, clearly you're just interesting. They'll calm down, they always do, and there are things we can do to prevent it and manage it. And we'll learn about it in PR training, where I'll be right by your side." Michael sits down and let's Luke flop into his lap, rubbing the younger's back soothingly as he speaks. 

"But I don't wanna do PR training. I shouldn't have to do PR training just to be with my soulmate. And what about our child? Will they have to do PR training?" Luke protests coldly.   
"Of course not." Michael is quick to clarify. "They just- it'll be fine."  
"What were you gonna say?" Luke narrows his eyes.   
"Nothing baby-"  
"Don't you fucking dare lie to me then call me baby in the same sentence." Luke snaps.   
"I was gonna say that they'll just grow up knowing about these sort of things." Michael hangs his head low and ashamedly.   
"And they shouldn't have to!" Luke yells, nearly screams, in frustration.

Michael flinches a little but stays quiet, he can't say he blames Luke for his outburst at all.   
"I know-"  
"It's not fair." Luke protests, noticeably more deflated than ten seconds ago. He puts his forehead against Michael's shoulder and lets himself start crying. "It's not fair." He hiccups through sobs, voice and body weaker than Michael has ever seen it.   
"I know. I know." Michael mumbles sadly, putting his forehead to Luke's shoulder blade so they're both curled in on one another. 

They sit there, holding each other impossibly close, for a long time. Both their phones go off on many occasions but neither of them care enough to move. Jeanette approaches the door at one point, Michael sees it out of her peripherals, and she hesitates a moment before turning around and pretending she never considered pulling them from one another. Michael glances at the clock to see that it's nearly 8 o'clock. He and Luke had been here for nearly an hour and silent for at least 35 minutes. The loudest thing since Luke's sobbing gradually quietened was their deep, shallow and shaky breaths. 

"My body feels like I couldn't move it if I tried." Luke says, his voice numb and flat. It wasn't loud but it felt it considering how long it had been since anyone talked.   
"That's the anxiety talking. There are times that this is gonna be scary and I wish with everything in me that I could fix that but even all the money in the world can't stop people's curiosity. Their insatiable desire to understand and get close to us, just because they think we're something different." Michael speaks as levelly as he can, he wants Luke calm and reassured. "Even though it's easy to forget it because of how this all started, we're soulmates Luke. It was always going to be you and me against the world. The two of us, being together and working together. It's not about you. It's not about me. It's not even about this beautiful baby you're carrying, it's about all three of us."

"I love you." Luke looks up through his tears and wet lashes, staring into the eyes of the love of his life.   
"I love you too. More than you could ever know." They lean in for a kiss and it's so loaded. It's loaded with everything inside them that they couldn't possibly articulate even at the best of times; about their love for one another and the strength they find in each other, mostly. 

They fall back into their silence but this time their heads are up. Luke's resting sideways against Michael and Michael has his chin on Luke's shoulder. They both allow their fingers to draw soft patterns across their soulmate, sometimes words or hearts and sometimes random patterns. It's all representative of the mess of thoughts in their heads. 

The next time Michael's phone goes off he sighs regretfully but shuffles around a little to access it. Unsurprisingly, there's a barrage of messages. Some from Calum, which he'll get to later, some from his parents who have now seen the article, which he will happily ignore for the time being, and some from Jeanette. Jeanette is mostly just asking how she can help and reassuring Michael that everyone is willing to wait as long as they have to. 

"We can go." Luke mumbles, having caught sight of Michael's phone.   
"What?" Michael mutters quietly.   
"We can go out there." Luke says, pushing out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "Go to the meeting, find out how to manage this. Go to the training, find out how to prevent it. Let's do this. Together. For us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: got real sappy at the end but hopefully you liked it, more will happen and move in the next chapter. Love you all heaps :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	92. Chapter ninety one

Luke slowly stands up and stretches his body, taking deep breaths and being mentally fixated on the thought that this was for their child. For the rest of his life, everything did would be for them. He didn’t hate that idea.

“I’m right by your side and I always will be.” Michael reassures his sub, wiping away at the younger’s tear tracks.

“I know. That’s what makes this so much easier.” Luke says softly, reaching for Michael’s hand and tightly linking their fingers. They keep their grip on each other firm as they take deep breaths and and walk out of Michael’s office, over an hour after they walked in.

“Hey.” Jeanette smiles softly. “Do you-“

“We’re ready to go for the meeting and subsequent training.” Michael replies firmly.

“Well then, everyone’s in the conference room ready to go. They’ve been brainstorming and working from their laptops. Training starts at 11 when Calum and Ashton get here.” She nods, walking into the conference room with them and getting ready to take notes.

“Good morning everyone, this is Luke. Though I hope that’s not news to anyone here. Unfortunately. Can we please start with an overview of the incident?” Michael immediately switches into becoming the professional manager he is, introducing Luke and gesturing from him to sit beside him at the head of the table.

“Today’s Mail online at 5:47am, and in their printed publication on page 3, released an article and photoset titled ‘Scorpion CEO Too Impatient, Goes Underage’.” One of the publicists starts factually. Luke feels sick and Michael feels a headache coming on.

“It was given a spot on both the front of the paper and website, in the side bars. Essentially they deemed it quite newsworthy but still not the main story of the day. The story and images are still spreading, rapidly and globally, and have reached publications such as The Observation, Daily Page, Australian Herald, London Times and The New York Chronicle among others. The team decided that nothing could be done to stop this and that most important would be your response.” Someone else continues, making Michael groan.

“Do you wanna hear the story?” Michael whispers to his sub, making sure Luke won’t be uncomfortable. Luke is only uncomfortable by the way everyone is staring at him as he gives a little nod. “Read the original story.” Michael instructs.

“_Scorpion CEO Too Impatient, Goes Underage_

_Yesterday Michael Clifford, 22, owner and CEO of tech giant Scorpion, was in and outside an exclusive Darling Harbour restaurant with someone who has now been identified as 17-year-old schoolboy Luke Hemmings._

_The pair was seen exiting the restaurant close to 1:30pm, where they then hugged and kissed on the footpath before going their separate ways._

_Also in attendance was a girl who is thought to be a friend of Hemmings. Luke Hemmings is 17-years-old and attends a private school in Ultimo, presumably paid for with the paycheck of his mother’s; lawyer, Ed Hemmings._

_Clifford has been the owner and CEO of Scorpion Technology for over three years since his father retired and stepped down. He is most famous in his personal life for being nearly 23 but still a single dominant. Previously this hasn’t resulted in public relationships but it seems the tide has turned and he simply can’t wait any longer._

_One can only imagine the devastation his soulmate and submissive will feel and how furious the boy’s future dominant will be when they both come into the picture. Hemmings is certainly in need of some discipline and an unmatched dominant who isn’t his soulmate clearly isn’t cutting it._

_Michael Clifford should have just waited._

And then there’s a slew of photos attached at the bottom. Some kissing, hugging, smiles, etc.”

Luke is tense in his seat, he doesn’t like any of it. He hates that they know exactly what school he goes to. He hates that they brought Sierra and his mother into it, though thankfully they don’t know Sierra’s name yet. He hates how they slag off Michael as impatient, implying he’s reckless and inappropriate.

Michael hates it all as well but when they said that Luke is in need of some discipline, he starts to see red -despite the fact Luke isn’t as bothered by that sentence.

“I hate how much they know.” Luke says quietly, squirming in his seat.

“Me too, and I hate how much they assume.” Michael grits, the rest of the room still quiet.

“Well,” Michael clears his throat as he addresses his staff. “I hadn’t read most of the article, certainly not the end, and it’s worse than I thought. Firstly, the girl they are referring to is Luke’s best friend Sierra and she is not to be brought into this in anyway. I don’t want any news site to even know her name.”

Luke sends his dom a grateful smile and lightly rubs his thigh under the table, Michael doesn’t respond enough for anyone else in the room to catch on but it’s enough for Luke to know he received the thank you message. “Luke’s mother should also be kept out of things but I don’t think we’ll have too much of an issue there. We will start drafting an official statement now but I also want legal involved to know on what grounds we can sue them. Defamation and/or publication of photos without consent are the two I’m thinking but legal can decide that.”

“I have all this noted down, I’ll go speak with legal now and you can begin your statement.” Jeanette interjects as she stands up.

“Thank you, much appreciated.” Michael smiles at his assistant as she walks out.

“What do you want in this statement?” One of the publicists pipes up.

“I don’t want Luke’s name. I basically want that they’re invading our privacy and that them commenting on any submissive’s need for discipline is completely out of line.”

“This would encapsulate that and follow standard protocol,” the same publicist replies as they type on their laptop.

“So,” they clear their throat, “_Michael Clifford, owner and chief executive officer of Scorpion Technology Limited, would like to officially respond to the article published in Today’s Mail titled ‘Scorpion CEO Too Impatient, Goes Underage’._

_Mr Clifford wishes to make clear that the harassment and stalking of his company, irrespective of who they may be, is disrespectful and inappropriate._

_The article is an invasion of many individual’s privacy and may be legally investigated. Mr Clifford is also adamant that no further commentary will be made on any subjects of the article at this time._

_Furthermore, discussion of any sort regarding any submissive’s discipline is completely out of line. This is a personal subject that is only up for debate and discussion between a submissive and their dominant._

_It is strongly advised that, as a matter of their own interest, any entities or individuals in possession of further facts or imagery pertaining to this story do not publish any of them. Legal action may follow for those refusing to comply._”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: okay kids I hope that was more interesting for you I will see you on Thursday, love you heaps :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	93. Chapter ninety two

“Keep your head down, don’t say anything, pull on my arm if anything happens.” Calum says quickly when he first sees the hoards of photographers and reporters outside the Scorpion building. They had walked there, because that’s what they always did unless there was a particular reason not to. It seems there was a reason not to today but they just hadn’t gotten that memo.  
“Okay.” Ashton replies shakily, clutching onto Calum’s hand for dear life. 

“Calum Hood!” 

“Can you comment on Michael Clifford’s relationship?”

“Did you know about Luke?”

“Is that your submissive?”

“Is he underage as well?”

“Who is he?”

Ashton scrunches up his face and hates every second that he’s stuck in the crowd but he’s thankful that Calum’s the one pulling him through it and out the other side. Calum and Ashton don’t stop to chat once they’re in the foyer, the paparazzi’s desperation for something to talk about is evident by the way they’re attempting to push through the doors and security. 

“I hated that.” Ashton whispers once they’re alone in the elevator.   
“I know sweetheart, I’m sorry. We would’ve driven if I had known.” Calum apologises with a frown, wrapping his arms around Ashton is solace.   
“Will that happen again?”  
“I hate to say it but probably, maybe not today, but in the future.” The older sighs.  
“And they’re gonna find out about me? And bring my family into it like-“  
“Obviously what they’ve done to Michael and Luke is inappropriate and neither of them deserve it,” Calum cuts his sub off firmly. “But the fact of the matter is that Luke would be an easy person to research as far as random teenagers go. He attends a high profile school, is very active on social media, and has a semi-high profile mother.” 

The lift doors open and the first thing Calum sees is Michael pacing the foyer, Luke is curled in on himself while on a phone call in Michael’s office.   
“I should’ve brought you another bacon and egg muffin.” Is the first thing Calum says.   
“Oh thank fuck you’re here.” Michael’s head snaps up, ignoring Calum’s comment.  
“Is there anything I can do? Should I bother asking how you’ve been?” Calum asks, expecting the worst.   
“We had the debrief meeting, written my statement. Now Luke’s on the phone to his mum.”  
“Well at least you told your parents when you did.” Calum supplies. 

“About that…” Michael winces.   
“You did tell them didn’t you?” Calum stresses worriedly.   
“Yes, but… they don’t know Luke’s underage. They think we got matched like normal, we didn’t say that we did but it may have been implied…”  
“Oh my god, how have they reacted?” Calum pales.   
“I wouldn’t know, I’ve ignored all their phone calls.”  
“Michael.” Calum narrows his eyes.   
“Calum.” Michael rolls his eyes. 

“When exactly are you going to stop avoiding them?” Calum purses his lips.   
“When they forget?” Michael answers hopefully.   
“These are the people who brag that they still remember every word of every contract they’ve ever had.” Calum replies flatly. 

“Enough about me, how are you?” Michael changes the topic.   
“Forgot to mention sooner, in case you weren’t aware, that there are hoards of paps out the front. We walked through them and the fuckers even had the audacity to ask if Ashton is underage.” Calum gripes.   
“What?” Michael snaps, certainly not aware of the situation. 

“Did you know about the paps outside?” Michael says sharply as he bursts into Jeanette’s office.   
“PR and security are currently working together to resolve the issue. The media want footage and so PR are currently in the process of preparing someone to go out the front and read the statement, that will give the clear message that they won’t get anything else.” Jeanette replies calmly.   
“I’ll do it.”   
“No you won’t.” She shoots back. “You’ll attract too much attention.”  
“They want me. I’ll make it clear that one response from me is all they’ll be getting.”

“We can’t send you out the front into that crowd, it’s too much of a security risk.” She shakes her head adamantly.   
“Well I don’t want a press conference, that implies I’ll take questions.”  
“The print version of your statement has been released, I’ll discuss with PR and security if they feel it will be the right decision. Now go do your PR training.” Jeanette leaves no room for negotiation in her tone but Michael wants to negotiate anyway. 

“I’m the CEO.” He grits his teeth.   
“Which makes you not the head of security or PR.” Jeanette counters.   
“It’s my job-“  
“To go do your media training. Bye now.” She stands up and physically pushes Michael out the door, closing it behind him. 

“Did you see that?” Michael blanches.   
“It was what you deserved.” Calum shrugs. “Now you go get your man, we’ll be waiting in the conference room.” He grins at his best friend as he pulls his submissive into the board room. 

“How are things?” Michael knocks lightly on the door to his office and pushes the door open a little.   
“Oh.” Luke looks up, like he was caught in the middle of a trance. “I got off the phone a while ago, it was fine. I’ve just been thinking since then.”  
“That can be dangerous.” Michael frowns.   
“I know. I just can’t stop myself right now.” Luke agreed. 

“Let’s go do this media training, I promise it’ll be alright.” Michael says hopefully, extending a hand out for the younger to take. Luke graciously accepts and they’re both walking out of Michael’s office in silence, their thoughts heavy and chaotic. 

The media training is exactly what Luke, and Ashton for that matter, expected it to be but that doesn’t mean they didn’t learn anything. They learnt what they should and shouldn’t share on social media. Where they should or shouldn’t shop. Places that paparazzi were more likely to be or not be. What things would instantly cause headlines; such as engaging with Scorpion or Hood’s competitors, for one. What to do in a media crisis. Who in the media you can and can’t talk to. They both feel completely nauseous by the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the chaos continues! I will see you on Saturday with more. 
> 
> I also just want to let you know that I’m plotting along writing the sequel to this, which holds quite a few things I don’t think anyone will expect, but it’s slower than when I was writing ease because I’m busier and also working on other writing projects. Hope to share some of these other and smaller projects with you soon. 
> 
> Love you :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	94. Chapter ninety three

“Michael, you have two walk ins. Not a good kinda.” Jeanette rushes, bursting into Michael’s office around 2pm. Calum, Ashton and Luke had all long since left and now Michael was trying to ignore the media to get some work done.

“God no, please make them leave. Not today.” Michael groans.

“Yeah I can’t do that-“

“Wh-“

“It’s your parents.”

“Oh fuck.” Michael hisses.

“They have security clearance so I only know because reception called to warn me. They’re on their way up now.”

“Do you think the fire escape stairs or jumping out the window would be a better escape route?” Michael queries hopefully.

“You are not leaving me alone with your parents.” Jeanette answers coldly.

“But-“

“They don’t like me at the best of times but me, a submissive, unsupervised in the workforce? They’ll have an aneurism.” She says flatly.

“I’ll stay. Just for you.” Michael mumbles. “Only if you remind me to take away their security clearance.”

“Didn’t you tell them about Luke over the weekend? I don’t get what their major issue is? They hate coming into the city. What could possibly warrant this?” She questions unsurely.

“Well-“

“Michael Gordon Clifford!” Michael’s father yells as soon as he steps out of the lift. His mother is right behind, silent of course, but an angry and disappointed look on her face.

“I’m busy working.” Michael gripes while Jeanette slips back into her office to avoid being chastised for not conforming to a value no more than three people have held this century.

“Cut the act.” Steven spits. Jeanette, and even Michael, don’t think they’ve ever seen the man this angry before.

“What do you want me to say?” Michael shoots back.

“You and Luke are the cover story of Today’s Mail.” He narrows his eyes.

“Really? I didn’t notice. My publicists didn’t tell me that before I even got to the office and then put me through a meeting for it and more media training. None of that happened.” Michael rolls his eyes sarcastically.

“I do not appreciate your tone.” Steven replies gruffly.

“And I don’t appreciate yours.” Michael sasses.

Rosemary puts a hand lightly on her dom and husbands shoulder and they both take a deep breath, Michael’s harsh stare unwavering.

“Your mother and I would like an explanation as to why the media are consistently reporting that Luke is only seventeen.”

“Does it not seem obvious that Luke’s seventeen?” Michael raises an eyebrow.

“That’s not possible.” Steven blubbers.

“Why not exactly?” Michael scoffs.

“You told us that Luke is both your soulmate and pregnant, unless you lied about that. You have lied about something and we do not appreciate it. Your mother and I deserve honesty and the truth from you.” Steven says firmly.

“I have not lied to you at all and I do not appreciate you accusing me of it.” Michael snaps. “Luke is my soulmate, he is pregnant and he happens to be 17. I never told you contrary to that, whatever else you have in your head you have inferred yourself.”

“Do you mean to tell us that you went and had sex with a seventeen year old, managed to get him pregnant, and thus found out you were soulmates?” Steven rolls his eyes in disbelief.

“That’s exactly what happened. Pleased to see you’re finally connecting the dots.” Michael hums

Rosemary looks like she’s about to pass out then and there and Steven is having to work very consciously on keeping his breathing level. He’s using every ounce of strength he has to not completely explode but nothing good ever lasts.

“Michael Gordon Clifford!!!” Steven eventually booms, nearly shaking the entire floor. “You cannot bring shame and disgrace of that caliber upon this family and the brand that has been created!”

“Shame and disgrace are subjective terms.” Michael sneers. “Neither of which I am bringing upon this family or it’s name. And if you feel so strongly about the shame brought to Scorpion brand, then why don’t you get out of the Scorpion building?” Michael challenges.

“Mich-“ Steven starts to roar again, only for Rosemary to subtly ask if she may interject through the way she presses a little more firmly on her dominants arm and looks at him in question. Steven looks down and decides to nod slightly, Michael isn’t sure whether to be captivated or revolted.

“Your father and I are gravely disappointed. The Scorpion brand is long standing and spans many decades of hard work on the part of many people, most critically your father. Your relationship with a boy to whom you are nearly six years older than, and is a child no less, feels irresponsible. For the good of the company and everyone involved, the relationship should come to an end at once.”

“You think Luke and I should break up?!” Michael’s mouth falls open and the only response his parents can manage is to snootily hum in agreeance.

“Luke is my soulmate!” Michael’s yells, speaking with more venom and passion than he thinks he’s used in his entire life.

“Then you wait until he is an adult, like everyone else. There is a reason children are not matched with their soulmates.” Rosemary argues.

“Stop calling him a child!” Michael protests. “He’s going to be giving birth to an actual child, for whom I am the dominant parent, in seven to eight months. By which time, he will still not be 18. If you think in your right mind that I’m going to abandon him during his pregnancy and birth then the start of my first child’s life then you are out of your mind and stupider than I thought.”

“Do not call your mother stupid!” Steven cuts in.

“Anyone who thinks I’m going to abandon Luke is stupid.” Michael protests with a roll of his eyes.

“You need to see a good relationship, demonstrated by people you will actually listen to.” Steven purses his lips. “And the media was right, Luke does need discipline.”

“I am the only person who gets to have an opinion on Luke’s discipline. That is none of your business.” Michael mutters angrily.

“Except for when the submissive is front page of the tabloids and tarnishing the reputation of an entire company. Then it becomes a public matter.”

“It _never_ becomes a public matter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: writing Steven and Rosemary is sort of interesting and exciting even though they drive me mad and I also think they’re insane. Sorry this is a date late, fell asleep in the middle of editing last night. Love you all 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	95. Chapter ninety four

"That was a dick move." Calum spits over the phone.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do. I panicked." Michael apologises ashamedly.  
"What am I supposed to do with them?!" Calum hisses.   
"I don't know." Michael whines. 

Maggie had come into Calum's office two minutes ago to inform him that Rosemary and Steven Clifford were waiting in the lobby, ready and waiting to see him. Naturally, Calum instantly called his best friend and demanded an explanation.   
"Ashton's never even met them and he's already afraid of them. Do you realise what you're putting on him?" Calum groans.   
"I'm sorry, I really am. You can turn them away and I'll deal with that if you want." Michael sighs. 

"Will this whole endeavour help out you and Luke?" Calum asks after a few beats of silence.  
"Maybe? If Ashton being submissive convinces them that Luke could or would turn the same. But Cal I'm not asking you to do-"  
"Leave it with me."  
"Cal I said-"  
"I'm not deaf you wanker, now go get to work and leave this with me." Calum hangs up the phone before Michael can protest anymore. "Send them up," he sighs at Maggie before walking down the corridor to Ashton's office. 

"I have something to tell you... not sure how you'll take it..." Calum starts slowly as he breaks the threshold of Ashton's office.   
"What is it?" Ashton frowns as he looks up.   
"Michael's parents are coming to visit us. Here and now." Calum gulps.   
"What?" Ashton squeaks.   
"Despite the fact that they're problematically conservative, they have been an influential part of my life and I've known them for many years. They just want to meet you."   
"Oh. Okay then." Ashton replies softly. 

"I promise you'll do great sweetheart. I genuinely think they'll really like you." Calum walks around the desk so he can pull Ashton up and wrap his arms around him.   
"Really?" The younger asks skeptically.   
"Yes. Just don't initiate any conversation with his father, speak when spoken to for him. But never think that your communication with me will ever be restricted, I will never put you in a situation where it is."   
"Okay sir." Ashton leans in for a soft kiss, that Calum is eager to accept.   
"You're perfect, never forget that."

"Steven! Rosemary! It's lovely to see you both again!" Calum beams when he reaches where they're waiting in the foyer, engaging in a firm handshake with Steven. Rosemary bows a little and Ashton keeps his head bowed as well, not wanting to disrespect them and feeling more comfortable placing his involvement in the conversation with Calum.   
"This must be the infamous Ashton." Steven grins, already liking the boy.   
"It certainly is; Ashton, this is Steven Clifford and his submissive Rosemary. Steven, Rosemary, this is my submissive Ashton." Calum introduces, a little too formally for it to feel natural.   
"Pleasure to meet you." Ashton finally speaks, bowing slightly. 

"He's so well behaved." Steven compliments but the way he says it makes Calum and Ashton feel a little sick.   
"Thank you." Calum answers with a tight lipped smile. Rosemary signals to her dom that she wants to talk to Calum and he allows it. Strictly speaking, a submissive can only freely talk dominants to whom they are blood related or of course matched. The idea is outdated and barbaric. 

"How long have you been matched?" Rosemary asks curiously.   
"Not very long, since early July." Calum replies.   
"Well he's doing spectacularly. Can I ask how he addresses you?" She digs again, making Calum internally sigh.   
"He calls me sir." Calum grits, he should have seen this coming.   
"That's beautiful. You have a simply gorgeous relationship." She smiles in a way that could only be described as off putting. "So many young dominants don't command respect and so many submissives don't give it."

"Do you like being a submissive Ashton? I've heard of some young subs who don't." Steven purses his lips, clearly having no qualms about deeply analysing Calum and Ashton's relationship.   
"I like it a lot." Ashton answers, voice clear. "I like submitting to him, it makes me feel more comfortable within myself. He puts me at ease."

"Well, you'll certainly be a marvellous influence on Michael and his submissive."  
"On Luke?" Calum can't help but respond. "Well, every relationship is different. Thank you so much for stopping by." Calum clasps his hands together and starts leading them back towards the lift.   
"But just because relationships are different doesn't mean we should have to be privy to such ill behaved and disrespectful submissives. It's as if people think with each new year that passes, common courtesy becomes less essential." Steven counters.   
"Thank you for stopping by, have a lovely journey home." Calum grimaces tightly.   
"Great to meet you Ashton, goodbye." Steven waves as the doors of the elevator finally close. 

"Dear lord they get crazier every time I see them." Maggie pipes up.  
"That they do, but this superstar Ashton Irwin managed to completely dazzle them." Calum says dramatically, pulling his sub in for a kiss and relishing in the way the younger giggles.   
"I'm going back to study, exams are coming up. Love you." Ashton says as he starts to slip away.   
"Love you too." Calum grins as Ashton's figure retreats down the corridor. 

"I told you to leave it with me." Calum says as soon as Michael picks his phone.   
"They're gone? What did you do? Should I be worried?" Michael rushes.   
"I dealt with it." Calum says simply. "Your parents were dazzled by Ashton, think he is marvellous and that he will be a great influence on Luke."  
"So they'll sleep at night thinking that Luke will change?" Michael asks skeptically.   
"I don't see what the problem is, they just need to be managed until Luke gives birth. Then they'll be fine." Calum shrugs.   
"God I hope so. I already told Luke we should spend Christmas with his parents."   
"And that's the positive attitude you should have." Calum cheers. "Now try and act more excited, you and your soulmate are moving in together tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ashton is babey and irl Ashton keeps getting babier and babier, he thrives at home. Sorry this is two days late, I’ve been so busy and tired. I’ll see you in less than half an hour with the next chapter. Love you all :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	96. Chapter ninety five

"Good luck. I'm so happy for you." Sierra squeezes her best friend in a tight hug as they walk out the front of their school for the last time as year 11's. For Luke it's the last time full stop.   
"Thank you, you'll have to come over and see the place sometime next week." Luke smiles.   
"Of course, now go see your man and let him spoil you for finishing school." Sierra nudges him lightly.   
"Dropping out of school." Luke rolls his eyes. 

"It's so good to see you." Michael sighs happily, leaning across to kiss his sub the moment Luke slips into the car.   
"I've missed you too." Luke mumbles into the kiss. "I can't believe we're going home tonight, to our house."   
"Neither, and I have the perfect evening planned for spoiling you. Because you just finished school and I'm so proud." Michael grins.   
"I dropped out." Luke snorts.   
"You chose the right pathway given your circumstances."   
"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Luke chuckles. 

"I'm taking you out for dinner tonight and it's a surprise but I'm giving you my wallet and dropping you off at the Westfield in the city. Go find something to wear, anything at all." Michael explains as he drives deeper into the hustle and bustle.   
"You're what?" Luke almost chokes.   
"Anything under $100 you can tap my card and anything more than that, I got some cash out for you."   
"How much cash?" Luke asks.   
"My wallets in the middle console, pull it out and count it." Michael teases and so Luke complies, opening the console and pulling out Michael's luxurious and very full wallet.

"There's... $1000." Luke counts it, looking up when he finishes.   
"There should be an envelope in the glove box..."  
"You're sending me on a wild goose chase." Luke protests.   
"Do you mind?"  
"Not one bit." Luke declares as he opens the envelope and sees even more money. 

"That's another four grand, I just didn't think having five thousand in the wallet was a good idea." Michael clarifies.  
"Probably not." Luke hums.   
"Now I have to go back to work, I'll pick you up at 6 and then we'll go straight to dinner. How does that sound?" Michael says as he stops in the drop off zone at the front of Westfield.   
"What if I need more time?" Luke giggles.   
"Then you can have till 6:30. No later." Michael replies firmly.   
"Okay, thank you." Luke grins, leaning in to kiss his dom before reaching for the door handle.   
"And no buying jewellery." Michael adds. Luke is a little confused but he'll comply without question. Michael is quite a relaxed dom so something like to not buy jewellery, Luke can manage that. 

He only has a couple of hours and considering he wants a manicure and his makeup done, that doesn't allow a lot of time. Luke moves quickly through the luxury stores, multi tasking by booking his beauty appointments as he shops. He settles for tight black silk pants, heeled silver boots and a pale blue crop top to bring out his eyes. He figures he won't get to wear crop tops for much longer so he should make the most of it now. He finds a black faux fur wrap to go over the top but the weather has been kind enough lately that he may not need it. 

Luke get his nails done after he's decided on an outfit, in a sparkly blue polish, and finishes by going and getting his makeup done professionally. Nothing makes him confident quite like glam makeup and the perfect baby pink matte lipstick. 

Luke - Michael: I'm ready.

Luke is staring at himself in the bathroom mirror and cheekily biting his lip as he presses send. He can't wait to see Michael because, sue him, he's addicted to praise and compliments. It's 6:25 when Michael arrives back to pick up Luke and the older man nearly can't breathe because of the sight in front of him. 

"You look so fucking stunning I can't breathe." Michael wheezes.   
"Try not to look so surprised." Luke smirks casually as he slips into the car.   
"Of course not baby, princess, you always look perfect." Michael quickly adds.   
"I like that." Luke blushes.   
"Princess?" Michael quirks an eyebrow.   
"Yeah." The submissive says shyly.   
"Well then princess, off we go to dinner." 

Michael drives closer to the water and Luke is getting curiouser and curiouser until they pull up in front of a yacht.  
"You-" Luke's jaw drops.  
"I forgot to ask if you were comfortable around water."  
"I am, don't worry about that." Luke says in awe as he gets out of the car.  
"Well right this way then, my gorgeous princess." Michael extends a hand to the younger and leads him down the marina to the yacht. It wasn't a particularly big yacht but it was certainly large enough for two people just having dinner. 

"Do you own this?" Luke asks he steps on board.   
"Oh no. I like luxury, not destroying the economy." Michael chuckles.   
"And yet you hoard wealth." Luke comments offhandedly.   
"I'm trying to minimise that but capitalism really is set up to make inequality thrive like a virus." Michael frowns.   
"It is a virus." Luke deadpans. 

"Would you like some champagne?" A waiter approaches them.  
"Oh I-" Luke tries to politely decline.   
"It's all non-alcoholic. Promise." Michael whispers.   
"Well then," Luke cheers dramatically as he picks up the two glasses and hands one to his dom, "here's to our future."  
"Our future." They knock they glasses, each take a sip, and then lean in for a kiss. 

Soon the yacht is sailing along the harbour and that's when Michael leads Luke to the beautifully laid out candlelit dinner.   
"This is all so stunning. I can't believe you did this for me." Luke blushes as he eats.   
"Of course, and I would do it all again and more in a heartbeat."  
"Thank you. I love you." Luke smiles softly.   
"I love you more." Michael grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: they’re so cute I love them bye I’ll see you lovelies on Thursday 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	97. Chapter ninety six

“And now we get to go back to our new house. _Our_ house.” Luke sighs happily, resting his head on his doms shoulder as they stand against the railing of the yacht and look out at harbour and city lights.

“You think I’m done? Adorable.” Michael teases.

“There’s more?” Luke blanches.

“There’s always more for you princess.” Michael grins, too deviously for Luke to not be skeptical. “I’ll be right back.” Michael adds quickly before going inside the cabin to retrieve whatever was next in the evening’s plan.

“Think of this as a present for finishing school, for getting to where you did get to. For recognising that you don’t have to finish school. The next pathway of your life is about looking after yourself, then having our child. You have no idea how lucky I feel to have you.” Michael goes on, Luke increasingly resembling the heart eyes emoji the longer Michael talks for. “You’re dropping out of school, sacrificing your education, sacrificing your existence as a teenager, for our baby. For us. You have no idea how happy that makes me. I’m thankful for you coming and talking to be in that bar every single day.”

“I love you so much.” Luke sniffles, wiping away at his tears. 

“I love you so much.”

“But I got you, my soulmate, at 17. Of course I’m having our child, it’s the greatest honour. I get to spend longer with my soulmate than everyone else and then the universe blessed me with our offspring and the confirmation that we are soul mates. I truly feel like the luckiest person on earth.” Luke replies emotionally, feeling fresh waves of tears after what feels like each and every sentence.

“Here. This is for you.” Michael says as he kisses Luke softy and hands him a long and narrow jewellery box.

“What did you…” Luke asks slowly, leaving it open ended as he takes the lid off the box.

“Oh my god. It’s stunning.” Luke gasps, completely enamoured by the necklace he was staring at. It was white gold and had a pendant that was comprised of four diamond rings that were layered vertically on top of one another.

“You like it then?” Michael asks hopefully.

“Like it?!” Luke chokes. “I fucking love it. It’s perfect. Thank you so much.” Luke squeals, throwing his arms around his dom.

“You’re welcome. Anything for my princess.” Michael grins, dancing on clouds from the feeling of how happy he’s made Luke.

“I wanna wear it now.” Luke says excitedly as he pulls it out of the box, staring at it for a few more beats before handing it to Michael to clasp together behind his neck.

“You look incredible.” Michael breathes out, completely enamoured by Luke’s beauty that’s only elevated by the diamonds on his chest.

“I love it. I love you.” Luke whispers, softly touching the diamonds before turning around and leaning in to deeply kiss his dominant.

The way the lips just always seem to fit together so perfectly, both of them smooth and exactly as complementary as they should be, is everything to them. The times like now when they get to open their mouths, bring their tongues into it without it feeling sexual but still passionate, is everything to them.

“If you wanna go home now we can, go to our house.” Michael says quietly, pulling back and resting his forehead against Luke’s.

“Our _home_.” The younger corrects.

“Our home.” Michael agrees, stepping back and extending a hand out for Luke to lightly intertwine their fingers.

They make their way off the yacht, which had finished docking at least fifteen minutes ago, and back to Michael’s deep red Hood convertible.

“I feel like I should get a car.” Luke hums offhandedly as they drive.

“That could be a good idea, will certainly give you more freedom. It depends what you wanna do for the next six months.” Michael shrugs.

“Yeah I’ve been thinking about that… maybe I’ll get a job.”

“A job?” Michael furrows his eyebrows as if he doesn’t know what a job it is.

“I’m aware that I don’t have to.” Luke rolls his eyes. “But it’ll give me something to do. I worked at a coffee shop for a couple years but stopped when I started my HSC, I’m sure they’ll have me back.”

“You’re a barista?” Michael quirks an eyebrow.

“Not officially but yes.” Luke laughs.

“I can’t believe I didn’t know. You’ll have to start making my coffee.” The older laughs.

“You’re a basic latte drinker though. Give me something more exciting.” Luke huffs.

“I’m sorry. I’ll change my coffee order.” Michael teases.

“I’d appreciate it.”

“So what car do you want?” Michael rediverts the conversation back to what it was.

“Ideally a Ferrari but that’s not practical with the baby so… undecided.” Luke contemplates.

“I- I meant what Hood car do you want?” Michael says semi awkwardly.

“Wait what? I don’t get to choose what car I have? Even if I pay for it.” Luke furrows his eyebrows, speaking a little defensively.

“When they said in media training that you couldn’t be seen with the competitors products… they were being serious.” Michael purses his lips.

“I thought that only applied to your competitors. I’m not Calum’s submissive.” Luke snaps.

“The media know that Calum and I are close, it’ll still look bad. Ashton is subjected to the same rules, he’s only allowed Scorpion products.” Michael adds firmly.

“What if I don’t want a Hood car?” Luke whines petulantly.

“Do you not want a Hood car?”

“It’s not _that_, it’s that I don’t like my choices being taken away from me.” Luke huffs, crossing his arms and pouting.

“I can get you any Hood car you want, any specs and modifications, but the brand of car you drive is as unnegotiable as the brand of phone you have.” Michael is firm, being possibly more authoritative than he ever has been with Luke. A silence falls over them for the rest of the journey home.

“I’m sorry.” Luke says when they pull into the driveway, Michael pauses his movement of getting out of the car but doesn’t say anything. “I don’t want us to go spend our first night properly living together like this. I clearly should have paid more attention in the media training. I need to learn to accept your dominance better. It’s how things are supposed to be and I need to stop putting you in a position where fulfilling your role and accepting your status makes us uncomfortable. I’m trying my best, I swear, but for right now, I’m sorry that I keep fucking up.”

“You’re not fucking up. You’re learning and I will _always_ love you, that’s something else you need to accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: all of 5sos are babies and muke are cute, I have nothing else to say. I love you all :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	98. Chapter ninety seven

"It's a nice place." Luke's father, Sally, hums as she walks around Luke and Michael's house. "And I like how close it is to us still." She smiles as an afterthought. Luke's parents had come over the day after Michael and Luke moved in, giving Sally a chance to meet Michael and both of them the chance to see the house.   
"Of course, I might be excited for this baby but I still have no idea what I'm actually doing." Luke points out.   
"It'll come to you, don't worry, you can start reading books and talking to people and going to prenatal classes." Sally reassures. 

"Do you have any plans for what you'll do for now? You're not even showing yet." Ed queries.   
"I think I'll go back and work at the coffee shop." Luke shrugs. "And no need to remind me I'm not showing, I want to be." Luke frowns.   
"Before you know it the whole thing of pregnancy will be over." Ed sighs back, a silence falling over the three of them as Michael enters the room.

"You're eight weeks this week right?" Michael asks softly as he sits down next to his sub on the couch.   
"Yeah, why?" Luke furrows his eyebrows.   
"That means we can get the paternity test done." Michael grins.   
"Oh! We can start working to get our contract." Luke gasps happily in realisation.   
"Exactly."

"Did you mention your contract?" Ed asks curiously.   
"Yeah." Luke blushes.   
"Crystal was as fantastic as you said but we need a paternity test and Luke should finally be far enough along this week." Michael explains.   
"Of course, the slew of precedent demonstrating that only soulmates can get one another pregnant should make it relatively straightforward. Hopefully you can have a legal contract by Christmas." Ed weighs in.   
"That would be perfect." Luke says happily, leaning on Michael's shoulder. 

His parents don't stay much longer, having things to get home to and wanting to leave Michael and Luke in peace. Luke and Michael do a stock take of everything they still need to buy for the house and decide to dedicate Saturday afternoon to going into the city to go shopping. 

"I want more kitchen appliances." Luke says decidedly as they walk hand in hand through the shopping centre.  
"Well then we'll start there." Michael chuckles, only for Luke to come to a sudden halt after only a few more paces. 

"Michael!" Luke squeals. "We have to get her."   
"Luke- what?" Michael huffs as he turns to see exactly what Luke was pointing at. A dog. Not just any dog, a pretty large one.   
"She's so gorgeous." Luke pouts, eyes fixated on the dog in question.   
"Luke, we are not getting a dog." Michael says firmly.   
"She's so pretty though," the younger whines.   
"I said n-"  
"She's a bulldog terrier, four years old, she was a stray, and her name's Petunia. That's so cute." Luke lists off the information about her.  
"It's not happening." Michael shakes his head.   
"But whyyyyyyyyyyy?" Luke whine childishly. 

"We only just moved house." Michael deadpans.   
"Which makes it the perfect time." Luke protests. "We have an actual yard and between my time and your money, we could easily look after her."  
"Lu-"  
"And we're not buying a dog. We're adopting. She was a stray. She deserves a loving home Michael." Luke huffs.   
"She's the size of a horse."   
"She is not!" Luke gasps scandalously. "Don't be so mean."

Luke stalks past his dom in defiance and straight into the pet shelter, Michael just narrows his eyes and quietly seethes.  
"I'd like to meet Petunia, the bulldog terrier." Luke says to the sales assistant.  
"Of course." She replies, walking with Luke to where Petunia is being held. Luke walks straight past his dom as if he doesn't have a clue who Michael is. 

"Not a lot of people have showed interest in her." The assistant hums as she opens Petunia's cage.  
"Really?" Luke frowns as he leans down to pat the cheerful and excited dog.   
"She's older and bigger than most people want."  
"She's beautiful." Luke pouts.   
"Definitely a gentle giant." She chuckles. "We don't have plans to keep her much longer."  
"Then what?" Luke gulps.  
"The worst." Is all she says, making Luke pale.   
"We'll take her. I'll be right back." Luke says quickly before walking back over to his dom. 

"What did you do?" Michael narrows his eyes.  
"I just adopted a dog who was about to be put down." Luke answers.   
"Well then you just earned your first punishment." Michael grits into his sub's ear.   
"But we-"  
"For when we do have a contract. I'm keeping track." Michael clips.   
"But-"   
"You don't need a contract to know that this was out of line and you should not have gone behind my back like that."

Luke goes quiet. He feels immensely guilty. He obviously still wants Petunia, she doesn't deserve to be put down, but he hates how he's disappointed his dom. He's earned a punishment before he even has a contract. He just wants to cry. Michael walks back to the shop assistant and talks quietly for a minute or so before going back to Luke.  
"We can go." Michael hums.   
"Are we-" Luke hiccups, hating that he's crying over this.   
"It is not Petunia's fault. We are adopting her but I told the worker that we'll pick her up on Monday. Right now we are going home to talk about what just happened."   
"Okay." Luke whispers, following Michael out with his head hung low. He feels so impossibly ashamed. 

The ride home is silent, save for the way Luke squirms a little in his seat. Luke's whole body feels numb, he feels like his body is on autopilot when he gets out of the car and goes inside and sits on the couch. A part of him wanted to kneel but he doesn't know how Michael would take that so he refrains. Michael comes into the living room a few minutes later, sitting beside Luke on the couch and taking a deep breath. He can't believe he's doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m so :( my babies :( this is a day late because I had to fix quite a few continuity errors and editing took longer than normal, sorry! Love you all heaps 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	99. Chapter ninety eight

“You know that I’m not very authoritative. I’m not a strict dom and I don’t imagine I ever will be. But you need to understand that adopting a dog is not something small and it’s not something you can do behind my back like that.” Michael starts, voice clear and cutting through the silence.   
“I’m sorry.” Luke whispers, Michael raising his eyebrows as to indicate that what Luke has said was far from enough. “I should have come back and talked to you more, I should have respected you and your decisions. I hate that I disappointed you, I hate it more than you could know. And I know that won’t take it back but I’ve definitely learnt from it. I promise.”

“I accept that apology and I believe that you’ve learnt from this. I also need to apologise-“  
“No-“ Luke quickly shakes his head, only for Michael to put up a hand to silence him.   
“Because we’ve known that a contract isn’t a legal option at this stage, that means we haven’t discussed a contract yet. We have not even a vague framework for what our contract will include. It was completely inappropriate of me to decide you’ll be punished, at an indefinite time and in an indefinite way. It’s disrespectful to you as a person, my equal, to make you live knowing you are owed a punishment that may not be delivered for months.”  
“It was justified.” Luke says weakly.  
“No. It wasn’t.” Michael says sternly. 

“Then punish me now.”  
“I am not punishing you without a contract.” Michael replies fiercely.   
“But we agree that I shouldn’t have done what I did.” Luke whines. “I don’t want to live now knowing I fucked up but never received a punishment for it.”  
“So I caused this by saying you would be punished. I never should have said anything.” Michael stresses, standing up and beginning to pace the room. “I’m exactly like my father.” Michael pales, freezing when the realisation hits him.

“No!” Luke jumps, nearly in hysterics just from the idea of it. “You’re not. You never will be.”  
“I am.” Michael groans. “I diminished the value of you, my submissive, even if I didn’t mean to. I’m being so firm. I’m not allowing negotiation and compromise.”  
“You didn't diminish my value. I promise. I wish you could see yourself from my eyes, see how perfect you are to me.” Luke hiccups, on the verge of tears. He hates Michael’s father but he hates the thought of Michael comparing himself to him even more.   
“I’m being the dominant I always feared I would be because it’s the only kind of dominance I’ve seen.” Michael whispers. 

“You’re a much better dominant than you realise. You’re nothing like your father. You’ve seen many great dominants; in friends, in business and in society. Your father basically spat on me, said I was ruining everything. How you could ever compare yourself to that is beyond me.” Luke’s voice is gentle, he wants to be slow and reassuring. What’s a submissive if they’re not there for the dom’s just as equally as the dom’s are there for them?  
“I love you.” Michael goes in for a soothing kiss, Luke replying with the same eight letters as they pull back. 

“You’re sure you want a punishment?” Michael asks warily, the two of them sitting back on the couch.   
“Please.” Luke begs. “It will help my guilt.”  
“Okay but I refuse to make it harsh.” Michael sighs.   
“Whatever will make you comfortable.” Luke obliges. 

“Because your main offence stemmed from running off,” Michael hums, “you’re grounded.”  
“O-“  
“You’re grounded until Monday week, nine days. The limits of this grounding mean that you’re not allowed out of my sight, but if it’s just us at home you can be wherever on the property. If I decide there’s somewhere you can be without me I’ll let you know, okay?” Michael delivers the verdict and Luke is happy with it. It’s a punishment without being that much of a punishment. Perfect for the offence and doable considering it’s gotta happen under the table because there’s no contract.  
“And if we have guests over?” Luke seeks to clarify.   
“Not sure, I’ll let you know at the time.”  
“Okay, noted.” Luke nods. 

The rest of the weekend flies by and pretty soon it’s Monday, where Luke -in order to follow his punishment- has to go with Michael to work. They’re up at 6:15am and the idea of it being a punishment is settling in. Mornings are not Luke’s friend. Luke is groaning for all of two minutes before Michael reminds him that he asked for this punishment and good boys don’t complain when they’re given what they deserve, so Luke quickly apologises and continues getting ready with his mouth shut. 

“Good morning. Surprised to see you here Luke.” Jeanette comments when Michael and Luke arrive at Michael’s office at 7am.   
“Oh-“ Luke starts before he catches his dom’s ‘be careful’ warning look. “I don’t have anything else to do with my days so I may as well be with my dom, enjoying his company.”  
“Won’t he be a distraction?” Jeanette hums to her boss.   
“He won’t. He’s well behaved. My good boy.” Michael grins, gesturing for Luke to sit in the spare chair in the corner of his large office.  
“Of course, always.” Luke blushes. 

Michael chips away at his work, Luke sitting in the corner on his phone but gradually becoming more and more bored. Luke is very much aware that he’s not allowed to complain so he sits there, unmoved, and sighs.   
“If you sigh one more time you’re not choosing what you wear for the next two days.” Michael announces annoyedly.   
“Oh. Sorry.” Luke squeaks. 

“You mentioned that you might go back and work at a coffee shop?” Michael looks up from his computer to addresses his submissive.   
“Yeah, I haven’t talked to them yet though.”   
“Call them now and then we’ll go visit them for lunch. If you pick up some shifts this week I’ll allow you to go, have those hours without me staring at you.” Michael instructs.   
“Okay, thank you.” Luke says excitedly, starting to ring his old boss even if he’s a little nervous about it. 

It’s as Michael’s watching Luke fondly that he remembers that the boy is eight weeks pregnant this week. They can do the blood tests to confirm paternity. They can start the process of getting the legal contract they need and want. 

Michael - Jeanette: Luke and I need paternity blood tests, can you please book them for this week?

Jeanette - Michael: Consider it done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ooft the relationship is developing. See you on Tuesday, lots of love darlings :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	100. Chapter ninety nine

"You did well today baby, dealt with your punishment so good." Michael smiles as they're catching the lift down to the garage.  
"I got a little bored," Luke mumbles, "but I accept that." He rushes as an afterthought.   
"I know." Michael chuckles. "We'll find something for you to do this week. But right now, it's time to go get Petunia."   
"Yeah." Luke replies sadly. 

"Why are you sad?" Michael frowns. "Aren't you excited? We're getting a dog and she's beautiful."  
"She's a reminder of my first punishment."   
"No." Michael says firmly. "She's a reminder of our growth. The experience made you a better submissive and me a better dominant, made us both more self-aware."  
"I guess so. That is a better way of looking at it." Luke smiles softly, the two of them walking out to Michael's car -his medium SUV rather than his sleek convertible. 

The drive back to the adoption centre is short and Luke is nearly bouncing out of his seat by the time they get there. Michael keeps ahold of Luke's hand so the younger is reminded of his punishment and doesn't forget in the excitement but also, in a way, so that he's reassured that he's doing well. Michael never wants Luke to forget how perfect he is. 

"Hi, good to see you again. She's all ready to go." The same shop assistant from two days earlier says, as friendly and welcoming as ever.   
"That's wonderful." Michael grins.  
"I'm so excited." Luke squeals excitedly, looking over at Petunia in her cage at every opportunity. 

After Michael has filled out all the paperwork, because Luke wasn't legally allowed to, they're led over to Petunia and Luke forgets all his worries. He loves her and Michael loves seeing his submissive so happy. Michael was more of a small dog person but he would suck it up for Luke. There's not really anything he wouldn't do for Luke. 

"She's so gorgeous and perfect and beautiful." Luke beams as he holds Petunia's leash and walks back to the car.   
"I'm so glad you love her." Michael says fondly.   
"Do you not love her?!" Luke gasps scandalously.   
"Of course I do princess, I just love how much you love her. She means a lot to you already and that's beautiful." 

Luke spends the entire car ride home with his head turned toward the backseat so he can stare at Petunia and coo at her. Michael can't help but think of how perfect Luke will be with their actual baby. 

"Now obviously we shouldn't leave her home alone just yet, so I'll allow you to stay at home alone for tomorrow. But we're staying on video call the entire day." Michael decides as they arrive home, each getting out of the car and Luke opening the backdoor to allow Petunia to freely get out.   
"Thank you thank you thank you." Luke grins widely, throwing his arms around his dom as Petunia trots past them. 

Luke sets up Petunia's bed, food and water before happily showing her around the house for hours. Michael looks on fondly as he prepares dinner.   
"I love her so much." Luke sighs happily as they sit down to eat. 

Michael takes pity Luke and his pregnant body the next morning, letting him stay asleep even if that's possibly against the punishment. He still sets up a tablet on video call and leaves it on the bedside table but it feels too creepy to watch, the fleeting kiss he leaves on his sub's forehead as he leaves is enough to get him through the morning. 

Luke starts to stir awake just after 8am and Michael looks over at the screen that's on the video call.   
"Good morning princess." Michael smiles, causing Luke to nearly hit the ceiling with a look of horror plastered across his face.   
"Oh my god!" He breathes out erratically. "I did not expect you there." Luke huffs as he stared at the camera and tablet screen.  
"That much is clear." Michael chuckles. "But I'm sorry, a heart rate that fast probably isn't good for the baby."  
"I'm sure it's not." Luke purses his lips.   
"The only defence I have is that I did warn you before I left."  
"It was 6 something am and I was barely awake, it doesn't count." Luke replies flatly. 

"Well in any case, good morning." Michael says chirpily.   
"Morning." Luke mumbles, flopping back onto his pillows.   
"Do you have any plans for today?"  
"I don't think so, play with Petunia? Is Sierra allowed over?" Luke asks thoughtfully.   
"Sure but you've gotta stay on this call." Michael reminds him.   
"Can I-"  
"You know her, if you believe she won't tell anyone then you're free to tell her the truth." Michael shrugs.   
"I don't know if I wanna tell her." Luke pouts.   
"Well that's up to you, but I'm not changing the rules if you invite her over."   
"That's fair." Luke mutters. 

Luke leaves Michael to stare at an empty bed while he showers before going downstairs to see Petunia who was happily exploring the backyard.   
"You know, I don't hate this. Being on a video call while you're at work." Luke decides while he's milling around the kitchen and putting his breakfast together.   
"I like it too. I get to be at work, you get to be comfortable at home, but we both get to see each other." 

Luke decides to invite Sierra over and texts her about it while he's eating breakfast, even if Michael takes the opportunity to tell him that it's not good for your digestive system to eat and be on the phone at the same time. Luke points out that they're literally on a video call the whole time. 

Luke - Sierra: Hey, wanna catch up today?

Sierra - Luke: Yes that sounds great, where?

Luke - Sierra: Come over to mine, you can see our new house AND meet our new dog

Sierra - Luke: You got a dog?!

Luke - Sierra: :P

Sierra - Luke: Mans is at work?

Luke - Sierra: Sorta... I'll explain when you get here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would marry Sierra Deaton, bet. Next chapter is more exciting. I’m not saying I will forget to update on Thursday but also don’t be surprised if I do forget. Sorry, life happens. Love you all, thanks always :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	101. Chapter one hundred

“I love it!” Sierra squeals excitedly as soon as Luke swings open his front door  
“You’ve barely seen it, I can’t wait to show you everything.” Luke grins, giving his best friend a tight hug and pulling her inside. Luke gives her a tour through the downstairs of the house before they end up in the open plan living/dining/kitchen at the back of the house, the upstairs can be done later. 

“Hey Sierra.” Michael grins. The tablet he’s video calling into is sitting on the kitchen counter and Sierra hasn’t seen it yet, so she nearly has a heart attack.   
“What?!” She shrieks, quickly searching the room for the dom.   
“He’s on the tablet.” Luke blushes, pointing at the technology in question.   
“Oh. He’s on video call. While he’s at work…” Sierra says unsurely. “Was it the same yesterday?”  
“Yesterday I was there with him.”   
“I didn’t imagine having a dom would be so… constant.” She says carefully, worried that Michael was being too protective over her best friend. 

“Luke.” Michael purses his lips.   
“Yes?” Luke squeaks, fully aware of what’s coming. Sierra doesn’t like the exchange, her mind is thinking the worst.   
“How about you tell Sierra what’s going on before she changes her opinion of me?” Michael pushes his sub.   
“Oh. She- okay.” Luke mumbles, looking at a curious Sierra before sending a desperate look to his dom.   
“As if. I’ll stay right here while you explain it,” Michael snorts amusedly, but he should give Luke points for trying, “stay when I can see you.”  
“Sorry I asked.” Luke pouts, apology sincere.   
“It’s alright baby,” Michael quickly reassures his sub. 

Luke pulls a confused Sierra over to the dining table and sighs deeply as they sit down, he’s a little scared and embarrassed to be telling her but he knows he needs to. Besides, this is his best friend in the entire world -she’ll always have his back.   
“So uh, don’t think Michael is weird and overprotective or anything. Or infringing on my independence.” Luke starts awkwardly.   
“Okay…” Sierra trails unsurely, not disbelieving because clearly there’s an explanation, but still confused.   
“I’m not allowed of his sight until next Monday, it’s a punishment.” Luke winces at the end and squeezes his hands together, already bracing for impact. 

“A what?!” She chokes.   
“A-“  
“I have so many questions.”   
“Ask away then I guess.” Luke mumbles, timidly meeting her gaze from under his eyelashes.   
“I guess the main question is why but I also have so many questions pertaining to how.” She swallows thickly.  
“I adopted Petunia, our dog, without permission. Because I ran off to do it, I’m not allowed out of Michael’s sight for a little over a week.” Luke explains, less embarrassed than he thought he’d be -he’s just disappointed in himself again. 

“Hey, it’s alright. We all make mistakes.” Sierra moves her chair closer so she can loosely hug her best friend.   
“It happened Saturday. We hadn’t even been living together for 24 hours before I fucked up.” Luke mumbles sadly.   
“But it means you’ve learnt your lesson sooner. I know that you’re already a better sub and person because of it, and so does Michael.”   
“Thanks,” Luke sniffles, willing away his unshod tears. 

“Of course, now do you… wanna tell me how? Like, do you have a contract? An illegal one?” Sierra raises her eyebrows as she pulls back.   
“We don’t have a contract… at all.”   
“There’s a punishment without a contract?!” She hisses.   
“So when we were still out Michael was pissed and said I would be punished, but that he would save it until we had a contract. That he was keeping score. He also said I didn’t need a contract to know I shouldn’t have adopted a dog, which is fair.”  
“So as soon as you got a contract you’d just have months worth of punishments?” Sierra splutters.   
“Who knows, but he apologised and said that was wrong of him. That either way, he couldn’t punish me for this.”  
“So…”  
“So I begged for a punishment.”

“You what?” Sierra chokes, unable to believe what she’s hearing.   
“I didn’t want to live knowing that I did something I should have gotten punished for but got away with.”   
“So he-“  
“Blamed himself again for causing this. As you can tell, he eventually gave in. He didn’t want to make it too harsh so this is what he decided.” Luke clarifies. Sierra pauses for a moment before twisting around to see Michael working away through the screen of the tablet on the marble counter. 

“Thanks Michael. You’re really good to him, even if I still don’t agree with him being punished.” Sierra smiles a little.   
“Sie-“ Luke tries to interject.   
“I’m still undecided if I agree with myself.” Michael confesses.   
“What?” Luke wheezes. Suddenly light headed from the thought that he was making his dom uncomfortable. He had never been so tempted by his safeword, but that would probably stress Michael out more. 

“Princess,” Michael says softly, “we don’t have a contract and I’m worried about hurting you.”  
“But you’re not.” Luke insists, breathing getting faster.   
“Dom’s doubt themselves too, we’re still just human.” Michael keeps his voice gentle.   
“Yeah, but, I asked for this. You being scared is my fault.” Luke panics.   
“And I gave it to you. I chose to. It is not your fault.” Michael says sternly. 

“How about you I get introduced to Petunia?” Sierra suggests, not liking the tension of the current conversation.  
“O-okay.” Luke stutters a little, it taking a moment for his brain to catch up and agree.   
“That sounds like a great idea.” Michael smiles. 

Luke and Sierra go into the yard to play with Petunia, instantly relieving most the tension in themselves, while the tablet stays on the counter and Michael can occasionally glance at the two. Sierra loves Petunia, wants to take her home for herself. Petunia happily rolls across the Spring grass and grins from all the praise she’s getting. She knows that she’s gorgeous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m so glad I edited this on Tuesday I’m super tired but see you Saturday, love you all the mostest :))))
> 
> -GW xo


	102. Chapter one hundred and one

On Wednesday Luke had his first shift back at the coffee shop he used to work at, his first shift since January. They’re all happy to welcome him back with open arms and he doesn’t feel like he’s forgotten a thing. All the staff are all rounders, everyone having to do everything, and his favourite ex-coworker Kaykay is happy to see him again. Kaykay wasn’t a manager but she had been there the longest so she was often the one in charge. 

“I’ve missed you.” Luke grins happily, engulfing Kaykay in a hug as soon as he walks into the shop at 7am. Michael dropped him off on his way to the office and would pick him up in his lunch break.   
“I’ve missed you too, now start explaining why you’re back before I forcibly pull it out of you.” Kaykay says semi-seriously, raising her eyebrows curiously.   
“Um,” Luke blushes, thankful the shop is still quiet at this early hour. “The guy who dropped me off is my dom.”  
“But you’re-“  
“Not eighteen. I know.” Luke sighs.   
“So…” She adds incredulously.   
“I’m pregnant. Obviously it was a big shock but that’s how we know. You can’t tell anyone.” Luke rushes, paranoid that someone will find out.   
“I won’t, promise.” She smiles softly. “I’m assuming that’s why you’re here, you’ve left school?”  
“Yeah, I couldn’t do year 12 if I give birth in the middle of it.” Luke chuckles.   
“Fair enough.” She shrugs, leaning on the counter.

“That dom of yours was driving something sleek, he’s well off?” Kaykay gives a knowing look, because of course Luke was attracted to someone rich.   
“Richest man in Australia.” Luke smirks happily.   
“Wait- what? Who?!”  
“Michael Clifford, owner and CEO of Scorpion.” Luke replies casually.   
“No!” Kaykay gasps. “Shut up.”  
“Would if I could but I can’t so I shan’t.” Luke teases, making the brunette roll her eyes. 

“Anyway, are you still waiting?” Luke frowns as he cuts up some fruit, “you haven’t matched and not told me?”  
“Still waiting.” Kaykay pouts. “I feel like I’m never going to be matched. I’m twenty fiveeeeeee.” She adds whinily.   
“Michael wasn’t supposed to be matched until 23, it’s normal to have to wait.” Luke tries to reassure her.   
“But he’s a dom. I’m a sub. Since when does a sub have to wait this long?” She protests.   
“As soon as you meet them it’ll all be worth it.”  
“God, they’re gonna be so much younger than me.” She groans as their first customers walk in. 

Luke gets through a little over five hours until Michael arrives in his lunch break, happily engulfing his dom in a sweet hug.   
“Damn, you really are in love.” Kaykay snorts, making Luke grin cheekily and poke his tongue out.   
“Shall we get back to the office? I have a surprise for this afternoon.” Michael smiles.   
“Ooh! I can’t wait! Will you give me any hints?” Luke shrieks.   
“Nope.” Michael pops the p. “We’re gonna get it on the way back to the office.”

“Bye Kay, I’ll see you Friday.” Luke waves as he makes his way to the door.   
“Bye, you can tell me all about what the surprise was then.” She laughs.   
“Of course, I can't wait.” Luke blows her a dramatic kiss. 

“Sooo, will you tell me now?” Luke bounces in his seat as Michael starts the drive.  
“Of course not, because I’m a little worried you won’t like it.” The dom confesses.   
“What?” Luke blanches. “Of course I’ll like it. I always love your surprises.”  
“We’ll see.” Michael hums. 

Ten minutes later they’re pulling into the car park of a hospital and Luke is very confused.   
“I’m even more confused than I was before.”  
“Well,” Michael declares as they get out of the car, “we need to get blood tests done. To prove the baby’s paternity.”  
“Oh.” Luke gulps. “I don’t like blood tests.”  
“I didn’t think you would, but I’m not letting you get worked up about this.” Michael says firmly. “It’ll be quick, in and out, over and done. And it’s all for a good reason.”  
“I know, but that doesn’t exactly make me want it.” The younger replies shakily. 

“Then, if you want, we can get a tour of the place and decide if it’s where you get your care. Then ultimately, give birth.” Michael explains as they walk in.   
“Oh. I haven’t even thought about that stuff.” Luke mumbles. “Have you already decided that this is the place?”  
“Of course not, that’s your decision. This place just has a great reputation, it’s where I was born and I think where Calum was born too.”  
“So it’s where all the rich people on this side of Sydney go?” Luke deadpans.   
“Maybe… but for good reason.” 

They walk in and Luke is instantly uncomfortable, he’s never liked hospitals. He grips Michael’s hand a little tighter and is more than happy to just follow his dom’s lead.   
“Hi, we’re here for paternity blood tests. We should be booked in.” Michael says quietly when they reach the front desk, not wanting anyone else to hear.   
“Of course, what are your names?” She asks. Michael looks around and is paranoid that as soon as the name Michael Clifford is said out loud that, people will start listening to every word. Michael just slides his Medicare card across the desk silently. 

The nurse looks confused but she goes along with it and nods in understanding as soon as she reads the name.   
“Gordon was it?” She clarifies, clearly staring at his file.  
“That’s it.” Michael nods thankfully.   
“You don’t have a sub in our system, does that information need to be updated?” She asks curiously, sparing a glance to Luke.   
“It’s complicated… He should have an appointment as well, for Luke Hemmings.”

Luke and Michael aren’t waiting long before they’re called in for their blood test. Luke feels like he’s about to throw up. He hates needles. Michael goes first, getting it over and done with to show Luke that he can do it. Luke still isn’t convinced but he sits in his dom’s lap and closes his eyes. He lays his arms out on the bench, keeping his head tucked into Michael’s chest as he feels the pinch and wants to scream. 

There’s a few unshed tears in his eyes when he pulls back but Michael just peppers him with kisses and the reassurance that he did so well. Most important for them both was the reminder of why they were doing this. They were doing this for each other, for their relationship. It was for their baby as well, so they wouldn’t have to try and raise a child while their relationship was uncertain and without a contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kaykay! And the blood tests! So much! I was too tired on Thursday to process getting to chapter 100 but thank you all so so much for supporting me for this long. 
> 
> I wrote ease on google docs on my phone but because it lags when the document gets too large, they story is split between four documents. This chapter is the first of the last document so we’re properly on the home stretch now but there’s still so much to happen!
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	103. Chapter one hundred and two

“Thank you so much for coming to see us.” Michael jumps from his seat when Crystal arrives at his office. Luke and Michael had gotten their blood tests done yesterday and they should have their results in the next few days but it was still time to get the ball rolling on their case. Michael, of course, didn’t have time to leave his office but Crystal managed to find time in her day to come to Michael’s office.

“Of course, no worries at all.” Crystal brushes off with a smile as she sits in a chair across from Michael’s desk.  
“In any case, this is Luke.” Michael introduces, gesturing to the blonde boy still in the corner of the office.   
“Hi.” Luke blushes.  
“Lovely to meet you, I’m Crystal. It’s a surprise we haven’t met given I’ve worked with your more for a few years.”  
“That’s just life I guess.” Luke mumbles awkwardly.

“Why don’t you come sit with me? In a chair or my lap.” Michael suggests to his sub, making the sub blush harder and shuffle across the room. Luke awkwardly sits in his dom’s lap, fiddling with the hem of Michael’s jacket.   
“It’s obvious you haven’t been together very long but it’s also obvious that you’re soulmates.” Crystal comments after observing the pair and the way they interact.   
“Oh?” Michael says curiously.   
“You’re still learning about each other but in a way that shows how dedicated to each other you are. You’re very in love.” She clarifies her point but sighs quietly at the end, seemingly exasperated.

“Can I asked why you just sighed? You seem… exhausted.” Michael says carefully, not wanting to offend her but curiosity getting the better of him.   
“All I can say is that being unmatched at 34 sometimes takes its toll. Maybe that’s why I’ve always been drawn to relationship cases, I want everyone to have the best possible chance with their soulmate.” She explains.  
“Oh. I’m sorry I’m asked.” Michael frowns.   
“Don’t be, I know that I’m going to be blessed with such a special soulmate and relationship. It’ll be worth the wait.” She brushes off.   
“That’s good positivity to have,” Luke mumbles. 

“But onto the issue at hand, which, for the record, I’m very excited to help with,” Crystal claps her hands together and changes the topic of the conversation. “The way to proceed is that, as we’re essentially fighting the government, we will need to go straight to an administrative tribunal. We go, present the case, then we get a decision. The presentation of the case may take weeks.”   
“And, I don’t like to think about it, but if we don’t get the result we want… is there an appeals process?” Michael speaks carefully, not missing the way Luke’s body tenses.   
“Absolutely. All tribunal appeals go to the Supreme Court, then if we can relate it to the constitution we could even go to the high court after that.” Crystal reassures them. 

“So when is the hearing? How soon is it happening?” Michael asks, a little excited by the whole idea.   
“I lodged the case yesterday, as priority and time sensitive. We should have an answer in the next few days. Hopefully we can be in a hearing within a fortnight.”  
“That’s marvellous, sounds like we could have a contract by Christmas, that’s fantastic.” Michael beams.   
“That’s a good goal, my goal is just before the baby is born but maybe I should be more optimistic.” Crystal hums thoughtfully. 

“Though on the note of the contract,” she adds, “I think it’d be best if you didn’t write or even draft one at this stage.”  
“Oh?” Michael raises his eyebrows.   
“We don’t want anyone to be able to theorise that you may have a contract illegally, that you could be beneath the law at the moment.” Crystal explains.   
“Of course, that’s reasonable.” Michael concedes.   
“If anything changes to that I’ll let you know, but if you have no other questions I’ll be getting back to the office.”

“I’m fine. Luke?” Michael asks the boy on his lap.   
“Um,” Luke squeaks, caught a little off guard but continuing anyway, “are there any potential privacy or security risks at the tribunal?”  
“I can’t believe I didn’t think of that.” Michael pales.   
“The hearing itself is not open to the public however that doesn’t mean everything pertaining to the case is confidential, people can find out. Whether they will is a game of chance. And all court cases are public, so if we appeal then there’s nothing to stop anyone at all attending the proceedings.” Crystal answers regretfully.   
“That’s terrifying.” Luke whispers.   
“There’s no way we can request confidentiality?” Michael questions hopefully. 

“For the tribunal there’s not really anything that can change and in the courts, it only becomes closed if we can prove there’s a very real risk that someone’s safety is in jeopardy.” She sighs.   
“So-“  
“So we’d actually prefer to be public because it means everyone is safe.” Crystal cuts Luke off. 

“Well hopefully all goes well at the tribunal, let’s not dwell on this.” Michael interjects.   
“I’ll allow you to get on with your day, thank you for having me.” Crystal jumps up, moving the meeting along and closer to its end.   
“No, thank you for coming.” Michael insists, he and Luke both standing up as well.   
“I’ll pass on any updates to Jeanette, shall I?”  
“Call me, because it will transfer to Jeanette anyway if I’m not free, and CC us both into the emails.” Michael clarifies as they walk out of his office.  
“Of course, no worries at all. Hopefully I’ll be seeing you very soon at the tribunal.” Crystal smiles, pressing the down button outside the elevator.   
“That would be grand, thanks again.” Michael grins.   
“Goodbye.” Luke tacks on as the elevator arrives and Crystal steps in, the doors shutting a few seconds later. 

“I’m scared.” Luke confesses quietly.   
“Why princess?” Michael frowns.   
“That the media will be so much louder, so much more prevalent. I don’t think I’ll be able to cope.”  
“I can’t say anything with any certainty except that I’ll always be here and that I’ll do everything in my power to protect you and the baby.” Michael wraps his arms around his sub’s waist and pulls the younger boy closer.   
“I know. Hopefully that’s enough.” Luke sighs, resting his head on his dom’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: some of y’all are bored with muke and I’m here to say that I think they’re cute and also I was bored with cashton, there wasn’t anything going on in their life. That being said, I PROMISE that there are more Cashton chapters coming soon and they’re gonna be real cute. 
> 
> Anywayyyyssssss I truly do love you all to the ends of the earth, thank you for the comments and love
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	104. Chapter one hundred and three

“I think I’ll come inside this morning, let you dazzle me with your barista skills.” Michael chuckles as they pull up outside the coffee shop Luke works at just before 7am that Friday.   
“Well, if you insist.” Luke rolls his eyes as they get out of the car and make their way inside. 

“Michael, this is Kaykay. Kaykay, Michael.” Luke quickly introduces them when he spots Kaykay behind the counter and makes his way to stand next to her.   
“Pleasure to meet you,” Kaykay says quietly, avoiding eye contact. She’s definitely intimidated by the rich dom, especially in her position as an unmatched sub much older than most unmatched submissives.   
“Kaykay? Is that short for something?” Michael quirks as he sticks a hand out for her to shake.   
“Oh. Kaitlin. But people don’t really call me that, except for my family.” She replies, timidly shaking his hand. 

“What coffee do you want?” Luke asks, gesturing for Michael to move to where the register is -away from Kaykay and the coffee machine.   
“You know I just want a latte…” Michael says confusedly.   
“You’re scaring her.” Luke whispers, sparing a glance toward his friend and coworker.   
“I- how? What did I do?” Michael asks, voice perplexed and quiet.   
“She’s 25 and an unmatched sub. She’s easily intimidated by doms. Just be careful. Try not to exude too much power. Please.” Luke begs, wanting her as comfortable as possible.   
“Thank you for telling me, I’ll stay aware of it.” Michael leans in for a kiss over the counter.   
“Thank you.”

Luke goes back to the coffee machine to make his dom’s latte and Kaykay sends a grateful smile when Michael keeps the conversation simple and level.   
“One latte for a sexy CEO.” Luke giggles as he finishes pouring the milk.   
“There’s no lid on it.” Michael comments.   
“I made you a surprise.” Luke adds cheekily, laughing when Michael nearly chokes at the sight of Luke’s meticulous latte art. 

Kaykay steps forward to have a look and she blushes embarrassed. Right there in front of their eyes was the clear depiction of a penis, done in milk foam on the top of Michael’s latte -courtesy of Luke.   
“Your latte art is impressive but you’re very cheeky.” Michael shakes his head.   
“I know.” Luke grins.  
“I’ll see you this afternoon, if I don’t have time to pick you up I’ll send a driver.”  
“Okay. I love you.” Luke leans over to peck his dom on the lips.   
“Love you too princess.” Michael mumbles, smiling as he pulls back. He picks up his coffee and grins as he walks out, they really are hopelessly in love. 

“That was good latte art.” Kaykay hums after a beat of silence.   
“I know. I impressed myself.” Luke snorts. “But onto more important matters, I should cut down on my coffee intake but I don’t want to.”  
“There’s decaf?” She suggests.   
“Our decaf tastes like ass. Yes our normal coffee is great, but the decaf, literally the taste of ass.” Luke deadpans.   
“As if you know what ass tastes like.” She snorts disbelievingly.   
“You just met the ass I eat. The richest and most delicious in all of sydney.” Luke grins obnoxiously. 

“There is no way he lets you eat his ass.” Kaykay says flatly.   
“What makes you say that?” He huffs.   
“You’re right, he’s a dom who maybe would tolerate that.” She concedes. “But you’re not a sub who could do it.”  
“What?! Of course I could!” He protests indignantly.   
“Luke, sweetie, you’ve been an obvious submissive since the womb. There’s no chance you could cope with eating someone else’s ass, thus leaving yours unattended.” 

“Yeah, well, sixty-nine-ing is a thing.” Luke argues.   
“Have you ever sixty-nined?”   
“We-“  
“Exactly what I thought. Now do you want a chai latte instead?” She says smugly.   
“No.” Luke pouts. “I’ll have a ristretto, it’s the half of a shot of coffee that’s worth drinking.”

Luke finishes work at 12pm when someone else comes in to join Kaykay for the afternoon and is met out the front of the coffee shop by a random chauffeur, ready to take him to Michael’s office. He sits around as bored as he was every other day. He can acknowledge this punishment isn’t that bad but it’s definitely still a punishment to some extent. His thoughts travel and he wonders if Michael’s parents would be happy about the whole thing -happy Luke finally got disciplined. 

The weekend is the last of Luke’s punishment but he barely notices, more than willing to spend quality time with his dom. Most of the weekend is dedicated to Luke forcing Michael to get closer to Petunia, though convincing Michael isn’t particularly hard. 

The following week they start to settle into an easy routine, what with the end of Luke’s punishment and the start of more regular shifts at the coffee shop. Michael and Luke get up at 6:15 each morning and then Michael drops Luke off at coffee shop just before 7am. He works until 2 or 3pm, whenever he and Kaykay decide to shut the shop because the afternoon is quiet, before going home to put his feet up and snuggle with Petunia if the dog is willing. Generally Kaykay gives him a lift home from work. 

Sometimes Luke cooks dinner, having spare time he can dedicate to getting better at that, or sometimes Michael will bring something home after work. They like the domesticity of their routine and how natural it feels. 

Luke likes being quiet in the mornings, having the space to wake up in the presence of his soulmate. He likes the small and plentiful kisses they exchange as they float around the house. He likes surprising Michael with different latte art everyday. He also likes getting closer to Kaykay.

The evenings are similar to the mornings, the comfort they feel in each other’s presence is -again- abundantly clear. The volume is a little louder, occasionally as loud as Luke bashing a few pots and pans around the kitchen. 

They both have a favourite part of the day. It’s when they’re in bed at night, Luke often uncomfortable from general pregnancy aches and pains or suffering from a bladder that seemingly can’t hold more than a teaspoon. Michael takes the opportunity, whenever he can, to put Luke at ease. Michael will massage any part of the body that his sub points out as in particular need of attention, or even just rub Luke’s stomach and say sweet nothings to his two babies. 

That’s often how Luke falls asleep, with his dom’s hand softly on his stomach and his dom’s lips pressed against his ear; repeating ‘I love you’ and all it’s synonyms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is soft. I love kaykay. See y’all in two days with another chapter, lots of love :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	105. Chapter one hundred and four

Luke and Michael had a sleep in today but when they remembered why the felt sick to their stomachs. Perhaps they should be excited, after all, they could legally get their contract approved today. Then there's the thought that this could have gotten out, or that it could get out. They hadn't told any wider circles that Luke's pregnant -and they have no intention to- but people will want to know why they're going to a DFD administrative tribunal. 

"What if they say no? What if we can't be legal?" Luke asks, voice quiet and unsure as he pulls and stretches and pushes at his hands like he always does when he's nervous. He was sitting, almost shaking, in the passenger seat of Michael's sleek coupé as the dom drove into the city.   
"Then we appeal. But we shouldn't be thinking about that. We need to stay positive. We're prepared, Crystal is the best lawyer for the job. We can do this. I know we can." Michael says encouragingly, looking over at his sub a little sadly. He hates that Luke is so stressed about this. Luke doesn't deserve it and the baby certainly doesn't. 

There's no reporters out the front when they arrive, which is a good sign, but that doesn't mean they won't show. Michael didn't let Jeanette come, just because he hates taking days off work and the thought of both of them not being around makes him feel ill, but he might be starting to regret that decision. Still, he and Luke walk in calmly and find Crystal in the foyer. 

"Good to see you, this is one of our paralegals, Sam. Sam, this is Michael and Luke." Crystal introduces the younger guy next to her.   
"Nice to meet you." Sam extends his hand out to shake and Michael takes it but Luke is too nervous. He barely notices the interaction at all.   
"How are you feeling this morning?" Crystal asks as they all sit back down, waiting to be called in to see the magistrate. 

"Very nervous." Michael grimaces.   
"Yeah, I didn't sleep well." Luke mumbles absentmindedly.   
"That's no good." Crystal frowns. "We've prepared a solid case and we doubt you two will have to say anything. Try not to worry."   
"It's not that we doubt or don't trust your abilities." Michael rushes to clarify. "We just-"  
"I understand why you're nervous, especially because it's a very unique case so it's hard to look at previous cases as indicators, but that doesn't mean I think you should be." She cuts him off.   
"Yeah." Michael breathes out, a slightly tense silence falling over the four of them. 

They don't say very much at all, occasionally mumbling at most, but Luke and Michael slowly edge closer to one another. They need each other.   
"The case of Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings." A man in uniform walks into the foyer and announces it for all the world to hear. Michael thinks of a few choice swear words in his head but settles for a tight lipped smile as his hold on Luke's wrist tightens and they both stand up. 

"Crystal Lauderdale, their representation." She stands up and strides forward, her confidence putting them at ease. The uniformed man acknowledges her but doesn't say anything. They go into the tribunal hearing room, set up similarly to a courtroom, and Crystal and Sam immediately know where to go. Michael and Luke follow quietly behind as they all walk by rows of wooden seats and sit down. 

"I am Magistrate Hriggs, I will presiding over this administrative tribunal. The case is Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings, seeking an exemption to the requirement that both parties signing a relationship contract must be eighteen. I ask any legal counsel they have to introduce themselves." The Magistrate, a woman who looks to be in her 50's and is clearly a dominant, begins the proceedings.   
"Crystal Lauderdale, the lawyer of both Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings. Also with me is Samuel Grensky, paralegal." Crystal stands up, introducing herself and Sam. 

"Hello," the magistrate smiles a little at Crystal to acknowledge her. "My understanding of the request of your clients is that they want the Department of Fate and Destiny, which I permit to be referred to as simply 'the DFD' ongoing, to allow, and indirectly endorse, their relationship by way of legalising their contract -despite the fact Luke Hemmings is only 17 years of age." Luke's stomach does flips, not in a good way, at the way she says it and he grips his dom's hand even tighter.   
"That is correct your honour, however, if I may, endorse is not a word I would choose to describe the DFD's role in this." Crystal is quick in her replies but clear nonetheless. 

"Do tell me what word you would select to describe the situation Ms. Lauderdale."  
"The DFD's role in this case, and by consequence my clients relationship, is not to endorse any actions. Rather, we are simply seeking the right for my clients to legally establish a contract in what is a perfectly acceptable relationship -much the same as everyone else's. This permission should be granted on the grounds that they are already proven to be soulmates." Crystal moves a little as she talks, drawing everyone in. It's a little mesmerising, especially to Michael and Luke who aren't used to seeing it. 

"Minors do not have proven soulmates, for reasons such as this right here. Minors are deemed not old enough to make decisions and also, the state does not want to burden minors." The magistrate's tone is chilling. Luke and Michael both want to throw up.   
"With all due respect to the state, your honour, I would first like to highlight the submitted evidence that my clients are soulmates. Luke Hemmings is pregnant and blood tests have confirmed that Michael Clifford is the other parent, proving that they must be soulmates because it is a known fact only soulmates can get each other pregnant. To those wishing to dispute that claim, I am more than willing to direct them to the slew of times that courts in this state have ruled in support of this." Crystal pauses for effect, even if her speech was already lethargic and captivating. "Furthermore; given Mr Hemmings's pregnancy, the state would be burdening him to a significantly greater extent if they were to deny him a legal relationship."

"Ms Lauderdale," the magistrate purses her lips. She doesn't seem convinced and Crystal is feeling some generational bias, she doesn't like it one bit.   
"Yes your honour?"   
"Do you have any final statements?"  
"Your honour," Crystal clears her throat, caught off guard by how soon this might be ending. "Mr Clifford and Mr Hemmings are soulmates, which we can prove through science that also follows precedence set by the state's courts on multiple occasions. There is no valid reason for this tribunal to deny them a legal relationship, including a legal and valid contract. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love crystal so much, the legal saga continues on Saturday. Thanks for all the support as always, means a heap to me :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	106. Chapter one hundred and five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this chapter has big sad energy. Even though I wrote all this months ago, I had this planned for even longer so sorta weird that you’re finally reading it. It’s crazy how close to the end this is. There’s 122 chapters so yeah, with how regular my updates are you’ve got about a month more. Then there’s a sequel hehe.
> 
> Enough of those spoilers, am I day early? Not technically considering it’s 1am but anygays,,,,, I love y’all 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo

"I, Magistrate Hriggs, have come to a decision regarding the case of Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings on behalf of this administrative tribunal and the state of New South Wales." The Magistrate looks up after an alarmingly short time of deliberation. Crystal doesn't feel so confident anymore but she would never admit to that. Michael and Luke are positively shitting bricks. "I rule that the request for the requirement that both parties signing a relationship contract must be 18 years of age to be lifted in this exception, is denied."

Crystal grips her pen a little tighter and takes some deep breaths but stays calm, this is not her first loss and it won't be her last. Part of the job, as gutting as it is. Michael pales and Luke starts shaking, neither of them now how to process this. They hold each other tighter because the thought of one of them slipping away feels far too real all of a sudden. Neither of them would slip away from one another in exchange for anything but suddenly it feels like nothing in their relationship is up to them, like they can't control anything. This isn't the universe deciding their fate and destiny right now, it's one magistrate on behalf of one government. 

"I have reached this decision because the state does not want precedent regarding this case to be set. The state does not want to encourage other minors to be engaging in relationships with adults and for more cases of this nature to be brought forward. This tribunal is hereby adjourned."

The magistrate walks out, Crystal standing just so the magistrate doesn't think she's a bad and disrespectful lawyer, but Michael and Luke stay still. There's tears in their eyes and words they can't find stuck in their chests. They’re ushered out after only another minute and Michael and Luke walk slowly, stumbling over each other's feet a little bit but if the alternative is being parted then they don't want it. 

"I can't say how sorry I am." Crystal says quietly when they sit back in the foyer.  
"You did all you could." Michael's voice cracks, blaming everything on the magistrate.  
"I appreciate the thought but we can't just blame one side of the judicial process. I am going to appeal this though. It should be easy. Denying a request because you're being afraid to set precedent is bullshit."  
"Thanks." Michael breathes out, barely able to string a sentence together. 

"You two should go home. I'll be doing all I can for you. There's nothing that happened today that means your relationship is illegal. This is just about a contract, please don't be stressed about whether this could break you up. I promise that there is nothing the state could say or do for that to happen." Crystal says gently.  
"We- I should-" Michael tries to speak.  
"I'm more than happy to call Jeanette for you, tell her about what happened and let her know you're going home. I'm here for you." She adds.  
"Thank you." Michael says numbly.

Crystal calls them an Uber, not thinking either of them are in a state to be driving right now, and calls Jeanette as soon as they're safely inside the car.  
"Hey, how did it go?" Jeanette asks nervously when she picks up the phone.  
"We lost. The magistrate's reasoning was bullshit. My paralegal is already working on submitting the appeal. I refuse to go down like this. I've lost in my career but never so unfairly." Crystal gets more worked up and angry the longer she talks, not having had the metaphorical space for her anger when Michael and Luke were still here. 

"And how are they holding up..?" Jeanette asks cautiously.  
"They-" The older deflates. "Luke didn't say a word and Michael still struggled, they were both shaking and close to crying. Almost silent tears. I put them in Uber and sent them home."  
"That's all understandable, them and you. Michael hates to miss work but that doesn't mean he can't afford to." Jeanette sighs. 

"I should let you know that Michael's car is still in the carpark at the tribunal building, everything else is sorted." Crystal adds as an afterthought, gesturing to Sam that they were now leaving before she walks out the front door.  
"No worries, I'll send Calum round to get it after he finishes..." Jeanette mumbles, "do you know what car he was in?"  
"Calum is his chauffeur? I think it was something small, a light colour." Crystal furrows her eyebrows.  
"No," Jeanette laughs heartily, "Calum is his best friend. Calum Hood of Hood Motors, and if it was small then I already know the car you're talking about. Thanks."  
"They're best friends? Small world."

Michael and Luke get home, walk inside, kick off their shoes and trudge upstairs to their bedroom. All without saying much. Or anything at all really. Nothing is on their mind; not even work for Michael, let alone the thought of telling any of their friends or family. All they can think of is each other. They want each other close. As close as possible. 

They lie down on their bed, messily wrapped in each other's arms. Neither of them care. It's barely midday but the thought of spending all day on top of their bedsheets, silent bar the occasional outbreak of sobbing, is charming to them nonetheless. At one point Luke takes his shirt off, hot but not willing to let go of his dom. Then Michael takes his shirt off. Then one by one their pants come off and they slide under the top sheet just to defeat the wind chill. 

Both their phones go off numerous times but they have not a care for them, ignoring the buzzing and ringing completely. Luke mumbles that he's possibly a little hungry close to 3pm, his voice is hoarse. They'd spent over two and a half hours in silence, drifting in and out of consciousness but never apart. Michael checks his phone as they lazily walk down stairs. 

Jeanette - Michael: Take as long as you need and let me know if there's anything I can do

Calum - Michael: Jeanette told me... I'll bring your car back after work but let me know if there's anything else you want. Dinner?

Crystal - Michael: The appeal is officially submitted. I promise that we won't give up.


	107. Chapter one hundred and six

Michael - Jeanette: Thanks. Work might be a good distraction right now but I don’t know if Luke could deal with me doing that

Michael - Calum: Thanks and maybe, I’ll text you

Michael - Crystal: Thank you

“I know I said I was hungry but that doesn’t mean I want to eat.” Luke mumbles, staring blankly into the pantry full of food. He and Michael had been living together for somewhere in the realm of the month, so the house was well and truly stocked and lived in. Michael looks up from his phone and frowns.   
“You need to eat, for the baby. We haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Michael says gently, placing a soothing hand around his sub’s waist.   
“I know. They make me want to take care of myself.” The younger sighs.   
“That’s good. Proud of you.” Michael kisses Luke’s temple.   
“But nothing seems appealing.” Luke groans.

“Calum’s bringing the car back after he finishes work and he offered to bring dinner as well so, eat now but it doesn’t have to be big and then pick whatever you want for dinner. How does that sound?” Michael suggests, resting his head on Luke’s shoulders and wrapping his arms loosely around the younger’s waist.   
“Good. I guess. Maybe I’ll just have cereal now.” Luke says numbly, slowing moving to make himself a bowl of cornflakes. Michael sighs and decides to copy his soulmate, he should eat too, even if he wasn’t carrying another human life inside him. 

Michael - Calum: If you can pick up dinner that’d be great, Luke’s just still deciding what to get

Calum - Michael: How about you order and then just tell me where to pick up?

Michael - Calum: Okay, no worries

The way Luke eats his cornflakes is lethargic, it all going soggy before he’s halfway through the bowl. Michael doesn’t mention it, even if his bowl is long empty, he just sits and watches the way Luke silently takes mouthful after mouthful as if he’d rather swallow nails. When Luke takes his last mouthful, he puts the spoon back in the bowl with a dramatic and exasperated sigh but doesn’t move anymore than that. The obvious fact is that taking 23 minutes to eat a bowl of cornflakes is exhausting.  
“You can pick anything you want for dinner, I’ll order it and Calum will bring it in a couple of hours.” Michael says offhandedly, not wanting to put pressure on his sub, as he stands up and takes their bowls and spoons to the dishwasher. 

“Maybe- I just want lasagna.” Luke decides.   
“Easy. Anything else? Drinks? Sides? Dessert?” Michael asks as he dries his hands and walks back over to Luke at the dining table.   
“I want a cosmo.” Luke whines. “But I can’t because I’m pregnant.”  
“I could get you a virgin cosmo?” Michael suggests.   
“I suppose that’ll have to do.” He pouts. “For dessert I just want some Ferraro Rocher’s.”  
“Sure. I’ll order it all. Why don’t you chose a movie? We can watch it on the couch or in bed.” 

Michael starts by calling the restaurant with what he knows is the best lasagna in all of Sydney and placing an order for two main serves to be picked at 5:15. The rest is a harder ask so he decides to call Calum directly. 

“Hey. How are you both doing?” Calum asks gently when he picks up the phone, he can’t possibly imagine what they’re going through.   
“It doesn’t feel real. We barely know what to think. Crystal has already lodged the appeal application though, she seemed really angry. Which is nice, but I just can’t bring myself to feel angry.” Michael mumbles, his words quiet and a little slurred.   
“Well that’s good. Is there anything I can get for you?” Calum asks, trying to resemble a somewhat positive tone. 

“I’ve ordered lasagna, from that place- fuck I can’t remember the name.”  
“In circular quay? Best lasagna outside of Europe?” Calum quips.   
“That’s the one.” Michael chuckles and Calum loves to hear it. “Now… dessert he just wants some Ferraro Rocher’s-“  
“Easy done-“  
“And he wanted a cosmo.” Michae finishes. “Obviously it needs to be virgin because he’s pregnant but do you think you can find a way to get a takeaway virgin cosmopolitan?”  
“I’ll find a way.” Calum says definitively.   
“You’re amazing.” 

“I know. Now do you want anything? You can’t neglect yourself in all of this.” Calum adds sternly.   
“Other than a whole bottle of vodka to scull? No.” Michael answers dryly.  
“Grey Goose it is.”  
“Calum you-“  
“I wouldn’t. Luke would neck me.”   
“Just the biggest vanilla milkshake you can find.” Michael gives in. 

“I- Okay. Go spend time with Luke. He doesn’t just need you, you also need him. I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” Calum says kindly.  
“Thanks for this Cal.” Michael smiles a little.   
“Of course, anytime. You’ve spent enough time talking to me. Goodbye.” Calum hangs up the phone, leaving no room for argument. 

Michael first looks into the front cosy lounge room, set up with a big TV and deep couch, and is successful in search of Luke. Luke is buried under a pile of cushions, pressed into the corner of the couch. The title screen of The Benchwarmers DVD is on screen, it’s one of the few DVD’s Michael still owns. 

The movie is short but when it ends Michael and Luke opt to stay on the couch, they’re in a lighter mood but they still don’t have a lot of energy. Calum and Ashton arrive just before six with everything Michael asked for. They linger for a little while, making sure their friends are okay. 

Luke has one taste of that lasagna and claims he doesn’t remember the emotion of sadness anymore. That puts Calum and Ashton at ease enough to let them head to the front door, giving Michael and Luke space. Calum briefly stops to quietly reassure Michael that he’s happy to do this all over again tomorrow tonight, any night they ever need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sad hours :( I think there’s some cashton focus again either next chapter or sometime soon so get excited for that yeeeeee bye I love you all
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	108. Chapter one hundred and seven

“So where’s Luke?” Calum asks gently, he and Michael were sitting in their usual lunch restaurant. The emotional loss at the administrative tribunal was only two days earlier, yesterday Michael and Luke again opted to stay home but today Michael was back at the office.   
“He’s at work too. Hopefully it’s a good distraction for him, and I’m sure Kaykay will be as well.” Michael answers numbly, mindlessly stirring the ice around his glass.   
“Kaykay?”  
“The girl he works with, I know they’re reasonably close friends.” The older clarifies.   
“Oh that’s good then. How are you?”  
“I-“

“No.” Calum cuts his best friend off firmly. “Is work the distraction you hoped? Is a distraction even healthy? How are you?”  
“A distraction might be helpful if it did its job. I just sit at work and think about all the potentially bad things that could happen.” Michael concedes.   
“I don’t know what to say, I really wish I did.” Calum sighs. “You know I’m here for you. You know Jeanette is. You and Luke both know that nothing will affect the existence of your relationship. You know that Crystal is doing everything-“  
“Distract me. Talk about something else.” Michael interjects, feeling sick to his stomach whenever he’s reminded of what happened but even more so when he thinks of what’s coming. A completely public supreme court case. 

“Well,” Calum clears his throat, just as their plates of food arrive. “Ashton’s exams start next week. He’s gonna have Alec drive him back out to school but if that gets too chaotic he’ll stay with his mum for a bit.”  
“Oh, you’ll miss him them.” Michael supplies unhelpfully.   
“Of course, but it’s not for long and only for the good of his education.” Calum counters, going for another bite just as his phone rings; MagS is the caller ID so he instantly picks up. 

“I’m here.” Calum says quickly, wondering what couldn’t wait for him to get back to the office.   
“Ironic.” She snorts.   
“What?” Calum furrows his eyebrows.  
“The Head of Operations in Europe just quit.” Maggie says it clear and concise, straight to the point.   
“What?!” Calum all but screeches. “And isn’t it the middle of the night there?”   
“1:30am. Freya Tolson, based in London. Her husband just got diagnosed with terminal cancer and she quit on the spot. Well, she’s indefinitely gone on unpaid leave. May or may not ever return.” Maggie explains.   
“Oh my…” Calum’s jaw drops open. “I want her to be paid for the next month, if it’s longer we’ll discuss it more in a month’s time. I- I guess I’ll have to go to London ASAP.”  
“She said she’ll stay for the rest of this week to tie up loose ends but that’s it.”  
“Double pay for the rest of the week, I’ll be back soon. Thanks for calling me.” With that, Calum hangs up the phone and places his head in his hands. 

“I’m assuming things aren’t good?” Michael asks carefully.   
“The head of operations in Europe, London but they were in charge of all of Europe, just quit as of next week.” Calum groans.   
“Oh shit w-“ Michael starts, but Calum doesn’t let him get very far.   
“Her husband just got diagnosed with terminal cancer. I need to go to London, probably over the weekend.” Calum says, already exhausted and stressed by the thought of it. 

“Well it seems we’re both up shit creek. You professionally and me personally.” Michael mutters, taking a final swig of his glass of scotch. He normally wouldn’t indulge so much over lunch on a workday but today he needed it. Besides, one shot wouldn’t do any harm.   
“God,” Calum laughs bitterly, “we really both are fucked.”  
“Not completely. The only things-“  
“that can’t be taken back are ending life and creating life.” Calum joins in, they finish the reminder together. 

“I needed this. Thanks.” Michael says lightly as he stands up and pushes his chair in.   
“Of course, anytime. Who would have guessed I would end up needing it as well?” Calum supplies. They weave their way through the restaurant and wave to the maître’d as they walk out the front door, it’ll be added to their account and paid later. 

Calum walks back to his office and the thought of Ashton not being able to come to London plagues his mind. Ashton has two exams next week, he has to stay. Which means he’ll either be home alone or staying with his mother. Calum hates the stress this can put on him, it’s the last thing Ashton needs right now. 

Calum sighs as he steps out of the lift and his eyes land on Maggie at her desk, he walks lethargically to her and slumps onto the top counter of her desk.   
“I hate that I have to leave Ashton, especially during his exams.” He mumbles glumly.   
“Well-“  
“It’ll be our first nights apart since he moved in and out first time being more than an hour from each other since we matched.”  
“If you leave Sunday night you’ll arrive Monday morning. I’ll book a flight home for you Friday evening, so you’ll be back Sunday morning, but you can come home sooner if things are alright.” Maggie’s voice has lost its usual vigour and excitement, she doesn’t like the thought of this either.   
“I’d want you to come with me but I hate how that leaves Ashton even more.” Calum says dejectedly. 

“Go talk to him, I’m happy to come but I’m also happy to stay and make sure Ashton is okay. He can even stay with Carla and I for the week if he wants.” She offers gently, wanting to make this as easy as possible for them both. Calum nods wordlessly and turns around, rolling his shoulders in a futile attempt at easing some tension in his body as he walks down the hall. He halts momentarily outside his sub’s office, dreading how he’s about to disturb the peace and ruin everything. 

“Hi.” Calum whispers, dominance well and truly out the window. This is about how they can best equally support each other.  
“Oh. I didn’t hear you coming.” Ashton looks up, startled and a little confused.   
“Yeah, I uh, was deliberately quiet. I have some news…” Calum trails unsurely, scratching the back of his neck a little.   
“What is it?” The younger frowns, not having a good feeling at all.   
“I have to go to London next week but you have exams, obviously.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love cashton so much they deserve the world who let them be sad I’ll see you on Thursday, love you too
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	109. Chapter one hundred and eight

“I-“ Ashton eventually manages to choke out after an uncomfortably long and tense silence. “I have my first exam next week, my first two.”  
“I know, and I really wish I didn’t have to go, but essentially the person in charge of Hood for all of Europe just quit the job as of Monday because of a family tragedy.” Calum swallows, the guilt eating at him. He’s not filled with hope that he’ll be as productive as he needs to be even when he is in London.   
“Oh.” Ashton whispers, suddenly not wanting to talk all that much.

“Please don’t do this.” Calum’s voice breaks desperately as Ashton sits back down. Ashton looks up at his dom with wide eyes. “Don’t go silent and shut down like you always seem to when you’re hurt. Please talk to me.”  
“I’m not hurt sir.” Ashton squeaks, very unconvincingly.   
“And my existence isn’t bad for the economy.” Calum rolls his eyes.   
“It’s not.” The submissive frowns sadly.   
“The existence of that many digits in my bank account is, but that’s not the point here.” Calum exhales a breath, willing it to somehow blow the tension out of the room. 

“I don’t know what I want. That’s why I’m not saying anything.” Ashton confesses, nervously looking across to his soulmate.   
“The two unavoidable things are that next week I have to go to London and you have to go to your first two exams.” Calum starts, not liking the words at all. “There’s a few things you could do, choose whichever you think will make you most comfortable. Not what you think will appease people.”  
“Okay, I’ll try.” Ashton replies semi-confidently, and honestly it’s more than Calum was expecting so he takes it.   
“You could stay with your mother, something we’ve already briefly talked about, you could stay home alone, still coming into the office each day when you don’t have exams, and Maggie will be here, or Maggie has also offered that you could stay with her and Carla.” Calum lays it all out and Ashton stays silent but it’s obvious he’s thinking about it a lot so Calum doesn’t push him. 

“I’ll stay with mum. Staying home alone sounds terrifying and I know they’ll be welcoming, but I’ll still feel awkward staying with Maggie and Carla. Besides, I think it’ll be nice to stay with mum and Lauren and Harry for a week.” Ashton decides.   
“It’s settled then.” Calum says firmly, softening when he continues. “I’m so so sorry about this, I can’t say that enough.”

“I know,” Ashton mumbles, getting up and wrapping his arms around Calum’s waist. “It’s only a week and this is all just part of you running this company.”  
“It might not even be a week. I’ll leave Sunday night and then I’ll be back the following Sunday morning at the latest but maybe earlier if whatever needs to be done is done sooner.” Calum explains, holding Ashton tightly and stroking his hair a little. Anything to comfort his submissive right now.

“I’m going to talk to Maggie, confirm things for next week. You’ll talk to your mother?” Calum asks, pulling away from the hug regretfully.   
“Of course, she’s my mother.” Ashton shakes his head with a laugh, sending Calum out the door.   
“Love you.” The older calls over his shoulder.   
“Love you too.” Ashton says fondly. 

Calum walks back to Maggie’s desk and his office feeling a little lighter, Ashton seems content with the idea of staying with his mother for a week. Calum’s just not sure if he’s ready for a week without Ashton.

“He’s going to stay with his mother.” Calum announces when he’s back in a comfortable earshot with Maggie.   
“Great, that’s probably the best option anyway. I’ll the book the flights and accommodation for us both?” Maggie chirps.  
“No no, you need to go home and talk to Carla about this. I’m not letting you book an overseas trip for a week without telling your wife.” Calum shakes his head sternly.   
“I texted her and said ‘hey babe, pretty sure I’m going to London next week for work’.” Maggie answers matter-of-factly.   
“And she replied with?” Calum raises an eyebrow.   
“‘Okay’ and a sad face.”

“Since when am I the more informed and mature dom?” Calum snorts in disbelief.  
“What?! How dare you insinuate I’m not an informed dom?” Maggie gasps in horror.   
“You just- I’d feel better if you went home and talked to her about it some more.” Calum sighs.  
“Fine.” She huffs. “Then I’ll have the entire plane trip there to explain to you why I didn’t need to.”

Calum gives in, knowing he couldn’t possibly fight that, and just goes back to his office without another word. 

Calum - Michael: Ashton’s staying with his mum next week and Maggie’s coming with me to London. Can you be my backup if Ashton needs anything?

Michael - Calum: Of course, should have offered earlier that Ashton’s welcome to stay but his mum’s sounds like a good solution. 

Calum - Michael: It is, now I’m just worried about London. 

Calum refocuses on his work but it takes more effort than usual. Professionally the European branch of his company is in a bit of a crisis and that means that is personal life is strained too. He gets through the mundane work more restlessly than usual and Maggie definitely notices but is kind enough to not say anything.

Ashton gives up on studying, happy how productive he’d been throughout the day, a little before 5 but doesn’t find the energy to move. He calls his mother and confirms his stay with her, she’s very excited about the whole thing, but then remains motionless to think. He hates the idea of being without Calum for a whole week, especially at the start of his exams. 

He knows he can’t change what’s happening but that does little to make it easier to process. Part of him is worried he’s too reliant on Calum but he doesn’t feel like he can help it. Their souls are connected. They’re soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: cashton be going through IT. There’s some cashton chapters, then some muke; then it’s all over. I can’t believe how close y’all are to the end now I’m going to go work on the sequel, love y’all :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo
> 
> P.S. I’ve really been going through it lately so if you wanna send me cute Calum pics here or on twitter @ _Grace_Williams that would be really appreciated


	110. Chapter one hundred and nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: please go leave questions on the character ask chapter, between 77 and 78. I feel like it got buried a little. I’ll be answering them in 2-3 weeks and want to make sure you’ve picked the characters brains to your hearts content. Thank you, enjoy.

"I'll be back in less than seven days, maybe even sooner than we expect." Calum tries to reassure his sub, the two hugging tightly in Ashton's childhood bedroom. Calum and Ashton had gone to Ashton's mother's house for Sunday lunch and then Calum would go to the airport afterwards. Ashton didn't want to go to the airport; he didn't think he would be able to handle it. 

Ashton buries his head deeper in Calum's chest, he never wants to let go.   
"It's gonna be such a long week." Ashton replies sadly, voice muffled.   
"You can reach me anytime, I promise. Even if it's the middle of the night in London. I absolutely promise you can call me whenever you want." Calum talks in a way that is both gentle and firm, lightly stroking Ashton's hair as he does.   
"What if you're in a meeting or something?" Ashton asks, looking up with wide and nervous eyes.   
"Then Maggie will have my phone so that she can keep a watch out for any messages from you." 

"So... Carla's gonna be alone this week? That's sad." Ashton frowns, it wasn't the first he was hearing about Maggie's attendance on the trip but he'd be thinking about it and he had questions.   
"Yeah, Maggie's had to come away with me for work before though. Carla is another person you can talk to this week if you need something." Calum hums. "Everyone is here to make this comfortable for you."  
"I know." Ashron gulps. "Even though you're the one in a crisis. It makes me feel guilty."  
"No." Calum is quick to reply, voice snappy. Ashton jumps a little. "I just-" The dom softens, "please don't feel guilty. It's always hard the first time a couple are apart after being paired and then living together, especially for the submissive. To being doing this during your exams is incredible. I'm so proud of you."  
"I don't have a choice." Ashton mutters, clearly unhappy, it was understandable though so Calum doesn't say anything. 

Calum eventually has to leave, heading back into the living room to say goodbye to Ashton's family and a particular thank you to his mother. Calum and Ashton do another tight hug and meaningfully deep kiss but try not to allow themselves to dwell. Both of them are misty eyed as Calum drives away. Ashton and his family watch a movie together but it's evident that Ashton's out of it, would rather be curled up in bed doing nothing. 

Calum drives back home and when he gets there Maggie and Carla are waiting for him, Carla was driving them both to the airport. Conversation is light and Calum spends the entire trip staring at Maggie and Carla's linked fingers with dismay. Spending a week without Ashton and having to deal with a work crisis at the same time feels like a terrible combination. 

"Now what do you wanna talk about frowny face?" Maggie muses once they're through security and Carla has left.   
"Sounds like you already know what you wanna say." Calum mutters glumly, planting himself in one of the faux leather chairs of the first class lounge.   
"I could... tell you now why I didn't need to talk to Carla before I booked the trip? There's that conversation. Which I know I said was for the flight but if we get it out of the way now then you can relax once we board." Maggie replies airily.  
"Fine." Calum sighs dramatically. "Tell me about how perfect your relationship is." 

"It has nothing to do with perfection, which you very well know we don't have. No one does." Maggie says sternly. "But, it's about the fact that we know each other -something that can only come from time. In this situation it was about her knowing me, and me knowing she knows me."  
"My head hurts too much for this." Calum groans, throwing his head back against the chair.   
"She knows how important my career is to me and that this is part of that, and I know she knows that. And I know that she'll be okay. In some ways a good relationship requires less communication. Just trust and understanding of each other." Maggie explains it all and even if Calum was listening, which he was, he doesn't take the key point from it that he probably should have. 

"So you really see this a long term career? You're just an assistant, even though you have a business degree. It was the first proper job you had out of university. Our generation is supposed to have dozens of jobs in our life." Calum diverts the topic of conversation completely but it's something that's crossed his mind in the past.   
"You know I always like being an exception to a rule." Maggie winks. "Besides, will you have dozens of jobs in your life? Didn't think so."  
"I could." Calum huffs.   
"But you won't." She rolls her eyes. 

Their flight is called for boarding and Maggie is bouncing out of her seat, always eager to fly first class at the expense of her boss. Calum is more reluctant, dreading the feeling of how much he'll miss Ashton. That was another reason Maggie was holding up better at the moment, she was more used to leaving Carla. It's not as if she loved that aspect of her job but it happened semi-regularly nonetheless. 

Calum and Maggie take their seats in the pointy end of the plane and settle in, quickly taking advantage of the champagne. The flights are the only time they would ever allow themselves to drink on a work trip so sue them for taking advantage of that. Calum's messaging Ashton as well, it being the only time he'll use in flight wifi. Calum promises Maggie he'll have her desk reorganised by a child if she tells anyone that he's contactable during the flight. He will only acknowledge Ashton. 

It was a reasonable dinner time when they were served a meal at the start of the flight but afterwards they're happily snuggling into their recliners each with their own movie. Calum leans over to his assistant just before she can start whatever she's watching, voice a quiet but clear mumble.   
"You never told me whether you see this as a long term career."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: heyyyyy I hope you all enjoyed that. Last night, when I was 28k into the sequel, decided to scrap it and start again so yeehaw to that. I feel a lot better about it now and I don’t think this will delay how soon you receive it. Go send character asks and remember I love each and every one of you :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	111. Chapter one hundred and ten

Calum and Maggie started working the minute they got off the plane in London, there was a lot to hold together and control whilst on the hunt to find someone to fill the now empty position. The work was never ending. Ashton has endless study to do from home, groaning every time he opens a textbook. He couldn’t wait to graduate and be completely done with high school in less than two weeks. 

Going back to school was not something Ashton looked forward to. He kept his head down, stayed out of trouble. Cory and his close friend were the only people who sneered at him but fortunately they didn’t do any more than that. The rumour was that they were afraid of Calum and his money. Some people in Ashton’s year level made small talk before the exams and he didn’t fight it, had no reason to. 

Calum and Ashton both went well at first, texting a lot and making the time to call for at least an hour everyday despite their schedules. It was when Ashton was walking out of his exam on Wednesday afternoon, his second of the week and last until the following Monday, that his heart stopped beating in his chest. 

Ashton was on Facebook when he saw the headline ‘Hood Motors CEO Seen With Likely Submissive In London’. At first Ashton thought it would be a trashy tabloid somehow thinking Maggie was Calum’s sub and it was just a misunderstanding they could laugh about. Then he saw the pictures and wanted to throw up. 

There was a dark haired girl with her body nearly draped entirely over Calum’s. They were leaning against a bar in what looked to be an exclusive club, lights low and photo grainy. Ashton knew what his dom looked like though, there was no mistaking that that was Calum, and that woman was definitely all over him in more than a business or even friendly manner. Sure it’s possible that she just came onto him but it doesn’t look like he’s fighting it, looks like he’s smiling even, and Ashton doesn’t know why Calum wouldn’t just call him immediately. Ashton doesn’t feel like he can breathe. 

Last time he jumped to conclusions about his dom, it was messy. Which leads to the only logical conclusion that Ashton should just straight out ask Calum what happened, that’s fine except for the fact that Ashton doesn’t want to. He knows he should. He knows that not talking to Calum has caused everyone many headaches in the past but he still can’t bring himself to do it. 

He calls the first person on his mind, the person who fixed it last time. Carla doesn’t pick up. Ashton groans but figures she’s probably teaching. 

Ashton - Carla: Please call me when you can

Carla was the one and only person on Ashton’s mind initially and the only other person he can think of who would be available right now is Luke. He’s not sure how an underage not-even-offically-matched submissive would be helpful, but it’s all he’s got. 

“Hey?” Luke starts, seeming very confused by the phone call. It’s not as if Ashton and he ever talked unless they happened to be at the same event.   
“Am I interrupting something?” Ashton asks nervously.   
“No no, I’m just confused. Do you need something?”  
“Sorta… I’m in a bit of crisis and I don’t know what to do.” Ashron confesses, walking into his empty house -his family were at work and school- and pacing the living room. 

“Oh?” Luke frowns. “You didn’t wanna call Calum?”  
“It’s about Calum.” Ashton whispers.   
“What?” Luke furrows his eyebrows and sits up a little straighter. He was sitting in the corner of Michael’s office, as he sometimes did in the afternoons, and his dom looked increasingly confused by the phone call he knew next to nothing about.   
“Tabloids in England think they’ve seen him with a sub, or more specifically, his sub. It’s a girl.” Ashton gulps, finding the words difficult. 

“Ashton!” Luke cries out suddenly, Michael immediately looking up from his computer in interest.   
“What?” Ashton whines.   
“Are you implying what you think I’m implying?” Luke hisses, giving his own dom slightly awkward side eye.   
“I don’t want to be but I’ve seen the photos and they do not stand in my favour.” Ashton snaps.   
“Send them to me. I want to see the evidence.” Luke counters sassily.  
“Fine.” Ashton mutters. He pulls the phone away from his ear and sends through the three photos from the article, none of them are any more forgiving than each other. 

“Ashton.” Luke sighs dramatically once he’s finished inspecting the photos. “I’ll admit that I don’t know what happened but I know it’s not what you think it is.”  
“You can’t possibly-“  
“Do you want me to ask Michael?” The younger offers smartly.   
“For the record,” Ashton rolls his eyes, “I didn’t even want to ask you. Carla was the only person on my list and when that didn’t work you crossed my mind as the only other person who would be available.”  
“I feel so honoured.” Luke answers dryly. “But just for that… Michael-“  
“No don’t!” Ashton tries to protest but Luke pushes on regardless. 

“Would Calum ever cheat?”  
“On Ashton?” Michael snorts amusedly. “He would rather chop his own dick off- wait- Ashton’s on the phone? He really thinks that?” Michael starts to panic.   
“Go on the The Star Observer’s website.” Luke says flatly, changing his phone to speaker.   
“They are the most trash newspaper ever.” Michael scoffs.  
“They have photos though.” Luke adds. 

“Which I never asked you to share.” Ashton scowls through the phone.   
“Ashton,” Michael starts gently.   
“Yes?” Ashton squeaks.   
“Calum would never ever cheat on you. I can’t stress that enough. That man has more integrity in one bone than I have in my whole body.”  
“You have integrity.” Luke frowns at his dom.   
“Which is exactly my point princess.”

“Have you seen the photos?” Ashton protests weakly.  
“I have.” Michael purses his lips.   
“And?”  
“I think she’s just come onto him. There’s no way he initiated or was happy with that.” Michael declares firmly.   
“But he looks happy.” Ashton mumbles.   
“I think that’s a grimace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hi! Please stay safe with the coronavirus and wash your hands, if you’re bored and in quarantine I’ve got sooo many fic refs just hmu anytime. Practice social distancing for the sake of the elderly and those with chronic illnesses, I’m sending lots of love :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	112. Chapter one hundred and eleven

Ashton was now sitting in Michael’s office, freaking out and desperately begging them to not call Calum. He definitely didn’t want to wake Calum up for this.  
“But he-“ Ashton doesn’t have the opportunity to finish another protest because his phone starts ringing. It’s 3:38pm and Carla’s calling him. 

“Hey, is everything alright? Has something happened?” She was worried from the minute she read Ashron’s text.   
“Sort of… there’s photos in The Star Observer that make it look like… Calum’s cheating. But I’m at Michael’s office, and he and Luke are assuring me that that’s not the case.” Ashton explains, it all sounding silly when he says it out loud.   
“I will be there as soon as I can. Have you talked to Calum yet?” Carla instructs.   
“No, didn’t want to wake him just because I’m insecure and paranoid.” Ashton says quietly, feeling more comfortable confiding in Carla than Luke or Michael.   
“That’s basically the main reason to wake him but it’s fine.” Carla says nonchalantly.   
“See you soon.” Ashton adds quickly before hanging up the phone and sighing exasperatedly. 

Michael and Luke look over curiously, thinking it’s probably Carla but they’re not completely sure.   
“Carla?” Luke asks curiously.   
“Yeah. She’s on her way over.” Ashton mumbles, fiddling with his phone nervously.   
“What else did she say?” Michael hums, somehow still managing to get some work done.   
“She didn’t give her opinion because she hasn’t seen the photos but she did think I should call him.” Ashton pouts.   
“So-“ Luke grins, starting to find Calum’s number.   
“Don’t.” Ashton hisses venemously.   
“Now now, let’s all be civil.” Michael says, voice a little authoratative. 

“You can’t tell me what to do. You can’t even legally tell Luke what to do!” Ashton snaps, the room instantly going dead silent.  
“A-“ Michael tries to start softly.   
“I’m so sorry.” Ashton chokes out before running out of the room. He and Luke were both close to tears. Ashton quickly looks around and ends up going to the only bathroom on the floor. He sinks down to the tiles and holds his head in his hands. He can’t believe he just did that. He fully starts to cry. 

“Jeanette.” Michael takes a deep breath as he walks into his assistants office. He’s not exactly sure what’s happening or when he signed up to take part but it’s happening anyway.   
“I smell the drama. I’m exhausted already.” She deadpans.   
“Carla’s on her way over, make sure she has no troubles getting up here. I’m going to call Calum and I have a feeling it’ll be a long call.” Michael explains, tired just thinking about it.   
“And Ashton?” Jeanette asks, glancing towards the bathroom.  
“I’ll leave him. Carla can go talk to him after I explain what happened.” Michael sighs, going back into his office and frowning at his own sub. 

“Do you mind that I left?” Michael asks Luke softly, staring at the way Luke sat quietly. Clearly there was a lot on his mind, his eyes were glassy and emotional.   
“Not really.” Luke answers numbly. “You’re not the one who said it. And it’s not like you were gone for long.”  
“He-“ Michael tries to reassure him.   
“It’s true. None of us can deny it.” Luke scoffs as Michael steps closer. Michael towers over Luke and the chair he sits in but Luke doesn’t mind, it feels protective. 

“Is it something that bothers you? Should I be worried?” Michael whispers, pulling Luke up and into a hug.   
“No. I respect you. I respect your authority. I just hate that we’re soulmates and starting a family together but just because I’m younger we’re denied our basic rights. It’s not fair.” Luke grows increasingly frustrated, wanting to scream in agony by the end of it. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Carla pokes her head into Michael’s office as she knocks on the door.   
“No.” Luke shakes his head rapidly, wiping his eyes and going back to sitting in the corner. He had grown quite fond of this corner.   
“Should I be worried? Are you okay? Where’s Ashton? Is he okay?” Carla asks a lot of questions.  
“We now,” Michael claps his hands together, “have two issues.”  
“Oh god what happened?” Carla groans. 

“There’s the original issue, that of The Star Observer pushing Ashton’s buttons, and then Ashton snapped. Technically it was at me but really Luke’s the one he hurt.” Michael sighs unfortunately.   
“I’ve seen the photos. I came prepared for that. What do you mean snapped? And that doesn’t answer where he went.” Carla digs deeper, narrowing her eyes.   
“After he snapped he apologised and left the room. He’s in the bathroom. By snapped I mean that he got a little mad at Luke after Luke teased him by trying to call Calum and then I told them both be civil. That’s when he snapped.”  
“You’re not giving me anything. I’m just gonna go talk to Ashton.” Carla rolls her eyes. 

“I was planning to call Calum. It’s less than an hour before he would wake up at this point.” Michael says as Carla reaches for the door handle.   
“Okay, I’ll go talk to Ashton. I think it’ll be better if he can pull his thoughts together before he talks to Calum. Sometimes our partners voice should be the last one we hear, so by that point we value it even more.”   
“You’re full of wisdom.” Michael concedes fondly.   
“Or maybe it’s just bullshit.” Carla laughs loudly as she walks out and heads for the bathroom. 

Michael sits back down at his desk and calls his best friend. It’s 5:15am in London and Calum doesn’t pick up, even after a second attempt at a call. It’s possible Calum has his phone on silent for everyone except Ashton, that wouldn’t surprise Michael, so he tries Maggie. After trying them both twice and failing all four times, Michael decides he can’t do anything but wait. He sends some texts to pass the time. 

Michael - Calum: It’s about Ashton. 

Michael - Carla: Calum and Maggie both won’t answer, just an fyi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ashton did an oopsie :/ please stay safe and isolated, 1.5m (5feet) from other people. If I end up getting covid-19 (though it’s still growing differently in Australia because of our small and sparse population) and settle in hospital then I’ll either have way more or way less time on my hands. This could happen to any of us, wash your hands and isolate. My Wattpad reading lists are full of fics and I’m happy to DM you ao3 fic recs until the cows come home. 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	113. Chapter one hundred and twelve

“Hey,” Carla says softly as she walks into the bathroom. Ashton wasn’t in a stall, didn’t see the point considering there weren’t many people on this floor anyway. Ashton was just sitting against the wall opposite the door, sinks to his right and cubicles to his left.   
“I know I fucked up. Twice.” Ashton mumbles, looking up weakly.   
“You’re being hard on yourself. The photos weren’t kind and we all snap in high stress situations.” Carla sighs as she crosses the room and sits down next to Ashton. 

“I just- assumed immediately. I don’t regret not calling though, he deserves the sleep. I know how exhausted he’s been this week. He already wakes up earlier than he needs to so that he can talk to me.” Ashton is talking slowly, trying to pull his thoughts together.   
“It’s completely normal to see photos like that and not feel good about it.” Carla points out.   
“What would you have done if there were photos of Maggie like that?” He hums.   
“I would immediately place all the blame on the other woman, call Maggie to find out what happened and justify my anger. It’s still not a healthy way to deal with it.” She sighs, resting her head backwards against the wall.   
“But you’d call her straight away. The communication sounds healthy.”  
“Not for a good reason though. I already know what happened.” 

“You’d never doubt it?” Ashton asks curiously.   
“Not now. Maggie never went away for work until Calum took over the company, so about a year ago. If something like this had have happened just after we got together I would have flipped out. Truthfully, you’re doing really well.” Carla reassures him.   
“Should I call him now then? Or do you want to know the story of me snapping? Unless Michael already told you.”   
“Tell me.” She chuckles. “Michael told me what happened before it but not exactly what you said. Seemed like he didn’t want to.”  
“I don’t blame him.” Ashton rolls his eyes.  
“So…” 

“I said he couldn’t tell me what to do. Then essentially yelled out the fact that he couldn’t even legally tell Luke what to do.”   
“Ashton!” Carla gasps, pulling back in shock.   
“We all went silent then I apologised and came in here. I didn’t know what else to do.” He mumbles, clearly not proud of what he did.   
“Well you know you shouldn’t have done that, so I don’t know what else I can say.” Carla shrugs.   
“Nothing?” Ashton blanches.   
“You can always give a deeper and more sincere apology but it’s not like you can take back what you said.”   
“Ye-“ Ashton is cut off by his phone ringing. It’s Calum and only 5:30am in London, he normally woke up at 6.

“Good morning sir.” Ashton mumbles, instantly putting it to speaker. He might need Carla’s moral support and he was going to tell her everything anyway.   
“Good afternoon. Are you okay sweets?” Calum asks gently.   
“Did someone say something? Why are you awake early?” Ashton gulps.   
“Michael called me a couple of times, though I didn’t pick up. Then he texted and said he was calling about you. So I’m calling you. Should I start with asking why Michael’s involved? I’m not mad about anything, just curious.” Calum’s voice is soft and open, not wanting to put Ashton off talking at all.   
“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Ashton mumbles, leaning his head on Carla’s shoulder.   
“Sweetheart-“  
“Calum,” Carla cuts the dom off. 

“Oh. Hi Carla.”  
“Hi. Late last night London time The Star Observer posted some… unfortunate photos of you and another woman. Ashton didn’t want to wake you about it. He called me but I was teaching, so he called Luke and then came in to Michael’s office. Now I’m here as well. Michael was also calling about something that happened in his office, with Ashton.” She explains it all concisely and Calum wants to interrupt with a million different things but he knows he should listen.   
“I’m- I’m looking at the photos now.” Calum gulps.   
“I’m sorry.” Ashton whispers.   
“What on earth are you sorry for?” Calum asks confusedly, furrowing his eyebrows.   
“I assumed the worst. Again. I don’t know why I can’t just trust you. I want to.” Ashton cries out in frustration. 

“Darling, it’s okay. You’re still new to this. I was always going to explain what happened to you this morning, regardless of if you saw photos or not. I should have explained last night anyway.” Calum soothes, as best he can through the phone.   
“It’s okay.” Ashton sniffles.   
“I was interviewing a woman for the job of the person who just left and she was giving me flirty eyes for a while but Maggie kept glaring at her, as soon as Maggie left for the toilet she pounced on me. I tried to push her off without making a scene but she was persistent, she got up just as Maggie walked back out.”   
“You were interviewing in a club?” Ashton knots his eyebrows together.   
“I often interview outside of work, you get a better idea of who they actually are. Anyway, it was all her, I would never do that to you because I love you very very much and needless to say, she will not be getting the job.” Calum says reassuringly, wanting nothing more than to hug his sub right now.  
“But thank you sir. I love you too.”

“Now how did your exam go today? Any plans for the rest of the week other than study?” Calum lightens mood, mentally noting to ask about the other thing later.  
“I think it went well.” The younger shrugs, “and no plans. Just study and keep missing you.”  
“Sweets.” Calum frowns. “I miss you too. Now should I ask about the other thing?”  
“Ask Michael. I think it needs a dom’s perspective.”  
“Wait- why?” Carla interrupts.   
“In case I need to be punished.” Ashton blushes.   
“I really don’t think you do sweetheart.” Calum says.   
“You don’t know what I did.” Ashton mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just wanna squish Ashton and protect him and love him also Calum lowkey drives me up the wall in this chapter happy Thursday loves :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo
> 
> P.S. I am working on a comprehensive fic recommendations list to get you all through social distancing, for now just look at my reading lists.


	114. Chapter one hundred and thirteen

Calum - Ashton: Can you and Carla please go back into Michael’s office? I’ve spoken to Michael and I want to talk to all of you at once.

Ashton - Calum: Okay Sir

Ashton shows Carla the text messages and sighs, stretching out his arms that had been stuck tight and curled up for a while.  
“It’s gonna be okay, I promise.” Carla reassures him as they stand up.  
“You can’t promise that. Sounds like they’re gonna give some verdict and the way I spoke to Michael wasn’t nice by any stretch.” Ashton mutters.  
“Are you forgetting I’m one of the witnesses on your contract? Meaning I’ve read you contract several times. Even though it wasn’t nice, yelling at them isn’t against your contract.” Carla points out smartly, one hand reaching for the door.  
“Wait what?” Ashton furrows his eyebrows.  
“It’s right to not be there. It’s a relationship contract. It’s not a general behaviour contract.” Carla gesticulates, throwing open the door and pushing Ashton out first. 

“I still won’t protest a punishment if I get one. Can you promise not to fight for me?” Ashton whispers desperately when they’re scurrying towards Michael’s office.  
“Maybe.” Carla shrugs. “But if Mags is listening then there’s nothing I can do to stop her.”  
“Nothing?” Ashton whines, only making Carla grin.  
“Nope.”

Ashton and Carla walk into Michael’s office and Ashton doesn’t feel like he can even look at Luke. The room stays silent, everyone expecting Calum to talk because he clearly would have been able to hear the two newcomers entrance.  
“Cal?” Michael calls out confusedly, wondering why his best friend won’t talk. He assumed he would. Calum stays silent. 

Calum - Ashton: Apologise to Luke and Michael and then I’ll start

Ashton - Calum: Yes Sir

Ashton blushes as everyone stares at him after his phone buzzes and he then replies. He looks up shyly and gulps nervously.  
“Michael, Luke, I’m very sorry for what I said. It was completely out of line and very inconsiderate of your feelings and your struggles. I hope you know that I will always be here to support you if you need anything and I never want to hurt you or make things harder for you.” Ashton speaks sincerely, hating the fact he has to apologise only because he hates how careless and insulting he was.  
“Thank you.” Michael nods before redirecting his attention to his sub.  
“Thanks. I forgive you. I know you didn’t mean to.” Luke mumbles, picking at his fingernails.

“I’m glad that’s cleared up.” Calum sighs happily through the phone. “Now Ashton, I won’t be punishing you because technically you didn’t break the contract, though of course I condemn what you did. But I had an idea pertaining you and Carla.”  
“Oh?” Ashton says unsurely, he and Carla staring at each other confusedly. He ignored the fact Calum just openly said that he condemned something he did, with five people listening -that felt like punishment enough.  
“You don’t need to go back to school again this week?” Calum seeks to clarify.  
“No…” Ashton answers, still lost about what’s going on. 

“Only if Carla says yes of course, but how would you feel about staying the rest of the week with her?” Calum suggests airily, Carla instantly grinning.  
“Well-“ Ashton starts nervously.  
“I accept!” Carla shouts excitedly.  
“I just don’t want to impose.” He finishes.  
“Noooooo, you won’t I promise.” Carla insists.  
“I don’t want to impose on you either.” Calum adds. “I spoke with Maggie and she said it’s up to you but she’s fine with it.”  
“Well then I really don’t mind at all. It’ll be fun.” Carla promises. 

“I was planning to spend time with my family… but at least a few days with Carla sounds good.” Ashton deliberates.  
“If you choose your family then I totally understand.” Carla rushes. “I don’t want to break up any of your time with them.”  
“I- I don’t know.” Ashton’s voice cracks and Calum knows his sub is too overwhelmed right now.  
“You’re in the city now, with nothing you would need to be able to stay overnight?” Calum cuts in.  
“Yeah.” Ashton says shakily.  
“How about you and Carla drive back out to your mothers, talk to her, then you can either go home with her or stay.”  
“That sounds like a great plan.” Carla says softly, also picking up that Ashton was uncomfortable. Even if she didn’t exactly know why. 

Ashton and Carla say goodbye to Michael and Luke, heading out of Michael’s office after Calum hangs up the phone. They walk back to Maggie and Carla’s house, Carla going on a tangent about how beautiful it is to live within walking distance to the city. It’s less than a twenty minute walk. Ashton comments about how close it is, closer than he realised, and Carla says that when you’re driving through peak hour traffic in Sydney, everything feels far away.

Maggie and Carla have one car between them, which is plenty really, and Ashton is more surprised than he should be that it’s a shiny Hood car. It’s a small to medium sized SUV sort of thing in a shade of white so stark it’s blinding. Carla follows the car’s navigation for most of the trips but Ashton has moments where he insists he knows a better route, which it always turns out that he does. 

Ashton texted his mother about his and Carla’s impending arrival and Anne-Marie was so excited she insisted they both stay for dinner; irrespective of what Ashton decides. They arrive for dinner a little before 7pm and Lauren is waiting with her head nearly stuck entirely out the window. 

“Whatcha doing?” Ashton laughs at his little sister when he jumps out of the car.  
“Nothing.” She sing songs before racing to open the front door.  
“H-“  
“I’m Lauren.” The small blonde grins, cutting off her brother and sticking out a hand to Carla to shake.  
“Carla. Nice to meet you.” Carla smiles, naturally comfortable but that’s not surprising given her profession.  
“Can I tell you a secret?” Lauren purses her lips as the three walk inside, Ashton worried about what his little sister might get up to.  
“Lauren!” Anne-Marie scolds. “Stop scaring her. Pleasure to meet you Carla, I’m Anne-Marie.” She lets out a breath as she offers a warm smile and continues attending to the dinner on the kitchen stove. 

“Lovely to meet you. Is there anything I can do to help?” Carla asks as soon she sets her handbag down.  
“Of course not! You’re a guest here.”  
“Carla,” Lauren cuts in. “You’ll be my friend right?”  
“Of course I’ll be your friend.” She replies seriously.  
“Does that mean I can tell you a secret?” Lauren tests, not lowering her voice at all.  
“Of course, if you'd like.” Carla shrugs.  
“I wished Ashton’s partner would be a girl. I wanted a girl to spend time with.” Lauren confesses, both Ashton and his mother’s eyes nearly falling out of their head.  
“Well you’ve always got me. Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: lauren is out here being the most iconic we have to stan. As for me and the status of my fic rec list, realistically I’ll deliver it Monday but I PROMISE it will be worth the wait. See y’all tomorrow with another update also leave character ask questions before I delete the whole thing in embarrassment and just DM the one and only person who’s left some.
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	115. Chapter one hundred and fourteen

Ashton decided to stay with Carla for the rest of the week, he thought it would be a good opportunity. He understood the unspoken reasons why Calum suggested it. He knew that Calum saw it as an opportunity for Ashton to learn and grow. Ashton liked having Carla as a role model, he really did. 

Ashton and Carla leave shortly after dinner, aware of the hour long drive back into the city and the fact that Carla has work at 8am the following morning. They take the opportunity in the car to call Maggie and Calum for a bit, though the two aren’t overly available and ready to chat considering it’s the start of the work day in London. 

Carla does everything she can to make Ashton feel as comfortable as possible in the guest bedroom and Ashton appreciates it, her efforts are not going unnoticed. They both turn in early, but that’s largely because their doms have turned them both into early morning people, and are more surprised than they should be when they see the other at 6:30 the following morning. 

“Good morning.” Carla smiles softly when Ashton walks down the stairs and falls into the kitchen a little unceremoniously. She was sitting at the bench, a mug of tea in front of her.   
“Morning.” The younger blushes, embarrassed.   
“Little surprised to see you awake so early but I’m guessing that Calum’s converted you into a morning person.” She hums.   
“Yeah. I’m used to it now.” Ashton nods, leaning against the wall.   
“Ditto. Unfortunately.”  
“Maggie made you a morning person from the start?” Ashton asks.   
“Oh no.” She laughs. “When we were both in uni we were as terrible as you’d expect. We graduated at the same time and after that both had to conform to our normal job hours. It was when Calum finished uni and started working full time that Maggie began her 7am starts.”

“Wait…” Ashton pauses as he thinks of the logistics of what Carla just explained. “So Maggie worked for Calum when he was still in uni?”  
“Yep. He worked at Hood all throughout his time at uni, just not full time, and Maggie has been his assistant the whole time. Basically as soon as he got out of high school.” Carla clarifies before putting down her mug and standing up. “Now what can I get you for breakfast?”

Ashton and Carla eat their toast together before taking the free time as an opportunity to call their dom’s. Ashton does what he usually does, wanting to relax Calum and make sure his work is going along at least semi-smoothly. Calum typically obliges, willing to take his sub’s comfort, but right now he just wants to know Ashton is doing okay. Yesterday was an emotional roller coaster and now Ashton was staying with someone he still hadn’t known for very long. Ashton reassured Calum he was doing fine, even if he had another idea overnight. An idea for something he wanted to do, though he would keep it a secret for now. 

Ashton leaves the house when Carla does, heading into the city to try and find some place inspiring enough for him to study productively. He ends up catching the train to the state library, finding the environment motivating enough for him to knuckle down and get stuff done. Only nine more days till his last exam, he could push through for the end. 

It’s after 3 o’clock when Ashton starts getting distracted. He can’t stop looking at this thing that he really wants but he couldn’t possibly commit to alone. He texts Carla the minute he knows she finishes teaching. 

Ashton - Carla: I want to get a tattoo

She reads it instantly but her reply takes a few minutes longer.

Carla - Ashton: You haven’t told Calum have you…

Ashton - Carla: No… :/

Carla - Ashton: I know a good place in the city but I wanna go home first. How about we go out later?

Ashton - Carla: Okay, see you soon

Ashton packs up his books at the library and heads back to Maggie and Carla’s. He felt like Carla was trying to discourage him from doing it but he was insistent. He wanted this. It would be a surprise for Calum. 

“How was your day?” Ashton asks when he gets back, deciding to drop the tattoo conversation for now.   
“Good, good. Same as always.” She hums with a smirk.   
“What’s that look for?” He gulps.   
“Why do you suddenly want to get a tattoo now that your boyfriend is out of the country?” She narrows her eyes.   
“Oh.” Ashton hiccups. “I’ve never been against them, kept an open mind, but I want one because of yesterday.”

“What?” Carla furrows her eyebrows.   
“I keep doubting us, him, and I hate that so much. I want a tattoo for Calum. Something that I can look at and remember that he loves me, that he’ll always be there.” Ashton confesses.   
“And you have no intention of telling him?”  
“Not beforehand. I feel like I can never surprise him. I want to.” Ashton says determinedly.   
“Well. I accept that I won’t be able to change your mind, nor should I. It’s your body. Now, let’s go.” 

“Do you have a tat? Is that why you know where to go?” Ashton asks as they walk out the door.   
“Ding ding,” she laughs. “I have one on my ankle, got it on our first family holiday to Poland, which was after I turned 18.”  
“First? You go to Poland a lot?” This still isn’t making sense to Ashton.   
“I’m Polish. My parents migrated just before I was born. Then we went back for the first time after I graduated high school, seemed like a good time in part because my youngest sister was finally old enough to sort of appreciate it.” Carla explains as they walk to the train station. Though Maggie and Carla have a car, they rarely used it. 

“Oh that’s so cool, you speak Polish then?”   
“Dokładnie. That means ‘exactly’ in Polish.” She laughs.   
“And you said youngest sister… how many siblings do you have?” Ashton asks curiously.  
“Four. I’m the oldest. Me, then two brothers, then two sisters.”  
“Wow.” Ashton breathes out. “That’s so many.”  
“It is, and I love them, but it’s also one of the reasons I don’t want kids.” She hums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ashton wants a tattoo 👀 what will it be 👀 my Twitter is suspended 👀 Australia is going into lockdown 👀 stay safe ❤️
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	116. Chapter one hundred and fifteen

Ashton grows more and more nervous the closer they get to the tattoo parlour, getting easily distracted by things in the streets of Sydney. Carla notices but doesn't say anything, she won't even hold it against Ashton if he pulls out at the last minute.   
"We're here." She announces, stopping abruptly in front of a small hole-in-the-wall sort of shop that fits all of the stereotypes of a place to get tattoos. Ashton screeches a little as he nearly trips over his feet and lands face first on the concrete. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks calmly, noting the way Ashton has frozen in his place.   
"Yeah-"  
"It's alright if you don't."  
"No no, I do." Ashton quickly shakes his head.   
"Well then, right this way." Carla swings the door open and Ashton takes a deep breath before walking in and up the stairs. 

"Hey. Welcome to the best place for tattoos in all of Sydney. I'm Marissa. What can I do for you today?" A young sub with bright red hair and as many hundreds of tattoos as you'd expect covering her skin.   
"I want my first tattoo." Ashton gulps nervously.   
"Ooh! Virgin skin!" Marissa jokes excitedly.   
"And I'm just here for moral support." Carla laughs.

"So did you have anything in mind?" Marissa turns to Ashton and his nervously shaking body.   
"I want something for my dom. To remind me of him. Something small but visible." He answers quietly, looking at all the designs across the walls.   
"That's cute. You could do his name, initials, a heart... There's a lot of options." She shrugs.   
"Name tattoos are tacky." Carla says under breath.   
"I guess that means I'm getting a heart then." Ashton rolls his eyes.   
"Nooooo," Carla quickly protests, "you could get his name if you want. And I don't mind initials, they can be cute."

"I'll get a heart." Ashton says firmly, turning to face Marissa.   
"Get what you want, forget I said anything." Carla insists.   
"I like the idea of a heart. It's simple. Self-explanatory and can hold a lot of meaning. It's a little more subtle." Ashton replies, mulling over the different designs of heart.   
"Then just decide where and what kind of heart." Marissa shrugs.   
"I want it on my wrist. That's decided." 

Ashton decides that less is more, choosing a very simple but solid red heart. It feels like the right thing to be his first tattoo, representing who he is as a person with his openness to love on top of his relationship with Calum. As soon as he shows ID to prove he's 18, he's led out the back and instructed to sit on the bench. Carla makes a passing comment about how she might get another tattoo. 

Marissa draws the shape onto Ashton's left wrist and fills it in, just like Ashton wants. Ashton stares at it for the long moments it takes for Marissa to set up the tattoo gun. Carla nearly says something but she doesn't want to break Ashton's train of thought, it looks so deep and peaceful, instead she opts to just reach a hand out and grasp his right one. Ashton looks slightly startled as he looks up but smiles softly, seemingly grateful for the comfort and reassurance. 

"All ready?" Marissa grins, holding the gun full of red ink with excitement.   
"I can't believe I'm doing this and Calum has no idea." He mumbles quietly, taking a deep breath and sticking his wrist out for her to take.   
"A surprise tattoo for the dom... on virgin skin. This keeps getting better and better." She chuckles. 

Ashton glances down at the needle as it nearly touches his skin but he quickly looks away, grimacing when it first pierces his skin.  
"Fuck." He hisses.   
"Hurts less when you relax. Talk about something else." Marissa tells him calmly.   
"Okay..." Ashton wavers, looking up at Carla who was still providing valuable release by giving him something to grip onto. "If you got your tattoo in Poland, how did you know this was where we should come?"  
"This is where Calum and Michael have gotten all their tattoos done." Carla answers, Ashton nodding in understanding.   
"Your dom is Calum Hood?" Marissa's eyes nearly fall out of head, but thankfully her hands stay steady.   
"Yeah." Ashton blushes shyly. 

"So where is he at the moment?" Marissa hums.   
"Work trip." He mutters, not feeling comfortable talking about it with this complete stranger. "I thought Michael's parents hate tattoos? He got one anyway?" He diverts the conversation back to tattoos and talking to Carla.   
"It's because they can't stand them. He got his first as a distraction."  
"What?" Ashton furrows his eyebrows, semi-effectively drowning out the pain of the tattoo.   
"His parents found out he and Calum were sleeping together and had such a conniption that Michael went and got a tattoo so they could be mad about that instead." Carla explains.   
"Did it work?"  
"Eh, sorta." She shrugs. 

"That's all done." Marissa grins, instantly capturing the attention of Carla and Ashton, their eyes fixating on the red heart.   
"I love it." Ashton breathes out in awe. It's small and simple but it's exactly what he wanted in retrospect. He can't wait to show Calum. Marissa cleans the wound and all around Ashton's wrist before covering it in plastic wrap, during which she gives Ashton a very long spiel about how to best take care of it. 

Ashton pays and Marissa wishes him luck with telling Calum as he and Carla head out the door.   
"So are you going to tell him as soon as he wakes up this morning?" Carla hums knowingly as they stroll through the city, deciding they'll grab dinner somewhere before they head back to Carla and Maggie's house.   
"Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to keep it from him." Ashton giggles, excited by the thought. He glances at the time and sees that Calum should be waking up and calling him any minute, which of course means Carla can also expect a call from Maggie. The two subs find a quiet and peaceful spot in Hyde Park, under some large trees protecting them from the spring sun, in which they can take calls from their doms. 

Calum's video call to Ashton comes through a minute before Maggie's call to Carla but that's not a surprise. Calum had always been more of a morning person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ashton got a tattoooooooo and ofc I just made it what my favourite tattoo real Ashton has,,,, AND Calum doesn’t know woah. This just hit 30k reads on Wattpad thank you so so much. Thank you that means the world to me, love you all. 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	117. Chapter one hundred and sixteen

“How was your first night and day with Carla?” Calum asks excitedly, having had high hopes the two would enjoy spending time together.   
“Good. It was more relaxing than I thought it would be.” Ashton hums peacefully.   
“I’m glad to hear that. Have you done anything exciting together?” Calum’s questions are innocent enough but Ashton can’t help but feel like his dom knows that something has happened. 

“Well… I thought about something I wanted to do… last night and today… Carla came with me about an hour ago…” Ashton bites his lip.   
“Ashton… what did you do…” Calum says skeptically, unsure about Ashton’s tone of voice.   
“I got a tattoo?” Ashton squeaks, unable to lie to his dom.   
“You- can I see it?” The dom splutters. Ashton nods shyly and holds his wrist up to the camera, red heart covered in plastic wrap proudly up for display. “It’s beautiful.” Calum breathes out, unable to stop staring.   
“Thank you sir.” Ashton blushes.   
“I love it so much.” 

“You’re not mad?” Ashton asks unsurely.   
“No no, of course not sweetheart. It’s your body. I love the surprise.” Calum reassures the younger boy.  
“Oh. It’s um, about you. By the way. Sort of. And me. And us. I just love love and I wanted something to always remind me that you’re here.” Ashton stumbles over his words and avoids looking directly into his doms eyes.   
“Of course I’m always here for you. You mean the world to me. I love you so much Ash.” Calum says softly.  
“I love you too Cal.” Ashton whispers.

The two talked for over an hour more, during which time Calum gets ready for work and Ashton and Carla start walking to find dinner. They only hang up when Calum and Maggie arrive at their office in Canary Wharf. The elevator ride up to their office gives Calum the chance to tell Maggie what he wants to do this evening.   
“I want to get a tattoo after work. Or maybe over lunch.” Calum shrugs as if it’s no big deal.   
“Because of Ashton’s?” Maggie says amusedly, continuing when Calum goes to open his mouth and ask how she knew. “Carla told me.”  
“Well.” Calum huffs. “It is for Ashton and there’s nothing wrong with that.”  
“I never said there was!” Maggie protests.   
“So, I’m thinking a solid black heart.” Calum comments airily when they step out of the lift.   
“I’ll find somewhere later, you love bug.” Maggie rolls her eyes, pushing open the glass doors to their office. 

Calum only stops working momentarily to wish Ashton a goodnight when his sub is going to sleep but other than that works non stop until lunchtime. He knows Maggie got him a tattoo appointment just from the look on her face.   
“The place is only fifteen minutes away, get in the car.” She mutters as Calum grins happily and trots to the waiting car out front. 

The place Maggie found has hundreds of great reviews and was conveniently on the same side of London as the Hood building. Calum likes the atmosphere and leaves still with time to spare in his lunch break, a black heart tattoo under plastic wrap on his right wrist. He covers it with his shirt sleeve and blazer, fighting off the slight itch that comes through the day. It’s nothing he hasn’t dealt with before. 

Calum and Maggie stay working until their sub’s wake up and call, a little after 7pm UK time, though they left the office at 5 and were working from their hotel suite. The dom’s take the release easily, Calum even more so than usual because he can’t wait to show Ashton his tattoo.   
“Hi sweets, good morning. How did you sleep?” Calum smiles when he answers the call, unable to stop himself from falling more in love with his sub given how cute he looks. The blinds are already open but Ashton is back in bed, sitting against the headboard and face still smooth from sleep.   
“Well, the bed is really comfy. How was your day sir?” Ashton answers gently, voice still a little sleepy.   
“My day was great. I have something to show you.” The older grins.   
“Oh?” Ashton perks up.

“Right here.” Calum hums, holding up his right wrist to the camera.   
“Oh.” Ashton squeaks, thoroughly surprised. “You- you got a matching tattoo.” He gasps.   
“Of course. I had to. Fair is fair. I love your tattoo and felt inspired.” Calum gushes.   
“And I love yours.” Ashton reassures his dom.   
“Thank you sweetheart, how does yours feel now? After sleeping on it for a night.” Calum asks, being taken back to how he felt after his first tattoo -which was years ago now.  
“Good, it’s not itchy this morning. That’s nice.” Ashton shrugs.   
“That is good, I’m so pleased.”

“When did you get yours? After work?” Ashton queries.   
“I went in my lunch break, you know it’s a small tattoo.” Calum chuckles, to which Ashton nods in agreeance. They talk longer, even staying on the line when Ashton gets up at 7 and goes downstairs. 

Ashton and Carla stay on the line to their doms, who were sitting in the same living room in a large hotel suite, while they exchange morning pleasantries and eat breakfast. Maggie and Calum take the hint and decide to lash out and order dessert. They had dinner earlier, as it was their final night in London and they were thoroughly exhausted so they ordered room service, but thought that they may as well get dessert as tonight too -as a treat. 

They all keep talking until Carla has to walk out the door for work around 8:15am and Ashton takes that as a cue to go back to the state library and study. It was already nearly 10:30pm in London and the two doms were exceptionally tired, they needed to push through their final day in London tomorrow. All four of them were excited for the week to be over, it had been long and treacherous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can’t believe how close this is to being over there’s less than ten chapters left and I can’t believe how close CALM is to being out in Australia. Stay safe, healthy and AT HOME. Love you all :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	118. Chapter one hundred and seventeen

It was a new week and that meant a new day where Calum and Michael could meet in their favourite lunch restaurant. Sometimes it felt like they were the only ones keeping this place in business. Calum and Maggie got back from London yesterday morning and jumped straight back into their work this morning, as if it was any other Monday at the office. 

"Yeah the work stuff is sorted, but that's boring. Day to day nuances, you understand that. Ashton's the real source of news this week." Calum says excitedly, still artfully keeping his tattoo covered under his sleeve.   
"Oh?" Michael raises an eyebrow in intrigue.   
"He got his first tattoo this week."  
"When you were in London?" The older splutters.   
"Yep." Calum pops. "He didn't even tell me about it. Surprised me over video call."  
"I'm proud of him." Michael chuckles. "What did he get?"  
"A red heart on his wrist." Calum smiles. "But why are you proud of him? Isn't that my job?"  
"He stepped out of his comfort zone, did something without telling you first. He's becoming more autonomous but in a way that makes it clear he's still about that committed soulmate life." Michael shrugs.   
"Yeah..." Calum mumbles fondly.   
"Wait- did you-" Michael's face falls in realisation.   
"Of course I did. Without telling him in advance. An equal surprise." Calum clarifies as he pulls out his wrist and shows his black heart tattoo.   
"You sentimental piece of shit." Michael shakes his head. 

Michael and Calum fall back into small talk after Michael's done with roasting his best friend about the sentimentality of matching tattoos with your soulmate. Calum weighs in that he thinks the only thing that's stopped Michael and Luke is Luke's age -and Luke's parents would never consent to allowing Luke to get one underage. The conversation is easy but Calum has one thing he wants to ask, even if he's a little afraid to approach the subject entirely. 

"So," Calum starts unsurely, "how are the legal proceedings with Luke going? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want."  
"I probably should," Michael starts vaguely, to which Calum nearly seeks further clarification, "talk about it. I only talk about it with Luke but even then it's not a lot."  
"Does he talk to someone else?"  
"I think he talks to Kaykay at work but if he does he doesn't tell me about it." Michael shrugs. 

"So what should you talk about then?" Calum presses.   
"We have the appeal case next week. We only found out last week. You were in London and I've been scared to tell people anyway. Don't wanna jinx it." Michael's voice is flat and numb, like the entire thing makes him sick and he'd rather talk about anything else. Which is true, he hates that they even have to appeal.   
"So who knows?"   
"Obviously Crystal told us, I've only told Jeanette prior to this. Luke's told Kaykay because he won't be at work, maybe Sierra. His family I'm not sure about."

"I take it your parents aren't in the loop?" Calum muses.  
"The only information they get from me about Luke or our relationship they drag from my teeth." Michael mutters.   
"Yeah, hopefully the baby changes that." Calum concedes.   
"In a way I hope it does, and I definitely want to reconcile this, of course I do, but they've already managed to say some awful things. I think once they wanna patch things up they'll be a bit utopian about it. Luke especially won't forgive easily, and I totally understand that." Michael sighs.  
"I just- hate that this is happening to you. You guys don't deserve it on top of all the challenges you're already facing. Let me know if there's ever anything I can do." Calum says gently.   
"Thanks." Michael smiles, voice quiet and sincere. 

The lunch ends, Calum and Michael head their separate ways back to the office, and Michael is greeted by a headache as soon as he arrives. Crystal had emailed to let them know that she thinks they should consider security personnel for the appeal case. They would be at the Supreme Court in the middle of the city, everything would be public knowledge, nothing would be a secret after this. They couldn't keep it that way if they wanted to. 

"This will stress Luke out so much. The baby deserves so much better than this. Fuck I hate it all." Michael groans, head in his hands and hands on his desk.   
"Security can drive you. They can be waiting. You can have both. Tell me what I can do to make this as easy as possible for you all." Jeanette says gently, wanting to fix this as much as she can. She wants Luke and the baby healthy and happy, above all else.   
"Ask Luke what he wants."  
"You have no preference?" Jeanette raises an eyebrow.   
"My preference is always the safety, health and happiness of Luke and the baby. Always."

Jeanette - Luke: Hey, please call me when you can. Or come in after work. We need to talk about some things to prepare for court. 

Luke - Jeanette: I'll come in. Is Michael okay :(

Jeanette - Luke: Yeah, he just isn't a fan of Crystal's latest email :/

Luke frowns, definitely becoming an air of sad energy for the rest of his day at the coffee shop. Kaykay just hugs him and tells him that she'll drive him into the city afterwards. She was one of the many people who wanted to do everything she could for Michael and Luke. She knew nothing would ever be enough and the only that could fix their problems would be winning in court so she may as well try and make their life easier now. 

Kaykay drops Luke off a little after three and Luke and Michael and grateful to be able to hold each other again. Michael shows his sub the email from Crystal and Luke frowns but decides he wants maximum security. Anything to take away some of the stress and tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hiiiiii things are getting tense but I love all the court scenes so I’m excited. Announced yesterday on my Wattpad message board, I have released Spotify playlists about ease into the world! I hope you enjoy the feels, let me know if there’s any other songs that you think fit. Also maybe there’s some surprises and hints at future things on my Spotify hehe love y’all 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/9etylyojfld0wbdkeddk02vt3?si=sadPDzh1QSiaPoYJ-9No1w
> 
> -Grace Williams xo
> 
> P.S. yes there’s some CALM songs on the playlists,,,,, tell me what from CALM you love. I would die for High.


	119. Chapter one hundred and eighteen

Crystal arrives at day one of the appeal case before Michael and Luke do, texting them the reassurance that there were no paparazzi at the courthouse. It seemed that it was not yet public knowledge, and for that everyone was grateful. Luke insists they stop by the coffee shop on the way, so Kaykay and Max -who was covering his shift- could give him the reassurance that he needs and a solid ristretto to get him through the day. Michael decides to get an extra shot of coffee. 

“Good morning,” Crystal smiles when they arrive, already on the job of staying positive.  
“Good morning.” Michael gives a tight lipped smile, an arm around Luke’s waist and two security guards following behind.  
“Morning.” Luke mumbles, too nervous to hold up a conversation.  
“I’ve mentioned that this will be a much longer process than the tribunal, not a lot is likely to happen today. We’ll get a feel for things though.” Crystal explains.  
“A feel for what?” Michael queries.  
“The judges sympathies, how long it’s likely to go for, just the best way to approach it really.” She shrugs. “Obviously I have a lot planned but there’s many ways I could take it, today is about establishing the best angle.”

They’re called into the courtroom a little after 9am and Michael and Luke are confused in under a minute. The security sit a row behind them and Crystal looks comfortable and confident as she talks to the judge. The morning is just endless short explanations and quotations of legal documents, setting up the logistics of the case. By lunchtime Crystal looks fired up and full of adrenaline. 

“I have a good feeling about this.” Crystal hums as they walk down the street to a small café for lunch.  
“That’s reassuring.” Michael comments, holding Luke’s hand tightly.  
“I’m still not completely sure where the judge’s weakness lies but I’m still getting good vibes from them.”  
“Judges aren’t supposed to have weaknesses.” Luke furrows his eyebrows as they sit at a table.  
“But they’re human, they all do.” Crystal points out. 

The two security guards join them for lunch but halfway through start to seem distracted. They make eyes at each other and one stands up and walks out the front.  
“Is everything okay?” Michael frowns.  
“We-“ the guard still at the table starts, only to be cut off by the other talking to him through his ear piece. “We may have to call for backup, do we have your blessing to do so?”  
“Of course but- what’s happening?” Michael answers, rubbing Luke’s firm and small belly in an effort to comfort the already stressed boy. Luke rests his head on his dom’s shoulder but doesn’t say anything.  
“There may be paparazzi. We have to wait and see how the situation develops, whether it grows.” 

Michael tenses, already feeling sick at the thought of what could happen. Paparazzi has already gotten to him and Luke once before and he hated every second of it.  
“Should we leave now? Get back inside the court as quickly as possible?” Michael gulps.  
“I think that would be best.” The guard says reluctantly, eyes flicking over to the window and surveying the area. 

Michael stands up, keeping a hold on his sub. Luke presses himself further into his dom.  
“Thanks for your email.” Michael mutters to Crystal as the make their way to the exit.  
“Don’t mention it.” The faux blonde brushes off, not having said anything since security brought up their worries. 

Everyone’s worst nightmares are met when they reach the courthouse. There’s a flurry of reporters, apparently looking for Michael and/or Luke. Their disinterest vanishes the moment they catch sight of their targets. They’re all yelling about Luke and a relationship contract but security keeps Michael, Luke and Crystal together and manages to get them inside the building quick enough. The full press gallery is the elephant in the room as they all re-enter the courtroom and Luke whips out his phone as soon as he sits down. 

Luke - Sierra: The paps found out and now there’s heaps at court this is terrifying

Sierra - Luke: :((( I wish there was something I could do but you can do this let me know if you need anything 

Luke - Sierra: :(

“Welcome back to the Supreme Court, where we are hearing an appeal on the decision made in an administrative tribunal in regards to the request that an exception be made to the legal requirement that both parties signing a relationship contract must be at least eighteen years of age.” The judge starts formally before loosening up and letting out the least reassuring chuckle Michael has ever heard. “It seems we have a few new faces since this morning.” 

The afternoon has more action than the morning but it’s still relatively dull. Crystal has done the odd case of public interest but this one takes the cake. She specialises in contract law and whilst that ranges from relationship contracts to cooperate contracts to copyright and everything in between, it rarely attracted a crowd. She took a deep breath before launching into another spiel. Her nerves eased over time and that’s for the best because she knows that the press will only get more relentless as this drags on. 

Michael and Luke sit as they did in the morning, close to each other and attentive even if they didn’t understand everything that was going on. Michael knows his phone is going crazy with text messages as they sit there and some of them are undoubtedly his parents. He contemplates setting his phone on fire entirely in a bid to avoid yet another moment of confrontation with his parents. The thought that they want to give Michael their opinion on his relationship for the umpteenth time is migrainous. 

The judge dismisses the court just after 3pm and makes clear that Crystal can start formally presenting her case from 9:30am the following day. Crystal nods curtly and then breaks away as soon as she can, knowing she has a lot to prepare for before tomorrow morning. 

Jeanette - Michael: I’ve ensured more security are regular. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: things are so hectic and spicy buttttt this is the last week of updates! Next Sunday is the final chapter! Then I’ll have extra pieces and things, including the character ask, to deliver throughout the month of April/until I’m ready to start posting the sequel. 
> 
> My plan at this stage is to post the character ask on Sunday the 12th of April so please say/ask what you would like to by Friday the 10th of April. Lots of love :)
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	120. Chapter one hundred and nineteen

“I, Crystal Lauderdale, stand before you, the Supreme Court of New South Wales, seeking compassion and, of course, justice.” Crystal stands up and starts the morning’s proceedings as soon as the judge allows it. She has a case to win today. She’s determined. Michael and Luke can see her fierceness in her eyes and it calms them just a little, to know they have the best possible player trying their hardest for them right now. 

“Australia is a beautiful country, both inside and out. We have a wonderfully executed constitution which, fortunately, does not have many of our rights in it. Of course we have individual pieces of legislation for the management of many of our rights, which allows for revisions as times change, the entrenched rights in our constitution are timeless. Since the 1890’s when it was first written, Australians have agreed on a few rights that all people deserve and are entitled to. This is hundreds of years of history and precedent.” Crystal walks around the courtroom as she speaks, drawing in the attention of each and every person in it. She’s a natural, or maybe just experienced. “One of these very few entrenched rights is section 127, ‘all persons of legal age have the right to create and live by a legally recognised relationship contract with their soulmate.’”

“Now I know what you’re thinking,” Crystal goes on, closing her copy of the constitution and placing it back on her assigned desk. “That, surely, the legal age is eighteen and so I’m metaphorically shooting myself in the foot by bringing this up. Well,” she laughs, “have I got news for you. Legal age is not expressly defined in the constitution of the commonwealth of Australia, or any of its parts. Because of this, it seems perfectly logical to draw the legal age from the Crimes Act of 1900 which, in section 66, clearly defines the age of free sexual consent as sixteen years old. My client, Mr Hemmings, is seventeen years old and the court is aware of that fact. It’s why we’re here. 

The evidence is clear, your honour, that, when accumulated, the legislation of this country makes clear that creating a legal relationship contract is an entrenched right for anyone from the age of consent in their state, which is sixteen in New South Wales. Therefore, if I may, I wish to suggest that the federal Relationships, Marriages and Family Act of 1902 be reformed to alter it’s requirement of parties signing relationship contracts to be eighteen years of age to something that would be more consistent with definitions provided in our constitution and state legislation.” Crystal takes a deep breath, allowing her ‘the law is wrong’ statement to settle inside everyone. With no time to waste and the skill of being quick on her feet, she continues on. 

“I have no doubt that the court still has its reluctance to accept my clients as soulmates. I wish to first bring up as precedence, the decade old case of Riley v. Fraken. The party of Riley, a submissive, was pregnant. Fraken was the assigned soulmate and dominant of Riley. Riley claimed that their baby belonged to a dominant that was not Fraken, not their soulmate. An array of scientific evidence, as well as a court ruling, found that Fraken was the other parent. There are dozens of other instances where it has been proven time and time again that only a dominant soulmate can get a submissive pregnant. A simple but accurate DNA test has proven that Mr Clifford is the other parent of the child within Mr Hemmings.” Crystal speaks more loosely, as if everything she was saying was general knowledge. As if Michael and Luke being soulmates was blatantly obvious. 

“This evidence I have corroborated should make it blatantly clear to the court that Mr Clifford and Mr Hemmings are soulmates, irrespective of other facts. That in itself is a fact.” Crystal ends sharply, taking another deep breath and sitting back down. The reporters are talking in hushed whispers, writing everything down. The judge is listening and thinking intently.  
“There will be a 45 minute recess, after which time I will hear the counsel’s final remarks.” The judges declares, hitting their gavel and standing up.

“Thanks.” Luke smiles softly as people start to file out of the courtroom.   
“Of course, anytime, but don’t thank me yet.” Crystal gives a tight lipped smile.   
“You don’t seem so sure of yourself?” Michael asks worryingly.   
“Of course I brought up precedence for specific points, but there’s no precedence for a case like this. At all. It still feels up in the air.” Crystal sighs.   
“17 year olds have never gotten pregnant?” Michael says skeptically.  
“They have. But either they’re usually old enough that the baby won’t be born till they’re 18, so they don’t worry, or the dominant is virtually the same age as them.” Crystal replies as she starts packing up her papers and documents. 

The three are informed by security that there’s a hoard of reporters and journalists out the front so they opt to the security guard bringing them lunch inside. Conversation over lunch is quiet but they make an effort to avoid talking about the case or Michael and Luke’s relationship. It’s in silence that Luke’s mind wanders and he can’t help but ask Crystal about her own life, even if the topic seems a little personal. 

“Can I ask…” Luke swallows, looking at Crystal. “What it’s like to still be unmatched at your age?”  
“Lu-“ Michael tries to stop his sub.   
“It’s okay.” Crystal chuckles, stopping Michael from going on. “Sometimes it feels weird but I don’t think about it all that often. I know that someone’s coming for me, that it’ll all work out. The universe doesn’t keep you waiting for no reason.”  
“Do you get lonely?” Luke asks quietly.   
“Not particularly. I have friends, I’m close with my sister, I have two cats.” She shrugs.   
“I’m curious because I have an unmatched friend at work. She’s only 25 but she’s a submissive.” Luke adds.   
“Oh wow, that is interesting.” Crystal comments.  
“Yeah, maybe I’ll introduce you two sometime.” Luke hums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: if CALM wasn’t just released and therefore the only thing I have on repeat then it would feel very appropriate to be playing ‘The Final Countdown’ all week. Other than this being your 812th reminder to submit character ask questions, I’m sorry, I’d also like to say that you can ask anything you want about the sequel! 
> 
> Lots of love, stay safe and at home as much as you are able. 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	121. Chapter one hundred and twenty

“What I am asking for, on behalf of my clients, is compassion.” Crystal booms in her closing statement. “Australia is a country built on the foundations of acceptance, love. We have so very few entrenched rights and yet, one of them is the right to create a legal document with our soulmate. It would be un-Australian and unconstitutional for the court to deny my clients of this right.

Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings.” Crystal sighs. “These two men are soulmates. They are expecting a child together. For this court to rule against them would be for it say that they accept a child to be born and raised into a couple without a contract. Think of how this outcome can affect the newborn, when the baby is so impactable. This case is about Mr Clifford, Mr Hemmings, their baby… mostly it is about the future. Does the Supreme Court of New South Wales wish to set the precedent that they are okay with children being raised in incomplete households? Do they?” Crystal presses. “Thank you.”

Luke and Michael are nervous wrecks by the time Crystal finishes, all their previous relaxation out the window. Crystal seems more nervous than they’ve ever seen her.   
“Thank you Ms Lauderdale. I will call you when I have made my ruling.” The judge hits their gavel and is out of the courtroom in a flash. Crystal wants to throw up. 

“And now we wait.” Crystal mumbles, head in her hands.   
“Wait for how long?” Luke asks worriedly.   
“Could be an hour, could be a week. Could be longer but I don’t think it’ll be more than a few days.” She answers, slowly lifting her head.  
“Hopefully it’s soon.” Michael says through a tight lipped smile.   
“Fingers crossed.” Crystal adds quietly. 

There’s no way to avoid the swarm of cameras and media on their way out of the building, all of them shoving everyone else around and yelling invasive questions. There’s so many more than the afternoon before. Michael sends a look to his security guards and then to Luke, a ‘protect him with your life before you protect me’ kind of look. They nod and keep Luke relatively caged in. Michael wades through the crowds as best he can but tries to help Crystal slip away, who definitely seems out of her depth amongst the paparazzi. 

Michael and Luke head back to Michael’s office afterwards, worried there’s paps still on their tail and desperately not wanting them to know where they live. Security parks in the undercover car park and it allows Michael and Luke to finally breathe a slight sigh of relief. There were a few paparazzi waiting out the front of the Scorpion building and there would no doubt be more as the afternoon went on, still, Michael and Luke could go straight from the basement to the top floor and miss them completely. 

The lift opens at the top floor and Michael and Luke are so close to just going straight back down again. Right there, in the foyer of the 46th floor, was Michael’s parents. Luke thought he was going to throw up.   
“No.” Luke quickly shakes his head, pressing himself impossibly close to his dom.  
“How about you just go sit in Jeanette’s office with her? You don’t have to talk to my parents.” Michael suggests softly. Luke nods reluctantly and scurries into Jeanette’s office, doing his best to avoid their heavy and judgemental gaze on him. Jeanette immediately goes to close the curtains surrounding her office so that Rosemary and Steven can’t pry. 

“What are you doing here?” Michael seethes as soon as Luke is safely tucked away in his assistant's office.   
“We wanted to come talk to you about the court case.” Steven purses his lips.   
“Well there’s nothing I have to say.” Michael shrugs.   
“We-“  
“If you found out about it, that means you’re reading unreliable and trashy gossip papers. Because I didn’t tell you for this exact reason. Why don’t you go read more of them?” Michael spits.   
“You should have told us.” Steven scowls.   
“Or, perhaps I didn’t want to because you have no respect for Luke at all. Even going as far as to say that we should break up!” Michael shouts. 

“We’re only looking out for you.” Rosemary interjects softly.   
“No you are not.” Michael snaps venomously. “You want me to break up with my soulmate. No matter the circumstances, you should never wish that on anyone.”   
“Micha-“  
“There’s nothing else I have to say on the matter.” Michael adds, tone sharp.   
“Well then.” Steven huffs. “We know when we are not welcomed. You will always be welcome to us, you are our son.” He softens.   
“And Luke is my soulmate. Our souls are intertwined. You cannot welcome me without welcoming him.” Michael replies flatly, staring at his parents as they walk out in silence. 

Michael sighs, wanting to hold Luke close in his arms and never let go. He quickly sends a text to Calum before walking into Jeanette’s office. 

Michael - Calum: I think I’m gonna need a drink tonight

Calum - Michael: That’s fair. Wanna go out or stay in? We can bring a bottle of something over. 

“Hey,” Michael knocks quietly on the glass door, pushing the curtains out of the way and stepping inside.   
“Hi.” Luke mumbles, looking up from where he’s curled into a ball in the chair opposite Jeanette’s desk.   
“Come here,” Michael throws his arms out. “It’s all going to be okay princess. They know that you’re not going anywhere.”

Luke slowly stood up, worming his way into his dom’s arms. He lay his head against Michael’s shoulder and rest their contently.   
“Are you sure? They want me gone.” Luke says sadly, voice muffled.   
“If they thought you actually were going anywhere they wouldn’t be stressed. They know. They just can’t process that right now.”

Luke doesn’t say anything else, just nuzzles deeper into the older’s chest. Michael’s looks over and is reminded that they’re still in Jeanette’s office, so he mouths a thank you and then starts guiding Luke back down to the car. They needed to get a lot of sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hi sorry about yesterday’s April fools prank sjskskssk the end is coming so sooooooonnnnn. Then I think I’ll take a week off updates and give the character ask/q&a the following Sunday. If anyone has any questions for me about the book or the sequel or the characters or anything then drop them on the character ask chapter as well. 
> 
> Love y’all so much 
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	122. Chapter one hundred and twenty one

Michael went to work alone the next day. Luke didn't work because he had already planned to have the week off and he also didn't want to sit around Michael's office all day. He tried to relax at home but it was hard while they were waiting for a verdict. He took a long bath, staring contently at his very small but visible bump, before lounging around and playing with Petunia a little.

Michael was incredibly unproductive at work. He would read the same email four times and still not understand even if it was simple, he would make obvious grammar or spelling mistakes without noticing and he even had a blank and forgot what his name was when signing a document. There wasn't really anything that would help except hearing the verdict of the appeal case. It was the only thing Michael and Luke needed for their sanity at the minute.

Michael's phone rings just after 11am and he just about screams when he sees Crystal's name light up his mobile.  
"Hello?" He scrambles, picking up and answering as fast as humanly possible.  
"Hi, to cut the chit chat," Crystal starts.  
"Please." Michael breathes out.  
"The judge has a verdict. It's being delivered at 2 o'clock today."  
"The judge- has a verdict." Michael heaves shakily, causing Jeanette's head to snap up like she'd been slapped.  
"I'll meet you at the court at 1:30?" Crystal suggests.  
"Uh- yeah, sounds good." He answered blankly, Jeanette furrowing her eyebrows and walking into her bosses office.

The phone call ends and Jeanette is quick to start asking questions as soon as Michael's phone drops to his desk.  
"What do you mean the judge has a verdict? Was that Crystal?"  
"Yeah, she said it's being delivered today at 2. We're meeting at the court at 1:30." Michael mumbles numbly.  
"Well go home then." Jeanette shrugs as if it's obvious.  
"What?"  
"I know how unproductive you're being and I know it's not going to improve. Go spend these couple hours with Luke. It'll fly by." She sighs, voice soft and encouraging.

"I suppose you're right." He mutters, packing up his desk and getting ready to leave. He was honestly terrified for this afternoon. The thought of them being rejected again... it makes him physically sick.  
"I'll see you soon," she smiles softly, pushing him towards the elevator. "And regardless of what happens, you need to forget about work for today. Maybe tomorrow as well."  
"I never forget about work."  
"I said that you need to. You don't get a choice."

With that, Michael is down the elevator shaft and into the carpark. He hadn't told Luke yet, deciding he would just surprise him at home with lunch. Luke welcomes Michael with open arms, as happy as ever to see his dom, but he also knows that there's something up. Michael wouldn't ever leave work for no reason.

"What is it? What's happening?" Luke asks as the pull back from their hug and start walking towards the kitchen.  
"Wh-"  
"I love you but you don't come all the way home from work just for lunch." Luke purses his lips.  
"I came home to tell you," Michael sighs, continuing when Luke squeezes a little tighter. "That the judge has a verdict and we hear it at 2. We're meeting Crystal at the court at 1:30."

"Oh." Luke freezes, trying to think of how to process this.  
"We can have lunch, relax. It'll all be okay baby." Michael adds calmly.  
"We thought that before the first case." Luke whispers. They sit together on the couch, bowls of pasta in their laps, and eat in relative silence. There's a slight clinking of cutlery against the bowls but they're not talking. They're trying to process everything and their brains are running at a million miles a minute.

Even as they sit in the car and drive to the courthouse they still don't say a lot, just wanting each other close and present. There's a few reporters milling about, clearly waiting for them, but with the help of security they manage to get in pretty unscathed. By the time Crystal arrives 5 minutes later the group out the front is already growing from what it was. Word spread quickly.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." She rushes as she approaches them, clearly flustered.  
"It's alright, all we're doing is waiting." Michael says, voice flat.  
"I- wanted to talk about how things will go afterwards." She gulps. "The press will want a statement, irrespective of the result. I'm more than happy to give it on your behalf and also make clear that you will not be making statements."  
"Yeah, we don't wanna talk." Michael says shakily, the thought terrifying. Luke's body language makes it clear that he agrees.  
"Which is what I suspected. It's totally fine. Is there anything you do or don't want me to include in the speech?"

"Don't mention that I'm pregnant." Luke whispers, continuing on at their confused looks. "Obviously they know because of the court documents... but I still don't like the idea of it being confirmed to them."  
"I think just omit as many details as possible. They don't deserve to know and they only reason anything is being said is so that it's clear it's all they'll get." Michael clips, voice getting sharper and angrier as he goes on.  
"Of course, I understand all of that-" Crystal replies curtly just as they're called into the courtroom. They're all nervous again.

"The court is called to order because I have reached my decision, on behalf of the state of New South Wales, on whether to overturn the decision made in an administrative tribunal regarding the request that an exception be made to the legal requirement that both parties signing a relationship contract must be at least eighteen years of age. The decision of the tribunal was that the request was denied, thus not allowing an exemption to the requirement of both parties of a relationship contract to be 18. I conclude that I agree with the ruling of the tribunal. The appeal is denied."

Crystal freezes, breathing shallow and uneven. Michael stops breathing, airways feeling like they're tight and narrow. Luke shakes. He shakes uncontrollably and is crying in under thirty seconds. None of them can believe that this is happening.

"The court recognises that legal age is not defined in the constitution however the court believes that the socially understood legal age is adulthood, at 18 years. With its ruling the court places a recommendation on parliament to clarify this. The court sees and understands the merits of the case however feels that ruling in favour of it while the legislation stands as it does is blatantly disregards the legislation currently in place. Therefore, further recommendations are placed upon the parliament to review the Relationships, Marriages and Family Act of 1902. The court says this because, lastly, it does acknowledge that the parties of Mr. Michael Clifford and Mr. Luke Hemmings _are unequivocally soulmates_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this months ago and my heart still falls out of my ass every time I read it. This is the second last chapter ahhhhh I'm SCREAMING. I can't believe this all ends so sooooonnnn. Also you may not have got a notification for Thursday's update whoops sorry about that go read 120 if you haven't already. 
> 
> Lots of love
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	123. Chapter one hundred and twenty two

“Whilst not the desired outcome, the court has made clear that there is a responsibility upon our federal parliamentarians to amend the legislation and its gaps. The court recognises that my clients are soulmates and my clients would like to make abundantly clear that they will not be commenting on the case or any of its parts in any capacity.” Crystal keeps her public statement concise and to the point. She, Michael and Luke had spoken before they went outside, just briefly, which allowed Michael and Luke to slip out a side door into a waiting car. 

Luke has his head against Michael’s shoulder, unable to think or breathe straight. He has no idea how to cope with this. Michael was trying to distract himself. He instantly texted Jeanette and Calum the news. They both offered all the support they could and even if there was nothing they could do, it made Michael feel a little more comfortable. Until his father texted him. 

Steven - Michael: Your mother and I have been in discussion and we have decided that we are unable to welcome Luke into our house for Christmas. Christmas is about family and, given Luke is a child, we feel it would be best if he spent it with his own family. We look forward to seeing you 

Michael - Steven: You won't be seeing me

Michael throws his head back against the leather headrest and laughs sickly, he can’t think of anything else to do. He wonders if they know about the outcome of the case yet. He wonders if they know how just how truly terrible their timing to deliver this news is. 

“What is it?” Luke sniffles, pulling back and looking up at his dom.   
“Just my parents being dickheads again.” Michael sighs, somewhat contently.   
“Why are you smiling then?”  
“It’s probably for the best, really. They don’t want us over for Christmas, but that means we don’t have to see them. I wouldn’t want them ruining the holiday season.” Michael brushes off.   
“Oh.” Luke frowns. “They don’t want us or me?” The younger gulps.   
“When it comes to things we do, Christmas especially, there is only an us. I made it clear they won’t be seeing me.”   
“And you’re okay with that?” Luke asks sadly.   
“Absolutely. I choose my soulmate and my baby every day of the week.” 

Luke shuffled closer to his dom again, somehow, even though they were already so impossibly close. The rest of the car ride is silent. They’re both thinking over so many things. The black car pulls up outside their house and they’re quietly thanking the driver before getting out and heading inside. 

“So what do we do now?” Luke asks, voice sad and quiet, as they walk down the hallway and let the front door fall shut behind them.   
“The court acknowledged that we’re soulmates. We know that nothing can tear us apart.” Michael replies, trying to stay positive.   
“But we don’t have a contract. Every other couple has one. We’re expected to live without one for eight months. I’m expected to give birth to my child whilst the other parent is not legally my soulmate. I know the court acknowledged we’re soulmates, that’s great, but until we have the pairing papers or contract; that legally means nothing. Our child will be two or three months old before we’re legal!” Luke rambles as they walk up stairs, increasingly stressed and worked up. 

“Let’s make an illegal contract.” Michael says firmly as they both sit down on their bed.   
“Wha- no.” The younger shakes his head. “I know how bad that will be for your personal image and the image of Scorpion if that gets out. We’re not risking it.”   
“I want to risk it. For you and our little one. We’ll still get our signatory witnesses. You can pick who they are. Then we’ll lodge it the day you turn 18.” Michael insists, holding Luke’s hands in his and growing an excited look on his face.   
“Are you sure?” Luke bites his lip nervously.  
“Of course. I love you. I want this relationship, your birth and the raising of our child to be the most positive experience it can be.”  
“It's not my birth. It’s our child’s.” Luke giggles. 

“Is that a yes?” Michael sighs happily.   
“I think I want the witnesses to be my parents… that’ll put me at ease.” Luke hums, leaning closer to his dom.   
“Of course baby, but getting your parents isn’t actually legal. You know they can’t be blood related.” Michael replies, pulling his sub closer.   
“This contract isn’t legal. I want them for now. By next July I’ll know more people and I’ll know people better.” Luke points out.   
“Your parents it is. We’ll visit them over the weekend.” Michael grins, planting a sloppy and dramatic kiss on the younger’s lips. When they pull apart they opt to lying in bed together and watching movies on Michael’s laptop. They enjoy the comfort. 

Calum - Michael: Do you need anything? A distraction? Help? Dinner? Drinks?

“Calum wants to know if we need anything. Dinner or a distraction or something else.” Michael comments after looking up from his phone.  
“Maybe we should go out for dinner.” Luke considers.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I think it’ll be good. Invite all your friends, invite Crystal, I’ll invite all my friends. We’ll turn it into a celebration. The court recognises that we’re soulmates.” Luke smiles.   
“It’s settled then. We’ll have dinner at 7 with all our friends.”

They both text around and start getting ready, growing increasingly excited. Luke’s bump is protruding a little more and he’s excited to use it as an accessory, in court he didn’t want to show the paps anything. With his friends he wants to show everything. Maggie and Carla respectfully decline and Sierra and Kaykay are both busy. They’re left with Crystal, Jeanette and her husband Oliver, and Calum and Ashton. Luke’s a little sad his two best friends both can’t make it but he tries to not let it get him down, he knows it’s very last minute. He’s still excited. 

He’s bouncing around the house as he gets ready, happily dressing head to toe in designer and petulantly sticking his tongue out whenever Michael laughs or smirks.   
“I’m just trying to be happy!” Luke protests.   
“And I love that so much baby, it’s what you deserve.” Michael says reassuringly as he grabs the car keys.   
“You do too.” Luke pouts, kissing Michael on his way to the garage. 

They arrive at the restaurant, the Italian place with Luke’s emotional support lasagna, and join their friends. Things feel peaceful. Jeanette and Oliver represented a longer and more stable relationship, happily intertwining and complementing each other. Crystal represented the single ones, just waiting for a soulmate but still not feeling incomplete in the meantime. Calum and Ashton were still in the sickly sweet honeymoon phase, but Michael has a feeling it won’t disappear anytime soon. 

Michael and Luke were practicing gratitude. They have each other, their unequivocal soulmate, and their baby on the way. Everything happens for a reason and they were trying to remember that, remember how much of a blessing it is to have your soulmate early.   
“I feel so…” Ashton starts slowly, looking around the table then finishing on his dom and soulmate, “at ease.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: it’s over, bear with me while I cry. Ashton saying the word ease at the end feels real cheesy and I only added it a few days ago so mixed feelings there. 
> 
> This is the project that really made me know that writing was what I wanted to. It’s inspired me. YOU have all inspired me. When I started writing this I had a deep feeling it would be my longest and best fic ever but then it sat mostly abandoned in google docs for seven months and then I just suddenly went gangbusters on it. 
> 
> Writing this has been one of the greatest joys of my life and I can’t wait to share the rest of these characters lives with you, it’s far from over. 
> 
> Every Sunday until I decide to post the sequel I will release something to do with this. Next Sunday it will be the character ask, so you can submit final questions for that all week long, and then oneshots and things.
> 
> I want to say the biggest thank you in the entire world to my girlfriend for reading every word of this, even the ones I edited out, and investing in it and loving the characters just as much as I do -if not more. 
> 
> Thank you to every single one of YOU, you inspire me and motivate me every single day. Your love and comments mean the world to me and I can’t put into words how much I appreciate it. 
> 
> I’m sorry this was so long. Gold star if you read it all. Lots and lots of love from me to you :))))
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	124. Character Ask Answers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is really long I’m sorry but also I sorted it into Wattpad questions then ao3 questions because you each approached it differently. That’s okay! I hope you enjoy, I had fun writing it.

**Wattpad Questions**

Calum Hood

from _adoreyouash_: how has your life changed since finding Ashton?

It has been incredible. I realise what a soulmate means beyond the literal meaning and my life up until this point makes sense and my priorities have shifted. I was always business first, and I do still love Hood Motors, but I definitely love Ashton more.

from _adoreyouash_: are you jealous easily?

I don’t have a reason to be. I think jealousy stems from distrust in a partner and Ashton and I don’t have that.

from _lvrofmne_: What is your favourite and least favourite thing about Ashton?

My favourite thing is everything but if you’re making me say a least favourite then I just wish he was a little more confident and sure of himself, could see how amazing he is.

from _jetxblackheartx_: [hypothetically, if CALM existed in the ease universe] What is your favourite song off CALM?

Wildflower, I’ll sing it to Ashton. He’s my wildflower and I mean that in the best way possible.

from _ninetiesbitch_: When you had sex with Michael, who topped?

Me, the first time. Michael most of the time. Often we just fooled around without going all the way.

Ashton Irwin

from _adoreyouash_: what about Calum makes you the happiest? Also you’re the cutest lil thing

How much he cares for me. I still sometimes see myself how I did at the start, as the terrible submissive going through a constant identity crisis, but Calum will always be around to reassure me otherwise. Also thank you, you’re cute too 🥰

from _adoreyouash_: Are you glad you’re a sub, instead of a dom, seeing the role you’d have to play?

Absolutely. I could never do that and I would be completely overwhelmed 24/7.

from _lvrofmne_: How did you become so babey?

I just let myself submit, stopped trying to fight my natural instincts. It was always a part of me but with Calum it felt natural and comfortable to let it out.

from _lvrofmne_: What is your favourite and least favourite thing about Calum?

My least favourite thing is how much he works. I know he cares about his job and the fact it’s a family company but sometimes I secretly wish he was a little more present. My favourite thing is everything else.

from _jetxblackheartx_: [hypothetically, if CALM existed in the ease universe] What is your favourite song off CALM?

Well now I have to say Wildflower because of how special Calum made it 🥺 I wish he would sing more 🥺

Michael Clifford

from _adoreyouash_: Any baby names in mind?

My job is to make Luke comfortable and happy, I’ll only chime in if he wants me to.

from _jetxblackheartx_: [hypothetically, if CALM existed in the ease universe] What is your favourite song off CALM?

Best Years. It doesn’t matter what my parents or the media say, I will always strive to give Luke the best years.

from _ninetiesbitch_: When you had sex with Calum, who topped?

We were 17 the first time and I wanted to rebel against my parents for the first time so, pretty confident I was a dom, I made Cal top. Even though my parents will never know the details, in my head they would be a lot angrier if they knew I bottomed. It was nice but then I topped Cal most of the time, we swapped a bit though. It didn’t bother us; we just wanted lazy, fast and casual sex. Calum sucking my dick is how we were positioned when my mother walked in one day, that’s how they found out.

Luke Hemmings

from _adoreyouash_: Any baby names in mind?

I want something sort of modern but not unheard of. I don’t think I could do anything traditional because it would make Michael’s parents too happy and fuck them.

from _jetxblackheartx_: [hypothetically, if CALM existed in the ease universe] What is your favourite song off CALM?

Best Years’s sentimentality aside, Not In The Same Way is an absolute bop.

Maggie Sears

from _jetxblackheartx_: Can you already take over Hood Motors please? Calum sucks, we all know you'd be a better CEO than him.

I’m glad you think so but that’s not up to me. I’m not sure the role would suit me, I love where I am. Not to mention that it’s only ever had a Hood family member as CEO and breaking that feels weird.

from _jetxblackheartx_: [hypothetically, if CALM existed in the ease universe] What is your favourite song off CALM?

Lover of Mine, for Carla of course.

Carla Sears

from _jetxblackheartx_: You took Ashton to get a tattoo... if you could choose Calum, Ashton, Michael, Luke and Maggie's next tattoos, what would you choose for them?

Great question and yes I did take Ashton to get a tattoo, a thrilling experience I must say. Calum should get a chest tattoo and then show it off, I’m married not blind. Ashton should get something that’s selfish and completely about himself, not his relationship. Michael… I don’t know but it’ll probably be something dumb and bogan. Luke is underage but if he wants something done in the backyard with a pen then I’m willing, though who are we kidding, Michael could just bribe someone. Maggie should choose what makes her happy and I think that would be nothing, I like her plain virgin skin. It’s pretty, she’s pretty.

from _jetxblackheartx_: [hypothetically, if CALM existed in the ease universe] What is your favourite song off CALM?

Red Desert. I’m the children of migrants and I love that heritage and my Polish roots but I also have a really deep appreciation and love for the beautiful country that is Australia. Red Desert feels homely and comforting.

Steven Clifford

from _adoreyouash_: Why are you such a dick?

I have traditional family values, that is not a crime, and while we’re on the subject of crime, swearing in public is. I implore your use of such vulgar language.

Sierra Deaton

from _lvrofmne_: Queen ily

Thank you ily too queen

Grace Williams

from _adoreyouash_: What’s been your favourite part/chapter to write?

Ooh that’s hard. The funniest part to me was always Maggie locking Calum out of his own office, I love Maggie. Other top moments for me are when Ashton stays with Carla then gets his tattoo, I also love Carla. Finally I love the court stuff. I did research and already knew a lot, though obviously most of the specifics are fiction, and I love Crystal so much because I love strong female characters. I’m gay is that obvious lmao

from _adoreyouash_: Can we have more cute cashton fluff I’m desperate?

I’m always desperate for that. There will definitely be some more fluff in the sequel.

from _adoreyouash_ on Wattpad: What’s your favourite pairing to write in this book?

If you mean any pairing, then definitely Calum and Maggie. If you mean soulmate pairing, then probably Cashton but I love them all.

from _lvrofmne_ on Wattpad: what inspires you to write, and when you get writer's block what do you do that helps? Also you’re a mf Queen ily

I don’t know what inspires me, the thing that motivates me is wanting to know what happens to the characters -as well as all the support from you guys and my beautiful girlfriend. When I get writer's block I force myself to write, to an extent. Even if I can only write a few sentences one night, it’s still progress and it gets the ball rolling. I can’t force myself to write heaps if it’s just not there. I use the tip my girlfriend said once when I was stuck which was pretty much just to write them living their ordinary lives and then something will eventually come to me, that works! Also thank you so so so much ily more

from _jetxblackheartx_: Who is your least favourite character?

Other than the obvious Cory, Steven and Rosemary … Luke is a smart ass and that annoys me sometimes. Calum does this one thing, or rather it’s what he doesn’t do, that drives me up the wall and makes me want to punch him. You can only see it if you squint but it’s lowkey toxic, this doesn’t mean he is a bad person it just means he has faults like a normal human! I will address it in the sequel. If someone in the comments guesses it right then I’ll tell you. To answer, either Luke or Calum. Oh and I find Louis and Harry’s characters exceptionally boring.

from _dabookywonder_: How did you come up with this? Like how in a million years? IDK. I just would never be able to come up with anything this good…

I don’t know exactly, it was about 18 months ago now. I wanted to write a bottom Ashton cashton soulmate thing, then decided to bring in elements of a sugar daddy/baby muke fic I started in about 2015. I wrote very slowly for the first 6–7 months and just tried to get to know my characters. Then when I really started writing last June I knew my characters to the point where it felt like they had their own free will and there’s a lot of things I didn’t plan, they just sort of happened. In summary, I don’t know but once I knew my characters it didn’t matter. Also I didn’t plan much just in case you thought I did lol.

Lastly, don’t be so hard on yourself! I have hundreds of forgotten and abandoned and terrible stories. Try and try again and know your characters inside and out, the ideas will eventually flow naturally.

**Archive Of Our Own Questions**

from _hunterofnerdfighters_: I’m confused about Luke’s parents, can you explain their genders and things and the dynamics between his mother and father. You wrote dad, but kept saying she and describing Luke’s dad as a female, so that’s why I’m a little confused. Love this story!

Okay so I’ve been asked about this on ao3 and Wattpad in the general comments as well. Let’s lay this out. In relationships there is a submissive and a dominant. The role is assigned completely irrespective of gender. You could have two women in a relationship, two men, a sub woman and a dom man or a sub man and a dom woman (and obviously there’s gender diversity but bear with me for the sake of this explanation). All of these are considered equally normal. Submissives can get pregnant, dominants cannot. Whichever parent is the submissive, and therefore birthed the children, is the mother, irrespective of gender. Whichever parent is the dominant is the father, irrespective of gender. In the case of Luke’s parents, Ed/Edwin (a male) is a submissive so his mother and Sally (a female, idk if I ever said her name in ease but that’s her name) is a dominant and so that’s his father.

from _babyqueen00_: What is the relationship between Luke and Sierra like? When did they meet? They were together? Is Sierra a dom or sub?

Luke and Sierra met at the start of year 7/high school in music class. They’ve been best friends for years and they’ve hooked up, sorta friends with benefits but it wasn’t super regular. It’s normal to hook up with people/friends in this universe when either a) both are under 18 or b) both are unmatched and the SAME role (seen in the example of Michael and Calum). Sierra is not 18 yet so she doesn’t know whether she is a dom or a sub, she doesn’t have any strong feeling either way as to what she is.

from _babyqueen00_: How does Michael feel about the baby? Is he excited? Nervous? Terrified? Does he think is too soon?

He’s nervous, any first time parent is, but he’s very grateful he has Luke in his life early. He sort of thinks it’s too soon for a baby but he knows that Luke is ready, everything happens for a reason and they’re gonna work it out.

from _aghhhhhhhhhh_: Can we find out more about Sierra and kaykay please?

Yes. Read the sequel. My only hints are that Kaykay is most similar to Ashton as a character and Sierra is similar to no one.

from _magicalhudson_: Do you think the sequel is going to be more angsty?

I think so. However, I don’t feel like I control my characters 100% of the time and sometimes they do things that catch me off guard and genuinely leave me shocked. One example is when Ashton snapped at Michael and said “you can’t tell me what to do, you can’t even tell Luke what to do!” That happened so fast in my head I didn’t process it before it happened when I was writing and I couldn’t change it because feels like a person I don’t control. In summary, yes I anticipate it will be much more angsty but I can never guarantee anything. Do you want it to be more angsty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you for all the questions, I hoped you enjoyed that. I’ll be back next Sunday, and every Sunday thereafter, with a oneshot until the sequel is ready to post. The oneshots will be in a new book but I’ll be sure to tell you and link you when that comes. Lots of love, thank you for all the beautiful comments and reactions to the final chapter.
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


	125. Oneshot posted!

Hi all! I have posted a one shot based in the Ease universe in a new book titled Ease Extras. 

Go check it out, I hope you enjoy. I’ll be posting a new part over there every week until the sequel comes out!

-Grace Williams xo


End file.
